Os entes perdidos de Heero
by stranger12
Summary: Descontinuada PG13 - pelos casais Heero conhece a família que nunca pensou ter... E os pilotos descobrem que possuem sentimentos que nunca pensaram ter... Par para todos os pilotos Gundam!
1. Primeiro

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 001: A família perdida de Heero é encontrada  
  
Era mais um dia calmo na casa, na mansão Winner, localizada na Terra, lá por Tokyo, Japão. Depois do fim da guerra, os pilotos acabaram decidindo ficar juntos, então, Quatre ofereceu uma das casas de sua família para que todos morassem confortavelmente, então, desde o fim da guerra, naquela confortável, gigantesca e linda mansão, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei moravam juntos, se agüentando. Oito meses depois do fim da guerra (Endless Waltz) haviam se passado.  
  
-Cara, de vez em quando, eu tenho vontade de explodir uma colônia só pra ter o que fazer... - comentou Duo se espreguiçando no enorme sofá, onde Heero estava sentado no outro extremo. O Soldado Perfeito nem se importou com o comentário, mas Quatre, sentado com Trowa num outro sofá, levantou as sobrancelhas e pareceu desconcertado por um momento.  
  
-Você não pode estar falando sério, Duo!  
  
-Eu não tô falando sério, Quatre. Tá louco? Não, é que... Sei lá... A gente tem missões de vez em quando e tal, mas...  
  
-O espaço entre elas é muito grande e a gente começa a ficar entediado, Quatre - completou Wufei, voltando da cozinha e bebendo um suco.  
  
-Isso aí, Wufei! Vai, Quatre, você também não acha que alguma coisa tinha que acontecer? Qualquer coisa!  
  
-Bem... - Quatre estava começando a concordar - Sim, é um pouco entediante não ter o que fazer todos os dias, mas eu não gosto de matar pessoas, Duo.  
  
-Ah, eu não tô falando de matar pessoas, Quatre, mas... Alguma coisa, só! A gente não ouve nenhum dos nossos laptops tocar a três meses! Acho que o Heero daqui a pouco vai começar a aprender a fazer bolo com você só pra ter o que fazer! - o rapaz de olhos azuis cobalto nem se incomodou, e continuava a assistir a tv com os olhos meio que vidrados - Viram? Ele nem me ouve mais!  
  
-Bem... Seria interessante se algo acontecesse... - disse Quatre concordando de vez com o rapaz de olhos violeta, que abriu um grande sorriso.  
  
-É... Mas não dá pra fazer coisas assim, interessante, acontecerem, né? A gente não tem missões, não podemos matar ninguém... Fazer o que, né, gente?  
  
Mal sabiam eles (ô frasezinha clichê, heim?) que "algo" interessante estava prestes a chegar na vida deles... E chegaria com um simples bip do laptop de Heero.  
  
O rapaz curvou - se para ver o que era. O doutor J mandara uma mensagem criptografada. Heero leu rapidamente e pareceu tão surpreso quando terminou, até sentando - se de volta do sofá, com uma expressão nada "Soldado Perfeito", que até Trowa o olhou.  
  
-O que foi, Heero? - perguntou o jovem alto de olhos esmeralda.  
  
-Missão? - perguntou Duo animado e agitado. Heero não falou nada por um segundo, mas depois ele virou - se para os seus ansiosos "amigos" (ele meio que ainda não se acostumara a chamar qualquer um deles de amigo).  
  
-Não é uma... Missão... Era um informe do doutor J... Ele disse... Ele disse que... Encontrou a minha... Família... - ele estava realmente muito surpreso, mas os seus amigos ficaram bem mais.  
  
Trowa meio que ficou de boca aberta e não disse nada, Quatre abriu um grande sorriso, muito feliz por Heero, Duo começou a rir nervosamente e Wufei só disse:  
  
-Humpt, você tem família? Não achei ser possível - Heero nem o olhou e leu novamente a mensagem.  
  
-Eu tenho três irmãs e um irmão... Parece que durante a guerra, eu fui levado da casa deles, e acabei crescendo sem saber das minhas origens... Mas o doutor J, mesmo parecendo frio e sem sentimentos, sempre se importou com o meu passado e os meus sentimentos, e é por isso que ele ficou esses anos todos procurando pela minha família... E ele finalmente... A encontrou... - disse Heero de uma vez só.  
  
-Três irmãs e um irmão... Família grande - disse Wufei.  
  
-Não tão grande quanto à do Quatre, mas grande - disse Duo agora com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
  
-O doutor J lhes informou sobre o meu paradeiro... Eles vivem na colônia... L6, e vêm me visitar... Hã? Amanhã!  
  
-Amanhã? - exclamou Quatre se levantando rapidamente. Ele nem esperou pela resposta de Heero e subiu as escadas, murmurando algo sobre "arrumar quartos, arrumar casa". Trowa balançou a cabeça e subiu para ajudar o amigo.  
  
-Amanhã...  
  
-Qual é o nome das suas irmãs, Heero? - perguntou Wufei meio interessado - E a idade delas?  
  
-Ah, sim... James tem dezoito anos, Jennifer dezessete, Ellen dezesseis e Faith quinze...  
  
-Hum... - disse Wufei imaginando como seriam as irmãs de Heero.  
  
-Peraí! - disse Duo, saindo de seus delírios bem parecidos aos de Wufei - Mas... Como é que uma das suas irmãs tem dezesseis anos se você tem dezesseis, Heero?  
  
-Hn... Ela é... A minha irmã... Gêmea...  
  
-Gêmea? Hum, pelo menos ela é bonita... Não tem foto delas por aí, não?  
  
-O doutor J preferiu que fosse uma surpresa... Ele também não mandou fotos de mim a eles...  
  
-Você não tá feliz, Heero? Você tem uma família! É mais do que o Wufei, o Trowa e eu temos! Mais até que o Quatre que, coitado, perdeu o pai, uma das irmãs, não tem mãe... Pelo menos os seus irmãos vem te visitar amanhã...  
  
-Não... Só Ellen e Faith vêm amanhã... James e Jennifer só vêm depois...  
  
-Mesmo assim...  
  
Heero sentia algo estranho dentro de si... O que poderia ser aquela sensação? Irmãos... Família... Ele tinha uma... Família... Ele, que aprendeu desde criança em seu treinamento, a nunca, jamais pensar em outras pessoas, nunca ter raízes, nunca ter pontos fracos, mas agora, ele tinha quatro pontos fracos, os pilotos Gundam que finalmente se tornavam seus amigos de verdade, e logo teria mais quatro... E Relena, é claro, que não era um ponto fraco, mas sim o seu coração... Se ela não existisse, ele não viveria... Mas ele não a via há muito tempo... Mas só porque ele não quis... Ela o amava também, e queria estar sempre ao lado dele... Mas o rapaz jamais permitiria que ela ficasse ao lado dele e tornasse - se um alvo maior do que já era...  
  
O dia se passou. Quatre e Trowa arrumaram cuidadosamente quatro quartos, um para cada familiar de Heero. Duo e Wufei passaram o dia imaginando como seriam as irmãs de Heero. Mas este passou o dia lendo e relendo a mensagem do doutor J, e depois, ficou simplesmente apreciando o céu... As estrelas, as colônias... O seu lar...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Os jovens acordaram cedinho e se arrumaram. Na verdade, somente Heero não estava agitado e nervoso como os seus amigos. Ele simplesmente colocara uma roupinha melhor que os seus shorts pretos colado e a sua regata verde de sempre: uma calça preta (pra variar um pouco) e uma camisa social azul escura, pra combinar com os seus lindos olhos (aí, gente, aqueles olhos...).  
  
Trowa vestira uma camisa verde clara para realçar os seus olhos, e uma calça clara, quase branca. Quatre vestira um shorts bege até os joelhos, usando suspensórios pretos e uma camiseta branca de gola v. Duo vestira uma regata branca e um shorts (pode até parecer que é porque ele é preguiçoso e desleixado, mas era porque ele queria mostrar o físico), e Wufei colocara uma calça jeans e uma camisa social azul clara sobre uma regata branca. Todos os rapazes, embora vestidos até que com simplicidade, estavam lindos.  
  
Eles esperavam as duas irmãs de Heero, que chegariam, de acordo com a mensagem do doutor J, as dez da manhã, mais ou menos. E o relógio de parede (daqueles com passarinho que sai e pia) anunciou as dez horas da manhã mais esperadas naquela casa.  
  
E, depois de um minuto somente, a campainha da mansão tocou, e o coração de Heero disparou, e ele não conseguiu esconder um meio sorriso naquele frio e belo rosto.  
  
Quatre correu para atender à porta, e se admirou e muito com a visão que teve e, mesmo nunca se importando muito para garotas, ele meio que suspirou.  
  
-Ah, olá. O Heero... Está? - perguntou a linda garota parada na frente de Quatre. Era realmente parecida com Heero: tinha olhos azul cobalto (mas que eram cálidos e gentis) e cabelos castanhos escuros, mas os da garota eram compridos até a cintura e muito lisos. Ela era linda, com um corpo perfeito. Vestia um vestido preto colado e uma jaqueta jeans azul curta, e usava umas botas jeans. Ela sorria timidamente e corou ao perceber como Quatre a olhava - Oi? Alguém em casa?  
  
-Desculpa! - disse Quatre sem jeito e corando - Você é...?  
  
-Ellen, irmã de Heero. Ele está?  
  
-Sim, claro, desculpa. Venha, por favor - ele estava meio hipnotizado pela beleza da garota. Ela andou um pouco e pôde ver os rapazes na sala da mansão. Exceto por Heero, todos coraram ao vê - la, e ela ficou mais vermelha, e, automaticamente, virou - se para Heero, e o olhar dos dois se cruzou.  
  
-Ellen? - perguntou Heero sério e indo até ela.  
  
-Heero? - perguntou Ellen ainda tímida e corando furiosamente. Ela também estava séria, e parecia se segurar para não sorrir.  
  
-Minha... Irmã...  
  
-Heero! - disse a garota pulando no pescoço no rapaz quando ele chegou perto dela. Ele estava um tanto embaraçado, mas acabou abraçando a garota também.  
  
De repente, Heero abriu os olhos e impediu que uma bola de beisebol atingisse com força e em cheio a cabeça de Ellen. Ele soltou a irmã e olhou para a porta, onde uma garota estava parada.  
  
-Quem...?  
  
A garota sorriu de uma forma que só pode ser descrita como "maliciosa". Vestia uma roupa igualzinha a de Heero em Endless Waltz: calça e jaqueta jeans e camisa branca, mas ela também usava um boné preto e tinha na mão direita uma luva de beisebol.  
  
-Como vai, irmãozinho? - perguntou a garota colocando a mão livre na cintura e levantando o rosto, mostrando um belo rosto nem um pouco parecido com o de Heero ou de Ellen. O olhar dos rapazes se virou para a garota parada à porta, e eles coraram ao olha - la.  
  
Embora estivesse vestida de uma forma um tanto masculina, dava para ver que tinha formas bem generosas, e tinha aquele sorriso malicioso... Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos (duma cor igual a do cabelo do Duo) bastante ondulados e olhos verdes (cor parecida com os de Trowa). Ela andou até Heero com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.  
  
-Você é... Faith? - perguntou Heero sério.  
  
-Claro que sim. Quem mais?  
  
-Faith... Você devia ser mais... - começou Ellen ainda vermelha.  
  
-Gentil com o meu irmãozinho? Até parece que eu sou boazinha com o Jim - disse Faith zombando e parecendo muito com Duo. Ela tirou o boné e passou a mão pelos cabelos, balançando - os em seguida. Os garotos estavam desconcertados com tanta beleza em somente duas garotas, e ainda mais irmãs de Heero.  
  
-É sua, não é? - disse Heero mostrando a bola. Faith sorriu carinhosamente.  
  
-Obrigada. Você é bem rápido, né? - ela pegou a bola e fitou Heero por um segundo. Como um raio, ela o puxou e o abraçou com força, um sorriso maroto no rosto - Meu irmão!  
  
-Minha... Irmãzinha...  
  
-Que gracinha! - disse Quatre sorrindo.  
  
-Que gatas! - disseram Duo e Wufei um para o outro. Trowa não disse nada.  
  
Então, um rapaz apareceu na porta. Carregava quatro malas enormes, mais duas mochilas, três bolsas e uma maleta de metal. Ele tinha o rosto todo vermelho de cansaço, e derrubou as malas no chão de uma só vez. Era realmente bonito. Ellen e Faith foram até ele sem dizer nada. Heero só observava.  
  
-Vocês... São... Más! - disse o rapaz extremamente cansado e sentando - se no chão mesmo. Faith riu histericamente (parecendo mais e mais com Duo) e Ellen olhou o rapaz exasperada.  
  
-Joe... Desculpa... É que... O Heero... - tentava dizer Ellen. Heero foi até eles.  
  
-Você é o Heero? - perguntou o belo jovem ainda sentado no chão. Heero balançou a cabeça e o jovem sorriu - Sou Joe, seu primo, filho do irmão do seu pai - ele tinha olhos azuis muito claros.  
  
-Joe? O doutor J não...  
  
-É... Acho que ele não quis entregar tudo de uma só vez, né? Agora... Alguém me ajuda ou tá difícil? - Heero estendeu a mão para ajudar Joe e o levantou sem esforço algum.  
  
-Desculpa, Joe! - dizia Ellen se desculpando sem parar.  
  
-Desculpa o caramba! Ele é um inútil e não faz nada, e é bom mesmo que trabalhe um pouco - disse Faith zombando do primo. Joe corou e não disse nada, virando - se para Heero e largando as bolsas, mochilas e maleta no chão.  
  
-E aí, priminho? Apresentações formais, certo? Sou Joe Wayne, prazer - disse Joe rindo e batendo no ombro de Heero. Este continuava meio sério.  
  
-Heero... Heero Yuy.  
  
-Yuy? Não, não, não. É Heero Wayne! Wayne! - exclamou Joe gesticulando muito com as mãos.  
  
-Wayne? Então... - começou Quatre olhando para Faith, que finalmente pareceu vê - lo. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu maliciosa novamente.  
  
-Quatre Raberba Winner, quanto tempo, heim? - o rapazinho corou quando Faith correu até ele e o abraçou com força. Os outros pilotos o olharam com um pouco de ciúmes.  
  
-Faith... Nossa... Você... Cresceu, né? - disse Quatre encabulado. A garota sorriu feito criança.  
  
-De onde vocês se conhecem, Faith? - perguntou Heero um tanto bravo. Ela sorriu.  
  
-O Quatre e eu tomávamos aulas na mesma escola. Como eu estava no mesmo ano que ele, e tocávamos piano, violino e flauta, então ficamos amigos. Mas... Não nos vemos faz uns... Três anos, eu acho. Desde que ele foi pra Terra na Operação Meteoro.  
  
-Hã? Mas como você sabe disso? - perguntou Duo curioso. Faith o olhou e riu de uma forma que fez o rapaz corar.  
  
-O doutor J explicou tudinho, desde como o Heero foi treinado até a guerra do ano passado - disse Ellen sorrindo gentilmente.  
  
-Ei, Quatre! Você vai mostrar os nossos quartos ou o que? - perguntou Faith rindo alegremente.  
  
-Ah, certo... Venham comigo - disse Quatre sorrindo gentil como sempre.  
  
-Faith, você devia ser mais gentil com as pessoas - disse Ellen exasperada e vermelha. Faith riu.  
  
-Mas ele é um velho amigo, né, Quatre - chan?  
  
-Quatre - chan? - disse Wufei rindo com Duo.  
  
-Venham comigo, por favor - disse Quatre vermelho e ignorando os amigos. Faith pegou as mochilas, bolsas e a maleta e foi atrás de Quatre, que carregava as malas com a ajuda de Joe.   
  
Heero foi e fechou a porta e, surpreendentemente, sorriu com muito carinho e doçura para Ellen.  
  
-Ah... Vocês não vão se apresentar para mim? - perguntou a garota olhando para os pilotos.  
  
-Duo Maxwell, prazer, gatinha!  
  
-Trowa Barton, muito prazer.  
  
-Chang Wufei. Prazer em conhece - la, Ellen - ela sorriu.  
  
-Bem, eu sou Ellen Wayne, irmã gêmea do Heero.  
  
-Por que não se senta, Ellen? - perguntou Heero gentil. A garota sorriu e seguiu o irmão até o sofá, sentando - se entre ele e Trowa. Este corou quando a garota lhe dirigiu a palavra com um sorriso doce.  
  
-Você tem olhos iguais aos da Faith.  
  
-Ah... Obrigado... Eu acho...  
  
-Então... Vocês todos moram juntos mesmo?  
  
-Isso aí - disse Duo rindo alegre.  
  
-Que bom que o Hee - chan tem tantos amigos.  
  
-Hee - chan? - disse Heero com uma ponta de raiva. Ellen corou furiosamente.  
  
-Não... Posso? É que... Sempre que falávamos de você, eu te chamava assim... É que... Eu chamo o James de Jim - chan, a Jennifer de Jenny - chan, e a Faith... Bem, eu não a chamo de nada porque ela não deixa, mas... Eu sempre... Sempre pensei que eu poderia... Te chamar de... Hee - chan...  
  
-Mas... - começou Wufei raciocinando - O Heero tem mesmo o nome de Heero?  
  
-Hã? Ah, sim, tem sim. É pra combinar com o meu. Heero é um nome tão bonito, não acham?  
  
-Duo também é bonito.  
  
-Chang também.  
  
-Trowa... Também.  
  
-Ah, sim, são bonitos, mas acontece que eu gosto muito do nome do meu irmãozinho! - disse Ellen acanhada e muito vermelha. Os garotos coraram ao ver como ela ficava bonita daquele jeito inocente de ser.  
  
-...Faith, pára de fazer isso, por favor! - eles ouviram a voz de Quatre distante. Eles podiam ouvir Joe se lamentando e Faith rindo alegremente. Todos olharam para a escada.  
  
Quatre vinha com Faith em suas costas. O rapaz estava todo corado e parecia envergonhado, e Faith ria sem parar. Joe estava de braços cruzados e só olhando. Heero olhou meio feio para Quatre.  
  
-O que estão fazendo? - perguntou ele bravo. Quatre ficou meio apreensivo.  
  
-Heero! Eu não...! A Faith...!  
  
-Quatre - chan, você tá envergonhado? Que gracinha! - disse Faith agarrando - se no pescoço do loirinho. Wufei e Duo começaram a ter um ataque histérico, e até Trowa deu uma risadinha. Ellen ria discretamente, mas Heero estava mortalmente sério - Heero... Você devia achar graça disso, maninho - disse Faith descendo das costas de Quatre, finalmente. Ela andou até Heero e o olhou seriamente - Você é sério e frio demais, Hee - chan. Se alegre! Você acabou de conhecer duas irmãs suas e nem fica feliz? Você nem deu um beijo na gente...  
  
-O que? - Heero corou levemente.  
  
-Não na boca, eca, claro que não, mas nem no rosto? Que frieza, fala sério... - ela fechou os olhos e apoiou o braço no apoio do sofá, atrás de Heero. Então, de repente, ela inclinou - se e deu um beijo no rosto de Heero, que ficou todo vermelho e encabulado.  
  
-Faith... - disse ele virando o rosto, que teimava em corar cada vez mais.  
  
-Que bonitinho! - disse Faith dando uns tapinhas na cabeça do irmão - Ai, ai. E você só conhece a gente, porque... A Jenny e o Jim só chegam depois.  
  
-Quando? - perguntou Duo animado junto ao sorridente Wufei.  
  
-Não sabemos ainda. Mas com certeza, eles devem chegar antes do começo das aulas - disse Ellen sorrindo.  
  
-Escola? - perguntou Quatre um tanto longe de Faith, que o olhou.  
  
-É, Quatre - chan, escola - a garota de olhos verdes correu até o loirinho e se agarrou nele. Heero não pareceu feliz com isso - Nós somos civis normais, e devemos ir à escola também. Vocês não vão?  
  
-Eu já fui uma vez... - disse Duo lembrando - se de quando entrou numa escola como disfarce.  
  
-Eu tenho experiência nisso... - disse Heero se lembrando de todas as vezes em que fingiu ser um novo estudante em várias escolas pela galáxia.  
  
-Eu ia à escola de artes marciais lá na minha colônia - disse Wufei lembrando com gosto de suas aulas com espadas.  
  
-Eu nunca fui - disse Trowa lembrando com amargura de seus muitos dias nos campos de batalha, desde que era muito novo. Ellen viu o seu olhar triste e sorriu confortante. O rapaz tão frio de olhos esmeralda corou.  
  
-Eu sempre fui... - disse Quatre envergonhado por Faith ainda estar agarrada a ele.  
  
-Bem, então... Que tal se vocês fossem com a gente? - perguntou Joe com um enorme sorriso - Afinal, como todos iremos estudar na mesma escola, não seria tão ruim assim, seria?  
  
-Mas... Esperem. Se vocês vão começar a estudar numa escola daqui, então isso quer dizer que... Vocês vieram para... Ficar? - perguntou Heero meio surpreso e olhando para Ellen, Faith e Joe. Eles sorriram.  
  
-O que? Você realmente achou que iríamos simplesmente vir te visitar, dizer oi, prazer em conhece - lo e depois tchauzinho? - disse Faith indignada e tirando os braços de Quatre. Este já estava fugindo, mas ela percebeu e o segurou pelo colarinho - Onde pensa que está indo, senhor Winner?  
  
-Eu só... Faith! Daqui a pouco o Heero vai...  
  
-O que? Te matar? Hum, vocês são amigos, não são? Não acho que o Hee - chan seja tão frio assim a ponto de matar, ou seria, Hee - chan? - ela sorriu tão docemente que o irmão não conseguiu discordar.  
  
-Claro que não iria matar o Quatre - resmungou Heero.  
  
-Viu, Quatre - chan?  
  
-Mas deixa - lo bem machucado, aí não sei - completou Heero sorrindo maldosamente para o loirinho, que riu nervoso e começou a tentar se livrar de Faith, mas ela era insistente e forte, até.  
  
-Mas, continuando, vocês vão pra escola com a gente, né? - disse Joe entre risos.  
  
-Não sei... - disse Heero pensando e olhando para os amigos, que pensavam a mesma coisa: missões.  
  
-Por favor, Hee - chan! - pediu Ellen pegando no braço do irmão e sorrindo exasperada. Ele ficou vermelho até não poder mais, e virou o rosto para que ela não o visse vermelho, mas não adiantou em nada - Você ficou vermelho, Hee - chan! Fica tão bonitinho! Assim como o Jim - chan, o Joe - chan, o Quatre e o Trowa! - este último a olhou e ficou muito vermelho, e abaixou a cabeça, muito envergonhado.  
  
-Não é que não queremos, Ellen, Faith - começou Duo - Mas é que... Hã...  
  
-As suas missões? - perguntou Faith, finalmente desistindo de se agarrar a Quatre e sentando - se rapidamente no sofá, bem ao lado de Duo, que abriu um grande sorriso - Sem querer ofender, mas já ofendendo, qual é o seu problema, garoto de olhos violeta?  
  
-O meu nome é Duo Maxwell, Faith, e eu não tenho nenhum problema - disse Duo meio irritado, mas se segurando.  
  
-Hum, mas é um tarado e pervertido, que só fica pensando na Ellen e em mim sem roupa - disse Faith olhando Duo meio que com nojo. Duo corou, e Heero o olhou como um leão observa uma gazela: morte à gazela! Morte ao Duo!  
  
-HEY! Você é bem atrevida, heim? - Faith o olhou e abriu um enorme sorriso, começando a rir logo em seguida, deixando todos, exceto Ellen e Joe, confusos. Duo corou ao perceber como ela ficava linda rindo daquela forma.  
  
-Você é muito temperamental, Duo Maxwell. Você realmente acha que eu tava falando tão sério assim? Não, claro que não. Claro que você com certeza tá imaginando a Ellen e eu sem roupa, mas isso é de garotos. Afinal, somos lindas e estonteantes. Ai, ai.  
  
-Duo... - disse Heero num tom mortal e ameaçador. O rapaz de olhos violeta congelou.  
  
-Eu não tô... Fazendo nada, Heero. Calma, calma. Relaxa, respira.  
  
-RELAXA? RESPIRA? SEU TARADO, PERVERTIDO! - Heero se jogou contra Duo e colocou as mãos no pescoço do outro. Os outros pilotos só olhavam rindo, Ellen parecia impressionada com a ferocidade do irmão, e Faith se matava de rir junto de Joe.  
  
-Hee... Heero... - disse Duo se engasgando. Heero parou instantaneamente e se virou para a porta, que se abriu no mesmo instante em que o rapaz a olhou. Uma garota entrou correndo e se jogou nos braços de Joe, que, para surpresa dos pilotos, ficou com uma expressão brava.  
  
-O que está fazendo aqui, Yuki? - perguntou Joe à garota. Ela saiu do pescoço dele e abriu um enorme sorriso. Tinha cabelos dourados como Joe, lisos e até a cintura, como os de Ellen, e olhos verdes muito claros. Seu corpo era belo como o de Ellen e Faith, e era lindíssima. Ela vestia uma saia verde curtíssima, toda prensada, e uma camisa social branca sem mangas, com uma fita verde na gola. Parecia um uniforme escolar.  
  
-Vocês vieram ver o Heero, então eu também vim! Eu vim no mesmo vôo que vocês, mas como eu queria fazer uma surpresa, e vocês não me deram o endereço, eu fiquei esse tempinho procurando por esta casa - disse a garota rapidamente. Ela se parecia com Faith.  
  
-Yuki, que bom que você veio - disse Ellen sorrindo.  
  
-Ai, ai... Criança é fogo mesmo, heim? - disse Faith.  
  
-Mas eu tenho um ano a mais que você, Faith... - disse Yuki sorrindo.  
  
-Mas age pior que eu quando quer. Especialmente com o seu maninho.  
  
-Então... - começou Wufei apontando de Joe para Yuki sem parar - Vocês são... Irmãos? O Heero tem mais um parente?  
  
-Sim. Muito prazer em conhecer todos vocês. Sou Yuki Zoe Wayne, irmã de Joe e prima de Jim, Jenny, Faith, Faith e... Heero - disse a garota fazendo uma reverência bem japonesa. Os pilotos se derreteram pelo seu sorriso meigo - Hã... Quem é Heero?  
  
-É ele, Yuki - disse Joe apontando para Heero, que continuava em cima de Duo.  
  
-Prazer, Heero. Mas... O que vocês estão fazendo? - ela perguntou com um sorriso inocente e apontando para Heero e Duo. Este ficou vermelho, mas o outro simplesmente sorriu.  
  
-Prazer, Yuki. E... Eu só estava punindo este pervertido - disse o belo rapaz de olhos azul cobalto saindo de cima de Duo, que fechou os olhos por um instante e ficou bravo de uma vez, explodindo com Heero.  
  
-Seu...! Eu não sou nenhum tarado ou pervertido!  
  
-Mas bem que parece - disse Faith rindo alegre. Duo a olhou mais calmo, já que já percebera que a garota era brincalhona como ele próprio.  
  
-Bem, então... Do que vocês tavam falando antes de eu chegar? - perguntou Yuki cruzando os braços e apoiando - os na parte de trás do sofá, atrás de onde Wufei estava sentado. Ele corou e a garota levantou as sobrancelhas - Você é Chang Wufei?  
  
-Como você sabe...?  
  
-Eu pesquisei bastante e consegui encontrar informações sobre cada piloto Gundam.  
  
-Mesmo? Então, quem sou eu? - perguntou Duo.  
  
-Você é Duo Maxwell, piloto do Gundam Death Scythe. Seu apelido é Shinigami, o Deus da Morte. Possui olhos violeta e uma grande habilidade de incomodar - Faith, Joe, Heero e Wufei deram risadas.  
  
-Você é mesmo boa.  
  
-Você é Trowa Barton, né? Você nasceu e viveu nas batalhas, pilota o Gundam Heavy Arms, e tem... Olhos verde esmeralda, como a Faith.  
  
-Correto - disse Trowa cruzando os braços e tentando não olhar para Ellen.  
  
-Você é... Que fácil! Quatre Raberba Winner, herdeiro da enorme fortuna Winner, pilota o Sandrock, tem olhos verdes claros e é um antigo amigo de Faith.  
  
-Isso mesmo.  
  
-Chang Wufei. Você é o piloto do Gundam Altron, também conhecido como Shen Long ou, como você o chama, Nataku. Possui olhos negros, bem de chinês, como você é, e... É muito bom com espadas.  
  
-Bela pesquisa.  
  
-Obrigada. E temos, por fim, o meu priminho Heero Yuy, nome - código dado para honrar "o" Heero Yuy, o grande líder das colônias, assassinado pela Oz... Possui olhos azul cobalto, assim como Ellen, pilota o Gundam Wing Zero, nome dado devido à sua habilidade única de se transformar numa nave e pelo Sistema Zero instalado no cockpit do piloto, e é chamado comumente de Soldado Perfeito.  
  
-Dados perfeitos.  
  
-Eu sei. A melhor coisa que eu sei fazer é invadir sistemas de computadores super complicados e cheios de armadilhas. Você também, né, Hee - chan?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Voltou a ser monossílabo, Heero? - disse Wufei rindo.  
  
-Bem, continuando o que a gente tinha perguntado, - começou Faith - vocês vão pra escola com a gente, não vão? - Yuki ficou agitada.  
  
-Vamos, gente! Vai ser tão divertido ficar na mesma escola, na mesma classe de pessoas tão alegres quanto vocês!  
  
-Você acha o Heero e o Trowa alegres? - perguntou Duo segurando o riso. Os dois o olharam meio raivosos - Calminha, vocês dois! Eu não disse nada demais, disse?  
  
-Melhor ser calado que ser como você, Duo - disse Trowa.  
  
-Também acho - disse Heero concordando com o piloto do Heavy Arms.  
  
-Mas vocês vão? - perguntou Ellen.  
  
-Bem... Se vocês pedem tanto, acho que a gente devia ir... Que tal, gente? - perguntou Quatre.  
  
-Por mim, tudo bem, vamos - disse Wufei.  
  
-Tudo bem - disse Trowa.  
  
-Se todo mundo vai, então vamos nessa! - disse Duo (essa nem precisava dizer que era ele, né? Até parece que o Hee - chan diria algo assim).  
  
-Eu vou - disse Heero com certeza. Ellen se encostou ao braço dele, Faith correu e o abraçou, e Yuki, sabe - se lá como, pulou encima do rapaz. Ele ficou muito vermelho, mas gostou de ter suas irmãs e prima pertinho dele daquele jeito (sem malícia, seus pervertidos que estão pensando que o Hee - chan é tarado e tem pensamentos incestuosos!).  
  
-Que gracinha - disse Duo rindo. Heero o olhou com raiva - Fica calmo, Hee - chan.  
  
-Não me chame assim, Maxwell! - gritou Heero envergonhado e vermelho - Só elas podem me chamar assim!  
  
-Ai, relaxa, Hee - chan - disse Faith apertando um pouco mais o abraço - O Duo só é alegrinho e gosta muito de você. Como amigo, claro. Isso porque ele é tarado e pervertido por garotas, né, Duo?  
  
-Não sei se foi um elogio, Faith.  
  
-Não exatamente, mas pode ser, dependendo de como você interpreta. Hum! - ela largou Heero e se espreguiçou - Bem, eu vou tomar um suco. Vocês têm suco por aqui, né, Quatre - chan?  
  
-Claro. Venha, eu te mostro onde tem... Suco - disse Quatre gentil. Faith correu até ele, agarrando - se em seu braço novamente, e indo até a cozinha. Heero nem quis olha - los.  
  
-Ai, ai. Você realmente tem sorte, Heero - disse Wufei sorrindo.  
  
-Por que diz isso, Chang? - perguntou Yuki sorrindo docemente. Ele a olhou e viu como ela sorria feito criança, e ficou vermelho, desviando o olhar, mas Duo viu o seu rubor e disfarçou uma risada.  
  
-Porque... Ele tem três garotas lindas que o adoram - continuou Wufei.  
  
-Ah... - disse Ellen vermelha, não olhando para nenhum dos pilotos e se afastando um pouco de Heero. Aliás, Yuki continuava encima de Heero, que não parecia se importar com aquilo. Na verdade, ele estava gostando muito de sua família, e ele começava a se acostumar a ter tantas pessoas alegres perto de si. Isso porque ele achava Duo e Wufei "felizes", não alegres como Ellen, Faith, Yuki e Joe.  
  
-He, he, he! - riu Yuki do embaraço da prima - A Ellen tá envergonhada! É engraçado!   
  
-Yuki, você... Por que você não sai do Heero? - perguntou Joe.  
  
-Hã? Por que? - Yuki se virou e apoiou a cabeça no colo de Heero, que corou levemente.  
  
-Bem...  
  
-O colo dele é macio! É mais macio que o seu, o do Jim, o da Jenny, ou o da Ellen! E ele é bonzinho! Parece mais o meu irmão do que você! - disse Yuki parecendo mesmo uma criança. Heero sorriu gentilmente para ela, e Joe corou levemente, desviando o olhar da irmã e cruzando os braços.  
  
-Bem... Vocês vão ficar por aqui mesmo? - perguntou Duo rindo.  
  
-Não sei... - disse Joe prestando atenção e sorrindo.  
  
-Provavelmente, só até o Jim e a Jenny chegarem, aí a gente pode ir pra casa da família - disse Ellen.  
  
-Casa da família? Onde é? - perguntou Wufei meio interessado.  
  
-Aqui ao lado! - disse Yuki rindo alegre. Os pilotos olharam para os três parentes de Heero, inclusive ele próprio.  
  
-A casa de vocês... É vizinha à esta? - perguntou Trowa. Ellen o olhou e os dois desviaram os olhares; estavam muito vermelhos.  
  
-Sim, é - disse Yuki com um enorme sorriso.  
  
-Vocês... Não sabiam? A família Wayne é muito rica, assim como a família Winner, do Quatre. Mas diferentemente dos Winner, os Wayne mantiveram - se firmes em não se envolver em nenhum lado durante a guerra, e só ficando encima do muro, cuidando dos nossos negócios - disse Joe.  
  
-Uau. O Heero é rico, então? - perguntou Duo rindo.  
  
-Assim como todos nós da família somos - disse Faith voltando com uma bandeja com copos cheios de suco de laranja e morango - Voltamos! (detalhe especial: Quatre estava com o rosto muito vermelho).  
  
-Valeu - disse Duo pegando o mais cheio dos copos com suco de laranja - Ah! Delícia! - ele deu um grande gole.  
  
-Obrigado - disse Trowa gentilmente.  
  
-Agradeço - disse Wufei. Quatre e Faith sentaram - se perto de Duo.  
  
-Então... Sobre o que vocês tavam conversando? - perguntou Faith inocentemente e sorrindo. Heero, apesar de não conhece - la a mais de uma hora, percebeu algo estranho naquele sorriso e no fato de Quatre não olha - la diretamente.  
  
-O que foi que você fez, Faith? - ele perguntou. Os presentes estranharam, mas olharam para Faith, que ainda sorria. Quatre arregalou os olhos, começou a corar e a suar, mexendo nervosamente na gola da camiseta.  
  
-Como assim, Hee - chan? - perguntou Faith inocente e displicentemente.  
  
-O que você e o Quatre ficaram fazendo na cozinha por tanto tempo? Ele está nervoso demais.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Eu conheço o comportamento humano, e ele está nervoso demais para alguém que não fez nada de errado.  
  
-E ele não fez nada de errado.  
  
-Para os seus padrões.  
  
-Ai, Deus! Que irmão mais ciumento!  
  
-Eu acho que é uma gracinha - disse Yuki rindo.  
  
-Ah, o Hee - chan é só cuidadoso, Faith... - disse Ellen docemente.  
  
-É, é, mas ele incomoda mais que o Jim e o Joe juntos, e olha que a gente só o conhece há meia hora no máximo.  
  
-Você faz parte da minha família, Faith, e... - Heero começou a corar. As palavras que tinha em mente não queriam sair. Seus amigos deram risadas, e ele os fuzilou com um olhar para cada.  
  
-Eu sei, eu sei - disse Faith estranhamente amável - Bem, continuando, eu não acho que o Quatre tenha feito nada de errado. Mas... - ela sorriu maliciosa - Acho que você vai achar que eu fiz algo errado.  
  
-O QUE? - exclamou Heero tão nervoso que Yuki saiu rapidamente de seu colo.  
  
-Ai, Hee - chan, não foi nada de mais! O que? Você realmente acha que eu conseguiria transar com o Quatre em menos de dez minutos? - todos os presentes, exceto Yuki ("a" inocente boazinha e gentil do grupo) e a própria Faith, é claro, ficaram sem sangue pelo resto do corpo, porque foi tudo direto pro rosto. Quatre (coitadinho, gente! Ele é tão gracinha e fofinho!) era o pior e quase desmaiou.  
  
-Faith! - disse Ellen envergonhada com a irmã mais nova.  
  
-Ai, gente, relaxa! Eu não fiz coisa "feia" com o Quatre na cozinha - disse Faith balançando os cabelos e fazendo com os dedos aquele gesto de aspas quando disse feia (como eu escrevi só pra esclarecer).  
  
-Você fez o que com ele, então? - perguntou Duo se recuperando e rindo. Faith o olhou seriamente por um instante, e ele corou mais, se é que era possível, mas depois ela sorriu.  
  
-Nada tão forte quanto eu tenho certeza que tarados e pervertidos como você e o Chang ficam imaginando toda vez que vêem uma garota linda na frente de vocês, tá?  
  
-Faith! - exclamaram Duo e Wufei mais vermelhos ainda. Heero estava calado, com o rosto vermelho, respirando fundo e de olhos fechados.  
  
-O que vocês fizeram? - perguntou Heero abrindo vagarosamente os olhos. Seu tom de voz era baixo, mas forte e autoritário. Faith, pela primeira vez desde que chegara na casa, hesitou.  
  
-Ai, ai - ela recuperava o jeito "Duo" de ser - Eu só beijei o Quatre, Heero.  
  
-Beijou a minha irmãzinha? - perguntou Heero cruzando os braços e nem conseguindo olhar para Quatre, que arfava sem parar - Quatre?  
  
-Eh... É que... A Faith... Ela...  
  
-Foi minha culpa, Heero, se você quiser culpar alguém, me culpe, mas não o Quatre, coitado - disse Faith num tom educado (ela, educada? Bem, milagres acontecem, pessoas).  
  
-Quatre? - disse Heero num tom mais... Bem, num tom menos mortal. O loirinho fez um barulho para assentir que estava ouvindo - Se você não gostar da Faith, eu te mato neste mesmo instante.  
  
-O que você está dizendo, Heero? - exclamou Quatre gesticulando constantemente e balançando os braços para cima e para baixo, meio como se estivesse fazendo polichinelo (é assim que se escreve? Odeio esse exercício...). Para surpresa de todos, sem exceções, Heero começou a rir alegremente, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo ainda mais. Era incrível ver a mudança que uma simples risada causava numa pessoa fria e indiferente como Heero.  
  
-Bem, se você gosta mesmo da Faith, não tem problemas vocês namorarem - disse Heero se controlando, mas ainda se recuperando de tanto rir (como quando a gente começa a rir do nada e ri tanto que ainda passa uns tempinhos depois que parou de rir rindo (rir rindo? Desculpa, professor! Eu vou começar a prestar mais atenção à aula! (mas será que tá realmente TÃO errado assim? Alguém me ajude!))).  
  
-Mas eu... - Quatre começava a ter um ataque novamente. Todos começaram a rir meio que histericamente (menos Ellen e Trowa, que riam da mesma forma discreta, e Heero, que não ria tão escandalosamente quanto Duo, Wufei e Faith) - Gente... Vocês não podiam ser mais legais comigo...?  
  
-Desculpa, Quatre, é que a gente nunca te viu assim antes - disse Duo tentando se controlar por um segundo, mas depois desatando em rir como antes.  
  
-É, você sempre foi o mais distante quanto a mulheres - comentou Wufei tentando ficar sério, mas ele olhou para Duo se matando de rir e começou a rir junto ao piloto de Death Scythe.  
  
-É isso mesmo Quatre - começou Trowa com um sorriso - Até mesmo o Heero já teve seus rolos, mas você... Até mesmo o Wufei e eu já tivemos mulheres ao nosso lado, só que você...  
  
-E a Dorothy? - perguntou Heero rindo. Quatre fez cara de desesperado, e Faith ficou nervosa.  
  
-Quem é essa... Dorothy? - perguntou ela.  
  
-Ciúmes - murmurou Joe para Yuki, que concordou rindo parecendo uma criancinha.  
  
-O que disse, Joe?  
  
-Nadinha, priminha.  
  
-Dorothy é uma garota muito louca e esquisita que conhecemos durante a guerra. Não a do ano passado, a de antes disso (não lembro exatamente das datas da série, então vai assim mesmo) - disse Trowa.  
  
-A gente nunca a conheceu, né? - comentou Duo pensando e parando de rir de vez.  
  
-Não que eu me lembre - disse Wufei concordando.  
  
-Não conheceram mesmo. Só o Quatre, o Trowa e eu a conhecemos - disse Heero um tanto sério.  
  
-Ela quase me matou, Faith - disse Quatre para a bela garota de olhos iguais aos de Trowa. Ela se acalmou e foi até ele. O loirinho estava nervoso ao olhar rapidamente para Heero, mas o viu meio que se segurando para não rir, e não fez nada - Heero...?  
  
-Eu já disse, Quatre. Se você gosta da Faith, não tem problema algum. Só... Não fique se amassando com ela na minha frente - disse corando levemente.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Você não gosta de mim, Quatre? - perguntou Faith. O loirinho não conseguiu entender como ela se aproximara tão rapidamente e sem ele perceber a sua presença. Ela sussurrava em seu ouvido, deixando - o sem ação nem reação. O coitado (coitado? Sei, tá certo) estava paralisado e todos riam discretamente, não olhando para os dois.  
  
-Eu...  
  
-Sim ou não?  
  
-Sim... - murmurou Quatre virando o rosto vermelho. Faith sorriu e se agarrou ao seu pescoço. Ele quase cai no chão.  
  
-Ah, vão pro quarto, por favor - disse Duo rindo. Heero o olhou e quase que pula no pescoço dele - Calma, Heero, calma. Foi só brincadeira! BRINCADEIRA! Não foi sério! Heero, não me mate, por favor!  
  
-Não é tão má idéia, né, Quatre? - disse Faith sorrindo maliciosamente. O loirinho começou a ter um novo ataque.  
  
-Faith! - exclamaram Heero e Ellen.  
  
-É só brincadeirinha, gente. Ai, ai, Heero, Ellen. Vocês são tão puritanos que chega a me cansar. Dá pra ver que são gêmeos.  
  
-Faith! - disseram Ellen e Heero juntos. A irmãzinha deles começou a rir.  
  
-Eu acho que já começo a gostar e muito da sua família, Heero - disse Wufei achando graça das reações tão adversas dos membros da família Wayne.  
  
-Eu também! A Faith é bem divertida! Somos tão parecidos! - disse Duo alegre.  
  
-Isso com certeza - disse Joe - A Faith sempre foi bastante agitada! Nem sei como a agüentamos todos esses anos.  
  
-É porque vocês me adoram. Além do mais, sem alguém assim como eu, vocês morreriam de tédio, não é? - disse Faith.  
  
-Somos mesmo igualzinhos, Faith - disse Duo mais alegre - Farinha do mesmo saco. Não sei como não somos parentes.  
  
-Bem, num grupo de pessoas sérias, sempre sai pelo menos um feliz como nós, né? Quero dizer, no seu grupo, o de pilotos Gundam, tem o Heero, que é frio, o Trowa, que é caladão e indiferente, o Wufei, que é brincalhão, mas um tanto sério também, e o Quatre - chan, claro, que é todo certinho e bonzinho. Num grupo desse, é claro que tinha que ter um alegrinho como você! Se não, não teria graça alguma, não concorda?  
  
-Como na família Wayne, né, Faith? O seu "grupo", como você mesma disse. Tem o Heero, "o" frio, a Ellen, calminha e certinha, como o Quatre, a Yuki, a criança, toda inocente e doce, e o Joe, calmo, relaxado... Indiferente, bem tipo o Trowa. E tem você, que é igualzinha a mim: alegre, feliz, brincalhona... - disse Duo suspirando por um instante - Pena que você e o Quatre...  
  
-Eu não acho. Você realmente acha que duas pessoas alegres como nós duraríamos por muito tempo?  
  
-Como é que eu vou saber? É, acho que eu nunca vou descobrir... Mas deixa pra lá, né?  
  
-Ah, eu me lembrei de uma coisa! - disse Joe de repente. Todos o olharam - Hoje a gente tem que sair! Lembra, Faith, que a gente tava falando sobre isso?  
  
-É mesmo... Nossa, a gente conversou sobre isso a viagem toda e eu já tinha esquecido...  
  
-Memória ruinzinha como eu - disse Duo rindo.  
  
-Mas o que vocês estavam planejando, heim? - perguntou Wufei interessado.  
  
-Que tal sairmos à noite? Uma noitada numa boate? - propôs Joe sorrindo.  
  
-Noitada? Boate? - repetiu Heero pensando nos homens que estariam olhando para suas irmãs e prima, e processando idéias e planos na velocidade da luz - Eu vou.  
  
-Mesmo? Então eu também vou - disse Duo animado - Eu quero ver o Soldado Perfeito dançando!  
  
-Vai o caramba - resmungou Heero sério.  
  
-Eu vou com certeza - disse Faith - E é claro que o Quatre também, porque eu o arrasto de qualquer jeito.  
  
-Eu... - começou Ellen hesitando - Eu não sei...  
  
-Nem eu - disse Trowa.  
  
-Vamos, gente! Não tem nada de errado em jovens a noite toda numa boate! - disse Duo rindo.  
  
-É que... Eu não gosto muito de lugares cheios... - começou Ellen.  
  
-Ou barulhentos... - foi completando Trowa. Nenhum dos dois percebia muito isso.  
  
-Ou com gente bêbada...  
  
-Sem lugar para sentar...  
  
-E conversar...  
  
-Que bonitinho! Eles ficam terminando a frase um do outro! - comentou Yuki inocente, sem nem perceber o efeito que suas simples palavras causaram em Trowa e Ellen, que se olharam por um segundo e ficaram se encarando com os rostos pegando fogo de tão vermelhos. Desta vez, porém, eles não desviaram o olhar.  
  
-Mais um casal é formado entre os Wayne e os pilotos Gundam - disse Duo como se fosse um locutor de esportes.  
  
-Desta vez, é a vez de Faith Wayne e Trowa Barton! - continuou Faith.  
  
-Ai Deus! Agora é que o Duo não pára mesmo! - disse Wufei rindo - Finalmente encontrou alguém igual a ele!  
  
-Isso mesmo! - concordou Duo.  
  
-É! Somos a dupla feliz! - disse Faith alegre.  
  
-Deus de Céu... - murmurou Ellen envergonhada com o comportamento da irmã.  
  
-Ninguém me agüenta! - disse Faith marota.  
  
-Aqui, só o Quatre mesmo me agüenta - disse Duo.  
  
-Então, quem vai hoje? - perguntou Joe tentando voltar ao assunto de antes.  
  
-Eu vou com o Quatre.  
  
-Com certeza, eu já tô lá!  
  
-Eu vou, então... - disse Ellen.  
  
-Eu também - disse Trowa meio que murmurando.  
  
-Eu também vou - disse Heero sério.  
  
-Eu vou, é claro - disse Joe. Ele olhou para Yuki - Deixa que eu adivinho: você não vai.  
  
-Eu não quero... - disse a garota. Seu irmão suspirou.  
  
-Você tinha que ir pelo menos mais uma vez, Yuki.  
  
-Eu sei, eu sei...  
  
-Você não vai mesmo, Yuki? - perguntou Heero. A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente - Então... Wufei, você fica com ela.  
  
-Que? Por que?  
  
-Você foi o único que não disse nada sobre ir ou não, e além do mais, eu não quero deixar a Yuki sozinha numa casa gigantesca como esta.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Você vai ficar, Wufei, e sem conversa.  
  
-Quem você...  
  
-Você vai ficar com a Yuki em casa - disse Heero mortalmente sério. O chinês não ousou contrariar o Soldado Perfeito.  
  
-Tá certo, eu fico... - murmurou ele meio emburrado.  
  
-Ah, eu não sou tão ruim assim, Chang! Eu sou boazinha! - disse Yuki amavelmente. O chinês não quis olha - la para não ficar mais vermelho.  
  
-Só não tente nada com ela, Wufei - disse Heero.  
  
-Eu sei, eu sei. Quero dizer, eu não vou, não vou! - disse ele meio apreensivo diante do olhar de Heero.  
  
-Bom mesmo. Só um aviso: qualquer um que encostar um dedo em alguma das minhas irmãs ou prima vai se ver comigo - disse Heero num tom que não se deve levar na brincadeira.  
  
-Mas e o Quatre? - perguntou Duo se enchendo de coragem. Heero olhou para o loirinho, que suava nervosamente.  
  
-Ele gosta da Faith, e ela dele. Sem problemas. Mas esse aviso vai mais... Não, ele vai DIRETAMENTE para você, Duo, e para você, Wufei. Encostem em qualquer uma delas e vocês não sobrevivem uma hora sequer depois.  
  
-Por que só nós? - perguntou Wufei indignado - E o Trowa?  
  
-Ele não é tarado e pervertido como vocês dois - disse Faith - O que? Eu também tenho que defender as minhas irmãs e prima, né, Hee - chan?  
  
-Claro que sim - disse o belo rapaz de olhos azuis cobalto.  
  
-Eu acho que eu também devia fazer isso... - disse Joe meio despreocupado - Mas acho que não faço nada porque eu conheço suficientemente bem essas daqui e a Jenny pra saber que elas nunca cairiam na conversa de qualquer um. Nunca caíram, e nunca irão cair.  
  
-Isso aí! - disse Faith.  
  
-Ai, gente, que conversa estranha - disse Ellen constrangida e vermelha. Realmente, ela era muito doce e amável, mas um tanto puritana.  
  
-Ah! - exclamou Yuki de repente e se levantando (ela estava sentada ao lado de Heero) - Então, já que só vai ter o Chang e eu aqui hoje à noite, eu preciso ir buscar uns filmes! Comida! Ai, eu tenho que sair! Ellen, Joe, vocês podem vir comigo?  
  
-Claro que sim, Yuki - disse a gêmea de Heero com doçura e delicadeza e levantando - se.  
  
-Tá bom - disse Joe gentil.  
  
-Alguém tem que ir com elas... - pensou Heero observando cada um de seus amigos.  
  
-Trowa, por favor, vá com eles. Você conhece bem a área - disse Heero em voz alta. O belo e calado rapaz de olhos esmeralda não fez objeções e levantou - se.  
  
-Você realmente não confia na gente, heim? - comentou Duo meio amargo vendo as duas garotas, Joe e Trowa saindo calmamente e conversando alegremente (Yuki, em especial).  
  
-Claro que não confio - retrucou o Soldado Perfeito.  
  
-Mas quanto a você, pelo menos ele tem razão - disse Wufei com um sorrisinho no rosto.  
  
-O que você quis dizer com isso?  
  
Os dois começaram a brigar, e Heero se cansou de ver aquela cena tão típica, virando o rosto ligeiramente e olhando para o casalzinho. Faith cochichou algo a Quatre, que ficou vermelho.  
  
-O que vocês dois estão aprontando? - perguntou Heero quase rosnando.  
  
-Você não disse que confiava no Quatre, Hee - chan? - disse Faith rindo. Sem esperar por uma resposta do irmão mais velho, ela pegou no pulso de Quatre e o arrastou para fora da casa, indo para o jardim.  
  
-Faith, por que você fez isso com o Heero? Ele vai ficar bravo com a gente!  
  
-Vai não. Mas fala sério, você não quer ficar comigo não? - ele ficou escarlate.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Ficar, sabe? Mas se você quiser, podemos namorar mesmo - sussurrou ela no ouvido dele, arrepiando - o. Ela realmente sabia como enlouquecer um cara sem nem encostar nele.  
  
-Faith, não faz isso comigo...  
  
-Fazer o que?  
  
-Ah, você sabe. Você é toda... Você...  
  
-Eu sou toda... Eu? O que quer dizer com isso, Quatre - chan? - ela aproximou o rosto do de Quatre. Ele engoliu seco e começou a ficar apreensivo.  
  
-Você é... Assim, doce e... Maliciosa... Desse jeito, você... Sempre consegue o que quer, né...?  
  
-Ai, não seja mal assim comigo, Quatre - chan! Eu posso ser maliciosa, mas é só pra testar e torturar um pouquinho os caras que eu gosto - ela encostou os lábios aos de Quatre, mas aquilo não era um beijo.  
  
-É disso que eu tô falando...  
  
-É disso que eu estou falando, Quatre - chan - ela deixou as mãos para trás e beijou Quatre.  
  
O rapaz realmente não entendia o que estava sentindo, aquele friozinho que sentia na espinha enquanto sentia algo quentinho e macio dentro de sua boca... E não era a sua língua... Era a de Faith! O loirinho ficou mais vermelho, mas fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos em volta da garota, puxando - a para perto de si. Os dois ficaram se beijando por mais algum tempo ainda.  
  
-Você beija muito bem, Quatre - chan - disse Faith marota e sorrindo. O garoto ficou muito corado.  
  
-Ei, vocês dois, o que estão fazendo? - perguntou Heero aparecendo na porta de vidro que dava para o jardim. Felizmente, ele não poderia ver o que os dois estavam fazendo porque eles estavam meio longe da porta.  
  
-Nadinha, Hee - chan! O que foi? Tá interrompendo uma coisa importante.  
  
-Vocês não querem ajudar com o almoço não? Tá quase na hora de...  
  
-O almoço! Eu me esqueci completamente! - exclamou Quatre meio afobado. Faith pegou no seu pulso, segurando - o. Ele ficou vermelho.  
  
-Por que não pedimos comida pelo telefone? Tipo... Comida chinesa?  
  
-Por mim não tem problema, mas... - começou Heero.  
  
-Então vamos pedir! - disse a garota animada e levantando o braço junto ao de Quatre, que ainda estava sendo segurado pela bela garota ao seu lado.  
  
-Então... Acho que a gente devia ligar pras garotas e para o Trowa para perguntar o que eles querem.  
  
-Hn - "disse" Heero entrando novamente. Quatre suspirou aliviado, mas meio que começou a ter um outro ataque quando Faith pegou o seu braço (dele) e o colocou na sua cintura (dela).  
  
-Que foi, Quatre - chan? Envergonhado?  
  
-Claro!  
  
-Não fique, senão eu vou continuar sendo... Como você disse? Ah, claro. Eu vou continuar sendo eu - ela colocou a mão na cabeça do loirinho e o beijou, colocando de uma vez a língua na boca dele. Já meio acostumado com aquilo, Quatre foi colocando gentilmente a língua na boca dela. Eles se beijaram por uns cinco minutos, até que ouviram a voz de Duo.  
  
-Ei, vocês tão me ouvindo?   
  
-Sim, estamos, Duo! - disse Quatre.  
  
-O Trowa, a Ellen e a Yuki disseram o que querem, então o que vocês querem?  
  
-Pede o que você quiser pela gente, Duo! Porção tripla! - gritou Faith.  
  
-Tripla? Tá louca? - gritou Duo de volta.  
  
-Se sobrar, a gente dá um jeito depois!  
  
-Tá bom! Ô, Wufei...  
  
-Vamos continuar?  
  
-O que?  
  
-Você não quer não, Quatre - chan? Se não quiser... Eu sei de dois lá dentro que adorariam ter a minha língua dentro da boca deles... E como eles não são santos como você, eu posso estar disposta a deixar eles terem outra coisa além da língua deles dentro de mim... Embora a língua não seja tão má idéia - Quatre ficou vermelho sangue.  
  
-Faith, pára de falar assim!  
  
-Assim como?  
  
-Maliciosa e com segundas intenções.  
  
-Eu não falo assim. Eu só falo o que quero e o que penso quando quero e quando penso.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Ai, Quatre - chan, pára de analisar todos os detalhes do mundo e se concentre apenas em uma coisa.  
  
-Que seria...? - perguntou Quatre meio apreensivo.  
  
-Na verdade, são duas coisas.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Enfiar a tua língua até o fundo da minha garganta e deixar eu fazer o mesmo com você.  
  
-Faith! Eu já disse pra parar de falar assim!  
  
-O que? Você não quer? O Duo e o Wufei tão dispostos, eu tenho certeza disso.  
  
-Faith!  
  
-Que foi, Quatre - chan? - ele a olhou com o rosto extremamente corado, mas a puxou e a beijou, se concentrando somente naquelas duas coisas que Faith mencionara. A garota gostou e muito da ousadia do loirinho.  
  
-Assim tá bom...? - perguntou Quatre nervoso e muito vermelho quando se separou de Faith. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu.  
  
-Maravilhoso! Aprendeu rapidinho, heim? Ou eu sou uma ótima professora ou você simplesmente já fez isso antes.  
  
-Não! Eu nunca...!  
  
-Nunca mesmo? Nunca tinha beijado antes daquela vez da última vez que nos vimos? E essas vezes foram as primeiras vezes de língua?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Uau, Quatre - chan! Você realmente é um autodidata, heim? Quer mais um pouco?  
  
-Eu... - sem nem esperar por uma resposta, ela o puxou e começou a beija - lo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Alô! Yuki? Hã? O Wufei? Tá bom - respondeu Duo ao telefone - Wufei, a Yuki quer falar com você.  
  
-Alô? É o Wufei.  
  
-Chang! Oi, eu queria saber o tipo de filme que você quer que eu pegue! Eu só lembrei agora...  
  
-Aventura, eu gosto de aventura.  
  
-Você gosta de terror ou suspense?  
  
-Sim, mas prefiro aventura, ainda assim.  
  
-E quanto a ação? Daqueles cheios de balas voando de um lado pro outro?  
  
-Não muito, mas tudo bem.  
  
-Tá, valeu! Ah, você quer que eu traga alguma coisa em especial?  
  
-Comida, você quer dizer?  
  
-É!  
  
-Não.  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo? - ela falava manhosa, como uma criança.  
  
-Mesmo, Yuki.  
  
-Mesmo 100%?  
  
-Yuki, deixa de incomoda - lo, por favor - se ouvia Ellen falando no fundo.  
  
-Ah... Tá bom. Você não quer nada mesmo, então?  
  
-Não, tá tudo bem.  
  
-Então até depois, Chang. Tchauzinho - e desligou.  
  
-O que ela queria? - perguntou Heero.  
  
-Queria saber que tipo de filme eu gostava e se eu queria alguma coisa.  
  
-Aventura, você gosta? - disse Duo em tom de gozação.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Interessante. Sempre achei que você gostasse só de filmes antigos, de samurais, com espadas e tal.  
  
-Também.  
  
-Bem, eu vou esperar a comida chegar lá no meu quarto. Me chamem quando chegar, tá? - e subiu bocejando para o seu quarto.  
  
-Wufei... - começou Heero.  
  
-Que foi?  
  
-Eu quero dizer que se você encostar...  
  
-Eu sei, eu sei, Heero, já tô ficando cansado desse papo. "Não chegue perto da minha priminha, não encoste um dedo sequer nela, não olhe pro corpo dela, não faça movimentos bruscos na sua direção, blá, blá, blá", não é?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Bem, eu não sou surdo. Olha, eu acho que vou pra biblioteca. Me chama quando a comida chegar.  
  
Heero ficou sozinho na sala com o seu laptop como companhia. Ele mexia rapidamente nas teclas do teclado.  
  
-Yuki, Faith, Ellen e Joe Wayne. Pertencem a família Wayne... Hum... - ele lia fichas escolares de seus parentes - Sem problemas, problemas disciplinares mínimos, santa e normal. Hum, bom ver como a minha família é boa... Minha família... Francamente...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obs: ganhei um review! (joga confetes coloridos no ar e ri histericamente) Sim, Deus seja louvado! Ah, e estou recolocando o primeiro capítulo porque não tinha colocado o meu nome na história antes, e eu costumo pegar histórias e salva - las no computador. Se isso um belo e magnífico dia acontecer com esta minha fic, ficarei muito feliz (n_n), claro, mas só no caso de não lembrarem o meu nome de autora (o que eu mesma não lembro no caso das outras pessoas - autores), eu coloquei lá encima.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Acho que eu finalmente entendi o negócio de Tags... Espero, pelo menos...  
  
Obs: Não, não entendi... Droga.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Segundo

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 002: Coisas interessantes que acontecem com as duas famílias de Heero  
  
-Ellen, Faith! - gritava Joe, fazendo sua voz ecoar pela enorme casa - Vamos logo!  
  
-A gente combinou de sair às nove, e já são nove e meia! - disse Duo ajudando Joe.  
  
-Desculpa! - ouviram Ellen dizer exasperada.  
  
-Ellen, quieta! Pare de se desculpar assim! - ouviram Faith dizer brava - Já estamos indo!  
  
-Cara, as suas irmãs demoram muito! - comentou Duo nervoso a Heero.  
  
-E daí?  
  
-Ai, tá bom! Não tá mais aqui quem falou!  
  
-Yuki, você tem certeza que vai ficar totalmente bem esta noite sozinha com o Wufei? - perguntou Heero.  
  
-Sim, Hee - chan! - respondeu Yuki sorrindo docemente - O Wufei é muito bonzinho! Vamos nos divertir muito, mesmo estando só nós dois aqui, sozinhos, a noite toda, até vocês voltarem só de madrugada!  
  
-O que? - Heero estava tendo idéias erradas das palavras cheias de inocência de sua prima.  
  
-O que foi, Hee - chan? Tá bobo? - disse Faith descendo as escadas. Os rapazes, exceto por Joe e Heero, é claro, ficaram de boca caída e com os rostos totalmente corados.  
  
Faith vestia um vestido vermelho vinho colado e curto até a metade das coxas e umas sandálias de tirinhas da mesma cor do vestido. Ellen, muito mais discreta, porém igualmente de tirar o fôlego, vestia um vestido azul meio brilhante, também colado, e sandálias azuis de tiras grossas. Faith tinha os cabelos todos soltos e Ellen prendera os seus num rabo de cavalo elegante. Ah, as duas realmente estavam lindas, estonteantes mesmo.  
  
-Gostou, Quatre - chan? - perguntou Faith depois de beijar o loirinho (Heero nem queria olhar para não matar o amigo tão gentil).  
  
-Você tá... Linda.  
  
-Desculpa pela demora - disse Ellen vermelha.  
  
-Você nunca precisou se desculpar, Ellen. Não é você que sempre, sempre, mas sempre MESMO se atrasa porque não encontra o que vestir - disse Joe olhando de lado para Faith.  
  
-Humpt! Vamos, gente! Tchau, Yuki! Chang, seja gentil com ela. Ela ainda não tem nenhuma experiência, viu? - disse Faith piscando o olho. Wufei ficou com o rosto todo vermelho, mas Yuki sorriu e foi como se orelhinhas de raposa nascessem em sua cabeça, mas diferentemente de quando elas aparecem nos desenhos, não era porque ela era safada, mas porque era inocentezinha (tipo a Lucy de Rayearth).  
  
-Tchau, gente! Se divirtam! - disse Yuki alegremente e acenando enquanto todos iam embora. Ela virou - se para Wufei, que ainda estava meio atordoado devido às palavras de Faith - Você tá bem, Chang? Tá vermelho... Tá com febre? - ela encostou a testa junto a dele, deixando - o mais vermelho e nervoso - Não, parece que tá bem. Que filme você quer assistir primeiro? "O Soldado do Futuro", "Indiana Jones" ou... "O Tigre e o Dragão", heim?  
  
-Por que você pegou esse? - perguntou ele pegando a caixa do último filme que ela mencionou.  
  
-Porque eu adoro esse filme! - disse a garota animada, deixando Wufei um tanto alegre - Você não?  
  
-Não, eu gosto desse filme... É o meu preferido... É só que... Nunca encontrei ninguém que...  
  
-Mesmo? - ela colocou o rosto muito perto do dele - Eu adoro filmes assim! Adoro filmes de qualquer tipo, na verdade!  
  
-Você é muito alegre, sabia, Yuki?  
  
-Hã? Mesmo? Você acha? - orelhinhas de raposa aparecem (só pra vocês entenderem mais rápido e ficar melhor pra mim, usarei este símbolo: ^_^).  
  
-Um pouco. Mas é... Bonitinho.  
  
-Você também é muito bonitinho, Chang! - ele ficou escarlate vendo como a garota sorria gentilmente.  
  
-Obrigado... - murmurou ele envergonhado e desviando o olhar.  
  
-Chang, você quer pipoca? Eu vou fazer um pouquinho - ela levantou - se e andou até a cozinha (eles estavam na sala de estar) - De que sabor você quer?  
  
-Manteiga tá bom.  
  
-Tudo bem! Eu já volto! - e foi alegrinha. Wufei teve que respirar fundo muitas vezes até se acalmar de vez. Seu coração, porém, não queria se acalmar.  
  
-Seu idiota! O que está pensando? O Heero vai te matar, ah se vai! Ela é como uma criança! Tem a sua idade, mas mesmo assim... Ai, por que o Heero tinha que me deixar sozinho com ela? Ela é linda! Ela é uma gracinha de garota! Adora um filme que a maioria sequer ouviu falar! Meu Deus! Ele vai me matar se eu fizer alguma coisa... Ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar, eu vou morrer... - pensava Wufei se torturando.  
  
-Chang? Você está bem? - perguntou Yuki sorrindo preocupada. Ela voltara com as pipocas, e Wufei corou furiosamente por ver que ela o vira tendo um ataque de nervos - Eu já fiz as pipocas! E fiz também... Milkshakes! Chocolate e baunilha! Qual você quer? Pode escolher.  
  
-Chocolate, eu acho.  
  
-Tá bom! Aqui está a sua pipoca - ela colocou uma grande vasilha no colo de Wufei (sentado no sofá, na frente da TV posta lá - ela normalmente não fica nesta sala) e colocou a fita do "O Tigre e o Dragão", indo sentar - se ao lado de Wufei.  
  
Eles começaram a assistir ao filme. Logo, Wufei já tinha se esquecido de suas preocupações, e se concentrava no filme, mas começou a ficar difícil fazer isso quando Yuki começou a se empolgar com o filme nos mesmos momentos que ele.  
  
-Droga, ela é mesmo perfeita! Eu vou morrer se fizer isso, ele vai me matar, vai me estrangular, vai me degolar, vai me esquartejar... - pensava Wufei como um mantra.  
  
-Ah, já acabou - disse Yuki tristinha ^_^.  
  
-Quer assistir mais alguma coisa?  
  
-Claro! Posso colocar esta? Posso, posso? - ela sorria alegremente e radiante. O chinês não conseguia dizer não.  
  
-Tá bom - a garota ficou muito feliz ^_^ e acabou dando um beijo na bochecha dele, deixando - o todo vermelho. Eram quase onze horas.  
  
O filme começou. Era "O Sexto Sentido". Wufei achava graça como Yuki ficava com medo de certas partes do filme, mas ficava apreensivo e vermelho quando ela se agarrava nele, escondendo o rosto para não ver alguma cena.  
  
-Yuki? Acabou o filme. Yuki? - ela dormia profundamente, ainda agarrada ao braço do chinês. Ele sorriu gentilmente, pegou um cobertor que estava por perto e cobriu a garota.   
  
O cabelo de Yuki caiu em seu rosto, e, quando Wufei foi ajeita - lo, ela se mexeu e ficou mais perto dele.  
  
-Droga! Ele vai me matar, eu vou morrer, ele vai me matar, eu vou... - mas ele não conseguia mais se segurar, então aproximou o rosto do da garota e a beijou levemente nos lábios. Ele não percebeu que ela acordara assim que ele se aproximou dela, mas assim que levantou o rosto, a viu sorrindo vermelha e ficou igualmente vermelho.  
  
-Chang...  
  
-Yuki, eu... Eu não... - ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez e largou o braço de Wufei, aliviando - o um pouco, mas aí ela deitou - se no sofá apoiando a cabeça em seu colo.  
  
-Posso?  
  
-Claro... - ele acariciou gentilmente o cabelo e o rosto da garota.  
  
-Você me beijou... - murmurou ela. Ele ficou com o rosto mais vermelho.  
  
-É, eu... Sei. Desculpa.  
  
-Tudo bem. Foi o meu primeiro beijo - disse ela sonolenta.  
  
-Hã? O seu primeiro...?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Você vai...  
  
-Contar pro Hee - chan? Não, claro que não. Ele não iria entender. Mas eu entendo.  
  
-Entende... O que?  
  
-Você gosta de mim...? - seu tom parecia mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.  
  
-É, gosto muito mesmo... Mesmo só te conhecendo a menos de um dia e nem tendo convivido tanto assim com você.  
  
-Eu também... Gosto de você, Chang Wufei - ela começava a dormir novamente - De vez em quando eu queria ser como a Faith...  
  
-Pra que?  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Hã? - ele a olhou e viu que ela dormira - Que gracinha de garota... - logo, ele também adormeceu. Era uma e dez, e ninguém voltara ainda.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Na boate...  
  
-Atchim! - Heero espirrou.  
  
-Saúde, Heero - disse Joe.  
  
-Alguém tá fazendo coisa que não deve lá em casa...  
  
-E você realmente não acha que tem coisa "errada" acontecendo aqui mesmo? - Heero fez cara de desinteresse e virou o rosto mais uma vez do lugar para onde não quis olhar a noite toda: a pista de dança.  
  
Faith dançou a noite toda, e só parara duas vezes, e para ir ao banheiro. Ela fazia movimentos lânguidos e sensuais, deixando todos os homens a sua volta loucos para tocar aquele corpinho maravilhoso e que ela fazia questão de mostrar ter. Mas depois do aviso dela, lá pelas onze, com uma "ajudinha" de Heero...  
  
*-*-*Flashback*-*-*  
  
-Tira as suas mãozinhas agora mesmo de mim - disse Faith calma - Sabia que eu já tenho dono?  
  
-Hum, e quem é que seria homem o bastante pra domesticar uma gatinha como você?  
  
-Tá vendo aquele loirinho de olhos verdes? - ela olhou para Quatre, que a olhava. Quando viu a garota o olhando, ele ficou mais vermelho que já estava e virou - se para frente. O jovem que conversava com Faith deu uma risada alegre - O que foi?  
  
-Aquele é o teu namorado?  
  
-Não. Ele é o meu dono. É muito diferente.  
  
-Mas ele? É um fracote! Nem parece ser homem! Parece uma garotinha. Você tem certeza de que não quer um homem de verdade pra te domesticar, gata? - ele coloca as mãos na cintura da garota. Ela só sorri (bem inocentemente - perigo a vista!) e lhe lança aquele olhar malicioso, fazendo - o se derreter ainda mais.  
  
-Eu adoro o meu dono, e... Sabe de mais uma coisa?  
  
-O que? - ele encosta o corpo ao da garota (um de frente pro outro).  
  
-Bem... - ela encosta o rosto ao dele (não, ela não o beija) - Eu tô aqui com o meu dono, dois amigos bons de briga, um primo que pode ser bem irracional às vezes, e, especialmente, um irmão que anda sempre com uma arma, e acredite: ele não sente remorso algum de usa - la. Então, eu digo mais uma e última vez: tire as suas mãos de mim.  
  
-Não tô com muita vontade agora.  
  
-Tá bom, então. Oi, Hee - chan! - Heero aparece atrás do jovem com Faith. Este vira - se na hora (largando a garota) e encara Heero, que é uns oito centímetros mais baixo que ele.  
  
-Você é...?  
  
-O irmão dela - respondeu Heero nervoso e com um olhar assassino que faz o jovem a sua frente sentir um pouco de apreensão.  
  
-Mesmo? Então você poderá dizer que eu sou bom o bastante pra ela. Melhor que aquela loirinha ali.  
  
-Hee - chan, não seja muito violento, só o suficiente, tá bom? - disse Faith calma. O jovem que a cantou não entendeu muito, mas não teve muito tempo pra isso, de qualquer jeito. Heero deu - lhe uma forte joelhada no estômago, mas o segurou para que ele não caísse e fizesse uma cena no meio da pista da boate cheia.  
  
-Agora eu acho que você vai pensar duas vezes antes de cantar a minha irmãzinha e ainda insultar um dos meus melhores e mais antigos amigos - disse Heero depois de jogar o jovem para fora da boate.  
  
-Garotos, aquele lindinho de olhos azuis era o meu irmão mais velho. Se quiserem alguma coisa comigo, vocês terão que passar por ele primeiro - disse Faith aos rapazes a sua volta, que viram a cena entre ela, o jovem e Heero. Todos se entreolharam nervosos, e meio que se afastaram de Faith.  
  
*-*-*Fim do flashback*-*-*  
  
-A sua irmã é muito agitada - comentou Trowa depois de pedir que o barman colocasse mais bebida em seu copo. O jovem de olhos esmeralda olhou feio para o barman, que olhou interessado para a bela Ellen, sentada ao lado de Trowa.  
  
-Ah, sim. Você também não dança?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Que bom. Ao menos eu tenho uma companhia muito boa, né? - ela estava bastante vermelha, mas sorria docemente, fazendo com que Trowa não quisesse olha - la para não ficar corado.  
  
-É... Acho que sim...  
  
-Você... Não gosta de mim...?  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Você não olha pra mim nunca... Nos meus olhos, então...  
  
-Eu gosto de você, Ellen - disse Trowa rapidamente e vermelho. A garota viu isso e sorriu para si mesma.  
  
-Eu também. Você é a única pessoa que conheci hoje que é tímida e calada como eu.  
  
-Você não é calada.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Não... Muito.  
  
-Só quando estou com uma só pessoa eu consigo falar bastante como agora. E... Eu gosto de falar com pessoas que não gostam.  
  
-Não é que eu não goste de falar, Ellen, é só que eu falo o suficiente.  
  
-Mas é estranho - ela aproximou a sua cadeira a de Trowa - Você podia ser mais como o Quatre.  
  
-Você tá estranha... Não parece você.  
  
-Hã? - ela ficou muito vermelha - Eu...  
  
-Ah, desculpa! Eu não quis... Não quis ofender nem nada! Eu só... - Ellen suspirou e deu uma risada alegre e contagiante.  
  
-Você é gentil quando quer, Trowa - ela estava vermelha - Eu... Eu gosto de garotos assim...  
  
-Hã? - Trowa estava com o rosto muito vermelho - Como... Assim?  
  
-Nada não. Esquece.  
  
-Não... Quero.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Você gosta de garotos gentis?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Então... Você gosta do Quatre?  
  
-Ah, gosto sim, mas não como a Faith gosta dele.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Do jeito que a minha irmã gosta do Quatre, eu só gosto de uma pessoa...  
  
-Quem...? - os dois estavam muito vermelhos. Ellen mexia as mãos umas com as outras compulsivamente.  
  
-Você... - murmurou ela envergonhada.  
  
-O que? Eu...?  
  
-É... Você, Trowa...  
  
-Mas... Mas...  
  
-Não fala nada, Trowa... Não fala nada...  
  
-Mas eu...  
  
-A Faith tá vindo - a bela irmã de Ellen chegou atrás deles com um grande sorriso e abraçou os dois por trás.  
  
-Oi! Tá tratando a Ellen bem? Ela não tem experiência alguma nessas coisas, então alguém devia ser o professor dela, né? - Trowa e Ellen ficaram com os rostos piscando de tão vermelhos que estavam - Que gracinhas! Ai, ai. Agora eu vou beber alguma coisinha com o Quatre - chan, tá? Ah, Trowa, lembre - se: é melhor prevenir do que remediar.  
  
-O que quer dizer com isso?  
  
-Sempre use camisinha.  
  
-O que? - disse o jovem de olhos esmeralda muito mais vermelho que antes.  
  
-Só um conselho amigo, Trowa. Aproveite o seu, Ellen, que eu vou aproveitar o meu - e foi andando até Quatre, que estava na ponta do balcão tomando um suco de cereja.  
  
-Oi, Quatre - chan - sussurrou Faith no ouvido do loirinho. Ele corou e sorriu.  
  
-Olá, Faith. Estava boa a pista?  
  
-Muito! Por que você não foi dançar comigo?  
  
-Eu não sei dançar.  
  
-Fala sério, Quatre - chan! Você realmente devia vir dançar comigo.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Porque você poderia passar a mão em mim sem o Hee - chan ver - Quatre ficou muito vermelho, e Faith passou a mão em seus cabelos loiros - Você é tão lindinho, Quatre!  
  
-Faith, por favor...  
  
-Tá bom, vai - ela sentou - se ao lado de Quatre e pegou a vasilha cheia de cerejas ao lado do loirinho. Ela mergulhou uma cereja no suco dele e a colocou na boca dele - Gostosa?  
  
-Sim. Eu gosto muito de cereja.  
  
-Eu também - ela pegou uma e a colocou na boca, lambendo - a de uma forma sugestiva. Quatre ficou vermelho - Você quer mais?  
  
-Tá... - ela pensou um pouco, passou a cereja nos lábios e levantou - se. Quatre não estava entendendo nada, mas ficou constrangido quando a garota o puxou e o beijou apaixonadamente - Faith!  
  
-Foi você quem disse que gostava de cereja, Quatre - chan. Agora, venha dançar comigo.  
  
-Mas eu... - ela o beijou novamente.  
  
-Agora mesmo, Quatre - chan - murmurou ela. O loirinho não conseguiu resistir aos apelos da garota e foi arrastado até a pista de dança.  
  
-Aquele é o Quatre dançando? - perguntou Duo rindo a Joe e Heero. O jovem de olhos violeta parara para tomar algo. Como Faith, ele passara a noite toda dançando.  
  
-É, a Faith realmente tem um efeito especial sobre as pessoas - disse Joe.  
  
-Ela é sempre assim? - perguntou Heero.  
  
-Sempre é pouco. Sabia que a gente foi expulso de duas boates por causa dela?  
  
-O que ela fez? - perguntou Duo malicioso e pensando coisas demais.  
  
-Ela ficou bêbada. E acreditem quando eu digo: se sóbria ela é assim, imaginem - na bêbada.  
  
-Deve ter sido... Interessante.  
  
-Até que foi. Coitada da Ellen... Só faltou ter um ataque do coração e morrer.  
  
-E você?  
  
-Eu fiquei na minha. Claro que teve a Jenny, que matou a Faith só um pouquinho, e o Jim, claro, que ficou nervoso ao extremo, mas não fez nada e ficou na dele.  
  
-Que família, heim, Heero?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Bem, a pista de dança chama Duo Maxwell de volta! - e voltou alegre.  
  
-Você tem amigos muito interessantes, Heero.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei. Quatro excelentes pilotos, mas como pessoas... Estranhas, no mínimo.  
  
-São boas pessoas.  
  
-Sem dúvida alguma, é claro, mas que são um pouquinho... Diferentes... Isso você não pode negar.  
  
-Sim. Diferentes - ele olhou de lado para Trowa conversando com Ellen (os dois mais vermelhos, era impossível) e deu um sorriso.  
  
-Você acabou de sorrir?  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Você quase não sorri.  
  
-Eu só... Quis.  
  
-Ai, ai. Amanhã é... Sábado, né? Por que a gente não aproveita e faz alguma coisa de novo?  
  
-Você gosta de sair, não é?  
  
-Sim, mas eu sou mais um notívago, como todos na família. Exceto, talvez, pela Yuki. Ela é mais calma, e não gosta de sair à noite. Ela é... Caseira demais.  
  
-Nada de errado nisso.  
  
-Não, não é que seja errado, só é... Estranho. Todo mundo, até mesmo a Ellen e a Jenny, gosta de sair, mas a Yuki... Acho que é porque ela é muito criança.  
  
-Melhor do que ser como a Faith.  
  
-É, tem razão. Você vai penar, meu priminho. Como você é meio... Ciumento, ah, meu amigo, você vai pagar por todos os seus pecados desta e da outra vida. E com a Jenny como irmã, uh...  
  
-Como ela é? E o... James?  
  
-A Jenny é calma, relaxada, distante, fria, indiferente, sincera, e uh, a sinceridade dela mata.  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-Você não tem idéia. Ela fala a verdade na cara na hora. Não importa quem seja, ela fala o que quiser, o que for, quando e onde quiser. E, é, tá certo que é melhor do que ficar fingindo e tal, mas às vezes a verdade dói, né? E se você quiser sobreviver perto dela, seja como ela.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Bem parecido.  
  
-E o James?  
  
-Ah, o Jim. Pra começo de conversa, ele é modelo internacional, interplanetário! Ele é o modelo mais famoso e bem pago da história. Mas apesar disso, é muito inteligente, tanto é que se formou de três faculdades até agora, e só tem dezoito anos, e está pra pegar o seu primeiro doutorado.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Mas ele é meio estressado sobre certas coisas, mas em geral é um cara muito legal.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Você não vai realmente ficar falando só "hn, hn" quando eles chegarem, vai? Isso vai fazer a Jenny ter um treco e querer falar um monte de e sobre você.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Foi só pra me zoar essa, né?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Você também sabe ser sacana, sabia disso, Heero? É uma das mais marcantes características da família Wayne. Todo mundo na família tem um pouco disso. Heero?  
  
-O que diabos...? - ele olhou para a pista de repente e ficou vermelho de vergonha e raiva ao ver Faith se esfregando em Quatre no meio da pista. O loirinho tentava até fugir, mas a garota o segurava pelo braço e o beijava, não dando - lhe chance de escapar. Duo olhava e ria escandalosamente. O belo jovem de olhos azuis cobalto estava a um segundo de levantar - se e começar a espancar Quatre, mas Joe colocou a mão em seu ombro, aliviando - o por um instante - Joe...  
  
-Heero, acalme - se. Acredite: sendo a Faith como é, isso aí não é nada, absolutamente nada. Ela consegue e conseguirá fazer pior para atormentar qualquer um que não aprove esse comportamento dela.  
  
-Odeio isso.  
  
-É. Mas se acostuma, cara! A Faith é assim, meio... Louquinha desde que tinha doze anos. Doze anos! Mas mesmo antes disso, ela já era meio assim, sabe? Mas depois dos doze... Acho que foi quando ela menstruou pela primeira vez... Ai, que dó eu tenho da Ellen, Heero.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Porque ela agüenta tudo o que a Faith diz e faz. Às vezes pode parecer que a Faith judia um pouco da tua gêmea, mas não é bem assim. Elas se gostam muito, sabe?  
  
-Hn.  
  
Ao lado dos dois primos, um tanto afastado, é verdade, Ellen e Trowa conversavam discretamente.  
  
-Você gosta de mim, né? - perguntou Trowa. A garota igualzinha a Heero balançou a cabeça muito devagar.  
  
-Você já... Perguntou isso antes...  
  
-Eu sei. Mas eu... Gosto de ouvir.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Ninguém nunca...  
  
-Ah, tá. Mas... Você...  
  
-É, eu... Eu também gosto de você, Ellen, mas como não convivemos muito, não sei se o que sinto é simpatia misturada a atração física, somente. Eu não quero falar coisas das quais eu posso me arrepender depois.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Mas é provável que seja... Verdadeiro este calor que eu sinto dentro de mim - disse ele envergonhado com as suas próprias palavras e tocando o próprio peito - Pode ser...  
  
-Tomara.  
  
-Ao menos... Eu não sinto nada assim forte pela... Faith.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-É bom, não é?  
  
-Acho que... Sim.  
  
A noite fora não continuou por muito tempo depois das três da manhã, quando Heero finalmente não se agüentou mais, e Joe não o segurou (estava no banheiro), e arrastou Faith pra fora da boate. Duo e Joe ainda demoraram um tempo até entenderem o que aconteceu, porque o jovem de olhos azuis cobalto, Quatre, Faith, Trowa e Ellen já tinham saído da boate. Faith e Heero ainda discutiram por algum tempo (muito curto) no meio da rua (só imaginem Heero Yuy, ou melhor, Wayne, gritando no meio da rua, no meio da noite, com a irmã mais nova. Só imaginem a cena que foi).  
  
E assim foi a noite do dia em que Heero conheceu a sua segunda família (isso aí! Mesmo não admitindo em voz alta que os outros pilotos Gundam eram seus amigos, em seu coração ele os considerava sua família). Louca, com ataques de nervos, muita dança, alguns romances aparecendo... Enfim, uma noite bem comum, né?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Terceiro

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 003: Mais coisas interessantes  
  
A noite terminou bem tarde para Ellen, Trowa, Duo, Joe, Faith e Quatre, mas não para Heero. Ele teve um treco quando chegou em casa e encontrou sua priminha deitada no colo de Wufei. Ainda bem que era um bairro pequeno, que a casa era o a metade do quarteirão, que a outra metade era o jardim da casa, e que um dos únicos vizinhos (aliás, o único) que tinham eram os Wayne, porque Heero conseguiu fazer o teto da mansão Winner tremer, e isso só com a sua voz.  
  
-O que diabos você está fazendo, Chang Wufei?  
  
-Hã? O que? Heero? Ai, meu Deus! Yuki, Yuki! - exclamava o desesperado Wufei acordando com os gritos histéricos do Soldado Perfeito.  
  
-Hum... Tô com sono... - murmurou a garota mexendo os olhos (a luz acesa machucava os seus olhos).  
  
-Heero, sabe, a luz... - murmurou Joe para Heero, mas o soldado já não ouvia mais nada.  
  
-Chang Wufei, se você ousou tocar em um só fio do cabelo dourado da Yuki, eu juro que o sabre de luz do Wing Zero vai estar no teu peito em dois minutos!  
  
-Ai, meu Deus... Eu... Eu juro que não fiz nada de mal pra ela, Heero! Eu nem encostei em um só fio de cabelo dela, Heero! Eu juro! EU JURO! Yuki, por favor...  
  
-Joe, me deixa...  
  
-Joe? Mas...  
  
-Hum... Tô com sono, nitian (nitian=irmão mais velho (não sei direito se é nitian ou ni - chan)). Me deixa dormir!  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Ela acha que sou eu... - disse Joe sorrindo para Heero, tentando acalma - lo - Ela sempre acabava dormindo antes do fim dos filmes... E sempre no meu colo. Acho que é isso.  
  
-É isso sim! - exclamava Wufei nervoso. Heero estreitou os olhos.  
  
Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Ellen e Faith estavam cansados, então foram discretamente e sem fazer barulho para seus quartos. Joe ainda continuou na sala para acalmar o primo tão estressado.  
  
-Heero, calminha. O Wufei não fez nada. Ele deve ter dormido e depois a Yuki deve ter simplesmente dormido no colo dele achando que era eu. Nada demais, né, Wufei?  
  
-É! Eu não fiz nada pra Yuki, Heero! Nada!  
  
-Hum... Vou acreditar por agora - disse o jovem de olhos azuis cobalto virando - se e subindo as escadas. Wufei suspirou aliviado, e chacoalhou Yuki, que reclamou. O chinês deu uma risada alegre.  
  
-Ela é uma gracinha, não é? - comentou Joe olhando com carinho para a irmã.  
  
-Bem, acho que sim.  
  
-Não tem problema algum, Wufei. Dá pra perceber que aconteceu alguma coisa, mesmo que bem pequena, entre a Yuki - chan e você. Sem problemas, mas... Não deixa o Heero desconfiar. Pelo menos por enquanto, viu?  
  
-Você é legal, Joe. Agora... Dá pra você me ajudar com esta daqui? Ela é meio pesada.  
  
-Tá bom. Yuki - chan, acorda, vai. Acorda... - a garota murmurou alguma coisa e não se mexeu - Ih, acho que daí ela não sai hoje.  
  
-O Heero me mata se ele vir a gente assim ainda de manhã.  
  
-Ah, mas a Yuki acorda cedinho, sabe? Às cinco e meia ela acorda.  
  
-Que? Tão cedo? Por que?  
  
-Ela adora cozinhar e acordar cedo. Vai saber por que - disse Joe balançando os ombros displicente.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Deixa ela dormir aí mesmo, Wufei. Ela acaba acordando.  
  
-Joe!  
  
-O Heero não vai saber de nada, eu prometo pra você, Wufei. Agora dorme você também, viu? Boa noite.  
  
-Joe!  
  
-Boa noite, Wufei - e subiu as escadas correndo.  
  
-Ah... Droga! Yuki... - ele acariciou o seu rosto angelical. Ele estranhou ao ver um sorriso em seu rosto - Yuki?  
  
-O Hee - chan ficou bravo... - disse ela rindo e abrindo os olhos verdes. Ela olhou para o indignado Wufei - Que foi, Chang?  
  
-Você tava acordada!  
  
-Tava - disse ela inocentemente e olhando - o confusa.  
  
-Mas... Por que você não acordou e...?  
  
-O Hee - chan ia me fazer subir e dormir no meu quarto... Sozinha... - disse ela meio chorosa.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Eu queria dormir com você... - ele ficou vermelho - Porque eu gosto de dormir com a cabeça no colo de alguém... Hum... O seu colo é mais gostoso e macio que o do Hee - chan...  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-Hum... Que... Foi...?  
  
-Por que você é assim comigo...?  
  
-Como...?  
  
-Tão... Carinhosa.  
  
-Porque eu gosto de você... Eu já... Disse - disse ela bocejando.  
  
-É melhor você dormir de novo, Yuki.  
  
-Aqui mesmo?  
  
-Claro. Dorme, vai - ele acariciou a sua cabeça novamente. Ela sorriu e dormiu novamente. Logo, Wufei também adormecera com a mão ainda na cabeça de Yuki.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naquela manhã de sábado, todos os moradores e visitantes na mansão Winner acordaram com um gostoso cheiro de algo doce. Todos se levantaram e, ainda em seus pijamas, desceram até a cozinha para ver o que era. Para surpresa de todos (mas todos mesmo, até de Faith), Wufei estava fazendo panquecas alegremente com Yuki, que ria feito criança.  
  
-Bom dia! Café da manhã? - disse ela sorrindo. Todos concordaram e foram até a sala de jantar, onde a mesa (para cem pessoas) de refeições estava lotada de comidas de café da manhã: sucos, bolos, bolinhos, muffins, geléias, roscas, pudins, tortas, caldas quentes e frias, café, chás, leite, pães, frios, compotas e, em maior número, panquecas de, aparentemente, todos os sabores possíveis. Quando todos se sentaram, Wufei e Yuki vieram trazendo milkshakes de vários sabores e mais panquecas.  
  
-Vocês fizeram tudo isso? - perguntou Quatre ainda impressionado.  
  
-Não tudo! - respondeu Yuki com um sorriso radiante ^_^ - O Chang foi à padaria perto daqui buscar a maioria das coisas, mas as panquecas, sucos, chás e milkshakes fui eu quem fiz sim.  
  
-Uau! - exclamou Duo comendo uma panqueca de cor avermelhada - Morango! Nunca comi nada tão bom assim, Yuki! Valeu!  
  
-Obrigada - disse a garota docemente e sentando - se na cadeira que Wufei lhe puxava. Ele sentou - se ao seu lado. Heero os olhou com os olhos estreitados.  
  
-Vocês dois estão se dando bem até demais - disse ele quase rosnando. Yuki pendeu a cabeça para a direita sem entender. Wufei ficou vermelho e voltou os olhos negros para o pedaço de torta em seu prato.  
  
-Como assim, Hee - chan?  
  
-O Wufei nunca ajuda ninguém - disse Duo rindo e comendo sem parar. Faith o olhou do outro lado da mesa e riu alegre - Que?  
  
-Você come como eu.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-A Faith consegue comer dois quilos de comida e ainda querer mais - disse Joe rindo.  
  
-Mesmo? Nossa!  
  
-Yuki? - disse Heero sério.  
  
-O que foi, priminho?  
  
-Ele te tocou?  
  
-Hã? Claro que sim. Ele me segurou quando eu quase caí na massa de panqueca que eu derrubei.  
  
-O que? - disse Quatre agitado.  
  
-Hã? Ah, mas eu limpei rapidinho. A cozinha está limpinha! Não se preocupe, Quatre - sama - ^_^  
  
-Só isso mesmo, Yuki? Ele não te fez mais nada de... Errado?  
  
-Não - respondeu Yuki com uma expressão muito inocente e doce. Heero não conseguiu perguntar mais nada. Como poderia ficar tão sério diante de uma expressão tão doce e infantil? Como poderia desconfiar de uma garotinha doce e inocente como a sua priminha?  
  
O café da manhã continuou calmamente até Faith desafiar Duo para ver quem conseguia comer mais muffins. Ela ganhou por cinco. Depois foi com pedaços de torta. Ele perdeu por duas. E, por fim, a que todos (salve Trowa, Quatre, Heero e Ellen) mais gostaram e apreciaram, ficando até torcendo (novamente, salve os quatro de antes), a de panquecas. Novamente, Faith foi a campeã, e desta vez, com uma margem de nove panquecas a mais que Duo, que quase morreu de tanto comer.  
  
-Cara, você come demais, Faith! - disse Duo se segurando para não vomitar. Mas ele meio que não conseguiu quando viu a irmã mais nova de Ellen e Heero colocando calda de chocolate encima de uma pilha de panquecas de chocolate e morango.  
  
-Eu te ajudo, Duo - disse Quatre levando o piloto do Death Scythe correndo para o banheiro.  
  
-Faith, por que você fez isso? - perguntou Ellen vermelha e constrangida com o que acabara de presenciar. Sua irmãzinha colocou o último pedaço de torta de morango e sorriu.  
  
-Porque eu tava com vontade, Ellen. Hum, aonde vamos hoje mesmo?  
  
-Sei lá - disse Joe pensando - A gente meio que não conhece a cidade, então... - e virou - se para Wufei, Heero e Trowa (nossa, que opções...) - Vocês não conhecem algum lugarzinho pra gente ir hoje?  
  
-Hã... - começou Trowa sem saber o que responder: ele quase não saía de casa, e quando o fazia, era sempre Duo quem escolhia o lugar.  
  
-Bem... - disse Wufei envergonhado: ele saía, mas sempre pra lugares à noite, então ele não sabia de nada na cidade que se podia fazer ou ir de manhã.  
  
-Eu... - Heero era "o" coitado. Em geral, ele permanecia em casa sempre, dia e noite, e a noite passada só saíra para tomar conta de suas irmãs.  
  
-Acho que não, né? - perguntou Joe deu um sorriso alegre - Bem... Então... Acho que depois a gente podia perguntar pro Duo, eu acho...  
  
-Eu fico em casa - disse Yuki rapidamente - Ah, eu não quero sair...  
  
-Tá, você não saiu ontem, então vai sair hoje sim - disse Faith autoritária para a prima. Ela ficou tristinha ^_^.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Nem mas nem menos, Yuki! Vai sair hoje com a gente e ponto final!  
  
-Nitian!  
  
-Desculpinha, Yuki - chan, mas acho que Faith tá certa. Você não saiu ontem, você nunca sai com a gente... Vai ter que sair com a gente sim.  
  
-Ellen! - a gêmea de Heero era a sua última esperança.  
  
-Ah, gente... Coitadinha dela... - disse Ellen com um sorriso doce e gentil.  
  
-Nem matando, Ellen! - disse Faith já nervosa com a irmã - Ela sai com a gente sim, e nem adianta você passar a mão na cabeça dela, viu?  
  
-Faith... - disse Heero repreendendo a irmãzinha pela forma rude de falar.  
  
-Que é?  
  
-A Yuki é como se fosse uma criança... Seria cruel obriga - la a fazer algo que ela não quer.  
  
-Você é muito mole, Hee - chan. Assim como todos aqui - reclamou Faith. Então, Quatre voltou.  
  
-Como está o Duo? - perguntou Joe gentilmente.  
  
-Ah, ele está bem, mas eu o mandei descansar um pouco para não começar a vomitar novamente - respondeu o doce loirinho. Ele olhou para as expressões dos membros da família Wayne e estranhou - Aconteceu alguma coisa...? Vocês tão estranhos...  
  
-É que... - começou Ellen.  
  
-O Hee - chan e a Ellen estão contra o Joe e eu! - exclamou Faith nervosa e cortando bruscamente a fala da irmã - A Yuki tem que sair um hora, e é claro que esses dois aí querem passar a mão na cabeça dela e deixa - la em casa para sempre! Mas o Joe e eu não concordamos nem um pouco!  
  
-Ah... Mas... Por que ela tem que... - Faith lançou - lhe um olhar raivoso e ele se calou.  
  
-Faith, pare de ser assim! - disse Ellen - Você tá parecendo uma criança.  
  
-Concordo com a Ellen, Faith. Você deveria ser mais gentil com as pessoas, especialmente com os seus parentes, e mais ainda com os seus parentes mais velhos - disse Heero seriamente.  
  
-Vocês dois são muito chatos... - resmungou Faith de braços cruzados.  
  
-Yuki, você fica em casa hoje - disse Heero num tom que pareceu e muito protetor aos pilotos Gundam. Nenhum deles conseguiu compreender tal tom na voz normalmente fria e séria do Soldado Perfeito.  
  
-Mesmo? - ^_^ Yuki tinha estrelinhas nos olhos, e abraçou o primo com muita alegria - E eu vou ficar de novo com o Chang, não vou?  
  
-Por que? - perguntou Heero com um olhar assassino para Wufei, que suava e mexia nervoso no colarinho.  
  
-Porque o Chang é bonzinho e fica quietinho enquanto a gente assiste algum filme que eu gosto - respondeu Yuki com um sorriso doce.  
  
-Tá bom. Você fica com ela, Wufei - o chinês conteve um sorriso para que Heero não o socasse, e ele bem que estava com vontade de socar o piloto do Altron.  
  
-Então... Já decidiram aonde vamos hoje? - perguntou Quatre sorrindo docemente.  
  
-Alguma sugestão, Quatre - chan? - perguntou Faith sorrindo maliciosamente - Eu teria algumas sugestões, mas não acho que o Hee - chan vá gostar muito... É mais pra duas pessoas somente.  
  
-Faith, no que você estava pensando? - perguntou Heero seriamente.  
  
-Nada de mais, nitian.  
  
-Podíamos ir ao parque de diversões, né? Tem um na cidade por aqui, não tem? - perguntou Ellen timidamente.  
  
-Mas é claro que tem - respondeu Trowa (ele, falando mais que "sim", "não", "talvez", e coisas assim?).  
  
-Então... Podemos ir? - pergunto a gêmea de Heero corando.  
  
-Acho que sim... Que tal, gente? - um a um, todos concordaram com Ellen e Quatre.  
  
-Mesmo assim você não quer ir com a gente, Yuki - chan? - perguntou Joe carinhosamente.  
  
-Não... Outro dia a gente vai com vocês, né, Chang?  
  
-Hã... É, acho que sim - respondeu o chinês sem encarar os olhos verdes da garota.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logo após Duo se recuperar por completo (isso lá pelas nove), todos se despediram de Wufei e Yuki.  
  
-Não deixe que ele toque em você, Yuki - disse Heero mortalmente sério.  
  
-Hã? Mas e se eu tiver caindo e ele me segurar?  
  
-Ah... Bem...  
  
-E se... - e começou a falar muitas possibilidades, o que fazia Faith, Joe e Duo rirem alegremente do embaraço de Heero e da inocência genuína de Yuki.  
  
-Tá bom, Yuki. TÁ BOM! - exclamou Heero parando a prima de uma vez.  
  
-Então, até depois. Liguem avisando quando vocês voltam, tá? - pediu Yuki gentilmente e acenando. Os jovens saíram rindo alegres e conversando alto (Duo, Faith e Joe, os que mais falavam do grupo). A irmã de Joe virou - se e sorriu para Wufei, que continuava calado e vermelho desde o momento em que todos pararam no hall para se despedirem.  
  
-Então... O que você quer fazer, Yuki?  
  
-A gente ainda tem uns filmes de ontem a noite pra assistir! Vamos? Por favor, por favor, por favor?  
  
-Tudo bem, Yuki! Não precisa implorar tanto assim - a garota o encarou por um momento - Que foi...?  
  
-Vamos fazer pipoca? - perguntou ela muito alegre. O chinês se acalmou.  
  
Os dois foram até a cozinha e foram fazendo muita pipoca, o que era meio estranho por ter sobrado tanta comida do café da manhã, mas Yuki as fazia tão alegremente que Wufei não tinha coragem de para - la.  
  
-Temos... Pipoca - começou Yuki verificando tudo.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Suco.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Milkshakes.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Bolo de chocolate.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Tortas.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Filmes.  
  
-Check.  
  
-Eu.  
  
-Check - Wufei achava graça do jeito infantil de sua companheira de filmes.  
  
-Você.  
  
-Check. Acho que temos tudo o que precisamos.  
  
-Acho que sim... Ah, cobertor.  
  
-Hã... Check. Agora sim estamos prontos, né?  
  
-Agora eu acho que não tá faltando nada...  
  
-Será mesmo?  
  
-Hum, acho que sim... Por que? Você acha que tá faltando alguma coisa? - ela nem percebeu o rubor crescente no rosto dele. Ela ficou muito próxima a ele - O que?  
  
-I... Isso aqui - ele hesitou, mas a segurou e a beijou. Ela corou, mas fechou os olhos, apreciando aquele momento com Wufei.  
  
Embora se sentisse parcialmente culpado, e parcialmente sentindo que seria morto por Heero se ele soubesse o que estava fazendo, Wufei ainda tinha uma parte de si que simplesmente queria estar com aquela doce, infantil, gentil e alegre garota, que, embora não parecesse, era uma mulher quase feita. Isso o deixava se sentindo menos culpado, mas ainda mais nervoso pensando no que poderia acontecer se Heero soubesse.  
  
Ele separou cuidadosamente os lábios dos de Yuki. A garota o olhou com o rosto muito vermelho, fazendo - o ficar vermelho também.  
  
-Desculpa - disse Wufei colocando uma mecha rebelde de Yuki atrás de sua orelha. Ela sorriu.  
  
-Não tem problema, Chang. Não tem problema mesmo. E eu não conto nadinha pro Hee - chan, tá? Mas só se você assistir "Cinderela" comigo, tá?  
  
- "Cinderela", Yuki?  
  
-Sim!  
  
-Ah, Yuki...  
  
-Por favor, Chang! Por favor, por favor, por favor!  
  
-Bem, é que eu... Eu não gosto muito desse tipo de filme, Yuki... - ela ficou tristinha - Mas se você quiser, então eu... Ah, eu não consigo dizer que assisto de boa vontade...  
  
-Tá bom... - ela respondeu se conformando. Ao olhar aquela expressão tristonha, Wufei já estava pronto para voltar atrás e concordar com ela, mas ela sorriu de repente e o abraçou.  
  
-Yuki... Por que...?  
  
-Eu nunca... Gostei assim de ninguém antes...  
  
-Tá... Brincando, né?  
  
-Claro que não!  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! - ela sorriu e levantou o rosto. O jovem chinês sorriu gentilmente (coisa rara!) e a beijou novamente, mas desta vez, deixou o medo de Heero (e de morrer, claro), a culpa e os constrangimentos de lado e a beijou profundamente, colocando a sua língua muito fundo na boca da garota, que nem pareceu se importar com aquilo, talvez porque gostou, talvez porque não entendeu.  
  
O chinês não largou a garota depois de apenas um minuto beijando - a, e ela também não mostrou sinais de querer se separar dele. Agüentando o máximo que podiam ficar sem respirar muito bem, eles ainda ficaram se beijando por uns cinco, seis minutos. A garota encarou Wufei carinhosamente, embora muito vermelha. Ele estava apreensivo quanto à reação dela. O que ela faria?  
  
-Desculpa... - ele disse quase que compulsivamente.  
  
-Você sempre se desculpa depois de beijar alguém, Chang? - ela perguntou inocentemente.  
  
-Não, claro que não. Só quando é alguém como... Você.  
  
-Como eu?  
  
-Uma... Criança...  
  
-Mas eu não sou criança... - ^_^ ela fez bico e o olhou como uma criança olha o pai que acabou de repreende - la.  
  
-Não parece, mas parece. Deu pra entender, não deu?  
  
-Não...  
  
-A sua aparência não é de criança, mas você age como criança.  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-Isso aí. Você é gentil, doce, carinhosa, inocente... Mas eu gosto de como você é inocente...  
  
-Gosta mesmo? - ele colocou a mão em sua cabeça.  
  
-Gosto mesmo. Agora, a gente não ia assistir a uns filmes, Yuki?  
  
-Por que você não me chama de Yuki - chan? - ela perguntou com um enorme sorriso.  
  
-Tá bom. Mas só entre nós, tá?  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Por que...? Você não ouviu o Heero me ameaçando? Ele me mata se souber que eu te beijei três vezes, e uma vez de língua, Yuki!  
  
-Não mata não.  
  
-Ah, eu acho que mata sim. E ele mata qualquer um que entrar no caminho dele, então acho que ele não vai tá nem aí se me matar por ter encostado em você logo depois dele falar pra não faze - lo.  
  
-Mesmo assim... O Hee - chan é bonzinho! Ele deixou a Faith e o Quatre ficarem juntos!  
  
-Eles não tão exatamente juntos, Yuki. Só... Se amassando por aí.  
  
-Amassando?  
  
-Se beijando e tal.  
  
-Ah, tá. Mas mesmo assim...  
  
-É melhor não...  
  
-Mas... Você me beijou três vezes...  
  
-Bem... Da primeira vez foi meio que sem querer, a segunda foi meio... Por querer mesmo, mas a terceira... Tá, vai, a terceira foi meio... De verdade, mas...  
  
-Mas?  
  
-Mas foi bom, não foi? - a garota fez uma cara de quem não entendeu nada - Ou você não sabe...?  
  
-Eu nunca beijei antes, então não sei quando é um beijo bom ou não.  
  
-Ah, tá. Mas mesmo assim... Você não sentiu nada de especial?  
  
-Hum, eu senti sim. Uma coisa que sobe toda a espinha e faz a gente sentir uma coisa no cérebro! É isso?  
  
-É, pode até ser isso sim, Yuki - chan - os dois sorriram.  
  
-Agora a gente pode assistir "Cinderela", Chang?  
  
-Ah, Yuki - chan...!  
  
-Por favor!  
  
-Mas eu não tô com muita vontade não, Yuki - chan.  
  
-Por favor, Chang! Por favor!  
  
-Ah, Yuki - chan... Assim não vale! Falar desse jeito não pode!  
  
-Hã? Por que?  
  
-Porque aí eu fico com vontade de te beijar de novo!  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Porque você fica tão bonitinha... Tão gracinha assim...  
  
-Fico mesmo? - ^_^ ela sorriu.  
  
-Fica sim.  
  
-Ah, por favor! - disse ela se agarrando na manga da camisa de Wufei. Ele corou.  
  
-Yuki...!  
  
-Chang...  
  
-Yuki - chan!  
  
-Chang!  
  
-Eu realmente não quero assistir "Cinderela", Yuki - chan...  
  
-Tá bom... - ela se abraçou ao braço de Wufei, deixando - o mais vermelho do que já estava - A gente não pode mesmo falar pro Hee - chan sobre isso?  
  
-Isso o que?  
  
-A gente...  
  
-Que a gente se gosta e já se beijou? Não sei não... Eu prefiro viver, então eu acho melhor não.  
  
-Mas se ele deixou a Faith e o Quatre...  
  
-Mesmo assim... Você não o conhece como eu, Yuki - chan... Nunca viu o lado verdadeiramente ruim e cruel do Heero.  
  
-Vi sim.  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Eu encontrei fitas dos testes dele... Não sei se o doutor J queria que eu encontrasse aquelas fitas, mas... Eu vi tudo... O Hee - chan lutando, aprendendo a atirar com qualquer arma, aprendendo partes do corpo que se pode acertar e matar a pessoa na hora... E teve as filmagens da época da guerra também... Eu vi tudo...  
  
-Mas não esteve lá, com ele, ouvindo às suas palavras, vendo de perto tudo o que ele fez... E o que eu fiz também, Yuki - chan...  
  
-Você não quer que eu veja o que você fez? Eu já vi.  
  
-Mas você não tava lá, Yuki... Não tava lá... Não sabe o que a gente sentiu... Não sabe o que a gente conversou, como a gente não se gostava, como a gente discutia, como a gente matava...  
  
-Chang... - ela se separou dele com um triste olhar - Não fala assim...  
  
-Desculpa...  
  
-Não, deixa disso! - ela disse alegremente e sorrindo - Vai, vamos assistir alguma coisa! Eu peguei "Corpo Fechado" ontem! Que tal? Esse você assiste?  
  
-Claro! Eu adoro esse filme! - respondeu Wufei sorrindo (raridade, gente!).  
  
E lá foram os dois pegar pipoca e milkshakes, indo logo em seguida pra sala assistir o filme que escolheram. Só que desta vez, a garota sentou - se no colo do chinês e ele passou os braços em volta da garota (mesmo sendo estranho (só talvez, tá?), é uma gracinha! n_n).  
  
-A gente pode ficar assim, Chang?  
  
-Acho que sim, Yuki - chan - a garota sorriu ^_^.  
  
A manhã passou rapidamente, e logo o almoço chegou. Yuki cozinhou uma bela lasanha para ela e Wufei, que ficou sentindo como se a garota fosse a sua esposa ou algo assim (ele não pensou que ela poderia ser a sua mãe porque aí ele não ia conseguir beija - la depois de pensar algo assim), mas sentiu uma grande felicidade dentro de si mesmo.  
  
Depois do almoço, Wufei pegou um livro que estava lendo e sentou - se no banco que tinha na frente da mansão Winner e ficou lendo com Yuki deitada com a cabeça em seu colo, o chinês acariciando a cabeça da garota carinhosamente. Depois de terminar o livro, Wufei olhou para Yuki e viu que ela estava dormindo, então a pegou no colo e a levou pro seu quarto (dela). Depois de deixa - la lá, foi pra sala ler mais um pouco, mas acabou dormindo no sofá pouco depois, só acordando quando o telefone tocou, isso lá pelas quatro.  
  
-Wufei, só avisando que a gente vai voltar... - começou Heero - O que? Não, o que você vai fazer com isso daí? AI! SAI DE MIM! - e o telefone ficou mudo por um minuto. Wufei ria imaginando o que acontecera. Ellen pegou o telefone.  
  
-Chang? Sou eu, Ellen.  
  
-O que aconteceu com o Heero? - perguntou o chinês rindo. A gêmea do Soldado Perfeito não conseguia segurar uma risada alegre.  
  
-Ellen! - Wufei ouviu Heero gritar - me ajuda! Que? Não! Pára com isso...! Ah!  
  
-Tão matando o Heero, por acaso? - perguntou Wufei quase se matando de tanto rir.  
  
-Ellen, por favor, venha controlar a Faith - Wufei ouviu Trowa dizer - Ela está impossível! Nem o Quatre está conseguindo segura - la!  
  
-Já estou indo, Trowa - respondeu Ellen. No fundo, ouvia - se alguns estardalhaços e barulhos difusos, além de alguns gritos alegres e desesperados - Hã... Chang, só queria avisar que a gente vai voltar só... AI, DEUS! A gente volta acho que só depois das dez, tá? Vamos ficar até o parque fechar. Ou a gente volta só depois da meia - noite, não sei - Ellen começou a falar muito rápido - Eu tenho que ir agora, tá? Qualquer coisa, a gente liga de novo... Isso se der... Tchau!  
  
Wufei ficou rindo ao pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No parque de diversões...  
  
Depois de desligar o telefone, Ellen correu para onde Trowa e os outros estavam. O piloto do Heavy Arms olhava quase rindo da cena. Ellen não pôde segurar uma risadinha alegre.  
  
Faith, sabe - se lá de onde, pegou uma corda e amarrou Heero num cavalo do carrossel. Quatre tentava, sem sucesso, tira - lo de lá, mas sempre que chegava perto, Faith o puxava e o deixava sem fôlego (adivinhem como) e incapaz de contrariar a garota. As pessoas em volta olhavam se matando de rir. Heero estava meio que desmaiado de vergonha e raiva. Duo, estranhamente, não estava em nenhum lugar a vista. Joe só olhava sem fazer nem dizer nada.  
  
-Hee - chan, Hee - chan - dizia Faith com um sorriso alegre - Você não devia ter sido mal comigo... Agora eu vou te deixar aí por um tempinho ainda...  
  
-Faith, solte o coitado - disse Ellen parando de rir da desgraça do gêmeo por um segundo.  
  
-Nem pensar. Ele foi mal comigo, agora leva o que merece.  
  
*-*-*Flashback*-*-*  
  
Faith estava mais que animada. Ela agarrara - se ao braço de Quatre e não o largava por nada desde que saíram de casa. Heero, obviamente não estava gostando muito das insinuações da irmãzinha em relação a Quatre, mas não falava nada, nem sequer fazia cara feia, isso porque já sabia como a irmã podia ser venenosa quando queria. Ellen conversava com Duo e Trowa. Os dois rapazes estavam até que alegres (Trowa, alegre? Deixa pra lá, vai). Joe andava na frente deles com as mãos nos bolsos, nem aí pra nada nem ninguém.  
  
-Quatre - chan, vamos na montanha - russa? - perguntou Faith para o loirinho, já o empurrando pro brinquedo. Ele empalideceu e arregalou os olhos.  
  
-Eu não quero, Faith... Eu tenho medo... - respondeu o rapaz tentando fugir.  
  
-Mas...! Por favor, Quatre - chan! Eu te compenso depois, lá em casa! - disse a garota suplicante, porém com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Quatre corou levemente, assim como Ellen e Heero, que já não agüentava mais as palavras cheias de segundas intenções da irmã mais nova.  
  
-Faith, pare com isso! - ele exclamou nervoso e quase gritando, fazendo muitas pessoas olharem para o grupo. Ellen e Quatre, os obviamente mais tímidos, ficaram mais vermelhos. Duo e Faith se divertiam, e Trowa continuava calado e indiferente diante dos acontecimentos.  
  
-Por que, Hee - chan?  
  
-Porque você tá parecendo uma... Uma...  
  
-Fala e eu te soco aqui mesmo, Hee - chan.  
  
-CANSEI! Falando como você falou com o Quatre desde que o viu ontem, você parece uma puta! - a garota pareceu desconcertada por um momento, mas soltou Quatre e estreitou os olhos esmeralda (perigo a vista! Último aviso, fujam enquanto podem!).  
  
-Você vai sofrer agora, Hee - chan. Se você acha que só falando daquele jeito eu era... O que mesmo? Uma puta? É, né? Então... Eu serei uma, que tal assim? - ela sorriu e puxou Quatre, beijando - o ardentemente.   
  
As pessoas em volta, assim como Ellen e Heero (Trowa e Joe - indiferentes, Duo - alegre), ficaram desconcertados, só que acabaram assoviando a aplaudindo alegremente (menos Heero e Ellen, claro). Quatre estava muito vermelho, e parecia que estava prestes a desmaiar.  
  
*-*-*Fim do flashback*-*-*  
  
(Detalhe a ser explicado: o Heero, depois do que aconteceu no flashback acima, ainda teve uns ataques a mais, e a Faith acabou ficando tão brava com ele que aconteceu o que aconteceu: Heero, carrossel, corda...).  
  
-E aí, gente? - disse Duo alegremente andando até o carrossel com um sorvete na mão. Ele segurou a risada ao ver Heero daquele jeito tão diferente do normal do Soldado Perfeito, mas não conseguiu se segurar quando viu Quatre meio que sendo "torturado" por Faith (e acho que já deu pra entender como é que a garota tortura as pessoas, especialmente garotos, né?).  
  
-Duo... - disse Ellen olhando - o exasperada - Por favor, ajuda a gente! Coitadinho do Hee - chan!  
  
-Ei, ele entrou nessa sozinho, então vai ter que sair sozinho - respondeu o jovem de olhos violeta num tom alegre e despreocupado.  
  
-Por favor, Duo! - disse a garota com os olhos brilhando. O piloto do Death Scythe não conseguiu deixar de corar levemente diante daqueles olhos.  
  
-Tá bom, vai, eu ajudo.  
  
-Muito obrigada, Duo - disse Ellen com um sorriso muito doce. Ele foi até o carrossel e entrou nele (aliás, o brinquedo em questão estava totalmente vazio exceto por Heero, Quatre e Faith).  
  
-Gente, gente. Que diabos vocês tão fazendo? Faith, olha o teu irmão como tá! Coitado! - a garota se separou de Quatre bruscamente e olhou o jovem de olhos violeta.  
  
-Duo, como posso dizer isso delicadamente...? Que delicadeza o que! Vai pro inferno, Duo Maxwell! Você não pertence a esta família, e isto com certeza é assunto de família, tá bom?  
  
-E daí? O Heero é meu amigo, e a Ellen, que faz parte dessa família desajustada, me pediu pra ajudar, e aí?  
  
-Tá bom! - disse Faith abrindo um sorriso e indo desamarrar Heero. Duo ficou sem palavras diante da ação da garota. Heero acordou e olhou para a irmãzinha. Ele também estranhou aquele sorriso.  
  
-Faith...  
  
-Ai, não se preocupe, Hee - chan! Eu não vou fazer mais nada desse tipo hoje, tá? Agora... Vamos aproveitar o nosso dia o parque! - ela disse alegremente. Heero levantou as sobrancelhas e ficou pensando como a sua família tinha problemas (gente, vocês têm que concordar com ele - e comigo - nisso. Vejam o estudo caçula maliciosa e insana incontrolável, irmãos gêmeos: um é assassino piloto de Mobile Suits, a outra é uma recatada, puritana, a prima é uma criancinha inocente, e o primo é um indiferente, calmo demais e nem aí. Falar que a sua família tem problemas é pouco, Hee - chan!).  
  
O dia no parque foi o mais calmo e normal possível (levando em conta as pessoas que estavam no grupo em questão), sem mais incidentes como o do Heero no carrossel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nada a comentar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Quarto

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 004: Jenny e Jim  
  
-Hee - chan! - chamou Faith num tom alegre tão comum agora na mansão Winner. Uma semana exata havia se passado desde que as duas irmãs de Heero, mais seus dois primos chegaram.  
  
Wufei foi numa missão suicida quando disse a Heero que queria namorar Yuki de verdade, e como isso foi bem no dia em que o grupo formado por Heero, Duo, Ellen, Joe, Quatre, Trowa e Faith foi ao parque, do qual a maioria voltara exausto, e para Heero, encontrar a prima adormecida nos braços de Wufei (sentada no colo do chinês, ele com os braços ao redor dela) não foi uma das melhores coisas que poderia ter visto naquele momento. Ah, continuando, Wufei pediu a Heero, não a Joe, o irmão de Yuki, para namorar a garota, enfatizando como gostava da garota e como ela gostava dele. Heero pulou no chinês e começou a tentar estrangula - lo, e foi preciso Trowa, Quatre, Duo e Joe juntos para parar o Soldado Perfeito.  
  
-Por favor, Hee - chan! - com um pedido acompanhado de tão doce e amável sorriso de sua priminha, Heero não pôde continuar a se opor. Quando deu a sua resposta, a garota pulou em seu pescoço, um sorriso enorme no rosto. Depois, ela se voltou para Wufei e também o abraçou, mas Heero quase que arrancou a garota de perto do piloto do Altron, já começando a fazer uma lista quilométrica do que os dois podiam e não podiam fazer, sozinhos ou com alguém por perto.  
  
-Que é, Heero? Deixa os dois namorarem em paz! - disse Duo cansado.  
  
-É isso mesmo! - começou Faith - Quero dizer, você não tá nem aí se eu agarro o Quatre - chan e o encho de beijos, ou tá?  
  
-Faith... - disseram Quatre e Heero vermelhos. A garota simplesmente riu.  
  
-Que foi, Quatre - chan? A gente tá namorando, né?  
  
-Eh... - o loirinho olhou de esguelha para Heero, que virou o rosto para olhar o que Wufei estava fazendo com Yuki tão perto dele - Acho que sim...  
  
-Viu? Então... A Yuki pode parecer uma criancinha, mas mesmo assim, ela pode ser adulta se quiser.  
  
-QUE? - exclamou Heero quase gritando.  
  
-Brincadeirinha, Hee - chan. Bem, acho que é melhor a gente ir dormir, né? Gente...!  
  
-É mesmo, está ficando tarde - disse Ellen. Eram onze horas.  
  
-Bem, boa noite, então - disse Joe subindo as escadas rapidamente. Ellen foi logo depois. Faith olhou maliciosamente para Quatre e subiu também.  
  
Yuki sorriu para cada um dos pilotos e os deixou sozinhos. Eles não disseram uma só palavra e foram dormir.  
  
Continuando o que escrevi no começo deste capítulo, Faith chamou Heero alegremente depois de fechar a janela do seu e-mail. Ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, que fazia as pessoas que não a conheciam muito bem ficarem um tanto apreensivas porque podiam perceber rapidamente como ela era imprevisível, e era impossível saber com exatidão o que ela diria ou faria a seguir.  
  
-Hee - chan, a Jenny e o Jim estão chegando hoje! - disse a garota felizinha.  
  
-Hoje? - perguntou Quatre levantando bruscamente, mas Faith sorriu para ele, acalmando - o, então ele sentou - se novamente.  
  
-É, mas eles vão vir e aí a gente vai poder se mudar lá pra casa da família, aí ao lado.  
  
-Hã? - perguntou Duo, que estava um pouco distraído jogando videogame.  
  
-É que eles vão trazer toda a mobília e tal, então quando eles chegarem, a Ellen, o Joe, a Yuki, eu e, acho que o Hee - chan também, vamos poder ir pra lá.  
  
-Eu? - perguntou Heero levantando as sobrancelhas.  
  
-É! Você vai continuar aqui ou vai pra lá?  
  
-Eu não sei...  
  
-Bem, como somos vizinhos, então nem faz tanta diferença, mas só tô perguntando porque a Jenny mandou. Ah, a Jenny...  
  
-Você tá estranha, Faith - comentou Duo.  
  
-Heim? Por que?  
  
-Tá calminha... Normalmente já teria se agarrado ao Quatre ou ao Heero.  
  
-Ah, se for por isso - e agarrou o irmão pelo pescoço (ele estava sentado no sofá, e ela veio por trás e o agarrou com os braços) - Melhor assim, Duo Maxwell?  
  
-Não tava falando que era mal, só tava comentando.  
  
-Tá bom, que seja.  
  
-Que horas que eles chegam? - perguntou Heero sério.  
  
-Hum... Que horas eram mesmo...? Ah, claro! Que horas são agora?  
  
-Uma e vinte - disse Trowa.  
  
-Às três horas, eles vão tá lá no shopping da rua 12 nos esperando.  
  
-Às três? - repetiu Heero - Vamos agora mesmo, então. Vocês vão também?  
  
-Eu tô nessa! - disse Duo desligando o videogame na hora.  
  
-Tudo bem - disse Trowa levantando - se.  
  
-O Quatre - chan vai comigo! - disse Faith alegremente.  
  
-Cadê o Wufei? - perguntou Duo colocando uma jaqueta jeans preta.  
  
-Com a Yuki - disse Faith largando Heero e olhando a sua expressão de raiva, e percebendo uma veia saltada no rosto do irmão.  
  
-Vá chamar a Ellen e o Joe, Faith, que eu chamo a Yuki - disse o jovem de olhos cobalto se levantando rapidamente e correndo para o jardim, lugar onde a sua prima e o jovem chinês costumavam namorar.  
  
Heero andou um pouco tentando encontrar os dois, mas não era tão fácil assim porque o jardim da mansão Winner era enorme. Ele ouviu uma voz calma e gentil e foi andando com cautela e silenciosamente.  
  
- "... Então a princesa acordou e ela e o príncipe puderam voltar para o reino encantado. Lá viveram felizes para sempre e sempre. Fim" - dizia Wufei lendo um grosso livro de aparência antiga.  
  
O jovem piloto do Altron estava sentado na grama, e Yuki estava ajoelhada num canteiro que ela mesma fizera, onde flores de muitos tipos e cores nasciam e floresciam. A garota virou - se para o namorado quando ouviu "Fim" e sorriu docemente. Ele sorriu de volta.  
  
-Não é bonitinha essa história, Chang? Hã? Hee - chan! - disse a garota vendo o primo com um olhar meio perdido e perplexo, mas também um tanto gentil. Wufei arregalou os olhos e tratou de levantar - se no mesmo instante.  
  
-A gente vai buscar a Jennifer e o James no shopping, Yuki. Quer vir com a gente? - perguntou Heero.  
  
-Claro! Desta vez eu quero sair sim! - a garota tirou as luvas de jardinagem, as deixou no canteiro e pegou na mão de Wufei. Ele corou furiosamente e olhou nervosamente para Heero, que simplesmente deu um meio sorriso e saiu andando de volta para a casa.  
  
-O Heero... Acho que ele tá começando a aceitar o nosso namoro... - comentou Wufei enquanto andavam calmamente até a casa.  
  
-Claro! O Hee - chan é bonzinho, e ele só quer me proteger, Chang - o rapaz segurou o rosto da namorada e a beijou. Ela sorriu com o rosto muito vermelha, muito alegre por ele também estar vermelho.  
  
-Mas ele não precisa, porque eu gosto demais de você, Yuki - chan.  
  
-Eu também, Chang!  
  
Os dois entraram e andaram um pouco pela mansão até chegarem à sala de estar, onde todos os esperavam aparentemente pacientemente.  
  
Todos foram andando calmamente até o shopping, que ficava somente a quinze minutos da mansão Winner, conversando bastante, considerando que Heero e Trowa, "os" calados, faziam parte do grupo.  
  
Quando chegaram ao shopping, Faith agarrou Quatre e começou a correr pelo lugar, olhando as lojas e tentando fugir do ciumento irmão mais velho. Claro que era difícil, já que Heero fora treinado também para esse tipo de coisa, mas mesmo assim, a garota conseguiu alguns momentos sozinha com o namorado.  
  
Os três pilotos Gundam restantes e Joe ficaram andando calmamente pelo shopping, chamando bastante atenção das garotas, e também de alguns garotos, isso para o horror de Wufei; Duo nem percebia os olhares das pessoas a ele, e Trowa não tava nem aí pra nada. Ellen e Yuki andavam alegremente apontando e olhando nas vitrines, os garotos não parando de olha - las com malícia, só que as duas estavam tão entretidas que nem percebiam (tá certo, vai: a Yuki é uma inocente criancinha, e a Ellen é uma puritana meio desligada, então deixa pra lá).  
  
Quando eram duas e meia, Heero se reuniu aos outros pilotos. Faith estava com Quatre perto do banheiro (detalhe: namorando). O jovem de olhos cobalto não estava com uma expressão muito boa.  
  
-Por que a gente não vai comprar uns milkshakes? - propôs Duo rindo. Heero e Trowa foram com ele para carregar tudo.  
  
Na frente deles na fila, tinha uma garota alta com longos cabelos negros. Vestia um vestido preto de couro muito colado e uma jaqueta também de couro preto. Duo apontou para ela com a cabeça, mas Heero ficava toda hora olhando para trás para se importar com a garota, e Trowa não tava nem aí (como sempre).  
  
A vez da garota chegou e ela pediu um milkshake de chocolate. Então, ela virou - se e encarou os três jovens com intensos e frios olhos azuis escuros. Um olhar penetrante e lindo, e um rosto sério e muito atraente. Ela fixou o seu olhar em Heero.  
  
-E mais um de baunilha - disse ela para o caixa. Ela pegou um maço de cigarros do bolso da jaqueta e acendeu um cigarro, e meio que assoprou toda a fumaça bem na cara de Duo. Ele ficou fulo da vida.  
  
-Ei, qual é o teu problema? - a garota não disse nada e pegou as duas bebidas. Ela parou na frente de Heero e colocou o milkshake de baunilha perto de seu rosto. Quando percebeu, ele olhou a garota seriamente sem entender nada.  
  
-Você gosta de baunilha? - ela perguntou simplesmente.  
  
-Acho que sim... - respondeu Heero apreensivo e ainda sem entender.  
  
-Toma - ela praticamente pegou a mão do Soldado Perfeito e colocou nela o copo da bebida.  
  
-Mas... Por que...?  
  
-Tenho que cuidar dos meus irmãos mais novos, Heero - disse a garota abrindo um sorriso.  
  
-Irmãos mais novos...? Você é a Jennifer? - perguntou Duo surpreso.  
  
-Sim. Como vai, Heero? - ela perguntou ainda sorrindo. Era um sorriso sereno e calmo. A garota foi rapidamente até a lixeira e jogou o cigarro fora. Quando voltou, Ellen, Joe, Wufei, Yuki, Quatre e Faith vinham andando até onde eles estavam. Os membros da família Wayne sorriram para Jennifer.  
  
-Jenny! - exclamou Yuki sorrindo alegremente.  
  
-Vocês se comportaram enquanto o James e eu não estávamos aqui? - ela perguntou bebendo o milkshake que segurava.  
  
-Claro que sim - disse Faith agarrada ao braço de Quatre e com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
-Claro que se comportaram... Tá certo. No mínimo você torturou o coitado do Quatre, mas acho que o beijou desde o primeiro segundo em que ficaram sozinhos.  
  
-Você sempre acerta as coisas, Jenny - concordou Faith displicente.  
  
-A Ellen eu tenho certeza absoluta de que ficou boazinha como sempre, o Joe idem. Mas a Yuki... Deixa que eu adivinho: encheu todo mundo de doces e arranjou um namorado que o Heero obviamente não gosta muito, mas não tá mais nem aí porque viu que os dois se gostam.  
  
-Isso mesmo - disse Yuki sorrindo docemente.  
  
-Cadê o Jim? - perguntou Joe.  
  
-O outro tá por aí, acho que lá na livraria. Disse que queria ver um livro da Agatha Christie. Aquele lá é problemático mesmo...  
  
-Você também gosta da Agatha Christie, Jenny... - disse Yuki piscando os olhos de uma forma bastante inocente.  
  
-Eu gosto, mas não tanto quanto aquele lá. Já tem a coleção completa dela de vinte e três editoras e edições diferentes, e ainda fica procurando mais. Só falta ter comprado mais uma coleção. Daqui a pouco não tem mais lugar na biblioteca...  
  
Eles foram andando calmamente até a livraria (aliás, detalhe: eles esqueceram de comprar os milkshakes), e foram procurando James pelo lugar todo. Claro que era meio difícil para os pilotos, já que nenhum deles conhecia o irmão mais velho da família Wayne, mas também era difícil para os outros porque a livraria era gigantesca.  
  
-James! - exclamou Jenny andando até um jovem alto, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis celeste. Seu rosto estava virado totalmente para um livro; estava absorto por completo no que lia. A garota aproximou - se e tirou - lhe o livro, então ele finalmente levantou o rosto: era lindo, mas lindo mesmo (mais que o Hee - chan? Talvez...) - Encontrei.  
  
-Heim?  
  
-O Heero - os pilotos e a família Wayne iam andando até Jenny e James. Este sorriu para todos, em especial para os pilotos.  
  
-Posso adivinhar quem é o Heero? - ele perguntou sorrindo alegremente. Ele olhou cada um dos pilotos com cuidado, e riu feliz - O loirinho não pode ser, porque ele é o Quatre. O chinês também não. Agora... Eu taria em dúvida se não soubesse que o Heero é gêmeo da Ellen, porque esse daqui - disse apontando para Trowa - tem olhos iguais aos da Faith, e este - disse apontando para Duo - tem cabelos da mesma cor da minha irmãzinha. Mas é claro que, sendo gêmeo da Ellen - chan, tem que ser você o Heero, né? - disse ele batendo no ombro do Soldado Perfeito.  
  
-Sim, sou eu - disse Heero como se fosse um idiota (o que ele com certeza não é).  
  
-Que bom que finalmente podemos nos ver, meu irmãozinho! - disse Jim com um sorriso de lado a lado - Tô tão feliz que você não tem nem idéia! Eu nunca tive um irmãozinho de quem cuidar! Tá certo que tem o Joe, que tem a sua idade, mas ele é auto - suficiente, então...  
  
-James, vamos logo - disse Jenny cansada daquela conversa sentimental - Tô com vontade de fumar, e acho que por aqui não dá... - sem nem esperar por resposta, foi andando pra fora da livraria. Ellen pareceu constrangida e foi seguindo a irmã. Duo olhou por cima do ombro por um instante e depois de uma risada.  
  
-A Jenny é meio estranha - comentou o americano.  
  
-Estranha? - repetiu Heero com uma ponta de raiva do outro.  
  
-Calminha. É só que... Sei lá... Ela é meio... Indiferente demais... Acho que talvez até mais que o Trowa... - o jovem de olhos esmeralda nem se abalou - Só que ela também tem aquela frieza do Heero, e o jeito "não tô nem aí" do Joe.  
  
-Ai, meu Deus! A gente tem que ficar aqui, no meio de uma livraria falando sobre esse tipo de coisa? - exclamou Faith irritada. Os jovens a sua frente pareceram constrangidos, até mesmo Trowa - Yuki, que diabos você tá fazendo? - a garota de cabelos dourados estava agachada folheando um livro de histórias infantis.  
  
-Tô olhando um livro, Faith - respondeu a garota com doçura - "Cinderela e outros contos". Esse eu ainda não tenho.  
  
-Ai, Deus - Faith colocou a mão na testa num gesto de impaciência - Joe, dá um jeito nela!  
  
-Eu? Por que? - disse Joe displicentemente - Eu não sou mais velho que ela por uns minutos, esqueceu?  
  
-Minutos? - exclamaram Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei juntos.  
  
-É... Somos gêmeos, sabem? - disse ele sorrindo - Vocês não sabiam...?  
  
-Claro que não! - disse Duo - Vocês não são nem um pouco parecidos... Fisicamente, só tem os cabelos que são da mesma cor, mas mesmo assim...  
  
-É... Acho que somos diferentes na personalidade, né? Eu sou... Como era mesmo? "Auto - suficiente", e tenho um jeito "não tô nem aí" de ser, né? E a Yuki - chan é como uma criancinha inocente...  
  
-E também porque ela já te chamou de nitian - disse Heero olhando com carinho para a prima ainda agachada, os olhos brilhando vendo as figuras do livro.  
  
-É... Ela sempre me chama de "nitian" porque eu nasci um pouquinho antes dela, e também porque eu sempre fui meio... Sei lá...  
  
-Você nunca agiu de acordo com a idade - resmungou Faith ainda irritada.  
  
-É, por aí mesmo... - disse Joe como se não estivesse prestando atenção ao que falava - Por que a gente não vai ver o que a Ellen e a Jenny tão fazendo? Bem, eu tô indo, tá? Até - e foi andando com as mãos nos bolsos e assoviando calmamente.  
  
-O Joe é mesmo sossegado, né? - comentou Duo.  
  
-Se é - concordou Jim. Ele pegou um livro de capa azul e levantou as sobrancelhas - Capa dura... Hum... Folhas bonitas, fonte interessante... - e andou até uma vendedora, que corou instantaneamente assim que ele lhe dirigiu a palavra - Queria saber se vocês têm a coleção inteira da Agatha Christie desta editora e desta edição.  
  
-Não completa, senhor...  
  
-Mesmo? Mas se eu fizer um pedido...?  
  
-Ainda assim... Bem, acho que demoraria ainda duas semanas para o resto da coleção chegar...  
  
-Hum... Tá bom, você poderia fazer o pedido pra mim? - e sorriu docemente fazendo a vendedora abaixar o rosto de tão vermelho que estava.  
  
Ela andou até o caixa, falou com o jovem que estava lá e anotou alguns dados de Jim. Este ficou folheando o livro e lendo alguns trechos silenciosamente. Faith lhe lançou um olhar de descrença.  
  
-Senhoras e senhores, James Wayne, o maior nerd do universo - disse ela cansada.  
  
-Ele gosta mesmo de livros... - comentou Trowa.  
  
-Ah, gosta. Tipo alguém aí - a irmãzinha de Heero apontou com a cabeça para Yuki, que agora tinha Wufei a seu lado vendo os livros.  
  
-É uma obsessão da família Wayne - explicou Yuki - Todo mundo da família gosta de ler, menos...  
  
-Eu - disse Faith balançando os cabelos com irritação na voz - Ah, que seja. Quatre - chan, vamos sair daqui, por favor - e pegou o loirinho e o arrastou pra fora. Heero, estranhamente, nem percebeu: estava olhando um livro de ficção, de espionagem.  
  
-Outro obcecado - pensou Duo se segurando pra não rir. Jim voltou com um sorrisinho no rosto.  
  
-E aí, gente? Yuki - chan, Heero, vocês vão comprar alguma coisa? - perguntou o jovem sorridente.  
  
-Esses dois! - disse Yuki ^_^ alegre.  
  
-Este - disse Heero mostrando o livro que estava olhando antes.  
  
Eles foram até o caixa e pagaram. Duo ficou impressionado ao ver o tanto de dinheiro que Jim carregava na carteira, mas não disse nada.  
  
Então, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Jim e Yuki saíram da livraria e rapidamente encontraram Ellen, Jenny, Faith, Quatre e Joe parados perto da escada.  
  
-Vamos embora, então? - perguntou Jenny balançando o cabelo e jogando fora a bituca do cigarro.  
  
-Claro, se todos quiserem - respondeu Jim educadamente.  
  
Todos concordaram e eles foram andando até o estacionamento calmamente (era meio difícil um grupo de onze pessoas andar junto num shopping no meio da tarde). Os pilotos se impressionaram ao ver Jenny e Jim abrindo as portas de dois carros: um jipe vermelho e um conversível verde.  
  
-Os dois são de vocês? - perguntou Quatre com as sobrancelhas levantadas.  
  
-Sim - disse Jim gentilmente - Quem vai comigo?  
  
-Eu e o Quatre - chan vamos com a Jenny - disse Faith rapidamente.  
  
-Vamos com o Jim, Chang? - perguntou Yuki com doçura.  
  
-Eu vou onde a Ellen for - disse Heero seriamente e olhando de lado para Duo.  
  
-Eu vou com o Jim, então - disse Ellen vermelha.  
  
-Jim - disse Joe levantando a mão.  
  
-Acho que eu vou com a Jenny - disse Duo olhando para a mesma.  
  
-Jenny, eu acho - disse Trowa.  
  
-Já que a gente provavelmente vai andar muito de carro juntos, então fica sendo assim sempre, tá? - propôs Jim sorridente. Todos concordaram e entraram nos carros escolhidos.  
  
Tudo foi muito normal e calmo no carro de Jim, mas no carro de Jenny, as coisas foram um pouquinho mais interessantes, e até merecem ser comentadas e narradas (lembrando que quem estava no carro era: Trowa, Faith, Quatre e Duo).  
  
-Alguma novidade a ser contada? - perguntou Jenny. Ela corria bastante, e todos no carro podiam sentir uma forte corrente de vento.  
  
-Acho que não - disse Faith rindo e colocando a mão na coxa de Quatre, que ficou corado ao extremo. Jenny mexeu um pouco no retrovisor e percebeu o que a irmã fizera.  
  
-Só porque o Heero não tá aqui, né?  
  
-Claro! Eu sabia, tinha certeza de que a Ellen ia com o Jim. Ela odeia andar com você, Jenny, e você sabe muito bem disso.  
  
-É, é - ela fez uma curva fechada sem diminuir nem um pouco a velocidade. Trowa, sentado ao lado dela, não parecia se importar. Faith estava ocupada "torturando" Quatre, este estava ocupado tentando não ter um treco (e rezando para que Heero não visse o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que o carro de Jim estivesse muito atrás deles), e Duo estava calado com um sorriso no rosto. Jenny virou o retrovisor para ele e seus olhares se encontraram rapidamente, mas ela tirou os olhos azuis da área de visão do americano rapidamente. Ele percebeu isso e sorriu.  
  
-Posso perguntar uma coisa, Jenny? - perguntou Duo.  
  
-Tenho escolha? - ironizou a garota passando para a outra pista.  
  
-Não. Hã... Você tem namorado? - a garota quase bate no carro de trás, pois diminuiu a velocidade bruscamente, mas se recuperou com uma velocidade ainda maior.  
  
-Não - respondeu Faith pela irmã - Ela tinha um lá na colônia, mas ela deu um chute nele antes do cara vir pra Terra.  
  
-Pra cá? Onde ele tá agora?  
  
-Reino Sank - disse Jenny.  
  
-Reino Sank? - exclamaram Duo e Quatre juntos. Trowa se mexeu nervosamente no assento.  
  
-É. Por que? Qual o problema com o... Reino Sank? - perguntou Faith subindo a mão na perna de Quatre (subindo: indo para uma área que prefiro simplesmente chamar de "virilha", não de outra palavra...). Ele quase cai do carro (o coitado estava no canto).  
  
-Faith! - ele exclamou com uma cor rubi pelo corpo todo, não somente no rosto. Sua namorada sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
-Qual é o problema?  
  
-A sua irmã, o Duo, o Trowa...!  
  
-O Duo não tá nem aí, tenho certeza. O Trowa idem. A Jenny... Idem! Ela não tá nem aí, Quatre - chan - disse a garota colocando a mão (não a que continuava na perna de Quatre) na gola do garoto e desabotoando a sua camisa, botão por botão, enquanto beijava o pescoço de seu loirinho. Ele tava quase desmaiando.  
  
-Faith, deixa o coitado em paz - disse Jenny virando para a direita e jogando Faith encima de Duo (Quatre na ponta esquerda, Faith no meio e Duo na direita). O americano riu.  
  
-Você é bem direta nos seus meios de separar a sua irmã dos caras, Jenny.  
  
-Hã? Separar? Eu não tô nem aí. Ela que dê pra quem quiser, onde e quando quiser. Eu só tô dirigindo - ouvindo palavras tão diretas, o americano e Quatre ficaram vermelhos (o loirinho ficou MUITO vermelho MESMO).  
  
-Obrigada, Jenny, mas você sabe muito bem que eu ainda não tô nessa fase - disse Faith colocando as mãos onde estavam antes, e beijando novamente o pescoço de seu querido.  
  
-Que fase? - perguntou Trowa, o único do sexo masculino no carro que não estava vermelho ou (MUITO) constrangido - Duo - (ou sendo torturado...).  
  
-De dar pra qualquer um. Eu ainda sou virgenzinha - disse ela sussurrando no ouvido de Quatre, arrepiando - o todo.  
  
-Ainda? - perguntou Duo surpreso. A garota a seu lado parou de beijar o namorado por um momento (de paz para Quatre) e olhou fixamente para o americano.  
  
-Você é outro que acha que sou uma puta? Tá com o Hee - chan nessa, né?  
  
-O Heero te chamou de puta? - perguntou Jenny.  
  
-É! Num parque de diversões que a gente foi... No sábado.  
  
-E daí?  
  
-Ah, e você não ia ficar brava se o seu irmãozinho adorado te chamasse de puta sem motivo algum?  
  
-Não. E também, não tem motivo pras pessoas sequer considerarem me xingar disso, Faith - disse Jenny secamente.  
  
-É, eu sei... Você é assim mesmo, esqueci. Bem, eu não sou assim como você, Jenny, você sabe bem demais.  
  
-É, é - ela deu uma virada brusca, cantando os pneus no asfalto, e estacionou perfeitamente na frente da mansão Winner.  
  
Trowa e Duo pegaram as malas que estavam no porta mala (do jeito que dava, porque tinha umas oito malas). Quatre foi cambaleando abrir a porta, mas não estava conseguindo acertar a chave no buraco, então Jenny pegou a chave de sua mão e abriu a porta rapidamente.  
  
Uns vinte minutos (!) depois, Jim chegou. Heero, Wufei, Joe e o belo motorista foram descarregar as malas (mas oito também). Ellen e Yuki até queriam ajudar, e estavam dispostas, mas os garotos não deixaram (quem diria? Cavalheirismo até que não está morto, ao menos aqui nesta fic).  
  
Depois de colocarem as malas na sala, os jovens olharam para Jenny, que olhava com desinteresse para a decoração clássica e entediante (em sua opinião). Quatre (meio que pra fugir de Faith) postou - se ao lado da bela garota de cabelos negros, a única com tal cor de cabelo na família Wayne (entre as garotas), e sorriu inocentemente. Ela lançou - lhe um olhar frio, indiferente.  
  
-Gostou desse quadro? - a garota parara na frente de um quadro de uma casa provinciana. Ela simplesmente balançou os cabelos e manteve o rosto frio e sereno.  
  
-Não - disse ela direta e secamente. O loirinho ficou com uma expressão involuntária de tristeza, desapontamento - Que foi? É a verdade. As cores não...  
  
-Jenny, por favor, poupe o Quatre - chan dessa conversa de pintura, cores, traço e blá, blá, blá - disse Faith nervosa. A irmã virou - se vagarosamente e lançou - lhe um olhar bem tipo "Heero": um animal selvagem, quase que indomável.  
  
-Se você não gosta da minha conversa, Faith, fale que não quer ouvir. Não coloque pessoas inocentes e, sinto dizer, indefesas como o Quatre.  
  
O clima parecia pesado. Qualquer um dos pilotos, que não conheciam tão bem assim os membros da família Wayne, especialmente Jim e Jenny, ficaram apreensivos.  
  
-Tá - disse Faith sorrindo docemente (não, não era daqueles falsos; era bem verdadeiro) - Quatre - chan... Vamos sair? Só nós dois?  
  
-Mas... - ele olhou nervoso para as pessoas na sala, especialmente para aqueles que ele achava que podiam ter algo contra a saída dele com Faith: Heero (cão ciumento: cuidado ao olha - lo diretamente nos olhos), Jim (vende - se cão calmo e obediente) e Jenny (vende - se cadela: aparenta estar morta), mas nenhum deles sequer se moveu. O jovem de olhos cobalto olhou, estranhamente, para Wufei.  
  
-Vai - disse Heero a Quatre, mas ainda olhando para o jovem chinês. Ele começava a ficar nervoso com aquele olhar: coisa boa não era. Faith sorriu alegremente com a resposta do irmão e saiu felizinha com o namorado. Jenny suspirou e sentou - se ao lado de Trowa. A garota o encarou por um momento, levantou as sobrancelhas e depois virou o rosto para o outro lado.  
  
-Vocês tão juntos? - perguntou ela olhando novamente para onde Trowa estava, mas desta vez, os seus olhos azuis miravam a sua irmã Ellen. Ela corou furiosamente. Trowa ficou excessivamente vermelho e abaixou o rosto ligeiramente - Não? Estranho... Costumo ser boa nessas coisas... Yuki, o que você acha? Pára de ler e responde - a linda garota de cabelos dourados deixou o livro que tinha comprado e estava lendo de lado e olhou para Ellen e Trowa por um momento, olhando para a prima mais velha depois, um sorriso gentil no rosto infantil.  
  
-Acho... Não, eles se gostam, e muito, muito mesmo. Mas... O Trowa é como você, Jenny - chan: nenhuma consegue falar o que sente de verdade - disse a gêmea de Joe não parecendo tanto com uma criança.  
  
-Achei por aí também - disse Jenny pensativa. Ela ficou calada por um momento - James, o que acha? Você fez Psicologia, então ajuda aí.  
  
-Sendo a Ellen como é... Já deve ter dito que gosta do Trowa, mas ele parece ser... Fechado, assim como você e o Heero, Jenny, então acho que dificilmente eles começam alguma coisa logo. Mas não é ruim...  
  
-Porque aí a Ellen pode treinar com alguém que não gosta? - completou Joe quase como para si mesmo.  
  
-É, algo assim - concordou Jenny - Mas é claro que ela nunca vai fazer isso. Boazinha demais.  
  
-É... - comentou Jim olhando pro teto e levantando as sobrancelhas - Uma mancha... - ele murmurou.  
  
-Hã? - perguntou Yuki, que pegou o seu livro novamente.  
  
-Uma mancha no teto... - disse Jim ainda olhando para cima - Droga, não consigo ficar olhando pra isso... Ou some, ou eu não posso mais olhar pra lá... Posso ir dormir em algum lugar? - ele levantou - se e Heero também.  
  
-Meu quarto - disse o Soldado Perfeito. Jim sorriu para o irmão e eles subiram as escadas.  
  
-Jenny - chan, enquanto o Hee - chan tá lá encima, eu posso ir lá no jardim com o Chang? - perguntou Yuki ^_^ docemente.  
  
-Vai, e eu com isso? Pergunta é pro Joe. Sabe, primo, você devia ser mais irmão de vez em quando.  
  
-Eu sou... Quando é preciso - respondeu o gêmeo de Yuki sem olhar para ninguém, ainda apoiado na parte de trás do sofá.  
  
-Tá certo que é. Mais indiferente, nem mesmo eu - comentou Jenny levantando - se - Vai onde quiser, Yuki. Do Heero eu cuido se tiver pau, mas não vai ter.  
  
-Obrigada. Chang, você lê este daqui pra mim? Preciso terminar de plantar umas flores e... - e continuou falando enquanto os dois iam pros jardins. Dois minutos depois, Heero desceu e franziu o cenho ao ver que Yuki e Wufei não estavam lá.  
  
-Nem pense nisso, Heero - disse Jenny acendendo um cigarro - Deixa os dois sozinhos um pouco... Mesmo o... Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Chang Wufei? É, por aí. Mesmo esse Chang sendo um garoto normal, aparentemente, a namorada dele é a Yuki, e ela é... Ela. Criancinha, inocente, gentil, amável... Mesmo que eles comecem a rolar no chão, se amassando, mesmo que passe disso um hora, e provavelmente irá, é assunto deles, não seu, entendeu? E obedeça à sua irmã mais velha, entendeu? - seu tom era tão autoritário que o piloto do Wing Zero não ousou contraria - la. Ele olhou carinhosamente para Ellen, que percebeu na hora o olhar do gêmeo e sorriu de volta com doçura.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Você gosta de... Sorvete, não gosta?  
  
-Gosto.  
  
-Vamos?  
  
-Hã... Tá bom. Ninguém mais quer...?  
  
-Posso? - perguntou Trowa levantando - se. Ellen ficou corada, e olhou para o irmão. Ele sorriu.  
  
-Vem. Joe? Jenny?  
  
-Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo - disse Jenny. Ela olhou intrigada para Duo, que, apesar de falar bastante, estava há muito tempo calado.  
  
-Eu vou ficar, eu acho - disse ele displicente - Quero descansar, pelo menos uma vez.  
  
-Joe? - perguntou Heero tirando os olhos de Duo.  
  
-Tá - disse ele como se não se importasse muito.  
  
Heero, Ellen, Trowa e Joe foram saindo, mas Ellen lembrou - se de uma coisa, murmurou algo para o irmão e ele voltou - se para Jenny.  
  
-Que foi?  
  
-A gente traz sorvete?  
  
-A Faith e a Yuki adoram doces, então traga bastante - respondeu Jenny apagando o cigarro num cinzeiro de vidro azul.  
  
-Então tchau! - disse Ellen jovialmente e sorrindo. Agora eles foram.  
  
Duo olhou pata Jenny, que permaneceu de pé olhando para o nada. O olhar dos dois se cruzou e o americano não conseguiu impedir a si mesmo de sorrir. Ele levantou - se e ficou na frente da garota, que o olhou friamente, como costumava fazer.  
  
-O que quer?  
  
-Você fica com gosto de cigarro na boca depois de fumar?  
  
-Claro que sim.  
  
-É muito ruim?  
  
-Não pra mim, claro.  
  
-Posso ver se pra mim é ruim? - ele colocou as mãos na cintura da garota, que o olhou ainda friamente.  
  
-Se quiser, só se for em outro lugar. De pé não dá - repentinamente, ela agarrou o garoto de olhos violeta e o empurrou bruscamente até o sofá. Mesmo muito surpreso com aquilo, Duo obviamente não recusou os beijos de Jenny.  
  
A garota sentou - se encima de Duo e ainda o beijando ardentemente. Apesar de ser fria em suas ações, quando estava com algum garoto, como naquele momento, Jenny conseguia ser bastante humana e calorosa.  
  
-E então? - ela perguntou parando de beijar Duo de repente. Ele abriu os olhos sem entender - É ruim o gosto de cigarro?  
  
-Não... Não tem gosto de cigarro... - disse Duo colocando as suas mãos vagarosamente no quadril da garota.  
  
-Então tem gosto do que?  
  
-Sei lá... Só sei que é muito bom - e jogou a garota no sofá, beijando - a. Não havia resistência alguma na parte dela.  
  
Dou podia não ter tido tanta experiência neste departamento, mas aprendia rapidamente. A sua língua já aprendera a se enroscar com a de Jenny, e suas mãos já sabiam como se mexer por entre as curvas daquela linda e fria garota.  
  
A mão de Duo foi descendo até alcançar a barra da saia de Jenny, e foi subindo com dificuldade, já que ela vestia uma saia de couro, mas quando chegou na calcinha, ela colocou a sua mão encima da dele, parando - o na hora. Ele parou de beija - la por um momento e a olhou intrigado. Por que ela o parara?  
  
-O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou ela com uma expressão gélida no rosto.  
  
-Sei lá - respondeu Duo sorrindo maliciosamente.  
  
-O que seja que você queria fazer comigo, não vai conseguir - e o jogou no chão de uma só vez. Ela levantou - se e arrumou a saia e a jaqueta, olhando friamente para o jovem caído perplexo a seus pés - Mas, se quer saber, eu não gostaria de transar pela primeira vez com você num sofá, Maxwell - disse ela no ouvido do jovem de olhos violeta. Ele corou furiosamente e levantou - se rapidamente, encarando aquela garota com surpresa. Será que...?  
  
-Tá, então onde?  
  
-Numa cama, de preferência. Um lugar fechado também seria bom, é claro.  
  
-O meu quarto seria...? - começou ele maliciosamente.  
  
-Bom, mas eu ainda não tô com vontade - disse ela virando - se bruscamente e andando até a porta - Até depois, Maxwell. Arranje um lugar que eu vejo se aceito - e fechou a porta calmamente.  
  
Duo sentou - se no sofá e suspirou. Ele olhou para as suas mãos.  
  
-Humpt, perder a virgindade com uma garota como aquela não vai ser nada ruim... - murmurou ele com um sorrisinho no rosto corado.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bem, Jenny e Jim FINALMENTE apareceram... E acho que já dá pra perceber qual é o próximo casal a ser formado, né?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Quinto

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 005: Sentimentos expostos  
  
Jenny foi até o jipe pegar a sua bolsa. Abriu - a e pegou um cigarro mentolado. O acendeu rapidamente e ficou apoiada ao capô do carro, pensamentos fluindo constantemente em sua mente normalmente tão racional, fria, adulta. Por que aqueles olhos violeta, aquele gosto, aqueles toques, aqueles beijos não saiam de sua cabeça? Por que?  
  
Sem nem ter chegado à metade do cigarro, ela o jogou no chão e o amassou com raiva. Ficou observando a bituca toda retorcida e amassada, o tabaco saindo do delicado papel. Seu coração. Era igual ao seu coração: sempre haveria alguém que poderia simplesmente pisar nele e, com um simples movimento, um movimento frio e indiferente, destruí - lo. Ela não deixaria que ninguém fizesse isso. Não depois...  
  
-Droga - pensou ela com uma pontada em seu coração frio - Jason, Duo... Que tipos eu vou escolher pra... - e seu rosto corou levemente - Droga! Eu não posso mais... O Duo não... Depois do Jason, eu...  
  
Com seus pensamentos inacabados, pegou a bolsa e voltou para a mansão, mas antes de entrar, suspirou duas vezes e só depois conseguiu entrar.  
  
Ela andou com segurança e confiança até a sala onde Duo e ela antes estiveram se beijando. Mas não, ele não estava mais lá... Ela virou o rosto e o viu na outra sala, assistindo televisão. Ela engoliu seco e foi até lá, sentando - se ao lado do americano, embora um tanto longe. Ele a olhou de lado e sorriu. Aquele sorriso perturbou a mente de Jenny.  
  
-O que foi? - ela perguntou num tom que quis fazer parecer frio e distante, mas o americano aproximou - se perigosamente.  
  
-Tá com vontade agora? - ele perguntou depois de jogar a garota no sofá e beija - la ardentemente.  
  
-De fazer o que? - ela perguntou com o coração batendo rapidamente.  
  
-Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Jenny - disse ele beijando o pescoço dela. Seu rosto começava a corar intensamente, e ela sabia muito bem disso e, para seu desespero, também sabia o por quê.  
  
-Dê um só motivo, Maxwell.  
  
-Porque você quer, porque eu quero.  
  
-Só isso?  
  
-E também... - ele a encarou, sorriu carinhosamente e a beijou levemente - Porque eu gosto de você, Jenny. Talvez seja cedo demais, mas demais mesmo, só que pode ser que eu te ame também.  
  
-O que? - seu rosto estava pegando fogo, e ela sentia um forte impulso que a fazia desejar sair de lá, correr, fugir... Dele, de Duo. Mas o desejo dela de permanecer lá com aquele jovem de olhos violeta era mais forte... Era?  
  
-Eu te amo, Jennifer. Eu te amo - e a beijou novamente. A garota sentia - se acuada e, ao mesmo tempo livre, livre para fugir, sair de lá. Ela sabia que podia impedir Duo de toca - la, de beija - la, mas ela não queria para - lo. Sua mão fugiu de seu autocontrole e foi até o pescoço do americano, puxando - o para um beijo mais profundo.  
  
-Eu... - ela tentava dizer, as palavras não saindo - Eu... Também... Gosto...  
  
-Eu sei disso, Jenny.  
  
-Me chama de Jennifer, Duo - disse ela no ouvido do piloto do Death Scythe.  
  
-Tá, Jennifer. Não acha melhor a gente... Você sabe, subir? A Yuki e o Wufei tão lá no jardim, o Jim tá lá encima, mas pode descer a qualquer momento, e os outros podem...  
  
-Cala a boca, Duo e vamos logo pro seu quarto - disse ela rispidamente depois de dar um beijo tão intenso em Duo que ele calou a boca na hora.  
  
Os dois subiram as escadas sem fazer barulho algum; iam de mãos dadas.  
  
-O seu quarto é perto do quarto do Heero? - perguntou Jenny quase murmurando.  
  
-Não, é meio longe. Entre o meu quarto e o do Heero, tem um corredor e um quarto. O Jim não vai ouvir nada. A não ser que um de nós faça barulho demais... - e olhou sugestivamente para Jenny, que sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
-Eu te calo, e você me cala. Feito?  
  
-Como quiser. Ah, é aqui - e entraram num quarto. Duo ia acender as luzes, mas Jenny o empurrou bruscamente - O que você...? - mas ela o calou com um longo beijo.  
  
-Luzes apagadas, idiota. Podem ver, mesmo sendo de manhã. Além disso... Eu prefiro no escuro.  
  
Foram andando e se beijando até a cama de Duo (de casal, aliás). A garota sentou - se na barriga de Duo e eles continuaram a se beijar ardentemente. Ele a agarrou e a virou, deitando - se encima dela.  
  
-Tem certeza sobre isso, Jennifer? - perguntou Duo indeciso por um momento.  
  
-Eu já mandei você calar a boca, Duo - e puxou - o pelo pescoço para mais um beijo.  
  
A mão do americano foi descendo pelo corpo de Jenny, indo até as suas pernas. A garota o empurrou bruscamente, e ele não entendeu nada, lançando - lhe um olhar confuso, mas começou a entender quando ela tirou e jogou para longe a jaqueta, assim como as botas e o top ("Mas não era um vestido?" Não, na verdade, as duas peças - saia e top - ficam tão juntas, e são da mesma textura e cor, que fica mais fácil dizer que é um vestido e ponto final - só explicando esse detalhe mínimo). O jovem americano ficou olhando o corpo de Jenny por alguns momentos, admirando - o, vendo como a luz que vinha através das frestas das cortinas incidia de uma forma perfeita, especialmente nos cabelos negros da garota.  
  
-O que foi? - ela perguntou dando um peteleco na sua cabeça.  
  
-Nada, calma - ele sorriu e tirou a camisa, e as calças (quem gosta dele, por favor, não tenha um ataque). Jenny o puxou para um beijo e deitou - se, tirando a saia com grande agilidade.  
  
Duo não agüentava mais se segurar, então foi passando a mão até chegar na calcinha de Jenny, arrancando - o, quase. Depois foi a vez da cueca do americano e do sutiã da garota.  
  
Duo estava apreensivo e nervoso, mas tentava não demonstrar para não causar algum tipo de reação contrária na garota: e se ela começasse a rir ou algo assim?  
  
-Debaixo dos lençóis - sussurrou a garota no ouvido de Duo.  
  
-O que você disse...? - a mente de Duo não estava funcionando direito (como se realmente funcionasse muito bem normalmente - que ninguém me mate por este comentário).  
  
-Eu quero debaixo dos lençóis.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Cala a boca e obedeça, Duo - ouvindo que a garota não lhe chamara de Maxwell, o americano sabia que ela não desistira.  
  
Ele ajoelhou - se entre as pernas da garota e permitiu que ela se colocasse embaixo dos lençóis. Ele fez o mesmo e colocou - se encima de Jenny. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo negro da face da garota e a encarou.  
  
-Você é linda mesmo... Provavelmente a garota mais linda que eu já vi...  
  
-E você é... Delicado.  
  
-Que?  
  
-Parece uma menininha. Nada contra nem nada, mas só estou comentando.  
  
-Menininha?  
  
-Com um corpo de homem, mas mesmo assim...  
  
-Menininha...? - repetiu Duo finalmente fazendo aquilo que queria desde que vira Jenny: colocou o seu membro dentro da garota, que se calou na hora (ela ia começar a falar um monte sobre a aparência feminina de Duo).  
  
O americano começou a fazer movimentos rápidos, porém fortes. A garota se contorcia toda, gemia, enroscava as pernas no corpo de Duo. E os dois mantinham os olhos fixos um no outro, nunca desviando o olhar, e quando o faziam, era porque fechavam os olhos quase que ao mesmo tempo ao se beijarem apaixonadamente.  
  
Minutos foram se passando (melhor não marcar tempo nesse tipo de coisa), os corpos dos dois de tocando tão intimamente, até que Duo cansou - se de vez e meio que caiu ao lado de Jenny. Ambos estavam suados e ofegantes, tentando respirar perfeitamente, mas era difícil. A garota de olhos azuis virou - se para o americano e o beijou levemente.  
  
-Eu te amo também, seu idiota - ela sussurrou. Duo riu.  
  
-Você tem que me chamar assim?  
  
-Eu não chamo muita gente de idiota, Duo. Acho que ninguém, na verdade.  
  
-Que honra.  
  
-E eu deixo você me chamar de Jennifer.  
  
-Mas o Heero...  
  
-É porque ele não me conhece. Daqui a pouco tá me chamando de Jenny como todo mundo. Mas você...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Você tem que me chamar de Jennifer sempre, entendeu? - perguntou ela entre beijos.  
  
-E você tem que me chamar de Duo, tá? Só me chama de Maxwell quando... Ficar brava comigo, tá? Aí eu vou perceber a diferença na hora.  
  
-Tá bom.  
  
-Ah, Jennifer, posso perguntar uma coisa?  
  
-Tenho escolha?  
  
-Claro que não - retrucou o americano rindo - Quando a gente vai falar pra todo mundo...? E pro Heero?  
  
-Tá preocupado com ele?  
  
-Claro! Ele é um assassino sem remorso, Jennifer, e é claro que ele nem vai hesitar quando souber que transamos no primeiro dia em que você tá aqui.  
  
-Acho que você tem um ponto... Mas mesmo assim... O que você prefere? Tudo às claras ou às escondidas?  
  
-Normalmente acho que diria às escondidas, mas eu te amo, então eu quero tudo às claras, minha...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Querida? Posso te chamar assim? - ela o beijou por uns três minutos - Posso, então, né?  
  
-Pode, claro, se quiser. Hum... Eu nunca tive um namorado mais novo que eu, sabia?  
  
-E quantos namorados você já teve?  
  
-Três. Mas só transei com um deles.  
  
-Um?  
  
-Eu não fico dando por aí não, viu?  
  
-Eu sei. Eh... - ele começou a ficar muito vermelho - Sabe, eu...  
  
-O que? - ela sussurrou com a boca muito perto da dele.  
  
-Eu só queria dizer que eu... Eu era... Virgem... Antes...  
  
-Ah, isso? Eu sabia. Dá pra saber. Mas não importa - ela encostou a sua boca na dele e deixou o jovem colocar a língua em sua boca, fazendo o mesmo com ele.  
  
-Posso fazer uma pequena proposta?  
  
-Uma proposta indecente?  
  
-Um pouco. Você não quer vim morar aqui?  
  
-Aqui...?  
  
-Na "mansão Winner", como a chamamos. E, é claro, comigo. No mesmo quarto que eu.  
  
-Aí está a "proposta um pouco indecente", então, né?  
  
-Isso mesmo. E aí? - era possível ver claramente os olhos violeta de Duo brilhando de ansiedade.  
  
-Tudo bem - respondeu Jenny num tom frio e indiferente - Fazer o que, né?  
  
-Hã? Ah, quer dizer...? Porque a gente se ama a gente tem que...  
  
-Você ouviu isso? - a garota levantou - se de repente e olhou na direção da porta.  
  
-Heim? Ué, mas não é... - e ouviram a risada alegre de Faith. O americano ficou paralisado ao ouvir a voz séria de Heero na sua porta.  
  
-Duo? - disse Heero batendo de leve na porta. Jenny olhou para Duo, que permanecia paralisado.  
  
-Que foi? - respondeu o americano depois que Jenny lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.  
  
-Trouxemos sorvete. Onde está a Jennifer? - a garota pareceu constrangida.  
  
-Sei lá - mentiu Duo rapidamente - Hã... Eu já tô descendo.  
  
Heero não disse mais nada e Duo suspirou aliviado. Jenny levantou - se e começou a se vestir. Quando já tinha colocado a calcinha, o sutiã, as botas e a saia, e ia colocar o top, ela olhou por cima do ombro e viu Duo a observando. Ela corou levemente.  
  
-Que tá me olhando, Duo?  
  
-Você é tão linda que eu não me canso de te olhar, Jennifer.  
  
-Idiota... - ela murmurou corando cada vez mais. Ela colocou o top e a jaqueta rapidamente e foi até a porta - Será que tá seguro pra eu sair?  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Eu quero contar do meu jeito, Duo - disse a garota num tom carinhoso.  
  
-Tá bom, deixa que eu vejo se a barra tá limpa - ele se enrolou no lençol e foi até a porta. Jenny se escondeu atrás da mesma enquanto o americano verificava o corredor. Ele fez um sinal para a garota sair - Tá limpo. Acho que tá todo mundo lá embaixo mesmo. Eu já tô descendo, tá? - e a beijou. Ela sorriu e desceu as escadas vagarosamente.  
  
Quando a garota chegou lá embaixo, não havia ninguém a vista. Ela suspirou aliviada. Então, se dirigiu calmamente até a sala de jantar, onde todos estavam tomando sorvete de vários sabores, muitos potes, taças, colheres e coberturas espalhados encima da mesa. Yuki sorriu alegremente para a prima.  
  
-Jenny! Vem tomar sorvete!  
  
-Tudo bem, Yuki - e sentou - se ao lado de Heero. Ele a olhou por um momento - Que foi, Heero?  
  
-Onde você estava?  
  
-Por aí - respondeu a garota displicente e fazendo força para não corar. Ela pegou uma taça com sorvete de creme e chocolate e começou a toma - lo. O irmão ainda a olhou por um tempo, mas não disse nada e voltou o olhar para Yuki e Wufei, que tomavam sorvete alegremente, dando colheradas de sorvete um ao outro. O Soldado Perfeito sorriu.  
  
Duo vestiu - se rapidamente e foi lavar o rosto. Ele olhou - se no espelho e não pôde conter um sorriso. Não era mais virgem, fato que sempre o embaraçou (ser virgem), e... Estava apaixonado... Amor, ele sentia esse sentimento por alguém... Ele não conseguia acreditar... Balançou a cabeça com força e saiu do quarto, descendo rapidamente as escadas, fazendo bastante barulho enquanto andava.  
  
-Onde vocês tão? - perguntou ele olhando as salas.  
  
-Aqui! - gritou Faith - Sala de jantar!  
  
O americano andou rapidamente até onde estavam todos, e levantou as sobrancelhas as ver tanto sorvete sendo tomado pelos seus amigos, afinal, era raro ver Trowa, Wufei e Heero com colheres e taças de sorvete nas mãos. Ele andou pela mesa e sentou - se na frente de Heero. O americano não conseguiu deixar de sorrir para Jenny, que retribuiu o sorriso depois de verificar que ninguém a estava observando.  
  
-Ah, e quem vai pra mansão Wayne? - perguntou Jim colocando uma grande quantidade de calda de caramelo no sorvete - Yuki? Faith? Joe? Ellen? Heero?  
  
-Ah, eu... - começou Yuki perdendo o bom - humor e olhando para Wufei, que corou levemente.  
  
-Eu já me acostumei a morar aqui, Jim - disse Faith com um sorriso enorme e olhando para Quatre, que corou furiosamente.  
  
-Eu... - começou Ellen corando - Eu até que gosto daqui...  
  
-Por mim - disse Joe balançando os ombros.  
  
-Seria melhor eu continuar aqui - disse Heero.  
  
-Então... Deixe - me ver. Só o Joe, eu e a Jenny vão...  
  
-Me tira dessa - disse Jenny colocando mais sorvete em sua taça. Jim a olhou e levantou as sobrancelhas - Eu quero ficar por aqui mesmo.  
  
-Hã... Mas... Por que? - perguntou Duo segurando o riso. A garota deu uma risada alegre, daquelas tipo o Heero, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo sem parar, todo mundo olhando. Quando parou de rir, ela virou - se para Heero, que estava impressionado com a irmã.  
  
-Heero, se eu contar uma coisa, você jura que não fica bravo?  
  
-O que é? - perguntou o gêmeo de Ellen sentindo que deveria ficar bravo.  
  
-Jura?  
  
-Está bem.  
  
-E não vai matar ninguém também?  
  
-O que?  
  
-Heero - sua voz era autoritária.  
  
-Está bem. Eu juro.  
  
-Tá, agora eu falo. Ai, ai. Bem, eu quero ficar aqui nesta casa, a... "Mansão Winner", simplesmente porque recebi uma certa... Proposta.  
  
-Pra que? - perguntou Heero torcendo as mãos e ficando muito bravo.  
  
-Pra morar com uma das pessoas que já mora aqui - o Soldado Perfeito olhou diretamente para Duo (ei, o Heero não é idiota! Só o Duo ficou sozinho com a Jenny enquanto ele não estava em casa, então era óbvio que ele pensasse que era o Duo quem fizera a proposta - e foi!), que começou a avermelhar.  
  
-Quem? - perguntou Faith rindo ao olhar para a expressão de cólera no rosto do irmão de olhos cobalto.  
  
-O Duo - com estas duas palavras, Heero levantou - se na hora, parecendo um robô. Ele não olhou para ninguém nem não disse nada. Então, de repente, ele simplesmente subiu as escadas correndo.  
  
Todos se entreolharam sem dizer uma só palavra, mas todos (exceto por Yuki) riam para dentro de Duo paralisado e vermelho. Jenny continuava tomando o seu sorvete. Depois de um minuto que levantou - se da cadeira, Heero voltou. E em sua mão ele tinha...  
  
-A minha espada! - exclamou Wufei deixando a colher cair.  
  
-Heero, você... - começou Jenny, mas no mesmo segundo, Duo pareceu ficar vivo novamente e levantou - se, afastando - se da mesa. O Soldado Perfeito tinha um olhar assassino no rosto.  
  
Então foi aquela cena linda: Heero com a espada de Wufei correndo atrás de Duo, todo mundo na mesa rindo quase que de se matar, e Jenny e Joe com cara de "que imbecis...".  
  
Então, Heero conseguiu alcançar Duo e quase o corta, mas aí, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre e Jim, vindos de várias direções, pulam encima de Heero, paralisando - o. Duo ficou no chão ofegante e com a mão no peito, um sorriso de alívio se formando na sua face, afinal, se salvara do Soldado Perfeito.  
  
-Soltem - me agora mesmo! - gritava Heero. Jenny o olhou (ele tava de bruços, com os quatro jovens mencionados antes encima dele, atrás da cadeira da garota de cabelos negros).  
  
-Você jurou, Heero.  
  
-Que não o mataria. Machucar é outra coisa - resmungou o Soldado Perfeito ainda segurando com força a espada - E por que diabos ele te pediu pra ficar aqui e morar com ele? Presumindo que no mesmo quarto, né?  
  
-É, no mesmo quarto. E... Bem, acho que é porque a gente... - ela começou a ficar vermelha, e Heero não gostou nada disso - Bem, porque a gente... Fez...  
  
-Eles transaram - disse Faith calmamente. A irmã a olhou por um segundo e ficou mais vermelha.  
  
-Mas vocês se conheceram hoje! Há... Duas, três horas no máximo! - exclamou Heero vermelho e nervoso.  
  
-É... Mas fazer o que, né? - respondeu Jenny ficando com o rosto mais normal (não vermelho).  
  
-Jenny - começou Jim vermelho - Pára de falar assim, por favor, e explica pra gente poder soltar o Heero e ele não querer... "Machucar" o Duo.  
  
-Tá. Eu me senti atraída pelo Duo, e ele por mim. A gente quis, foi, transou e ponto final - disse Jenny calmamente.  
  
Heero, Jim, Ellen, Quatre e Duo (este ainda no chão, um pouco só longe do montinho encima de Heero) estavam muito vermelhos, o sangue parando de correr pelo corpo, todo concentrado no rosto de cada um deles. Yuki olhava alegremente meio que se divertindo com a situação. Faith fazia o mesmo. Wufei e Trowa estavam vermelhos, mas não tanto quanto os outros, e Joe estava simplesmente tomando seu sorvete, na maior tranqüilidade.  
  
-Podem me soltar - disse Heero depois de dois minutos de completo silêncio na sala de jantar. Os jovens encima dele hesitaram, mas o tom do Soldado Perfeito era controlado e calmo, sem nenhum vestígio de fúria assassina incontrolável. Ele deu a espada a Wufei e olhou seriamente para Duo, que finalmente levantou do chão.  
  
-Heero, eu...  
  
-Se você fizer magoar a minha irmã, eu te mato, Duo, e ninguém vai conseguir me impedir, entendeu? - disse Heero num tom mortal.  
  
-Mas... E o Wufei? O Quatre? - perguntou Duo começando a se desesperar.  
  
-Nenhum deles ousaria magoar a Faith ou a Yuki, mas você...  
  
-Ah, você confia mais neles que em mim?  
  
-Não... Exatamente, mas simplesmente me preocupo com coisas diferentes em relação a eles.  
  
-Como...?  
  
-Me preocupo que o Quatre... Vá ter um treco um dia e começar a agir da mesma forma que a Faith com ele - o loirinho corou furiosamente e não conseguiu olhar para Faith, que riu alegre - E quanto ao Wufei... Preocupo - me que ele poderá machucar a Yuki um dia... Mas... Machucar "daquele" jeito - e corou levemente enquanto Yuki fazia a cara de inocente de sempre e Wufei corava sem parar.  
  
-E por que você se preocupa que eu vá magoar a Jennifer?  
  
-Porque vocês estão avançando rápido demais - rosnou Heero.  
  
-E daí? Eu... - Duo parou de falar e corou violentamente.  
  
-Você... O que?  
  
-Eu... - ele começou a abaixar o rosto. Dizer que amava Jenny na frente de tanta gente era vergonhoso - Eu... - a sua voz foi abaixando cada vez mais - Eu amo a Jennifer... - ele disse murmurando, o rosto com um tom avermelhado extremamente intenso.  
  
A reação foi instantânea. Jenny, ao ouvir o que o americano dissera, ficou com o rosto muito vermelho, e deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu correndo escadas acima. Heero abriu a boca e não parecia conseguir fecha - la. Wufei, Trowa, Jim, Quatre, Ellen e até mesmo Joe ficaram com os olhos arregalados e olhando sem palavras para Duo. Yuki pareceu encantada e Faith ficou meio séria por um momento, mas depois começou a rir sem parar, tirando a todos daquele estado "zen".  
  
-Ai, que gracinha! - disse a caçula dos Wayne ainda rindo - Ai, ai... Logo, logo terei um cunhado... Depois sobrinhas e sobrinhos...  
  
-Faith! - exclamaram Heero e Duo juntos. A garota de olhos esmeralda só deu uma risada alegre.  
  
-Eu posso ir ver a Jennifer, Heero? - perguntou Duo cautelosamente.  
  
-Vai. Por que pergunta pra mim? - respondeu Heero sentando - se novamente, a calma voltando ao seu sistema. Duo pareceu sorriu parecendo aliviado e alegre e foi subir as escadas.  
  
-Você aceitou assim fácil, Hee - chan? - perguntou Faith. Quatre voltou ao seu lugar e a garota levantou - se e sentou no seu colo. O rosto do loirinho ficou totalmente vermelho na hora.  
  
-Eu tive que aceitar - disse Heero olhando para a irmã - Aceitei você, não aceitei?  
  
-Ah, você gosta do Quatre, e ele é tão bonzinho, então...  
  
-Não, eu quis dizer que eu aceitei como você é, Faith.  
  
-Ah, isso. Bem, tinha que aceitar, né? Me mudar, você nunca ia conseguir, Hee - chan.  
  
-Peraí... - disse Heero se levantando repentinamente, a raiva subindo novamente - Quando foi que eles...? Mas... Peraí... Jennifer descendo, Duo logo atrás... AH!  
  
-Que foi, Hee - chan? - perguntou Ellen exasperada.  
  
-A Jennifer tava no quarto do Duo quando eu subi pra chama - lo! - disse ele com muita raiva.  
  
-A Jenny tava... O que? Você acha que eles tavam transando e você os interrompeu? - perguntou Faith colocando uma colher cheia de sorvete de morango na boca. O irmão ficou vermelho e pareceu mais bravo ainda, talvez cogitando a idéia de sua irmãzinha.  
  
-Não, não... - murmurou ele nervoso - Eca, não!  
  
-Eca? Hee - chan, você ainda é virgem por um acaso? - perguntou Faith. Heero a olhou extremamente corado.  
  
-Faith...! - exclamou Quatre, mas a garota colocou a colher agora cheia de sorvete de uva na boca dele, calando - o bruscamente.  
  
-O que você...? - começou Heero constrangido.  
  
-É? Bem, não se sinta mal, Hee - chan. O Jim ainda é virgem também - este ficou excessivamente vermelho, e não conseguiu encarar ninguém - Bem, só se sinta um pouquinho mal porque...  
  
Quatre ficou cansado da atitude da namorada e decidiu ele mesmo tomar uma atitude (ou seja, agir como homem!), pegando a garota e quase a derrubando - a, mas a pegou em tempo e a beijou. Todos o olharam surpresos e bastante impressionados. Faith até ficou vermelha (opa, isso sim é raro - acho que nem aconteceu antes nesta fic toda - ou aconteceu? Não, acho que não), mas não tanto quanto Quatre.  
  
-Quatre, talvez eu não tenha dito antes - começou Heero muito vermelho e não olhando para Quatre, que interrompeu o beijo e levantou Faith, a garota perplexa (outra coisa raríssima!) e o loirinho MUITO vermelho -, embora eu tenha quase certeza de que disse, mas eu realmente não quero ver você e a minha irmãzinha se beijando e se amassando. É quase tão horrível quanto imaginar a Jennifer e o Duo... Juntos.  
  
-Desculpa - disse Quatre envergonhado e corando cada vez mais.  
  
-Ai, ai... - suspirou Faith reagindo novamente - O Quatre - chan é mesmo perfeito pra mim. Eu sabia.  
  
-Hã? O que? - disseram Heero e Quatre concomitantemente (Anna, em "Quero ir ao passado" me ensinou essa palavra. Valeu!).  
  
-Se eu sou assim... Agitada, digamos, então preciso de alguém que me agüente... E o Quatre - chan com certeza me agüenta e que ele seja como eu de vez em quando. Agora, Hee - chan, a gente pode ir também?  
  
-Faith... - disse Quatre sorrindo exasperado.  
  
-Por favor, Quatre - chan!  
  
-Tá bom... - disse o loirinho sem conseguir dizer não à namorada.  
  
-Hee - chan?  
  
-Vai. Por que as pessoas ficam me pedindo permissão pra fazer as coisas?  
  
-Porque você age como se fosse o nosso irmão mais velho, Hee - chan - disse Ellen tão gentilmente que fez o gêmeo corar levemente.  
  
-Isso mesmo - concordou Jim rindo - Eu sou mole demais pra ter o posto de "irmão mais velho", mas como você é... É... Você, Heero, acho que fica bem de "irmão mais velho", sabe?  
  
-Já que não preciso da permissão de ninguém, então vamos, Quatre - chan - disse Faith puxando - o de uma só vez e correndo para fora da mansão Winner. Um silêncio caiu sobre as pessoas naquela sala de jantar.  
  
Nenhum dos jovens falou muito mais, só que as suas mentes trabalhavam sem parar, até mesmo a de Yuki. Depois de terminarem o sorvete, todos deixaram a mesa como estava, já que Yuki disse que arrumaria tudo sozinha. Claro que Wufei foi ajuda - la.  
  
Quando estava subindo, Trowa foi ouviu o seu nome ser murmurado. Ele virou o rosto e viu Ellen ao pé da escada olhando - o. Ele corou levemente e desceu as escadas.  
  
-O que foi, Ellen? - perguntou o jovem de olhos esmeralda. A garota sorriu gentilmente.  
  
-Posso falar um pouquinho com você, Trowa? - ele balançou a cabeça e seguiu a garota até a porta da frente. Eles saíram e pararam na frente da porta. A garota suspirou.  
  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
-Aconteceu... Trowa, sabe, eu... Eu queria dizer que eu... Eu... - seu rosto começava a corar sem controle, e ela encarou os olhos frios de seu... O que ele era dela? - Trowa, eu estou apaixonada por você...  
  
-O que? - o jovem ficou com o rosto instantaneamente vermelho.  
  
-Eu... Amo você, Trowa. Eu te amo - disse ela ainda encarando - o, fazendo - o ficar mais e mais vermelho.  
  
-Ellen, eu... - a voz não parecia querer sair da garganta de Trowa, e o fato dele não conseguir desgrudar os olhos dos de Ellen não ajudava em nada.  
  
-Não precisa falar nada, Trowa, eu só queria... Desabafar. Agora que o fiz, bem... Até depois - ela abriu a porta e foi correndo para dentro, sem dar tempo do jovem de olhos esmeralda segura - la para dar a sua resposta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Blush* Hum... O Duo perdeu a virgindade... Eu sei que essa parte ficou "a" droga, mas... Eu não sei escrever esse tipo de coisa... Gomen, sorry, desculpinha! Mas eu tento ir melhorando - não é como se eu não fosse ter chance, com mais três casais basicamente já formados, mais três a serem formados, afinal de contas...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Sexto

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 006: O primeiro dia de aula - Aleluia!  
  
Na entrada de um prédio grande e novinho em folha, duas semanas depois.  
  
-Primeiro dia de aula! Que tédio! - exclamou Duo ao chegar no colégio aonde iam estudar.  
  
-Colégio Minami... - leu Jim - Bem, tenham um bom dia e se comportem, viu? Não quero ter que responder telefonemas do tipo: "A sua irmã Faith acabou de socar um garoto. Ela foi suspensa, portanto, por favor, venha busca - la".  
  
-Ei! Isso só aconteceu duas vezes, Jim! - reclamou Faith, mas aquela desculpa fez todos olharem - na sem acreditar.  
  
-Vamos logo - disse Jenny em sua normal impaciência - A Yuki e o Joe já foram. Melhor vocês correrem.  
  
-Mas você vai à nossa classe nos visitar, não vai? - perguntou Duo pegando a garota e a beijando ternamente - Vai, né?  
  
-Deixa de ser um bebezinho, seu idiota - retrucou a garota corando e virando o rosto - Tá, eu vou.  
  
-O Duo te controla fácil, fácil, né, Jenny? - comentou Faith rindo. A irmã corou mais ainda, saiu dos braços de Duo e começou a andar sem dizer mais nada. O americano se voltou meio bravo a Faith.  
  
-Por que disse isso? Ela já foi...  
  
-Como ela disse, Maxwell, deixa de ser um bebezinho! Bem, eu também vou indo, mas eu vou na classe de vocês, tá? Até daqui a pouco, Quatre - chan - e o beijou, indo para a escola meio que saltitando.  
  
Então, os cinco pilotos e Ellen foram andando calmamente até a classe deles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Só pra esclarecer, Jim desistiu de morar na "mansão Wayne" porque só iam morar ele e o Joe lá, e isso seria idiotice, então ele simplesmente deixou toda a mobília que trouxe lá mesmo e fechou a casa, deixando - a como reserva para algum dia).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero, Duo e Trowa andavam mais a frente. Wufei e Quatre iam lado a lado com a bela gêmea de Heero. Ela olhava nervosamente (e muito vermelha) para o jovem a sua frente: Trowa. Desde que se declarara a ele, os dois nunca mais conversaram, nem sequer trocaram uma palavra diretamente um com o outro. A garota olhou para os dois rapazes ao seu lado, e depois para o jovem de trança a sua frente, e suspirou: as suas irmãs e prima realmente tinham sorte...  
  
Enquanto isso, Yuki chegou correndo na primeira sala do corredor do quarto andar do colégio. Estava sorridente, radiante. Claro que era bem compreensível, já que ela gostava bastante de ir à escola. Joe ia sozinho mais atrás, mas não muito, com um ar de indiferença ante a alegria e felicidade da irmã gêmea. Eles realmente eram diferentes como água e vinho, ou, no caso deles, como criança alegre e adulto sério.  
  
A alegre Yuki chegou na sala (a primeira) e colocou a cabeça para dentro. Ela sorriu para os jovens sentados nas primeiras carteiras perto da porta, que coraram na mesma hora.  
  
-Bom dia! Aqui é a classe 2ºGT (pegando da minha triste realidade)? - ela perguntou muito mais sorridente. Alguns outros alunos da classe perceberam a sua presença e pareceram atônitos quando ela entrou ao receber uma resposta positiva à sua pergunta. Os cabelos da garota estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, uma mecha de cabelo em cada lado. O dourado resplandecente do cabelo dela enfeitiçava os garotos.  
  
Ela andou pelos garotos perto da porta e olhou as carteiras vazias. As contou apontando para cada uma delas com o dedo indicador e voltou - se daquele jeito infantil e meigo de ser para os garotos que ainda a olhavam (os perto da porta).  
  
-Posso sentar em qualquer lugar?  
  
-Claro - respondeu os garotos hipnotizados pelo sorriso gentil e doce da garota. Ela sentou - se na quinta carteira, bem onde estava a janela (aquelas bem de anime que dão pro corredor).  
  
Joe entrou uns cinco segundos depois que Yuki sentou - se. Ele sorriu brevemente para a irmã e foi até ela, colocando a mochila na quarta carteira da segunda fileira.  
  
-Hee - chan! É aqui! - exclamou Yuki acenando para Heero e o os outros. O Soldado Perfeito entrou na classe com seus amigos e irmã com aquela expressão séria de sempre.  
  
Rapidamente: Ellen sentou - se na frente da Yuki, atrás desta, Wufei, atrás deste, na última carteira da fileira, Heero. Na frente de Joe, Trowa, atrás do gêmeo de Yuki, Duo, atrás deste, na penúltima carteira, Quatre.  
  
Os jovens eram observados com grande admiração, especialmente Quatre, Yuki e Joe, já que eram loiros (escola japonesa, gente. Mesmo sendo Gundam Wing, tem certas coisas que eu não acho que mudem tão facilmente, especialmente costumes japoneses), embora Trowa, Wufei, Duo e Heero também recebessem muitos olhares, assim como a tímida Ellen, que estava muito vermelha.  
  
-Nossa, que classe... - comentou Duo dando uma olhada a sua volta.  
  
-Mas tem garotas bonitas - disse Joe muito observador.  
  
-É verdade... - concordou o americano - Dá só uma olhada naquela ali de... - mas alguma coisa lhe atingiu a cabeça com muita força, por pouco não causando um sangramento.   
  
O americano virou - se na hora, mas congelou ao ver Faith, rindo de se matar, e Jenny, com uma expressão "Heero de ser" (brava, séria, mortal) na janela. Duo engoliu seco e começou a suar ligeiramente.  
  
-Eh... Jennifer... Eh... Olha, eu só... Hã... Você ouviu o que eu tava... - mas a namorada lhe tacou uma grande barra de chocolate (de onde ela tirou isso?) no meio da cara, e ele se calou.  
  
-He, he, he! - riu Faith com gosto e entrando na classe - Você nunca deve falar ou olhar para outras mulheres, garotas, que seja enquanto está com a Jenny, Maxwell - ela sentou - se na carteira atrás de Quatre, de costas para a janela pro corredor -, porque ela fica uma fera quando sente ciúmes - e cruzou as pernas, deixando alguns garotos a sua frente vermelhos.  
  
-Até depois - disse Jenny indo embora. Duo até ia segui - la, mas Heero pegou o isqueiro de metal (que foi o que Jenny tacou no americano da primeira vez) e o jogou novamente na cabeça dele, que virou - se furioso para o Soldado Perfeito.  
  
-Qual é o teu problema, Heero? Não percebe que tá doendo?  
  
-Lembra que eu disse pra nunca magoar a minha irmã senão... - e fez um sinal com as mãos que demonstrava claramente "estrangulamento". Duo hesitou - Deixa a Jenny em paz (sim, o Hee - chan já chama a Jenny de Jenny, não de Jennifer, e o Jim de Jim, não mais de James).  
  
-Mas... - vendo os olhos de Heero brilhando perigosamente, o americano suspirou e acalmou - se, sentando - se novamente.  
  
-Você não sabia que a Jenny era tão ciumenta, né? - perguntou Faith passando a mão pelo cabelo de Quatre, que estava muito vermelho, percebendo os olhares que lançavam a ele e a sua namorada.  
  
-Faith, você podia não fazer isso, por favor? - pediu o loirinho.  
  
-Por que? Você fica tão gracinha de cabelo desarrumado, Quatre - chan - disse a garota carinhosamente e rindo - Não concordam comigo, Ellen, Yuki?  
  
-Mas o cabelo do Quatre - sama já é meio... Desarrumado - disse Yuki ^_^.  
  
-Eu também acho... - disse Ellen ainda vermelha.  
  
-Mesmo assim - disse Faith sem se importar muito com a opinião das duas - Quatre - chan, vai um pouco pra frente.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Sabe, eu realmente não gosto que estranhos vejam a minha calcinha, então... - o loirinho ficou muito vermelho e foi um pouco pra frente da cadeira. A garota descruzou as pernas e passou uma para o outro lado e ficou com uma perna de cada lado da cadeira de Quatre. Este ficou excessivamente vermelho, mas não disse nada. Heero olhou para a irmã e virou o rosto.  
  
Faith sorriu e colocou as mãos nos ombros do namorado, que quase pulou da cadeira.  
  
-O que você tá fazendo, Faith? - exclamou ele quase tendo um ataque. Algumas pessoas na classe (Duo e Wufei inclusos, claro) riam discretamente.  
  
-Massagem, Quatre - chan. Você tá tão... Tenso. E sabia que eu sou ótima massagista?  
  
-Eh... Yuki?  
  
-Hum? O que foi, Quatre - sama?  
  
-É verdade?  
  
-Que a Faith é boa massagista? Bem... Eu não sei. Ela só massageia garotos, em especial os namorados dela.  
  
-Ela massageia bem sim, Quatre - disse Joe sem olhar para trás - Só que... Bem, você vai entender quando eu digo que massagem para os homens da família é bem diferente de massagem para... Namorados - e riu, finalmente olhando para trás - Só... Relaxa.  
  
-Isso mesmo, Quatre - chan. Relaxa - disse Faith daquele jeito malicioso dela (só pra marcar tempo, faltam vinte minutos (!) pro começo das aulas - 8:00 (acho que é por aí o horário de entrada japonês)).  
  
A garota começou a fazer uma massagem realmente relaxante em Quatre. Ele sentia todos os seus músculos se relaxando e descontraindo, ficando bem leves e macios, tanto é que ele nem se lembrava de que Heero estava na mesma classe que ele, e, aliás, observando cada movimento das mãos da irmãzinha.  
  
O corpo de Quatre estava tão leve, tão relaxado, tão já acostumado com o toque macio e calmante de Faith que ele nem percebeu quando ela colocou uma mão em seu colarinho, desfazendo ligeiramente o nó da gravata e desabotoando os três primeiros botões. Joe, Duo, Wufei e boa parte da classe observavam a cena se matando de rir por dentro. Heero, por outro lado, estava se segurando para não matar o amigo antes do começo da primeira aula do primeiro dia na escola.  
  
-Quatre, você percebe que EU estou aqui, ou não? - disse o Soldado Perfeito com a voz calma, porém com uma certa raiva por trás. O loirinho abriu os olhos e ficou muito vermelho, só conseguindo tirar as mãos da Faith de perto dele. A garota sorria quase que inocentemente, só que daquele jeito malicioso dela.  
  
-Faith, o que você tava fazendo? - perguntou o loirinho seriamente.  
  
-Eu sou a sua namorada, não sou? Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Quatre?  
  
-Mas o Heero...  
  
-O Hee - chan é o meu irmão mais velho, Quatre - chan. É óbvio que ele vá querer... Me defender, muito embora... Eu realmente não precise de defesa. Ao menos de você, Quatre - chan.  
  
-Faith... - murmurou o loirinho mais e mais vermelho com as palavras da namorada.  
  
-Ai, Quatre - chan... Eu ainda consigo te tirar da sua concha - e rapidamente saiu de cima da carteira - Bem, eu vou indo pra minha classe, mas eu venho ver vocês depois, tá? Tchauzinho, Quatre - chan - ela ia beija - lo, mas o olhar de Heero foi tão intenso e reprovador que ela desistiu (olha só o poder do olhar do Hee - chan!) e foi para a sua classe com um pouco menos de entusiasmo.  
  
-Heero, olha, eu... - começou Quatre ainda vermelho.  
  
-Quatre, eu já disse que não quero, de forma alguma, ver você e a minha irmãzinha se amassando, não disse?  
  
-Disse...  
  
-Talvez eu deva incluir "massagens suspeitas" nisso, não acha?  
  
-Eu...  
  
O professor chegou nessa hora e o loirinho virou - se instantaneamente. Heero não se importou.  
  
-A classe está bem parecida com a do ano passado... Exceto pelos oito novos alunos... Por favor, levantem - se quando eu chamar os seus nomes - disse o professor, um homem de maneiras gentis e educadas.  
  
-Chang Wufei - o chinês levantou - se e, respeitosamente, fez uma reverência.  
  
-Duo Maxwell - o americano levantou - se com aquela alegria de sempre e fez uma reverência também.  
  
-Ellen Wayne - muito envergonhada e vermelha, a gêmea de Heero levantou - se, fez uma reverência quase imperceptível e sentou - se rapidamente.  
  
-Heero Wayne - o Soldado Perfeito levantou - se e fez uma rápida reverência.  
  
-Joe Wayne - o garoto simplesmente se levantou e fez uma reverência talvez um tanto exagerada.  
  
-Quatre Raberba Winner - o loirinho levantou - se e curvou a cabeça.  
  
-Trowa Barton - ele levantou - se e abaixou a cabeça (abaixou, não curvou).  
  
-E... Yuki Wayne - a garota levantou - se sorridente, fez uma reverência para o professor, depois virou - se e fez uma reverência para os colegas.  
  
-Hã... Senhor Barton, o senhor não possui histórico escolar, é isso mesmo? - perguntou o professor intrigado. Ellen olhou por um momento para Trowa.  
  
-Não senhor - respondeu o jovem de olhos esmeralda.  
  
-Motivo?  
  
-Problemas na minha antiga escola, numa colônia que teve certos... Problemas durante as guerras, impediram que eu pudesse ter qualquer tipo de... Registro escolar - disse Trowa lembrando do que havia pensado como desculpa.  
  
-Entendo. E... Hã... Senhor Wufei?  
  
-Senhor?  
  
-No seu registro só constam dados de uma escola de artes marciais, mas nada de... Escola, propriamente dito.  
  
-Bem... Acontece que havia ensino de artes marciais na minha antiga escola, assim como escolares, senhor, mas... Infelizmente, a minha escola sofreu um ataque durante a guerra... Ela foi destruída por completo, assim como... Os meus professores morreram também, senhor... - disse Wufei misturando ficção com realidade, lembrando da dor que sentiu quando o seu mestre morreu.  
  
-Bem, de qualquer forma, vejo que os senhores têm notas excelentes, em especial a senhorita Yuki Wayne e o senhor Joe Wayne. Suas notas principalmente, senhorita, são de impressionar a qualquer um.  
  
-Obrigada, senhor - respondeu Yuki com um sorriso alegre.  
  
-Notas perfeitas... Dez, dez, dez... Só vejo dez nos seus boletins, senhorita Yuki! - ela avermelhou um pouquinho, mas continuou sorrindo - Espero que mantenha a sua média perfeita aqui também, embora o nível seja bastante diferente da sua antiga escola... O Colégio Angeles... Muito famoso, até mesmo aqui na Terra, sabia?  
  
-Não senhor.  
  
-Mas é. A melhor escola que já existiu... Alunos com notas altíssimas... Média 8,5...  
  
-Sim, senhor.  
  
-Bem, comecemos a aula, então.  
  
As aulas se passaram até que rapidamente. Heero e Duo lembraram - se de como ir à escola era tedioso (por ser fácil demais pra eles), Trowa entediou - se também, Wufei idem, mas Quatre parecia se divertir, assim como Yuki. Joe parecia estar dormindo de olhos abertos, e Ellen estava no meio: entediada, porém prestando atenção.  
  
Na hora do almoço, somente um segundo após o sinal ter tocado, Faith e Jenny apareceram novamente na janela pro corredor. A caçula dos Wayne foi alegrinha até Quatre, e sentou no colo dele, deixando - o muito vermelho e constrangido (e com um pouco de apreensão por causa de um certo irmão mais velho). A namorada de Duo continuou na janela.  
  
-Jennifer, por que você não entra? - perguntou o americano com um sorrisinho.  
  
-Porque prefiro ficar aqui. Além do mais, acho que você não quer que as garotas pensem de verdade que você tem namorada, Maxwell - retrucou Jenny num tom frio.  
  
-Jennifer, não fala assim... - disse Duo exasperado - Não é verdade.  
  
-O que não é verdade?  
  
-Você é a minha namorada, e quero que o mundo todo saiba disso.  
  
-Mas, por favor, não faça nada drástico... Duo.  
  
-Tá um pouco menos brava comigo? Já tá me chamando de Duo de novo!  
  
-Cala a boca, porque eu ainda tenho cinco isqueiros iguais àquele que eu te taquei antes. Aliás, onde ele está?  
  
-Aqui - disse Heero passando o isqueiro para Wufei, que o entregou para Jenny.  
  
-Obrigada, Heero.  
  
-Sabe, Jennifer - começou Duo -, eu realmente nem tinha percebido direito as garotas aqui da classe! O Joe foi quem disse que tinha garotas bonitas aqui e...  
  
-Você é nervoso demais, Duo - disse Jenny sorrindo. O americano ficou vermelho - E... Bem, acredito em você. O Joe é muito observador, especialmente quando se trata de garotas, né, Joe?  
  
-E? - respondeu o gêmeo de Yuki olhando a prima diretamente nos olhos.  
  
-Só estou comentando. Sabe, eu não sei de uma coisa... Você ainda é virgem, por acaso?  
  
A maioria das pessoas (pra não falar simplesmente TODAS as que ouviram tal pergunta), inclusive algumas que passavam pelo corredor, ficaram vermelhas, sem acreditar naquela pergunta, e olharam para Joe, que ficou bastante vermelho, mas ele logo sorriu gentilmente.  
  
-Se você não é, por que eu deveria ser, Jenny? - a garota suspirou.  
  
-Tem razão. Então... Quem foi a sua primeira?  
  
-Jenny! - disse Ellen muito vermelha - Por que você fica perguntando esse tipo de coisa?  
  
-Porque sim, irmãzinha. Então?  
  
-Anna Ryan Smith - disse Joe sorrindo sonhador.  
  
-Ela não tem uns... Dezoito anos?  
  
-Não, agora ela tem... Vinte anos... Não, dezenove. Ela faz vinte em... Setembro, dia 11.  
  
-Não sabia que vocês tinham namorado - comentou Faith.  
  
-Só por uma semana. Ela se mudou depois, vocês não se lembram?  
  
-Mas... Quando ela se mudou... Isso foi tipo dois anos atrás, Joe - disse Ellen.  
  
-É, porque ela tinha dezoito e eu catorze - disse Joe corando levemente.  
  
-Quando o que, nitian? - perguntou Yuki inocentemente.  
  
-Bem, Yuki - chan, quando eu... Perdi a virgindade.  
  
-Ah, tá - disse a gêmea de Joe sorrindo docemente.  
  
-Catorze? - disse Duo de boca aberta - Catorze?  
  
-É. Ah, tá, é que você só perdeu quando tinha... Quantos anos você tem? Dezesseis, né?  
  
-Bem... - o americano estava vermelhinho.  
  
-É, né?  
  
-Só que não se sinta mal com isso, Maxwell - começou Faith - Como eu tava dizendo outro dia pro Hee - chan, o Jim ainda é virgem, assim como... Bem, todos os garotos aqui - todos os pilotos abaixaram a cabeça vermelhos e envergonhados -, exceto por você, porque a Jenny cuidou disso, né, Jenny?  
  
-Faith, por que você não cala um pouco a boca? Isso não é conversa de criança.  
  
-Como se eu realmente fosse criança, Jenny.  
  
-Você é a mais nova entre nós.  
  
-E? A mais criança mentalmente seria a Yuki.  
  
-Por que? - perguntou ela gentilmente ^_^.  
  
-Você parece que nunca entende quando a gente fala de sexo, Yuki - respondeu Faith, deixando algumas pessoas (mais) vermelhas.  
  
-Não é que eu não entenda sempre, Faith, é que o que vocês falam... Não sei, acho que não é muito interessante...  
  
-Wufei, você tá ferrado - disse a bela namorada de Quatre rindo. O chinês ficou vermelho.  
  
-Por que? - perguntou Yuki sorrindo.  
  
-Porque se você não acha sexo interessante, presumo que não vá querer pratica - lo com ninguém, por isso o Wufei tá ferrado. Se ele gosta de você, e parece que gosta mesmo, tá mais ferrado ainda.  
  
-Por que? - perguntou Yuki novamente, ainda sorrindo.  
  
-Porque eu acho que é provável que você nunca dê pra ele, Yuki! - todos abaixaram os rostos vermelhos (exceto por Joe, Jenny e Yuki).  
  
-Dar o que?  
  
-Não responda isso, Faith - disse Heero levantando o rosto ainda muito vermelho.  
  
-Tá bom. Bem, eu até ia, mas se você tá dizendo pra eu não explicar pra ela o que significa "dar", então eu fico quieta.  
  
O almoço correu rapidamente, e Jenny e Faith voltaram para as suas classes (para tristeza de Duo, claro, e para alívio geral do povo), e os jovens da classe 2ºGT tinham aula de Educação Física.  
  
-Educação Física! Isso! - exclamava Duo alegremente pelos corredores.  
  
-Você gosta mesmo desta aula, não é, Duo? - disse Ellen gentilmente.  
  
-Claro! E acho que o seu gêmeo também gosta.  
  
-O Hee - chan?  
  
-Claro! Uma vez estivemos na mesma escola, certo? O cara é simplesmente incrível! Fez uma cesta de dar inveja a qualquer jogador profissional!  
  
-Você é bom assim, Hee - chan? - perguntou Yuki daquele jeitinho adorável dela.  
  
-Hn - respondeu Heero, simplesmente.  
  
Os jovens foram aos vestiários e se trocaram, colocando maiôs e sungas e depois a roupa de ginástica por cima (porque o professor era meio imprevisível, e assim eles estavam prontos pra qualquer coisa).  
  
Os rapazes foram os primeiros a chegar, mas Yuki e Ellen não demoraram muito mais. O professor, um jovem alto e de jeito alegre e entusiasta por esportes, disse rapidamente para todos irem para a piscina, e foi correndo com uma velocidade incrível até a piscina. Os alunos ficaram se olhando incrédulos.  
  
Assim que chegaram, os rapazes e Yuki tiraram as roupas de ginástica, virando um verdadeiro deleite aos olhos de todas as garotas e garotos, respectivamente. Wufei ficou vermelho vendo - se observar com tantos pensamentos... Impuros para a namorada.  
  
-Ellen, você vai ficar assim pra sempre? - perguntou Duo. A garota ficou muito vermelha.  
  
-Não, só até a gente entrar na piscina - respondeu ela com a voz baixa.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Eu... - ela ia responder (demorando bastante), mas o professor começou a falar.  
  
-Temos alunos, novos, correto? Oito! Nossa... Hum, interessante, interessante... Todos... Opa, sete são esportistas muito bons, correto? Mas... Hum, para a aula de hoje, gostaria de começar com a novata que tem as melhores notas e históricos em natação, em qualquer modalidade, aliás. Ellen Wayne, por favor.  
  
A gêmea de Heero ficou mais vermelha ainda sob os olhares curiosos e impressionados dos colegas. Ela levantou - se das arquibancadas e tirou primeiro a camisa e depois o shorts, o rosto com uma cor que chegava a um tom que poderia ser considerado vermelho - sangue, de tão intenso que era.  
  
A garota andou num passo lento até a piscina, os garotos e até o professor olhando - a boquiabertos, impressionados com as suas medidas (que depois serão colocadas em palavras).  
  
-Professor! - exclamou Yuki alegremente e chegando perto do jovem educador, que nem percebeu a aproximação daquela adorável e linda coisinha de cabelos dourados - Posso nadar com a Ellen também?  
  
-Por que, senhorita...?  
  
-Yuki, Yuki Wayne, prima da Ellen. Por favor, professor! - ela tinha aquele mesmo jeito inocente e irresistível de falar que deixava qualquer um sem ação. O professor suspirou e apontou para onde Ellen estava esperando. A gêmea de Heero abriu um sorriso para a alegre prima. Esta sorriu cheia de inocência para o professor, que não conseguiu impedir a sua mente de pensar uma ou outra coisa ilegal e indecente.  
  
Então, Yuki e Ellen se prepararam e saltaram ao ouvir o apito do professor. Nadavam com garra, agilidade e graça. Ellen era perfeita, nunca errava, e sua expressão, quando visível, demonstrava grande entusiasmo e concentração.  
  
A gêmea de Heero nadou na piscina (não sei como se chama a de 25 metros - olímpica ou semi - olímpica? Alguém que sabe desse detalhe, me avise, porque aí eu poderei ter isso para referências futuras) semi - olímpica (25 metros) de lado a lado quatro vezes e terminou o teste. Yuki terminou apenas cinco segundos depois da prima. O professor, assim como os alunos, parecia impressionado.  
  
-Mas que incríveis vocês são, senhoritas! - disse ele sorridente - Mas com certeza você, senhorita Ellen, irá juntar - se ao grupo de nadadores da escola, não vai? O seu tempo quase abriu um novo recorde! Presumo que o seu tempo seja até menor que esse em melhores condições e situações (aliás, alguém que sabe alguma coisa de natação poderia me mandar um comentário a respeito de recordes e modalidades de natação? Não sei nada de esportes, muito menos de natação, e apreciaria, e MUITO, a ajuda) -, não é mesmo? - Ellen ficou muito vermelha e não respondeu nada, ficando por mais alguns segundos na água, o cabelo todo flutuando, o rosto semi - afundando.  
  
Yuki saiu da piscina rapidamente e foi um daqueles momentos de câmera - lenta: embora agisse como criança, as suas formas eram de adulta, e o seu corpo, mesmo que sem querer, se movia languidamente. Os cabelos dourados a faziam parecer uma verdadeira sereia que acabara de perder a cauda e adquirira pernas (sereia em referência a Iara, que normalmente é loira e a Ariel, que ganhou pernas e tal). Os rapazes a olhavam com desejo, mas a garota não percebia devido a sua inocência tão pura e genuína. Ela colocou nos ombros uma toalha e acenou para os pilotos e o irmão, que a observavam também (menos Joe, que já se acostumara com imagens assim belas - não somente das garotas da família -, e Heero, que simplesmente não conseguia olhar para nenhuma das garotas de sua família de uma forma mais... Indecente e sexual).  
  
Ellen saiu da piscina pouco depois de ouvir as palavras do professor, e ela, assim como Yuki, também foi colírio para os olhos masculinos, que viam a sua frente não uma garota, mas sim uma deusa que emergia das profundezas das águas para trazer beleza a um mundo caótico e quase sem traços de beleza. A "deusa" mexia - se com a noção de que a observavam com atenção e desejo, ficando com o rosto muitíssimo vermelho, mas não conseguia se mexer muito rapidamente, e mesmo que pudesse, aos olhos que a viam como deusa, ela andava de câmera - lenta, linda, perfeita, intocável.  
  
Com evidente vergonha, ela colocou uma toalha em volta dos quadris e andou até os pilotos, Joe e Yuki. O primo a olhou e deu uma sonora risada, que fez muitas garotas olharem - no com interesse.  
  
-Coitada da Ellen... Sempre o centro das atenções... A minha irmãzinha também...  
  
-Porque elas são lindas, Joe - disse Wufei vermelho.  
  
-É, claro que são, mas não é só por isso, e vocês sabem muito bem disso - e lançou um olhar um tanto malicioso aos pilotos (exceto para Heero), um olhar que lembrava e muito o de Faith. Ele deu uma baixa risada e levantou - se, puxando a irmã pela mão - Peguemos a Yuki - chan como exemplo. Você se importa?  
  
-Com o que, nitian? - respondeu a garota docemente.  
  
-Bem, não importa. Vejam só - e apontou para os peitos da garota, que nem parece se importar, mas os pilotos (até Heero) ficaram muito vermelhos, assim como Ellen - Busto: 84 - apontou para a cintura -, cintura: 56 - apontou para o quadril da irmã -, e quadril: 85. É por causa das medidas delas que todos as olham.  
  
-Como você sabe as medidas da sua própria irmã, Joe? - perguntou Duo.  
  
-Sabem, a gente nunca falou que morava junto lá na colônia? Então... Bem, o Jim não ficava muito em casa... Trabalho e tal, e acabava ficando só as garotas e eu. E com duas como a Jenny e a Faith no grupinho, acho que dá pra entender que papos de sexo e coisas de garota rolavam solto, não? Então, mesmo eu sendo um garoto, e parente das garotas, acabei por saber esse tipo de detalhes... Assim como: quem foi o primeiro que cada uma beijou, só que no caso, é claro, só a Jenny e a Faith, e eu, claro, podíamos falar sobre isso, mas tinha também coisas como... Hã... Quando veio a primeira menstruação, de quando em quando ela vem, e coisas assim, até que um belo dia, a Jenny e a Faith pegaram uma fita métrica e mediram as medidas de todas. Ainda bem que eu consegui sumir quando elas resolveram me medir também, porque... Aí seria demais.  
  
-O que era mesmo que elas iam medir em você, nitian? Você não é uma menina... - começou Yuki sorrindo gentilmente.  
  
-Elas iam medir, sabe, Yuki - chan... Aquela... Parte masculina.  
  
-Que parte?  
  
-Biologia humana, Yuki. Qual é o órgão de reprodução masculino?  
  
-É o... - Heero quase que pula encima da prima, calando - a com a mão, o que ficou estranho, pois a garota e o gêmeo continuavam de pé. Algumas pessoas olharam - nos rindo - Que foi, Hee - chan?  
  
-Você podia não falar essa palavra?  
  
-Que palavra? Ah, você quer dizer p...  
  
-É, essa!  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
-Ei, vocês! - chamou o professor - Garotos, vocês seis, venham aqui! Quero testa - los também!  
  
Os rapazes atenderam rapidamente ao chamado do alegre e animado professor, deixando Yuki e Ellen nas arquibancadas. Cada um deles se postou numa faixa (novamente, não sei nada de natação - faixa: cada uma das partes da piscina, separadas por aquelas coisinhas flutuantes) e saltaram com o apito do professor.  
  
Os que mais impressionavam eram Heero, Duo e Quatre. Mesmo que o loirinho não fosse tão rápido quanto os outros, ainda assim era bastante bom (isso considerando que ele era o menor e com aparência mais delicada e frágil), mas Joe era o melhor, com Heero logo atrás. Wufei e Trowa também eram muitíssimo bons.  
  
Quando o teste terminou, o professor não conseguiu conter um sorriso infantil no rosto: oito novatos, oito nadadores extraordinários. No teste dos novatos, Joe chegou em primeiro, seguido de Heero. Depois veio Trowa, Wufei e Duo (ao mesmo tempo) e Quatre, embora a diferença entre Joe e o loirinho tenha sido de oito segundos.  
  
-É ótimo ver que tenho em minhas mãos agora jovens tão bons - disse o professor quase chorando de emoção - Finalmente poderei formar um time imbatível de esportes! Agora, quem é que vai querer se juntar a algum clube de esportes?  
  
-Quais grupos o senhor tem? - perguntou Joe animadamente.  
  
-De praticamente todos. O senhor possui notas perfeitas em todos os esportes, senhor... Joe Wayne. É de impressionar.  
  
-É que é preciso se esforçar em alguma coisa, não concorda, professor? Eu, por exemplo, prefiro os esportes de forma geral. A minha prima Ellen, prefere a natação. A minha outra prima, irmã caçula de Ellen, também é como eu: adora e é boa em todos os esportes.  
  
-Ela está em que ano?  
  
-Primeiro. Faith Wayne.  
  
-Ah, sim, já pude ver a ficha dela. Também muito boa. Bem, espero ver o senhor e as suas primas em algum dos nossos times de esportes, especialmente a sua prima Ellen. Parece ser uma nadadora nata.  
  
-E é. Acho que pode contar com a presença dela no time de natação, professor.  
  
-Mesmo? - seus olhos negros brilhavam de entusiasmo.  
  
-Sim, senhor - com um sorriso que fez as garotas se derreterem, Joe voltou ao grupo - Ellen, você vai entrar pro time de natação?  
  
-Acho que sim - respondeu a gêmea de Heero gentilmente.  
  
-Hum... Bem, eu já falei pro professor que você vai entrar pro time de natação, viu?  
  
-Tudo bem, Joe.  
  
A aula ainda continuou calmamente, o professor admirando - se cada vez mais com as habilidades físicas dos novatos, especialmente os pilotos, que conseguiam fazer coisas realmente extraordinárias (algo como naquele episódio em que ele e o Duo estão numa escola - incidente já mencionado aqui pelo americano - e o Hee - chan fez "a" cesta).  
  
-He, he, he! - ria Joe alegremente enquanto saíam do vestiário, voltando pro prédio da escola - Pelo menos agora eu já arranjei o que fazer todas as tardes!  
  
-Ah, por favor, treinar todo dia não é o que fazer - disse Duo - É tortura.  
  
-Não pra mim, Duo. Esportes sempre foram o meu forte. Nunca tive muito saco pra escola.  
  
-Mas as suas notas...?  
  
-Ah, são bem altas e tal, mas... Bem, isso não significa que eu goste de escola. Não como a minha irmãzinha.  
  
-Hum? - perguntou Yuki sorrindo - Que foi, nitian?  
  
-Você gosta de escola, não gosta?  
  
-Adoro! - ^_^.  
  
-Então, eu tava dizendo que eu não gosto, mas que você gosta.  
  
-Outra coisa que vocês não têm em comum - comentou Wufei.  
  
-Isso mesmo... - concordou Joe.  
  
Eles chegaram à classe e prepararam - se para a última aula: Literatura. A professora era gentil e educada, com uma voz calma um tanto monótona.  
  
O primeiro dia de aula terminou sem nenhum incidente, e os pilotos, Ellen, Joe e Yuki esperaram por Faith e Jenny no portão. A caçula dos Wayne veio correndo, pulando encima de Quatre, mas Jenny veio com uma expressão irritada e muito nervosa.  
  
-Que foi, Jennifer? - perguntou Duo depois de beija - la. Ela ficou um pouco mais relaxada depois do beijo do namorado.  
  
-É que... Eu descobri uma coisa que me deixou irritada assim.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Jenny! - exclamou uma voz que fez uma veia saltar no canto do rosto da garota. Todos olharam para trás e os Wayne reconheceram, depois de uns segundos pensando, o rosto muito bonito, os cabelos negros, os olhos verdes escuros. E um sorriso certamente alegre. Era um jovem alto e forte, e que andava até o grupo.  
  
-Jason? - perguntou Joe franzindo o cenho - É mesmo você?  
  
-Claro que sou eu! E aí, Joe? - exclamou o jovem alegremente.  
  
-Bem, mas o que você tá fazendo aqui? Você não tava no reino Sank?  
  
-Tava, mas sabe como é o trabalho do meu pai, né? Sempre se mudando... Mas eu tô feliz mesmo é de encontrar a minha querida Jenny aqui! E na minha classe!  
  
-Você não tinha percebido o Jason antes, Jenny? - perguntou Yuki - Você não falou dele.  
  
-É que o imbecil não queria que eu o reconhecesse, e eu só percebi que era ele agora, no fim das aulas - respondeu Jenny num tom frio e cortante. Duo a olhou.  
  
-Então... O que você é da Jennifer, Jason, né? - perguntou o americano sorrindo.  
  
-Sou...  
  
-O meu antigo namorado, Duo - disse Jenny pelo garoto - Por isso mesmo que você não tem direito de me chamar de querida - disse ela encarando o ex com muita frieza. Ele nem se abalou e continuou sorrindo.  
  
-Ah, que é, Jenny, qual é o problema? E... Não vai me apresentar?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Gente, este é Jason Yamazaki. Jason, estes são: Heero Wayne, o gêmeo da Ellen - começou Faith a contragosto (por ter que fazer algo minimamente gentil e educado).  
  
-Chang Wufei, meu namorado - disse Yuki segurando na mão do chinês, que corou furiosamente.  
  
-Quatre Raberba Winner, meu namorado - disse Faith dando o braço com o loirinho, que corou levemente.  
  
-Trowa Barton - apresentou Joe apontando pro jovem de olhos esmeralda.  
  
-E Duo Maxwell... - disse Ellen apontando para o americano. Jenny pegou na mão dele.  
  
-Meu namorado - Jason engoliu seco e olhou seriamente para o americano, mas depois sorriu.  
  
-Namorado, heim? Bem... Que bom... Pra vocês. Ah, eu já vou indo agora. Até amanhã, Jenny - e foi embora. A garota de cabelos negros ainda pareceu muito brava.  
  
-Que foi, Jennifer? - perguntou Duo. O grupo começou a andar até o estacionamento.  
  
-Aquele imbecil do Jason! - disse ela com muita raiva.  
  
-O que ele te fez?  
  
-Ele existe, Duo!  
  
-Só por isso?  
  
-Ai, ele sempre me irritou tanto! Aquele jeito dele!  
  
-Calma, Jenny - disse Ellen.  
  
-Ai, que raiva, que ódio dele!  
  
-Jennifer, calminha, calminha - o americano passou o braço em volta da cintura da garota e a beijou, Heero já nem querendo saber daquilo.  
  
-Tá, me acalmou... Um pouco - disse Jenny levemente vermelha e sorrindo.  
  
O belo carro de Jim veio calmamente até o estacionamento, e parou ao lado do jipe de Jenny. O mais velho dos Wayne sorriu para todos.  
  
-Oi, gente! Vamos indo? Sabe, Jenny, eu acho que vi o Jason passando... Era ele, não era?  
  
-Era aquele imbecil sim - disse Jenny entrando no carro e pegando uns óculos escuros - Aquele... - mas olhou para Duo todo sorridente ao seu lado e não conseguiu permanecer muito brava. Ela colocou os óculos e todos os outros subiram nos respectivos carros (que tinham escolhido anteriormente - vide Ato 004: Jenny e Jim).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Obs: Review  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obs2: Colocando umas informações gerais:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sobre os uniformes escolares:  
  
Feminino: saia preta, camisa social branca (manga comprida, curta ou sem manga a escolher), (fita ou gravata (vermelhos - à escolha)) (colete, paletó e casacão (pretos) são facultativos).  
  
Ellen: saia + camisa de manga comprida + fita + colete + paletó + meia - calça preta  
  
Faith: saia + camisa sem manga (fora da saia) + fita (às vezes) + colete  
  
Jenny: saia + camisa de manga comprida (às vezes curta) + gravata (às vezes) + colete (às vezes) + paletó + meia - calça preta  
  
Yuki: saia + camisa de manga comprida (às vezes curta) (fora da saia) + fita (prendendo o cabelo - às vezes) + colete + paletó (às vezes) + meia - calça preta  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Masculino: calça preta, camisa social branca (manga comprida ou curta a escolher) (gravata vermelha facultativa) (colete preto, paletó e casacão (pretos) são facultativos).  
  
Duo: calça + camisa de manga curta (aberta - regata branca por baixo) + paletó (às vezes)  
  
Heero: calça + camisa de manga comprida + paletó  
  
Joe: calça + camisa de manga curta + gravata (às vezes) + paletó (às vezes)  
  
Kazu: calça + camisa de manga comprida (normalmente arregaçada) + paletó (às vezes, e normalmente fechado)  
  
Quatre: calça + camisa de manga comprida + gravata + colete + paletó + casacão (às vezes)  
  
Shin: calça + camisa de manga comprida + gravata + colete  
  
Trowa: calça + camisa de manga curta + paletó  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas gerais dos cabelos:  
  
Ellen: solto ou preso em um rabo de cavalo (alto ou baixo), uma mecha de cada lado ou trançado (inteiro ou pela metade) ou preso pela metade  
  
Faith: solto ou trançado por inteiro (como o de Duo) ou preso num rabo de cavalo alto  
  
Jenny: solto ou preso pela metade (às vezes) ou de rabo de cavalo alto (às vezes com uma mecha de cada lado) ou com tiara ou preso todo ou trançado pela metade ou por inteiro  
  
Yuki: preso (com a fita da camisa) num rabo de cavalo alto, uma mecha de cada lado ou solto, ou de alguma forma que lhe dá um ar infantil (duas chiquinhas altas, duas trancinhas, etc) ou, ocasionalmente (como nas peças e tal), encaracolado nas pontas  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obs sobre isto aqui em cima: Kazu e Shin aparecem no próximo capítulo!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eh... Eu, feliz e esquecida e meio que distraída, esqueci de certos detalhes - e acrescentei alguns -, colocando - os aqui, depois de tirar as Tags e tal...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Sétimo

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 007: Testes  
  
Segundo dia de aula. Os pilotos, Ellen, Joe, Yuki e Faith entraram na sala do 2ºGT calmamente naquela manhã. Jenny foi rapidamente até a sua classe deixar a sua mochila, e também foi para a classe dos irmãos. Obviamente que ela estava fugindo de Jason.  
  
-Ah, hoje são os testes de teatro, não são? - disse Yuki num tom animado.  
  
-São - confirmou Jenny - Eu vou com você, Yuki.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Figurino.  
  
-Ah... É mesmo, né? Você sempre gostou de desenhar o figurino do pessoal do teatro, né?  
  
-E a Jennifer desenha bem mesmo - disse Duo num tom estranhamente orgulhoso. A garota corou imperceptivelmente.  
  
-Mesmo? - perguntou Heero.  
  
-Creio que sim - disse Jenny num tom indiferente.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Já era depois do fim das aulas. Três e meia. Teatro do Colégio Minami. Vários alunos, de todos os três anos do colegial, de todas as classes, num número aproximado de quarenta, estavam sentados esperando pelo capitão do clube de teatro, e que era o diretor de todas as peças da escola. Estavam um tanto impacientes, exceto, talvez, pelos pilotos, Yuki e Jenny. Esta era a única separada dos amigos e familiares, sentada na segunda fileira, na cadeira do corredor.  
  
Então, um jovem alto, de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos negros e sem brilho algum entrou no palco com uma expressão fria diante de tantas pessoas.  
  
-Meu nome é Kazu Setaki, e sou, por falta de palavra melhor, o capitão do clube de teatro, assim como diretor de todas as peças da escola. Para este primeiro trimestre, estou querendo preparar uma peça que, tristemente, eu mesmo escrevi, chamada: "Estranhos amores". Agora... Vamos começar os testes. Já receberam os scripts, sei bem, então vamos de acordo com a lista.  
  
Ele pulou de cima do palco e sentou - se na cadeira na frente da de Jenny, e rapidamente começou com os testes.  
  
Alguns até que não eram tão ruim assim, mas outros... Bem, digamos apenas que Kazu só precisou ouvir uma frase e já mandou a pessoa descer do palco. Ele anotava muitas coisas num caderno surrado, e ia dispensando e mandando fora do teatro as pessoas muito ruins e que ele não ia usar como personagens com fala.  
  
Então, chegou a vez de Yuki. A garota correu alegremente até o palco. Aquela alegria incomodou Kazu, mas ele se controlou.  
  
-Eu... Posso só falar uma coisa que aconteceu comigo? Eu não sou muito boa pra ler e...  
  
-Faça o que quiser - disse Kazu impaciente.  
  
-Bem, sabe, eu comecei a namorar um garoto muito bonzinho faz... Menos de uma mês, eu acho... Tão bonzinho... Ele foi o primeiro garoto que eu beijei, sabia? Mas... - ela abaixou o rosto corado e tirou o laço dos cabelos, enrolando - o nos dedos - Ele... Bem, pra começar, a gente mora na mesma casa, por causa de umas coisas que aconteceram faz um tempo... E... Hã... Ele... - seus olhos ficaram marejados - É que eu tenho que falar pra alguém, senão... Ele... Foi no meu quarto uma noite e... E ele... Me tocou e... - ela começou a chorar e caiu no chão, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.  
  
Todos no teatro tinham lágrimas nos olhos, até mesmo Kazu. Algumas pessoas não, mas eram somente os familiares de Yuki e os pilotos. Então, a garota levantou - se, limpou o rosto, abriu um grande e inocente sorriso e disse:  
  
-E fim! - todos abriram as bocas impressionados, e Kazu sentiu uma grande felicidade no coração.  
  
-Você foi muito bem! Yuki Wayne, né?  
  
-Isso mesmo!  
  
-Você com certeza terá um ótimo papel na peça.  
  
-Mesmo? Ah, que bom! Hã? Hee - chan, pode soltar o Chang! - e acenou para o primo lá no fundo do teatro, umas fileiras da porta. Kazu e a maioria das pessoas olharam para trás para ver o que estava acontecendo. "Soltar"?  
  
Então, viram o rosto de Heero. Parecia que ele estava sentado no chão. Ele olhou para "algo" no chão e levantou - se, andando até onde Jenny estava e sentando - se ao lado da irmã, que deu uma risada. Então, do chão, bem de onde Heero estava, Wufei levantou - se tossindo forte e esfregando o pescoço todo vermelho e com marcas... De dedos...  
  
As pessoas no teatro viraram os seus olhares para Heero, que mantinha - se calmo e sério. Yuki ainda sorria docemente encima do palco.  
  
-Acho que... Terminamos os... Testes... - disse Kazu desnorteado. Yuki sorriu novamente e desceu do palco.  
  
-Ô, senhor diretor! - gritou Duo lá de trás - Você não precisa de mais ninguém?  
  
-Como...?  
  
-Um americano lindo e maravilhoso, que sou eu, é claro - Jenny pareceu perturbar - se com os olhares que sabia que o namorado estava recebendo -, um chinês coitado, um... Cara alto, etnia desconhecida, caladão, um árabe loirinho muito gracinha e um japonês com tendências homicidas, que está aí atrás de você.  
  
-Bem... - disse Kazu pensando e tentando não olhar para Heero.  
  
-Duo, eu realmente não quero atuar em peça alguma da escola - disse Trowa vermelho.  
  
-Mas vai, meu amigo. Isso se o senhor diretor aceitar a gente. E aí, senhor diretor?  
  
-Tá bom, se tiver espaço pra...  
  
-E quanto a duas garotas lindas e estonteantes? - perguntou Faith entrando no teatro com Ellen (envergonhada e muito vermelha).  
  
-Bem...  
  
-Se precisar de gêmeos, aliás, tem a Ellen e o Heero, que, apesar de não parecerem porque o outro aí é meio agressivo demais, e a Ellen boazinha demais, são gêmeos de verdade.  
  
-Olhem, eu realmente...  
  
-Kazu, ainda... Tem... Lugar? - perguntou um jovem de olhos acinzentados e cabelos negros entrando de uma vez no teatro. Parecia muito cansado, como se tivesse corrido bastante. Carregava uma grande mochila. Ele olhou para Ellen e sorriu, mas pareceu até que desesperado de ver Faith, que sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
-Claro que tem, Shin - disse Kazu sorrindo. Aquele sorriso fazia uma grande diferença em seu rosto sério, deixando - o muito bonito.  
  
-Tá, valeu - ele se afastou cuidadosamente de Faith e foi correndo até o palco, largando a mochila numa cadeira perto de Kazu.  
  
O teste de Shin foi muito bom, assim como o de Yuki, que agora estava sentada na cadeira do outro lado do corredor de Jenny. Ela observava Shin com os olhos brilhando.  
  
-Perfeito como sempre, Shin - disse Kazu sorrindo para o outro. Ele sorriu de volta.  
  
-Obrigado, Kazu. E aí?  
  
-Prazer, príncipe Jonas.  
  
-Isso! - exclamou Shin animado e abraçando Kazu. Este virou - se para Yuki.  
  
-Shin, como você chegou atrasado, então não chegou a ver o teste dela - e fez um sinal para que a gêmea de Joe levantasse. Shin ficou bastante vermelho - Bem, esta é Yuki Wayne. Ou, se preferir, Katarina, a sua princesa.  
  
-Então eu consegui? - perguntou Yuki com os olhos brilhando de emoção.  
  
-Conseguiu - a garota ficou com lágrimas nos olhos e pulou em Kazu, dando - lhe um forte abraço. O jovem ficou todo vermelho.  
  
-Ai, eu tô tão feliz! - e se jogou em Shin. O garoto já estava vermelho, e ficou rubi.  
  
-Você conseguiu, Yuki - chan? - perguntou Wufei atrás da garota. Ela abriu um grande sorriso ao virar - se para o namorado, e correu, pulando nos braços dele, que ficou muito corado.  
  
-Consegui, Chang! Vou ser Katarina, a princesa da história!  
  
-Parabéns, Yuki - chan.  
  
-Parabéns - disseram Heero e Jenny indiferentemente.  
  
-Obrigada, Hee - chan, Jenny.  
  
-Setaki, não era? - disse a bela garota de cabelos negros levantando - se e colocando nas mãos de Kazu, daquele jeito meio rude dela, o caderno que tinha nas próprias mãos até aquele momento. O diretor não entendeu e a olhou seriamente.  
  
-O que é isso aqui?  
  
-Desenhos do figurino. Serei a figurinista desta e de todas as outras peças desta escola, estudando aqui ou não, entendeu? - seu tom era bastante autoritário, e lembrou Kazu do tom que ele próprio usava de vez em quando.  
  
-Quem disse?  
  
-Eu e os meus desenhos - a contragosto, Kazu finalmente começou a olhar para os desenhos nas folhas do caderno em suas mãos. Com pesar e certo entusiasmo, teve que admitir que aquela garota que considerava arrogante demais pro seu gosto, realmente tinha talento.  
  
As roupas eram todas diferentes entre si, mas mesmo assim, tinham alguma coisa de parecidas, algo que dava a quem olhava os desenhos a impressão de que a pessoa que as desenhara era talentosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, detalhista e perfeccionista. Kazu olhou para todas as folhas com desenhos (por volta de trinta (!)) e voltou os olhos negros para a fria Jenny, que estava novamente sentada, agora chupando um pirulito, e oferecendo um a seu irmão.  
  
-Tá bom, admito que você é boa - disse o diretor devolvendo o caderno. Jenny deu um sorrisinho e começou a rir, jogando a cabeça para trás. Kazu e Shin ficaram olhando - a com espanto, já que ela se mostrara uma pessoa fria e indiferente para eles, mas Yuki, Wufei e Heero, que a conheciam, deram risadas também (Hee - chan rindo... Que gracinha!).  
  
-Bem, como disse, sou a figurinista oficial do teatro - disse Jenny parando de rir bruscamente e ficando com uma expressão indiferente. Kazu a olhava desconcertado, mas não disse nada.  
  
-Vocês tão mesmo a fim de aceitar os papéis que ofereci? - perguntou ele a Shin e Yuki.  
  
-Tá brincando só, né? Que é, Kazu? - disse Shin alegremente. Jenny lhe lançou um rápido olhar irreverente.  
  
-Mas é claro que aceito, senhor diretor - disse Yuki animada. Kazu corou levemente e Shin não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha.  
  
-Pode me chamar de Kazu, Yuki.  
  
-Tudo bem. E eu posso te chamar de Shin? - perguntou ela sorrindo feito criança para Shin. Ele corou.  
  
-Claro que pode, Yuki.  
  
-Ah! Chang, você vai participar da peça? Pode ser o conselheiro bonzinho. Você leva jeito - o chinês corou e sorriu.  
  
-Não tenho certeza se quero participar da peça, sabe - e lançou um rápido olhar a Heero.  
  
-Eu quero participar - disse o gêmeo de Ellen.  
  
-Tá bom. Você tem experiência? - perguntou Kazu.  
  
-Não.  
  
-Sabe fazer alguma coisa útil à peça?  
  
-Sei lutar.  
  
-Hum... É, acho que podemos usa - lo de algum jeito... Ei, vocês! Ainda querem entrar na peça? - Kazu exclamou para Duo e os outros, ainda mais no fundo do teatro. Trowa ficou vermelho e levantou - se na hora.  
  
-Eu não.  
  
-Que? - exclamaram Duo e Faith indignados.  
  
-Hã... Banda.  
  
-Eu também - disse Quatre.  
  
-Vai me abandonar, Quatre - chan?  
  
-Faith...  
  
-Peraí... Vocês disseram banda? Hum... Nesse caso... Ô, senhor diretor!  
  
-Kazu, por favor.  
  
-Quando tem ensaio?  
  
-De segunda, quarta e sexta. Das quatro às seis.  
  
-Legal! Quatre, você vai participar da peça comigo, não vai? A banda só tem ensaio às terças e quintas! Por favor, Quatre - chan!  
  
-Faith, olha, eu não levo jeito pra atuar, além disso, sinto vergonha de ficar na frente de muita gente, e... Não levo jeito, simplesmente.  
  
-Ah, vai! Depois eu prometo que te compenso de uma forma que eu tenho certeza de que você vai adorar - e fez um olhar malicioso. Quatre ficou vermelho - O que? Tá com medo de Hee - chan? Ah, ele não vai te matar durante os ensaios ou durante a peça, viu? Você realmente acha que ele vai prestar muita atenção em mim com o Wufei na peça com a Yuki e ela tendo dois pares românticos?  
  
-Dois? - exclamou Heero pegando bruscamente da mão de Kazu o script da peça. O Soldado Perfeito começou a ler a peça inteira, enquanto Kazu parecia querer pular em seu pescoço, mas Shin o acalmava.  
  
-Senhor diretor, mais dois pra sua peça! - exclamou Faith alegremente. Quatre estava muito vermelho.  
  
-Tudo bem. Você tem experiência?  
  
-Pergunta pra Yuki que ela vai se lembrar melhor que eu.  
  
-E então? - Kazu virou - se para Yuki, que sorriu gentilmente.  
  
-A Faith participou de dez peças até hoje, com papéis entre principal até a mais importante coadjuvante.  
  
-Exemplo?  
  
-Ano passado, eu fui Desdêmona, e ela foi Bianca em "Othelo".  
  
- "Othelo"? Mesmo? - perguntou Shin um tanto impressionado devido ao jeito inocente e gentil de Yuki.  
  
-É! A Faith foi muito bem, e Bianca é um dos principais papéis femininos de "Othelo".  
  
-Exceto...  
  
-Sim, tem mais uma personagem coadjuvante importante (cujo nome não me lembro - a esposa do Iago), mas o papel foi pra namorada do diretor... Pena, mas acho que a Faith preferiu ser a Bianca.  
  
-Por que? - perguntou Kazu olhando para Faith.  
  
-Porque eu desenhei roupas decotadas e ela pôde usar em público sem que ninguém pudesse dizer nada contra - disse Jenny desenhando.  
  
-Ah, claro. Bianca era...  
  
-Como uma prostituta - completou Yuki.  
  
-É, quase isso. Bem, então... Ah, que tal a irmã do príncipe Jonas?  
  
-Anna? - perguntou Yuki.  
  
-É - disse Kazu sorrindo impressionado - A princesa boazinha, porém sensual e atirada. Você tem uma memória muito boa... Yuki.  
  
-Eu sei - disse Yuki rindo docemente.  
  
-Quero ser o melhor amigo do príncipe - disse Heero ainda procurando pelos dois pares românticos de Yuki na peça (ele já tinha encontrado, mas era melhor ficar olhando pro script que pra gente que ele não conhecia).  
  
-Kevin, o capitão geral das forças do reino?  
  
-Isso mesmo. Toma aí - e devolveu o script a Kazu.  
  
-Kevin? Você quer o terceiro papel masculino mais importante da peça?  
  
-O papel requer uma pessoa que saiba lutar, e eu sei lutar.  
  
-Prove.  
  
-Tá certo. Duo!  
  
-Que foi?  
  
-Venha aqui.  
  
-Tá bom, senhor - o americano foi rapidamente até onde Kazu, Shin, Yuki e Wufei estavam de pé, e Heero levantou - se e passou pela irmã logo que o namorado dela chegou.  
  
-Vai doer.  
  
-Que?  
  
-O... Senhor diretor quer uma prova de que eu sei lutar.  
  
-E você vai treinar comigo?  
  
-Vou.  
  
-Nem a pau. A última vez que você me bateu, deixe - me pensar... Eu te dei um soquinho e você me nocauteou com um soco no estômago!  
  
-Foi preciso.  
  
-Não, não foi.  
  
-Eu não te machuquei com a espada do Wufei.  
  
-Porque todo mundo pulou encima de você!  
  
-Mas depois eu não te machuquei.  
  
-Bem...  
  
-E você sabe que eu podia. A qualquer momento.  
  
-Ah, bom...  
  
-Então?  
  
-Se doer...  
  
-E vai.  
  
-Droga. Jenny, me lembre de socar o Heero quando chegarmos em casa.  
  
-Tá bom - respondeu Jenny com os olhos no desenho.  
  
Então, Duo fechou os olhos e esperou que Heero o socasse, mas ele não socou, só que o Soldado Perfeito deu um chute no rosto do americano, e depois um no estômago. A este ponto, o americano estava a ponto de se atracar com Heero, mas foi segurado por Wufei, que logo percebeu as intenções dele.  
  
-Wufei, me larga! Heero, você...!  
  
-Eu disse que ia doer. E aí? - perguntou virando - se para Kazu, que, junto de Shin, estava perplexo.  
  
-Tá bom, Kevin, melhor amigo do príncipe Jonas.  
  
-Que bom, que bom! Agora o Hee - chan vai estar na peça também! - disse Yuki alegremente e se jogando em Heero, que ficou bastante vermelho.  
  
-Yuki, você podia... Não fazer isso?  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Por favor, Yuki.  
  
-Tudo bem! Chang, você vai participar da peça também, não vai?  
  
-Hã... Eu não levo jeito pra coisa, Yuki - chan. Acho que não vou fazer nada mesmo aqui no colégio... - respondeu o chinês. A sua namorada o olhou triste.  
  
-Ah, por favor, Chang!  
  
-Wufei, fala que participa de uma vez, que droga - disse Heero rispidamente.  
  
-Tá bom... - Yuki abriu um enorme sorriso e pulou encima do namorado.  
  
-Certo, então... Temos a princesa Katarina, o príncipe Jonas, a princesa Anna, Kevin, o capitão geral das forças militares... E você quer ser o que? - perguntou Kazu a Wufei.  
  
-Eu não sei...  
  
-Eu disse, Chang! O conselheiro bonzinho!  
  
-Quem? - perguntou Kazu pensativo.  
  
-O conselheiro chamado Alex.  
  
-Ah... Mas por que você acha que ele é bonzinho? Ele não era pra ser exatamente bonzinho.  
  
-Mas parece ser. Sempre ajudando todo mundo, mesmo sendo sério. Hum... Mas vendo agora, parece mais o Hee - chan... Ou o nitian.  
  
-De qualquer forma - interrompeu Kazu as conjecturas de Yuki -, você quer o papel do Alex... Chang?  
  
-Wufei, por favor. Poucas pessoas me chamam de Chang.  
  
-Bem, e aí?  
  
-Tá bom...  
  
-Que bom, que bom! - exclamou Yuki rindo - Duo, você vai ser o que? - o americano estava meio cambaleante e não respondeu - Você está bem?  
  
-Ele só tá sofrendo um pouco porque deve ter sofrido um choque por causa do chute no rosto - disse Heero.  
  
-Mas ele tá bem, não tá?  
  
-Vai ficar. Deixe - o aí desse jeito mesmo - disse o Soldado Perfeito friamente.  
  
-Ah! Ellen, Quatre - sama, Trowa, vocês não vão ver que papéis vocês podem atuar? - disse Yuki acenando para os jovens ao fundo do teatro.  
  
-Eu não vou participar - disseram Ellen e Trowa ao mesmo tempo, ficando muito vermelhos depois.  
  
-O Quatre - chan não pode ser o irmão da princesa Katarina? - perguntou Faith correndo para baixo (lembrando que era um teatro normal, não reto. Tipo um daqueles, sabem, diagonais...?) e pulando nas costas de Heero.  
  
-Anthony? Mas ele terá que ter experiência com esgrima e espadas - disse Kazu. Faith e Heero deram risadas.  
  
-O Quatre tem experiência com esgrima e espadas sim - disse Heero contendo o riso de vez.  
  
-Já me disseram que ele é muito bom, mas nunca vi - disse Faith sorrindo maliciosa para Shin, que virou o rosto corado para Yuki, ficando mais vermelho ainda.  
  
-O Quatre é bom, embora... - começou Heero - Bem, digamos apenas que ele é um pouco... Bonzinho demais. Por isso que não conseguiu vencer nem aquela... Dorothy - Faith estreitou os olhos.  
  
-Mas vocês dois nunca lutaram? Daquela vez... - começou Wufei lembrando de algo.  
  
-Ah, sim. Aquele treino. É, mas você não se lembra de que o Quatre perdeu pro Trowa e depois pra mim? Como disse, ele é bonzinho demais.  
  
-Você também sabe esgrima? - perguntou Shin.  
  
-Sim - respondeu o gêmeo de Ellen friamente.  
  
-O Hee - chan sabe fazer qualquer coisa - disse Yuki orgulhosa do primo, que corou levemente.  
  
-Ele é da família, Yuki. É claro que é talentoso em tudo o que faz - disse Jenny agora comendo uma barra de Toblerone ("De onde ela tira esses doces?", alguém perguntou? Depois, se der, eu comento sobre isso). Kazu olhou estranhando o chocolate, mas não disse nada.  
  
-Hã... Então temos: Jonas, Katarina, Anna, Kevin, Alex e Anthony. Falta... Nossa, falta Alan, o outro pretendente da princesa Katarina! Será que esse daí...? - e olhou para Duo ainda meio... Ruinzinho.  
  
-Hum... Mas acho que a Jenny não vai deixar - disse Faith rindo. A irmã a olhou, tirando os olhos do desenhos, finalmente.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Porque os dois serão namorados, Jenny. Isso significa que eles irão se beijar.  
  
-QUE? - exclamaram Wufei e Shin. Os dois estavam muitíssimo vermelhos e olharam para Yuki, que sorria inocentemente, meio que alheia ao "problema" que seria ser beijada por dois garotos que não eram o seu namorado.  
  
-Mas não vai se verdade, né? - perguntou Yuki sorrindo para Kazu.  
  
-Não, bem... Será uma peça...  
  
-Mas mesmo assim... - começou Wufei ainda vermelho. Yuki se voltou para ele.  
  
-Não é de verdade, Chang. Beijo numa peça não vale como beijo de verdade. Por isso que eu disse daquela vez que tinha sido a primeira vez que eu beijava. E era - o chinês ficou muito vermelho e abaixou o rosto, mas mesmo assim, deu uns passos para trás por causa de Heero.  
  
-Então você tá de acordo com isso, Yuki? - perguntou Kazu - Quero dizer, beijar dois caras na peça?  
  
-Claro! Não tem problema algum! Eu já sou amiga do Duo, e agora só preciso ser amiga do Shin, né? - o garoto ficou muito vermelho, e Faith deu uma risada que o fez ficar mais vermelho ainda.  
  
-Faith, o Sasaki é o seu escolhido? - perguntou Jenny apagando com fervor o desenho.  
  
-Isso aí - disse a caçula dos Wayne rindo.  
  
-Como assim, escolhido? - perguntou Heero estreitando os olhos enquanto olhava para Shin. Faith desceu do irmão.  
  
-Eu sempre adoro escolher algum coitado pra infernizar todos os semestres ou meses, depende - respondeu a garota de olhos esmeralda com um enorme sorriso.  
  
-E por que o Shin? - perguntou Kazu tentando não rir da cara vermelha do amigo.  
  
-Porque ele ficou amiguinho da Ellen, e, além do mais, ele é tão gracinha! - e bateu na cabeça do garoto.  
  
-Amigo da Ellen? - perguntou Heero olhando feio para Shin.  
  
-Calma, Hee - chan. Nada de matar o coitado só por isso. É que os dois estão juntos na natação. E ele é muito bom, sabia? Parece até você ou o Joe.  
  
-Cadê o nitian, aliás? - perguntou Yuki docemente.  
  
-Tá fazendo testes pra entrar no time de futebol, sei lá - respondeu Faith dando de ombros - E ele também tá vendo os horários dos clubes pra mim e pro Hee - chan.  
  
-Pra mim? Por que? - perguntou Heero ainda olhando para Shin.  
  
-Porque você é bom em tudo, especialmente esportes, então ele e eu vamos te botar em algum time pra ajudar o colégio a ter times fortíssimos, entendeu?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Setaki, olha aí - disse Jenny dando o caderno de desenhos para o diretor. Ele pegou o caderno e viu os belos desenhos da mais velhas das garotas Wayne, e ficou impressionado.  
  
Eram os mesmos desenhos de antes, só que agora, os rostos inexistentes estavam com expressões sorridentes, frias, sérias. Eram Yuki, Shin, Duo, Faith, Heero, Wufei e Quatre, todos naquelas roupas de estilo medieval... Perfeitos! Eram eles mesmos, mas todos diferentes... O talento de Jenny era realmente incrível. Kazu abriu um sorriso e virou - se para Jenny.  
  
-Você é mesmo boa - ele disse.  
  
-Hn - respondeu Jenny pegando o caderno de volta. Ela olhou para Duo - Acorda o Duo, Heero.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Porque sim. Obedeça a sua irmã, Heero - "a contragosto", Heero deu um chute na canela do americano, que acordou rapidamente. Ele olhou raivoso para o Soldado Perfeito e levantou - se.  
  
-Você me nocauteou de novo, droga!  
  
-Humpt - Heero virou o rosto rudemente, irritando ainda mais o americano de olhos violeta.  
  
-Ah, que droga, Heero, você...!  
  
-Duo, você será o Alan! - exclamou Yuki pulando no pescoço dele, deixando - o muito vermelho. Wufei não pareceu gostar.  
  
-Hã? Do que você tá falando, Yuki?  
  
-Alan, o meu amor na peça! - respondeu a gêmea de Joe.  
  
-Heim?  
  
-O primeiro e eterno amor da princesa Katarina! E eu vou ser a princesa!  
  
-Ah, tá - disse o americano mesmo sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo - O que é que eu vou ter que fazer na peça?  
  
-Você não leu o script? - perguntou Kazu.  
  
-Não...  
  
-Você vai ser o meu primeiro amor, e vai ter que lutar pra que eu seja sua mesmo depois de eu estar casada com o Shin - disse Yuki sorrindo alegre. Wufei estava começando a sentir a raiva subir a cabeça. Duo e Shin estavam um pouco vermelhos.  
  
-Duo, você vai ter que beijar a Yuki na peça - disse Jenny friamente. O americano olhou para a namorada, depois para Yuki e, por fim, para Heero e Wufei.  
  
-Mesmo...? - perguntou ele nervoso - Ah, bem... É só uma peça, né?  
  
-É! É só uma peça - disse Yuki ^_^.  
  
-Bem, agora que tenho os papéis principais preenchidos e já arranjei uma ótima figurinista - começou Kazu animado -, os ensaios poderão começar numa boa.  
  
-Os ensaios começam hoje? - perguntaram Yuki e Shin animados. O garoto ficou vermelho quando percebeu o que fizera.  
  
-Bem... Ainda tenho que selecionar as pessoas pros papéis pequenos...  
  
-Além do mais, hoje é terça, e os ensaios são só de segunda, quarta e sexta, né? - disse Yuki.  
  
-Isso mesmo - concordou Kazu sorrindo para a garota.  
  
-Então podemos ir? - perguntou Jenny levantando - se e guardando o caderno de desenhos na bolsa.  
  
-Claro - respondeu Kazu. Jenny começou a andar até a porta, sem dizer nada a ninguém, e Duo correu para alcança - la. Heero também foi indo embora.  
  
-Ei! - exclamou Kazu - Qual é o seu nome, senhorita figurinista?  
  
-Jennifer Wayne - disse a garota sem olhar para trás e saindo. Duo e Heero foram com ela.  
  
-Chame - a de Jenny - disse Faith sorrindo marotamente para Shin.  
  
-Jenny Wayne... Tá bom. Hã... Algum de vocês podiam dar o nome de todos?  
  
-Todos...? - começou Wufei.  
  
-Todos vocês.  
  
-Ah! Faith e Yuki - começou o chinês apontando para cada uma das garotas ao dizer o nome delas - Wayne, aquele carinha de trança é o Duo Maxwell, o que bateu nele é o Heero Wayne, o que vai ser o... Irmão da Yuki na peça é o Quatre Raberba Winner, e lá encima: o carinha alto é o Trowa Barton, e a garota é Ellen Wayne.  
  
-Quantos Wayne - comentou Shin.  
  
-Mas ainda faltam dois - disse Faith - Joe e James ou Jim Wayne. O Joe é irmão gêmeo da Yuki, e o Jim é o irmão mais velho meu, da Jenny, do Heero e da Ellen.  
  
-Nossa, que família grande - disse Kazu com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Ele olhou para Faith e sorriu. A garota abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente e corou levemente.  
  
-Então... Ah! Já sei! Shin, por que a gente não começa a ensaiar? - perguntou Yuki sorrindo.  
  
-Hã? Por que? - perguntou o jovem de olhos acinzentados.  
  
-Porque vamos ter que brigar bastante durante a peça, e isso é difícil pra mim.  
  
-É porque você é boazinha, Yuki - chan - disse Wufei carinhosamente e colocando a mão encima da cabeça da namorada, que sorriu ^_^ - Bem, se você vai ficar, Yuki - chan, então eu vou indo, tá?  
  
-Tá bom, Chang. Você também vai embora, Faith?  
  
-Não posso ficar pra ver o ensaio de vocês?  
  
-Acho que pode... Não pode, Kazu?  
  
-Por que pergunta pra mim?  
  
-Porque você é o diretor, e vai ficar, não vai?  
  
-Como você...? - a gêmea de Joe só sorriu.  
  
-Posso ficar, então? - perguntou Faith se irritando.  
  
-Fica - disse Kazu dando de ombros - Vocês resolvem aí que eu tenho que mandar o resto do pessoal pra casa. Tem uns ainda esperando... - e andou mais pra perto dos jovens que ainda esperavam - Vocês podem ir pra casa. Depois eu falo quem vai ser quem na peça - todos pareceram aliviados e foram embora rapidamente.  
  
Wufei fez um carinho na cabeça de Yuki (como se ela fosse um cachorrinho) e sorriu. A garota sorriu também e ficou olhando o namorado ir embora. Shin a observava com o rosto vermelho. Faith percebeu e se segurou para não rir. Kazu voltou.  
  
-Tá, então... Vocês têm scripts? - perguntou Kazu olhando para Shin e Yuki. Os dois balançaram as cabeças positivamente.  
  
-Eu vou buscar o meu. Tá na minha bolsa lá encima - disse a gêmea de Joe sorrindo e logo em seguida correndo para cima. Trowa, Quatre e Ellen continuavam lá, e conversavam calmamente (convenhamos, são três pessoas das mais "calmas" (Trowa e Quatre já tiveram os seus momentos irritadinhos, né?)) - Vocês vão ficar pra ver o ensaio?  
  
-Acho que eu vou embora - disse Ellen.  
  
-Eu também - disse Trowa. Yuki sorriu e desceu animadamente.  
  
-Acho que eu vou embora também, só que... - começou Quatre.  
  
-Quatre - chan, se quiser, você pode ir embora! - exclamou Faith acenando alegremente. O loirinho sorriu para a namorada.  
  
-Tudo bem. Então eu tô indo com o Trowa e a Ellen, tá?  
  
-Peraí! - e correu para cima rapidamente. Quatre estava já de pé, Trowa e Ellen já na porta, as mochilas nas costas.  
  
-O que foi? - perguntou o loirinho sorrindo. A sua bela namorada colocou as mãos no seu pescoço e o olhou. Os seus olhos esmeralda penetraram na alma de Quatre.  
  
-Eu só queria me despedir de você, mas acho que você não quer, né? - o seu tom era novo para Quatre. Ela estava sendo gentil, doce, amável. Aquela não era a Faith de sempre, mas... - Tudo bem, não importa - e o puxou para um beijo.  
  
-É, essa é mesmo a MINHA Faith - pensou Quatre carinhosamente.  
  
A garota interrompeu o beijo só depois de três minutos. O loirinho sorriu para a namorada.  
  
-Acho que a Ellen e o Trowa foram treinar depois de ver a gente - disse a garota rindo.  
  
-Hã? - Quatre virou - se e não viu Ellen e Trowa na porta. Ele olhou para Faith e deu - lhe um beijo bem de leve. Ela ficou bem vermelha, mas sorriu maliciosa como sempre sorria.  
  
-Você tá ficando que nem eu, né? Isso é muito bom.  
  
-Hã... Tchau, então, Faith - e a beijou novamente. Ele sorriu e foi embora. A garota ainda ficou olhando por alguns segundos para a porta, e, depois de pegar a sua mochila, foi correndo para baixo.  
  
Yuki e Shin já estavam encima do palco com seus scripts na mão. A garota de olhos esmeralda hesitou por um instante, mas sentou - se ao lado de Kazu. Ele sorriu para a garota.  
  
-Olha, dependendo, você concorda de ensaiar hoje também, né? - perguntou o jovem diretor num tom talvez um tanto autoritário.  
  
-Quem sabe, né? - retrucou Faith passando a mão delicadamente nos cabelos. Kazu a observou por um momento e depois voltou a atenção para os dois jovens encima do palco.  
  
Yuki deixou o script cair e olhou seriamente para Shin. Ele deixou o script cair no chão também e observou a sua companheira com alegria. Os dois realmente estavam nos papéis que conseguiram.  
  
-Katarina, por que é que você não me aceita? Que droga! - disse Jonas (quando for ensaio ou a própria peça, chamarei cada um de acordo com o seu papel, narrando tudo como se fosse tudo realidade).  
  
-Eu não o amo, mas aceitei casar - me com você para que o meu verdadeiro amor não tenha que morrer nas masmorras deste seu frio castelo, senhor príncipe.  
  
-Não me chame assim, Katarina...  
  
-Então devo chama - lo de senhor, meu mestre, meu dono? - exclamou Katarina raivosa.  
  
-É claro que não! Katarina... Eu a amo mais do que quero e consigo admitir, você não entende?  
  
-O que sente por mim não pode ser amor de forma alguma! Se me amasse como diz, então nunca, jamais me faria sofrer como se faz neste exato momento!  
  
-Eu a amo, mas é claro que a quero ao meu lado! Nunca deixaria ou deixarei que seja feliz ao lado de um...  
  
-Homem maravilhoso que amo!  
  
-Você não pode amar alguém como ele! Eu não admito isso!  
  
-Não importa o que faça ou diga, mas mantendo Alan preso só para conseguir casar - se comigo não me fará ama - lo de forma alguma, senhor príncipe.  
  
-Katarina, eu a amo, é simples assim!  
  
-Amor não pode ser simples assim, senhor.  
  
-Não me chame de senhor, Katarina... Imploro que me chame pelo nome.  
  
-Jonas?  
  
-Mas é claro.  
  
-Pensei que o nome de vossa alteza fosse Idiota.  
  
-Katarina...  
  
-Posso ser dispensada, alteza?  
  
-Só quando me chamar pelo meu nome.  
  
-Está bem. Boa noite, senhor príncipe... IDIOTA! - e saiu correndo.  
  
Kazu aplaudiu empolgado e Faith assoviou entusiasticamente. Yuki voltou ao palco e sorriu docemente para Shin, que ficou muito vermelho.  
  
-Vocês estavam muito bem! E foi só o primeiro ensaio! - exclamou Kazu orgulhoso.  
  
-Obrigada - disse Yuki jovialmente.  
  
-Obrigado. De você, Kazu, é um grande elogio - disse Shin rindo.  
  
-Bem... Que tal ensaiar a partir da página... 102? - perguntou o jovem diretor.  
  
-102? - perguntou Yuki pensativa - Tudo bem!  
  
-Peraí... Essa página não é quando o Jonas e a Katarina... - o rosto do jovem começou a avermelhar intensamente - Em que... Eles...  
  
-Se beijam? - completou Yuki sorridente.  
  
-Bem...  
  
-É sim. Jonas pega a Katarina e a beija a força. Tem algum problema? - o sorriso da garota estava começando a perturbar Shin.  
  
-Não... - murmurou ele desviando o olhar de Yuki.  
  
Shin suspirou algumas vezes antes de estar totalmente na pele de Jonas. Yuki ficou séria, e já era Katarina. Os dois se encararam por um momento.  
  
-Katarina, eu te amo... Eu te amo - disse Jonas com um carinhoso olhar e passando a mão pelos cabelos de sua amada. Ela o olhou com nojo.  
  
-Eu nunca o amarei! Eu sempre amarei Alan! Não importa o que diga, não importa o que faça, eu nunca o amarei porque... - mas foi interrompida bruscamente quando Jonas a pegou com força e a beijou.  
  
A bela Katarina ficou paralisada, e não conseguia sequer pensar em sair dos braços de Jonas. Então, recobrando a razão, ela o afastou com toda as suas forças e deu - lhe um forte tapa no rosto. Ele sorriu, apesar disso.  
  
-Seu verme sujo e nojento! Como ousa! - e passou a mão pela boca com evidente repulsa.  
  
-Eu te amo, e só queria provar o gosto da tua boca, Katarina.  
  
-Pare de falar assim de mim! Você não tem o direito!  
  
-Nem mesmo sendo aquele que mais a ama neste mundo e nem por ser o seu futuro marido?  
  
-Meu futuro marido ou não, você não tem direito de me beijar! Só o Alan tem! Só ele!  
  
-Mudará de idéia, Katarina, prometo - lhe isso.  
  
Kazu e Faith bateram palmas com entusiasmo. Yuki e Shin saíram de seus papéis e sorriram para os dois que eram o seu público.  
  
-Vocês são muito bons! - exclamou Kazu - Yuki, você é magnífica! Você tá em todas as peças a partir desta! Não tô nem aí!  
  
-Mesmo? - perguntou Yuki com os olhos verdes brilhando de alegria. O jovem diretor balançou a cabeça e a garota pulou em Shin, derrubando - o, já que o pegou de surpresa - Desculpa! Você tá bem, Shin?  
  
-Tô... - murmurou o garoto muito vermelho e envergonhado. A garota ainda ficou sentada por algum tempo encima do garoto, cujo rosto corava cada vez mais, sem parar. Então, talvez percebendo que Shin estava envergonhado com aquilo (só que provavelmente achando que ele não estava numa posição muito confortável), Yuki levantou - se rapidamente e estendeu a mão para que ele pudesse levantar - se.  
  
O ensaio correu muito bem até as seis horas. Por volta das cinco, Kazu coagiu Faith a ensaiar um pouco também, mas a garota o fez ensaiar com eles. Depois das seis horas, o celular de Faith tocou e ela atendeu, interrompendo uma cena. Kazu ficou bravo e tentou até tirar o aparelho das mãos da garota, mas ela não deixou, e um sorriso involuntário apareceu em seu rosto.  
  
-Hã? Hee - chan! Heim? Seis e pouco, eu sei. E? O Jim? Hã... Tá bom, vai. Tá, tá... Você é tão pentelho de vez em quando... Brincadeira, tá? Tá bom, tá bom. Tá, tchau - e desligou. A garota olhou para Kazu, ainda bravo, e sorriu. O jovem diretor ficou muito vermelho e tentou ao máximo disfarçar.  
  
-E então? - ele perguntou.  
  
-Temos que ir embora - respondeu Faith com uma expressão um tanto quanto contrariada.  
  
-Ah... Já? - disse Yuki meio que reclamando.  
  
-O Jim tá vindo... Hum... Vocês não querem carona?  
  
-Eu moro aqui perto, então não precisa - disse Shin rapidamente.  
  
-Por mim tudo bem - respondeu Kazu - Valeu.  
  
-Então vamos, né? Shin, você vai com a gente também - disse Faith descendo do palco. O garoto ficou vermelho.  
  
-Mas eu...  
  
-Tô nem aí, Shin. Vai com a gente e fim de papo, entendeu? Então tá certo. Yuki, desce daí - a gêmea de Joe fez um bico e desceu junto de Shin. Kazu olhou para Faith e desceu também.  
  
Os jovens saíram do teatro e foram andando calmamente até o estacionamento. E lá estava Jim esperando todo sorridente como sempre. Ele acenou para eles.  
  
-Prazer, sou James Wayne, mas quase que todo mundo me chama de Jim - disse ele estendendo a mão para Kazu e Shin. Os dois apertaram a mão do mais velho dos irmãos Wayne.  
  
-Kazu Setaki.  
  
-Shin Sasaki.  
  
-Jim, dá pra levar os dois pra casa? - perguntou Faith entrando no carro.  
  
-Claro! Aonde vocês moram?  
  
-Realmente não precisa me levar até em casa porque eu moro bem perto, e... - começou Shin.  
  
-Não, você vai com a gente - disse Jim alegremente - Sem problema algum! E você? - perguntou olhando para Kazu.  
  
-Nos Jardins (como não sei nomes de bairros japoneses, vou inventando pelo caminho mesmo) - respondeu o jovem diretor entrando no carro na parte de trás.  
  
-Perto de casa - Shin continuava resistindo, mas com Faith e Jim sendo tão autoritários e insistentes, mesmo que de formas diferentes, ele simplesmente não teve escolha e entrou no carro. Yuki foi no assento da frente.  
  
Jim deixou Shin em casa primeiro, é claro, chegando lá depois de dois minutos (considerando que o cara é "o" motorista cuidadoso, isso é pouco). Depois de deixar o jovem de olhos acinzentados em casa, Jim foi pelo caminho que fazia para ir para casa, e chegou depois de trinta e cinco minutos na entrada para a mansão Winner, mas passou por ela e por mais duas ruas, chegando finalmente na casa de Kazu.  
  
O dia de testes terminou assim, calmo, normal e sem mudanças, ao menos aparentemente. Dois garotos tiveram seus corações balançados por duas garotas, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente nunca poderiam falar sobre o que começaram a sentir. Provavelmente.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obs:  
  
Ah, eu meio que esqueci de três personagens da outra vez:  
  
Jason: calça + camisa de manga curta + colete + paletó  
  
Mai (uniforme): saia + camisa de manga comprida (às vezes de manga curta) + gravata ou fita + colete + paletó  
  
Mai (cabelo): solto ou preso num rabo de cavalo (alto ou baixo) ou com faixa ou tiara  
  
Wufei: calça + camisa de manga curta + gravata + paletó (aberto)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sobre a Mai, ela aparece (aparecerá) pelo ato (episódio) 009 ou 010. Prestem atenção na sua aparição, porque acho que a partir daí, as relações entre as personagens irá esquentar (em alguns sentidos).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas gerais em relação à altura:  
  
Faith: 1,70  
  
Yuki: 1,70  
  
Ellen: 1,71  
  
Relena: 1,73  
  
Quatre: 1,74  
  
Mai: 1,75  
  
Jenny: 1,76  
  
Wufei: 1,76  
  
Duo: 1,80  
  
Shin: 1,80  
  
Kazu: 1,81  
  
Heero: 1,82  
  
Jason: 1,83  
  
Joe: 1,83  
  
Jim: 1,84  
  
Trowa: 1,86  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Oitavo

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 008: Feliz Aniversário, Ellen e Heero!  
  
Era mais ou menos a quarta semana de aulas. Todos os pilotos e os membros da família Wayne já tinham se acostumado perfeitamente com a escola e tudo mais. Tanto é que Faith, Joe e Heero já eram bem conhecidos da maioria dos alunos na escola por serem atletas tão bons, além, é claro, de serem muito bonitos e terem corpos lindos e perfeitos.  
  
Ellen já tinha uma verdadeira legião de admiradores (secretos e alguns nem tanto) pela sua beleza e por já ter vencido algumas provas pela escola, sendo um páreo duro para qualquer um, exceto, talvez, para qualquer um de seus amigos e familiares, incluindo na lista de amigos Shin. Os dois formavam uma dupla destruidora, vencendo tudo quanto era prova, deixando o professor de Educação Física muito feliz.  
  
Quatre, Faith e Trowa estavam começando a deixar muitas pessoas apaixonadas por música clássica, pois eles tocavam com perfeição e uma sincronia de impressionar até a professora de música. O sentimento que colocavam em tudo o que tocavam era de fazer qualquer um chorar (ou quase).  
  
Quanto às artes cênicas, bem... Yuki, Faith, Shin, Heero, Wufei, Duo e Quatre chamavam a atenção de todos, sendo um grupo de atores bastante esforçado (até certo ponto) e talentoso, recebendo críticas extremamente positivas e até entusiásticas de vários professores.  
  
A escola estava num ponto muito bom: alunos com notas altíssimas, alguns com notas sempre perfeitas, atletas de impressionar, músicos talentosos e sensíveis, e atores dotados de uma dedicação formidável. Como estavam felizes o diretor e o vice - diretor por terem aceitado aqueles oito jovens tão encima da hora, tão poucos dias antes do começo das aulas...  
  
Aliás, querem saber sobre a Jenny? Bem, acontece que ela estava só e somente envolvida no figurino do teatro, e não deixava quase ninguém ver os seus desenhos, por isso que poucas pessoas sabiam dela, e a conheciam como aos outros mencionados acima, mesmo ela sendo amigável (difícil de acreditar considerando que ela é fria e indiferente, mas ela consegue ser amigável quando quer).  
  
Bem, no dia 22 de Setembro, na hora do almoço, lá estava Shin conversando com Kazu no fundo da sala. Os dois eram melhores amigos desde sempre, aliás.  
  
Yuki passava pelo corredor olhando inocentemente dentro de cada sala, procurando por alguém. Então, ela colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala de Shin e Kazu e abriu um grande sorriso. A garota andou vagarosamente, sendo observada pelos alunos. Então, ela pulou atrás de Shin e deu uma alegre risada. O garoto perdeu a fala e ficou muito vermelho. Kazu esqueceu o que estava dizendo e começou a rir sem parar.  
  
-Bom dia! Ou será boa tarde? - disse a garota ainda alegre e rindo, saindo das costas de Shin, que continuava muito vermelho. Ela virou - se para Kazu, que continuava rindo - O que foi, Kazu - kun?  
  
-Nada - disse o jovem diretor tentando em vão segurar o riso.  
  
-Bem, eu vim porque a Jenny pediu para eu entregar isto aqui para você, Kazu - kun - e entregou - lhe o caderno de desenhos que o diretor já conhecia tão bem, de tantas vezes que já tinha visto os desenhos da bela garota de cabelos negros - Ela disse que tinha uns desenhos melhorados da Katarina e da Anna.  
  
-Ah, tá. Nossa, ficou bom mesmo! Fala pra ela que ficou como eu imaginei mesmo.  
  
-Você pode dizer pra ela hoje mesmo!  
  
-Hã? Mas...  
  
-É que eu também vim porque queria convidar vocês pra festa de aniversário do Hee - chan e da Ellen.  
  
-Festa de aniversário? - perguntou Shin.  
  
-É. Amanhã é o aniversário deles, então...  
  
-Mas...  
  
-É que temos uma tradição. Comemoramos o aniversário das pessoas da família duas vezes sempre. A primeira comemoração é assim: à meia - noite e um do aniversário da pessoa, a acordamos e damos um mapa do tesouro para ela encontrar os seus presentes. Depois disso, todos ficam conversando a noite toda, tomando sorvete, e comendo tudo quanto é coisa. Além, é claro, de nadar na piscina, mesmo que nem todos vão porque nem todos gostam de nadar na piscina, mesmo sendo aquecida, as três da manhã... Como aconteceu no ano passado! E então?  
  
-E a segunda? - perguntou Shin depois de um segundo processando todas as informações que Yuki passara em um só minuto.  
  
-Saímos e vamos numa boate pela noite toda. Eu não gosto muito porque não gosto de sair, especialmente à noite, e a Ellen também não gosta, mas a Faith, a Jenny, o Jim e o nitian gostam, então a gente também tem que ir, né? E então? Vocês vão?  
  
-Claro - disse Shin tentando ao máximo entender tudo.  
  
-Por mim tudo bem. Mas... Que tipo de presentes os dois iam gostar de ganhar? - perguntou Kazu.  
  
-Eu não sei... Mas eu comprei uma coleção de livros pro Hee - chan, e um conjunto de vestido e blusa muito bonito pra Ellen. Só que... Pro Hee - chan é difícil comprar qualquer coisa porque ele nunca fala muito sobre o que gosta.  
  
-É verdade - concordou Kazu, que tornara - se mais ou menos amigo de Heero, mas ainda não sabia muita coisa sobre ele.  
  
-Ele gosta de ficção científica e espionagem, não gosta? - perguntou Shin meio que para si mesmo.  
  
-Gosta sim! - disse Yuki sorridente - Mas mesmo assim, ele tem vários livros no computador, e sobre espionagem ele já leu todos os que têm em casa, e de ficção ele... Ah! Que horas são?  
  
-Falta quarenta e cinco minutos pro fim do intervalo (como se fosse tipo uma hora de almoço, tá?) - respondeu Shin.  
  
-Mas... Essa tradição... A primeira, eu quero dizer, não tem muita graça porque as pessoas sabem que vão ser acordadas, não sabem? - perguntou Kazu.  
  
-Não muito. Quero dizer, sabem, mas sempre dopamos a pessoa para que ela acorde um pouco tonta, então fica mais divertida a busca pelos presentes!  
  
-Vocês... Dopam os aniversariantes? - perguntou Kazu descrente.  
  
-É. Todo ano e todo mundo da família.  
  
-Todo mundo? Até os seus pais e...  
  
-Ah, eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra vocês! - disse Yuki bruscamente e cortando Kazu - O meu cabelo ficou bom assim? - e deu uma virada, deixando o seu cabelo meio que flutuar no ar.  
  
Os cabelos lisos de Yuki agora estavam encaracolados nas pontas, dando - lhe um ar singelo e natural, e uma beleza ainda maior. Todos os garotos da classe a olharam impressionados e obviamente corados, até mesmo Kazu. Shin era o mais corado de todos.  
  
-Ficou bom? É que a Jenny disse que uma princesa fica melhor de cabelo loiro e encaracolado nas pontas, então eu fiz isso hoje só como teste - explicou Yuki sorrindo amavelmente.  
  
-Ficou bom - disse Kazu.  
  
-Shin?  
  
-Você tá... Linda - Yuki ficou muito vermelha.  
  
-Mesmo? Ninguém nunca disse isso pra mim! Nem mesmo o Chang. Obrigada, Shin - e o beijou no rosto, deixando - o envergonhado e mais vermelho.  
  
-Mais alguma coisa? - perguntou Kazu rindo do amigo.  
  
-Acho que não. Ah, claro! Se quiserem, nem precisam comprar presente, tá? Mas... Vocês podem levar sorvete ou alguma coisa pra comer? É tradição dos convidados também! - ^_^.  
  
-Tudo bem. Que sabor?  
  
-Qualquer um, Kazu - kun. Shin? Você tá bem? - e colocou a mão na sua testa - Tá tão vermelho... Será que tá doente?  
  
-Acho que não exatamente, Yuki - disse Kazu rindo.  
  
-Mesmo? Que bom!  
  
-Mas... Peraí! - disse Kazu - Mas amanhã temos aula!  
  
-É. Tem algum problema? - a garota sorria docemente.  
  
-Bem... A gente vai ficar a noite toda acordado, não vai?  
  
-Vamos sim! Mas vai ser muito divertido! É o que chamamos de "Festa do Pijama do Aniversário".  
  
-Festa do pijama?  
  
-Isso mesmo! Todo mundo de pijama a noite toda! - os dois garotos a sua frente ficaram vermelhos - Mas... Bem, sempre tem aqueles que ficam sempre de maiô, como a Ellen, o nitian... E a Faith, claro.  
  
-E você? - perguntou Shin sem pensar direito, mas depois se chutando mentalmente.  
  
-Nem sempre. Só quando tenho vontade - respondeu Yuki sem perceber nada - Tragam calção de banho, tá bom? E pijama, claro. E material escolar. E uniforme.  
  
-Tá bom - disse Kazu sorrindo.  
  
-Então tá bom! Ah, Kazu - kun, você pode me devolver o caderno da Jenny? - o jovem diretor devolveu o caderno, então - Então eu vou indo, tá bom?  
  
-Shin! - exclamou Faith alegremente e pulando nas costas do garoto. Ele ficou muito vermelho - Oi!  
  
-Oi, Faith - respondeu o pobre garoto bastante envergonhado.  
  
-Faith, o que foi? - perguntou Yuki.  
  
-Vim ver se os dois vão lá em casa pro aniversário do Hee - chan e da Ellen. Vocês vão? - ela continuava nas costas de Shin, segurando - se no pescoço do garoto.  
  
-Vamos - respondeu Kazu sorridente. A caçula dos Wayne não o olhou nos olhos.  
  
-Que bom! Shin, Kazu, se preparem para uma noite muito boa! E ainda vai ter a noite da segunda comemoração! Eu já combinei com a Jenny, e vamos arrastar vocês dois pra pista de dança!  
  
-O que? - exclamaram Shin e Kazu em tons de voz diferentes (respectivamente, desespero e alegria).  
  
-Isso aí! Ah, vocês vão lá em casa a que horas?  
  
-Bem... Precisamos comprar os presentes, ir até em casa pegar as coisas que a Yuki disse que precisamos levar, e...  
  
-Tá, tá, que horas?  
  
-Acho que depois das... Cinco?  
  
-Então venham pra jantar! - disse Yuki alegremente - Eu faço os pratos favoritos de vocês! O que vocês mais gostam?  
  
-Sanduíches - disse Kazu um tanto embaraçado.  
  
-Mesmo? Bem... Eu gosto de hamburguer e batatas fritas - disse Shin tentando sorrir.  
  
-Tá bom, então! Eu estou indo. Até depois! - disse Yuki rindo e indo embora.  
  
-Ai, ai. Acho que vou indo também - disse Faith finalmente saindo das costas de Shin, que pareceu aliviado - Ah, Shin, você gosta que eu fique agarrada no seu pescoço?  
  
-Não muito.  
  
-Que pena... Porque eu gosto! Bem, até em casa, garotos. Comportem - se - e foi embora meio que saltitante. Shin passou a mão pelo pescoço.  
  
-Você bem que gostaria que ela fosse assim com você, heim? - comentou Kazu.  
  
-Hã? Quem?  
  
-Ah, fala sério! A Yuki - disse Kazu abaixando a voz. Seu amigo corou.  
  
-Kazu, não fala besteira...  
  
-Que é, Shin? Nós somos amigos, melhores amigos! Ou não?  
  
-Claro que sim, mas... É, tá... Droga.  
  
-Ai, ai. Quer um conselho?  
  
-De você? Claro que sempre.  
  
-Desista.  
  
-Que?  
  
-Ela tem namorado. E eles se adoram, dá pra perceber.  
  
-Eu sei... - disse Shin suspirando - Mas é que ela tem alguma coisa que... Ah, sei lá.  
  
-Eu sei. Ela é linda, é boazinha com todo mundo, agarra as pessoas quando fica felizinha...  
  
-E quando ela sorri... - e pareceu sonhador.  
  
-Eu sei e vejo tudo isso, Shin, mas eu também sei e vejo que ela só tem olhos pro Wufei. Ele pode não ser uma pessoa lá amigável, mas é uma boa pessoa. Tá certo que ele meio que trata a Yuki como um cachorrinho, sempre passando a mão na cabeça dela, mas o jeito que eles se olham... Eles tão totalmente apaixonados! Desista, Shin, antes que você se machuque de verdade.  
  
-Tá... Mas agora posso ter dar um conselho?  
  
-Pra mim?  
  
-É. Deixa a Faith de lado!  
  
-O que?  
  
-Eu vi e vejo como você sempre olha pra ela. Ela também fica meio assim perto de você, mas é porque ela sabe que você gosta dela.  
  
-Eu não...  
  
-Você sempre sabe quando eu tô gostando de alguém, Kazu, mas você nunca gostou de ninguém, e é por isso que não consegue perceber que você mesmo tá apaixonado. Você sabe que eu não sou de dar conselhos pra ninguém, e nem sou bom nisso, então ouça o seu próprio conselho e desista. Além do mais...  
  
-Hã? O que?  
  
-Ela pode demonstrar de um jeito meio estranho... Bem da Faith, mas ela gosta de verdade do Quatre. E ele é muito bonzinho e envergonhado, e não demonstra direito e na frente das pessoas por causa dela, mas acredite: eles se gostam tanto quanto a Yuki e o Wufei.  
  
-Somos dois idiotas, né?  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Por que a gente tinha que gostar de garotas com namorado?  
  
-É...  
  
-Tem alguma coisa nas garotas Wayne...  
  
-Se tem.  
  
-Mas você ainda poderia tentar gostar da... Qual é o nome dela? Ah, Ellen!  
  
-Não dá. Somos amigos, já, e, além disso, ela tá apaixonada por alguém.  
  
-Quem?  
  
-O Trowa.  
  
-Trowa...? Ah... Aquele cara alto da banda? Amigo do Quatre?  
  
-É, ele mesmo.  
  
-Hum... Bem, então temos que procurar em algum outro lugar... - e riu alegremente. Shin não pôde deixar de rir também.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shin e Kazu chegaram à mansão Winner (eles sabiam o endereço porque já haviam ido lá uma vez depois de um exaustivo ensaio) às cinco e meia. Os dois carregavam uma mochila cada, e levavam um presente em cada mão, além de uma sacola com sorvete. Em seus rostos estavam estampados os sentimentos de apreensão quanto àquela noite. Kazu tocou a campainha depois dos dois terem ficado parados na porta da mansão por um minuto.  
  
-Ah, olá! - disse Ellen sorrindo gentilmente e dando espaço para que os dois rapazes entrassem - Que bom que vocês puderam vir.  
  
-Hã... O que a gente faz com... Os presentes...? - perguntou Shin embaraçado.  
  
-Hum... É melhor vocês irem lá encima com a Faith. Ela está escondendo os presentes com o Duo. É só dar pra eles os presentes que eles mesmos irão guardar. Eles têm que... Mapear todos eles. Depois disso, vocês podem descer e comer alguma coisa. O jantar vai estar pronto em breve.  
  
Os dois jovens deixaram as mochilas na sala (seguindo a instrução de Ellen), deram os sorvetes para a garota e subiram as escadas. Deram de cara com Heero saindo de seu quarto. Ele deu um meio sorriso.  
  
-Vocês vieram, que bom - disse o Soldado Perfeito, dando a Shin e Kazu a impressão de que ele e a gêmea eram realmente parecidos - A Faith e o Duo estão lá encima, não sei em que quarto... Mas acho que não vai ser difícil de encontra - los... Andam gritando a tarde toda - ouviu - se um longo grito de Duo - Bem, até depois - e desceu as escadas calmamente.  
  
Shin e Kazu subiram as escadas novamente e os gritos ficavam cada vez mais altos. Passaram por algumas portas e foram parar num dos quartos de canto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Detalhe: os três casais (até mesmo Yuki e Wufei) mudaram - se para os quartos de canto do primeiro andar. Se não deu pra entender, é assim: tem dois quartos com portas para o banheiro, que fica tipo no meio. Melhor? Se não, bem... Podem comentar que eu tento explicar melhor posteriormente. Trowa, Heero, Jim, Joe e Ellen (os solteiros - por enquanto) ficaram no segundo andar, pra não ter chance alguma de ouvir certos... Barulhos no meio da noite (...), apesar das portas e paredes serem super grossas (basicamente a prova de som) e as janelas (com sacada e tudo) serem a prova de bala - mas nunca se sabe, né? (cof, cof!)).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Shin, Kazu! - exclamou Duo alegremente e saindo do quarto.  
  
-Oi, dois! - disse Faith saindo do quarto também.  
  
-Oi! A gente só veio deixar os presentes, porque a Ellen disse que... - começou Shin.  
  
-Tudo bem! Nós somos os encarregados dos presentes de todos os aniversários, eu menos no meu próprio, e o Duo no dele - disse Faith rindo e pegando os presentes.  
  
-Podem descer e comer um pouco.  
  
-A Yuki cozinha MUITO bem - disse Faith olhando para Shin, que ficou levemente corado.  
  
-Tá, então a gente se vê depois - disse Kazu sorrindo.  
  
-É, mas só depois da gente terminar com esses presentes todos! - disse Duo rindo - São tantos!  
  
-Sempre são muitos quando é aniversário duplo - disse Faith meio que reclamando - E agora temos dois aniversários duplos!  
  
-Hã... Dois? - perguntou Kazu rapidamente.  
  
-A Yuki e o Joe - disse Duo - Vocês não sabiam que eles são gêmeos?  
  
-Não - disseram os dois jovens de cabelos negros.  
  
-Mas são - disse Faith - Tá, agora desçam e nos deixem trabalhar. Vão, vão!  
  
Shin e Kazu foram descendo as escadas calmamente, ouvindo os gritos e exclamações alegres e animadas e bravas entre Duo e Faith.  
  
-Como você pode gostar de alguém assim? - perguntou Shin levantando as sobrancelhas.  
  
-Eu só gosto... Gostava... Que seja! É só que... Bem, eu ignoro essas coisinhas - respondeu Kazu ficando vermelho.  
  
-Como ela ser um pé no saco de vez em quando?  
  
-Bem...  
  
-E meio rude?  
  
-Eu acho que é de família isso. O Heero também é meio... Rude. A Jenny, então... Nossa.  
  
-É... Mas a Ellen não. Boazinha... E a Yuki, claro. Mas tem aquele... Joe também. Sei lá. Ele é meio calmo demais, às vezes demora um pouco pra responder...  
  
-Eu já conheci esse Joe... Bom atleta, meio calado, mas as garotas se derretem por ele que não dá pra acreditar! Todas caem aos pés dele!  
  
-Porque ele é...  
  
-Sobre quem estão falando? - perguntou Yuki sorridente ao pé da escada. Os dois rapazes nem tinham percebido que já tinham chegado ao térreo. Shin ficou vermelho.  
  
-Sobre ninguém em especial - disse Kazu tentando não rir do amigo.  
  
-É muito bom vê - los aqui - disse a garota abraçando cada um deles. Os dois ficaram muito vermelhos.  
  
-Yuki - chan, não tem alguma coisa... Queimando? - perguntou Joe sentado no sofá. Shin e Kazu nem o perceberam antes.  
  
-Ah, não! Obrigada, nitian - e saiu correndo para a cozinha. Shin e Kazu sentiam - se embaraçados.  
  
-Sentem. Ou podem ir lá pra lá - disse Joe com os olhos num livro e fazendo um gesto com a mão na direção para onde a irmã havia ido - Tá todo mundo por lá... Menos a Faith, o Duo e eu.  
  
Shin e Kazu trocaram olhares divertidos e sibilaram que Joe era realmente meio... Estranho.  
  
-E eu não sou estranho - disse Joe quando os dois rapazes já estavam na porta que dava para a sala de jantar. Os dois arregalaram os olhos surpresos - Eu também vou - disse o gêmeo de Yuki logo em seguida levantando - se.  
  
Os três rapazes chegaram na sala de jantar, onde Heero, Ellen, Trowa, Jenny, Jim e Quatre estavam. Ellen sorriu para os três, mas Heero, Jenny e Trowa sequer levantaram as cabeças. Jim e Quatre sorriram animados.  
  
-Que bom que vocês puderam vir! - exclamou Quatre com um sorriso de lado a lado.  
  
-É bom juntar bastante gente pra comemorar um aniversário - disse Jim sorrindo alegre como o loirinho.  
  
-A comida tá quase pronta - disse Wufei entrando na sala com o rosto corado. Ele olhou para Shin e Kazu e deu um meio sorriso - Ah, olá.  
  
-Chang, amendoim! - exclamou Yuki da cozinha. O chinês voltou rapidamente para ajuda - la.  
  
Shin e Kazu sentiram - se um tanto quanto embaraçados, mesmo sendo amigos da maioria. Jenny levantou os olhos do livro que lia e sorriu com tamanha doçura para os dois que eles ficaram vermelhos.  
  
-Por que não se sentam? A Yuki já deve estar terminando de preparar o jantar - disse ela educadamente.  
  
Os dois sentiram - se mais animados e sentaram - se ao lado de Jenny.  
  
-Então... Hã... O que vocês fazem nos aniversários? - perguntou Kazu.  
  
-O que for - respondeu Jim alegremente - Cantamos, dançamos, comemos, rimos, conversamos... É, basicamente, é isso. E "aquilo" com os aniversariantes - e olhou para Jenny, que deu uma risada calorosa.  
  
-Eu posso perguntar o que é "aquilo", exatamente, ou...? - perguntou Shin olhando para Ellen e Heero.  
  
-Não, é surpresa - disse Jim rindo sem parar - Claro que tem aquela "coisa" que fazemos todos os anos com os aniversariantes, mas tem "aquilo".  
  
-A Yuki falou sobre... Hã... A "coisa" que vocês fazem com os aniversariantes, embora... - começou Kazu olhando de lado para Heero.  
  
-Falou? Mas ela esqueceu de mencionar "aquilo", né? - perguntou Quatre sorrindo.  
  
-É... - concordaram Shin e Kazu.  
  
-Vai ser engraçado - comentou Joe, meio que assustando os dois jovens de cabelos negros. O gêmeo de Yuki os olhou - Sempre é - e sorriu. Aquele sorriso sincero e gentil acalmou os dois jovens.  
  
-O jantar está servido! - disse Yuki jovialmente e entrando na sala com duas bandejas cheias. Wufei vinha logo atrás com três bandejas igualmente cheias.  
  
Era um verdadeiro banquete, isso com certeza, e Yuki e Wufei ainda foram buscar mais cinco bandejas três vezes, tendo um total de (alguém adivinha?) vinte bandejas, com comida para as doze pessoas presentes na mansão Winner naquele momento. Shin e Kazu ficaram surpresos.  
  
Barulhos distintos e altos foram ouvidos por todos na sala de jantar. Duo e Faith desciam correndo as escadas, e gritavam um com o outro alegremente, como duas crianças. Quando entraram na sala, os dois sorriram para os presentes.  
  
-Terminamos! - disse Faith colocando as mãos na cintura.  
  
-Demorou, mas conseguimos! - disse Duo passando o braço pelo pescoço de Faith, que riu - E essa daqui e eu não nos matamos. Joe, você ganhou a aposta.  
  
-Jim, você deveria saber que a Faith e o Duo não iam sair no tapa - comentou Joe irônico e sorridente. Jim suspirou.  
  
-Eu devia é passar mais tempo em casa, isso sim. Eu devia saber que os dois não iam mesmo sair no tapa. São igualzinhos, por isso eu achei que...  
  
-Mas o Duo nunca ia sair no tapa com a Faith - cortou Jenny. O americano corou furiosamente, percebendo o tom gentil e doce nas palavras da namorada. Ele saiu de perto de Faith e sentou ao lado da bela garota de cabelos negros.  
  
-Vamos comer! - disseram o americano, Faith e Yuki juntos e alegremente. Todos a mesa começaram a comer.  
  
-Isso daqui tá uma delícia! - exclamou Jim rindo.  
  
-Eu adoro sanduíche! - disse Kazu alegremente.  
  
Todos comiam com entusiasmo, e Yuki e Wufei trouxeram mais vinte bandejas (Duo e Faith estavam com fome depois de trabalhar tanto (...)), e todos conversavam com alegria.  
  
Quando o relógio bateu dez horas, mais ou menos, Ellen caiu de repente para o lado, sendo segurada por Jim. Heero levantou - se na hora e foi até a gêmea, os olhos, expressão e movimentos carregados de preocupação. Então, ele sentiu - se tonto, mas o seu longo e exaustivo treinamento como piloto Gundam o impedia de sucumbir facilmente a qualquer tipo de canseira ou coisa que o valha.  
  
-Droga, acho que o Heero não vai cair fácil não - murmurou Faith para Joe. Ele balançou a cabeça vagarosamente olhando para o primo, que parecia bastante normal, sem nenhum sinal de estar sendo afetado pela dose de remédios para dormir colocados na sua comida.  
  
-O que vamos fazer, então? - sibilou Jim para todos, já que Heero estava ocupado colocando Ellen no chão e verificando seu pulso, sua respiração...  
  
-Ele não vai comer ou beber nada até que a Ellen esteja bem - sibilou Wufei para Duo.  
  
-Então como faremos para que ele caia? - perguntou o americano de volta também sibilando. Jenny levantou - se com um copo de suco na mão e se colocou ao lado do irmão.  
  
-Heero, beba um pouco de suco para se acalmar, tá bom? - disse ela passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto e cabelo do irmão mais novo. Ele parecia quase que desesperado - Não tem nada de especialmente errado com ela, então toma o suco e se acalme, tá bom?  
  
-Tudo bem... - concordou Heero pegando o suco e tomando - o com as mãos tremendo. Depois de engolir o suco todo de uma só vez, a sua cabeça começou a rodar, e sua mente não estava funcionando tão bem quanto normalmente estaria. Ele olhou para Ellen e lembrou - se das palavras de Jenny: "Não tem nada de especialmente errado com ela". Ele sorriu e beijou a gêmea na testa - Você vai ficar bem, Ellen - murmurou ele, os olhos cobalto brilhando intensamente. Então, ele caiu no chão. Todos suspiraram aliviados.  
  
-Agora vamos leva - lo até o quarto da Ellen - disse Jim levantando - se.  
  
-O Hee - chan não vai ficar bravo com a gente? - perguntou Yuki.  
  
-Claro que vai - disse Duo pegando o Soldado Perfeito pelos braços - Ele quase matou todos nós porque interferimos nas missões deles umas vezes, e se a gente fez parecer que a Ellen tava doente ou alguma coisa assim, deixando ele preocupado... Tamos mortos com certeza.  
  
-Missões? - perguntou Kazu sem entender.  
  
-Esquece - disse Wufei lançando a Duo um olhar. Os dois carregavam Heero (quem que ia carregar o Soldado Perfeito sozinho? Mesmo sendo meio pequeno, o outro não era totalmente levinho). Trowa pegou Ellen e a levou.  
  
Os dois gêmeos foram deixados juntos na cama de Ellen. Todos desceram alegremente e continuaram com a comemoração.  
  
À meia - noite, mais ou menos, todos foram subindo as escadas com entusiasmo e risadas abafadas. Eles entraram no quarto de Ellen, e lá estavam ela e Heero dormindo feito anjos (Hee - chan fica tão gracinha dormindo...).  
  
Yuki e Faith sentaram - se na cama, e os garotos e Jenny ficaram de pé em volta. Então, o relógio de pé na sala no térreo anunciou que já era meia - noite em ponto. Todos se entreolharam (Kazu e Shin um tanto constrangidos).  
  
-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, HEERO E ELLEN! - gritaram todos eles.  
  
Os dois gêmeos acordaram na mesma hora, expressões de surpresa e alarme nos rostos. Eles olharam por um momento sem entender para todos no quarto, e depois de entreolharam. Os dois ficaram muito vermelhos.  
  
Yuki se jogou em Ellen e Yuki em Heero, deixando o Soldado Perfeito extremamente vermelho. Ele olhou em volta da cama novamente e a sua mente começou a voltar no tempo. Ele voltou - se preocupado para Ellen, ainda sendo abraçada pela irmãzinha.  
  
-Ellen, você está bem? - ele perguntou.  
  
-Estou - disse a garota sorrindo docemente - Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...  
  
-Isso acontece todo santo ano, né? - disse Faith rindo e agora se jogando em Heero. Yuki trocou de lugar com a garota de olhos esmeralda.  
  
-Como assim? - perguntou o Soldado Perfeito num tom mais que irritado.  
  
-É uma brincadeirinha, só, Hee - chan - disse Ellen percebendo como o gêmeo estava ficando realmente bravo e já ia começar a socar alguém (ou pior).  
  
-Brincadeira... - murmurou Heero de mau - humor. Então, ele franziu o cenho e olhou no relógio de pulso - Meia - noite...? - Yuki e Faith saíram da cama e ficaram ao lado de Jenny.  
  
-A gente sempre acorda os aniversariantes bem à meia - noite - disse Jim sorrindo.  
  
-Aniversariantes? - perguntou Heero sem entender.  
  
-Você não... Sabia? - perguntou Shin. Heero o olhou e depois voltou o seu olhar para Ellen. Ele permaneceu sério por um momento, mas depois abriu um sorriso genuíno e muito gentil.  
  
-Feliz aniversário, então, Ellen - chan - disse ele, a voz carregada de carinho. A garota ficou vermelha e deu um beijo no rosto do irmão.  
  
-Feliz aniversário também, Hee - chan!  
  
-Agora vamos começar a festa! - gritaram Duo e Faith empolgados.  
  
-Mas, primeiramente - começou Jim dando a Heero e Ellen em mapa (pros dois) -, vocês precisam ir à caça aos presentes.  
  
-Jim...! - disse Ellen cansada - Todo ano vocês fazem isso e eu nunca encontro todos...!  
  
-Caça aos presentes? O que é isso? - perguntou Heero.  
  
-Prepara - se um mapa com dicas de onde os presentes de aniversário podem estar, e você deve... Vocês devem seguir as pistas e encontrar todos os presentes. A Ellen nunca gostou dessa brincadeira, e a coitada sempre ficava e fica com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos, né? - disse Faith rindo.  
  
-Mas não importa muito porque depois a gente dá os presentes que o... Os aniversariantes, no caso, não encontram durante a caça - disse Jenny balançando os cabelos.  
  
-Bem, vamos deixa - los sozinhos por enquanto, então - disse Quatre, mas ele hesitou e foi até a cama, dando um beijo no rosto em Ellen e um abraço em Heero (que não gostou muito) - Feliz aniversário, Ellen. Parabéns pelo seu primeiro aniversário... - depois lembrou - se de Shin e Kazu - Com a sua irmã e família.  
  
-Obrigado/a - disseram os dois gêmeos.  
  
Trowa e Wufei permaneceram quietos, sem dizer nada a não ser simples "Felicidades aos dois", meio que sem entusiasmo. Não que eles não se importavam realmente com Heero e Ellen, mas eles simplesmente eram assim. Como se Heero realmente fosse ficar chateado com eles por causa disso.  
  
Duo abriu um sorriso enorme e abraçou Ellen e Heero ao mesmo tempo. A garota sorriu constrangida, e o garoto lançou ao americano um olhar do tipo: eu - te - mato - depois.  
  
Shin e Kazu abraçaram Ellen cuidadosamente (eles sabiam do ciúme meio que violento de Heero), e saíram do quarto, assim como Duo, Wufei, Trowa e Quatre. Logo, somente os membros da família Wayne permaneciam no quarto escuro.  
  
Parabéns a vocês,  
  
Parabéns a vocês...  
  
Parabéns a vocês,  
  
Nesta data muito querida!   
  
-Felicidades, Heero e Ellen - exclamaram os Wayne solenemente e sorridentes depois de cantarem silenciosamente. O rosto do Soldado Perfeito adquiriu um certo brilho, um sorriso se formando. Ellen o olhou e sorriu também.  
  
-A gente vai descer e deixa - los à caça aos presentes, então - disse Jim depois de abraçar com força Ellen e Heero.  
  
-Boa sorte, vocês dois - disse Yuki alegremente e abraçando novamente os gêmeos.  
  
-Com o Hee - chan com você, Ellen, você encontra fácil, fácil os presentes este ano - disse Faith rindo e abraçando Ellen e beijando seu irmão de olhos cobalto.  
  
-Parabéns mesmo - disse Joe gentilmente e sorrindo para os primos na cama. Jenny foi a última, permanecendo até depois do gêmeo de Yuki fechar a porta ao sair. Heero e Ellen a olharam.  
  
-Meus parabéns, meus irmãozinhos! - ela disse abrindo um sorriso de lado a lado, tão pouco característico dela. A bela morena andou até a cama e puxou os gêmeos para um abraço apertado - Desejo muitas felicidades, entenderam? - sua voz era emocionada, mas ao mesmo tempo, autoritária. Com um aceno, saiu do quarto. Os dois irmãos ficaram sem dizer nada por um momento.  
  
-Vamos, então? - perguntou Heero virando o rosto vermelho.  
  
-Claro! - disse Ellen alegremente.  
  
Os dois saíram da cama e do quarto, o mapa nas mãos de Heero.  
  
No andar de baixo, sons de pessoas andando eram ouvidas vagamente. Os jovens se entreolharam e riram (menos Joe, Jenny, Trowa, Kazu e Wufei).  
  
-Que tal... Karaokê? - perguntou Faith sorrindo cheia de segundas intenções. Seus parentes a olharam rindo (desta vez, até Jenny e Joe riam). Seus amigos e namorado, por outro lado, não entendiam.  
  
-Só se não tiver competição - disse Jim sorridente.  
  
-Competição? - perguntou Duo levantando - se, os olhos violeta brilhando com entusiasmo. Os Wayne sorriram constrangidos (menos Yuki).  
  
-Melhor não, Duo - disse Jenny num tom de voz meio... Alegre. Alguns dos jovens a olharam curiosos.  
  
-Por que, Jennifer?  
  
-Porque seu sei muito bem como essa daí é competitiva. E sei também que você é bem parecido com ela.  
  
-Qual o problema com uma competição amistosa de karaokê? - perguntou Shin. Os Wayne o olharam (menos Yuki de novo).  
  
-É que a Faith exagera às vezes - disse Joe - Amistoso não é exatamente como eu...  
  
-Como qualquer um de nós descreveria o que acontece quando ela começa com competições - completou Jim.  
  
-Bem, eu aceito com enorme prazer qualquer desafio e competição! - disse Duo entusiasticamente. Jenny virou os olhos e pareceu entediada.  
  
-Duo, só... Cuidado - disse Jim rindo.  
  
-A Faith pode ser muito malvada de vez em quando - disse Yuki rindo. Wufei passou um braço pelo seu ombro involuntariamente. Ela sorriu para ele. Shin desviou o olhar deles.  
  
-Então vamos começar logo com a competição de karaokê! - exclamou Faith. Quatre pareceu constrangido.  
  
-Faith, seja boazinha com o Duo - disse o loirinho sorrindo exasperado.  
  
-Quando é que eu não sou boazinha, Quatre - chan?  
  
-Bem...  
  
-Ah, mas só por isso, farei todos participarem da competição! - Joe, Jenny, Wufei, Trowa e Kazu olharam para Quatre como se quisessem mata - lo com o olhar.  
  
-Que legal! - disse Jim rindo.  
  
-Que bom, será muito divertido! - exclamou Yuki animada. Todos (quase) ficaram rindo nervosamente.  
  
-Então... Por que não fazemos pares? - sugeriu Duo olhando diretamente para Faith.  
  
-Quatre - chan e eu - disse a garota de olhos esmeralda.  
  
-Jennifer e eu - retrucou Duo.  
  
-O Chang e eu! - disse Yuki alegre.  
  
-Faltam garotas... - comentou Joe.  
  
-Então vocês ficam sendo os juizes - disseram Duo e Faith. Os dois tinham os olhos brilhando de antecipação.  
  
-Eu não tô com muito saco pra isso, Duo - disse Jenny. O americano olhou para ela e sentou - se ao seu lado.  
  
-Vai, Jennifer, eu prometo que te compenso depois - e começou a beija - la no pescoço. Shin e Kazu levantaram as sobrancelhas, levemente impressionados, já que não sabiam que Duo e Jenny eram namorados (é que eles não demonstram muito na frente das pessoas).  
  
-Duo, pára com isso - murmurou Jenny vermelha. Ela viu Jim vermelho e deu uma risada interna. Seus olhos azuis pararam vagamente em Joe, que mantinha - se desinteressado com o que acontecia. Sua atenção voltou - se novamente ao americano basicamente chupando o seu pescoço. Seu rosto ficou intensamente vermelho.  
  
-Olha, mesmo com o Hee - chan lá encima, ainda dá pra vocês aproveitarem um quarto... - disse Faith maliciosamente. Duo parou com o que estava fazendo e olhou para a caçula dos Wayne, com o rosto mais vermelho que o de sua namorada.  
  
-Tá, como se você e o Quatre fossem assim inocentes - o loirinho ficou muito vermelho.  
  
-Eu não sou tão inocente, mas nem pense em ficar envolvendo o Quatre - chan nisso.  
  
-Humpt.  
  
-Pelo menos nós ainda não transamos, como você e a Jenny fizeram... Quando mesmo? Ah, sim, da primeira vez que se viram - Duo e Jenny ficaram muito vermelhos, assim como Jim. Trowa, Joe, Wufei, Kazu e Shin seguravam as risadas.  
  
-Tá com ciúmes, é?  
  
-Não, é claro não, seu americano pentelho. Só estou fazendo um pequeno comentário. Eu conheço o Quatre - chan desde criança, mas ainda não fiz nada MUITO forte com ele, como tenho certeza de que você e a Jenny já fizeram, começando pelo dia em que ela chegou...  
  
-Faith, cale a boca agora mesmo - disse Jenny com o rosto totalmente vermelho.  
  
-Então mande o seu namorado ficar quieto!  
  
-Ela não precisa, sua pirralha!  
  
-Não me chame de pirralha, seu idiota!  
  
-Que? Ora, sua... - e os dois começaram a brigar. Todos olhavam quase que rindo, às vezes não conseguindo segurar a risada.  
  
-Dá pra vocês calarem a boca? - gritou Jenny nervosa e lançando ao namorado e a irmã olhares de puro desprezo e nervosismo. Perigo!  
  
-Tá bom, tá bom - murmurou Faith sentando - se no colo de Quatre e acalmando - se.  
  
-Pra Jennifer ficar brava, a gente deve ter passado dos limites... - disse Duo chegando perto da namorada, que permanecia séria e muito brava - Desculpa, Jennifer - o americano colocou as mãos na cintura da garota e a puxou para um beijo. A garota ficou perplexa e o empurrou rapidamente, o rosto corando furiosamente e sem parar.  
  
-Não faça isso na frente das outras pessoas, Duo - disse ela sem olhar para o namorado. Ele riu.  
  
-Ai, Jennifer, por que? Quero dizer... Fora o Shin e o Kazu, todos sabiam que a gente namorava e até dormia no mesmo quarto, então por que você...? - ela ficou com o rosto piscando de tão vermelho.  
  
-Vamos começar com a cantoria! - exclamou Yuki animadamente e nem percebendo direito o que estava acontecendo (inocência geralmente me incomoda - Sakura... -, mas a Yuki é gracinha demais, não acham também? Pois eu sim n_n!). Todos olharam para a garota e riram de sua doçura e inocência tão envolventes.  
  
-Isso mesmo! - disse Quatre sorrindo - Vamos deixar as discussões de lado e começar a nos divertir, que tal assim? Faith? - a garota olhava vagamente para Kazu e Shin, mais especificamente para o jovem diretor, que evitava olha - la - Faith? - Quatre não percebera para quem a namorada olhava, nem ninguém mais a não ser Jenny, Joe e Kazu.  
  
-Que foi, Quatre - chan? - perguntou a garota voltando o seu olhar para o loirinho. Ela sorriu e deu - lhe um leve beijo, tão diferente dos normalmente longos e profundos beijos que trocavam. Isso, o piloto do Sandrock percebeu bem rapidamente.  
  
-Você tá bem, Faith? - seu olhar era um tanto preocupado. Ela riu.  
  
-Claro que sim! Eu tô com você, não tô? - e o puxou para um beijo "comum". Jim virou o rosto (corado) e ficou olhando fixamente para Yuki, que escolhia alegremente uma música. Wufei não parecia muito feliz, mas também não parecia querer deixar a namorada triste ou desapontada.  
  
-Que tal... "When I Fall In Love", Chang? - perguntou Yuki sorridente. Wufei engoliu seco.  
  
-Certeza? Não é meio... Difícil?  
  
-Mas é tão bonitinha, Chang! Por favor, vai!  
  
-Tá, tá bom.  
  
-Chang Wufei cantando uma música romântica com a namorada... Nunca pensei que chegaria a ver este dia, devo dizer - disse Duo rindo (sentado ao lado de Jenny). O chinês ficou intensamente vermelho, mas sorriu para a namorada quando ela lhe passou um microfone.  
  
E eles começaram (eu realmente não tô com saco pra colocar a letra da música, tá?). Embora fosse MUITO estranho ver e ouvir Wufei cantando uma música tão romântica (alguém conhece? É tão fofinha!), os pilotos (especialmente) não podiam negar que ele realmente sabia cantar.  
  
Os Wayne sorriam para Yuki, que cantava alegremente e sempre sorrindo. Kazu parecia satisfeito com a demonstração de talento dos dois jovens, fazendo algumas notas mentais para convida - los para algum musical que fosse dirigir. Shin, por outro lado... O garoto olhava com um olhar triste para o casal, vendo como seus olhos brilhavam enquanto diziam aquelas palavras cheias de amor de carinho.  
  
A música terminou e Yuki olhou curiosa para Joe, Jim, Kazu e Shin.  
  
-Vocês não vão nos dar notas?  
  
-Ah... - disse Jim - Nove e meio!  
  
-Dez - disse Kazu sorridente.  
  
-Nove - disse Joe entediado (ele nem tinha prestado muita atenção à música).  
  
-Dez... - murmurou Shin corado.  
  
-Que notas boas, né, Chang? - o chinês sorriu e passou o microfone para Duo, e Yuki passou o dela para Jenny. Esta não parecia nem um pouco feliz, e, diferente de Wufei, não estava muito interessada nos sentimentos magoados do namorado.  
  
-Duo, eu realmente não tinha concordado em cantar - disse ela balançando os cabelos.  
  
-Eu disse que te compenso depois, minha querida - disse Duo olhando para ela sugestivamente. Faith forçou uma tossida, recebendo um olhar bravo do americano.  
  
-Eu não quero cantar - disse Jenny em um tom definitivo. Eles ouviram um alto baque no andar de cima, e olharam para cima.  
  
-O que diabos eles estão fazendo lá em cima? - perguntou Wufei.  
  
-Eles devem ter encontrado o presente do Duo - disse Faith rindo.  
  
-É mesmo - concordou Duo também rindo.  
  
-O que você deu pra eles? - perguntou Yuki.  
  
-Pro Heero, na verdade. Bem, foi uma pequena... Surpresa - ele tinha na verdade dado ao Soldado Perfeito um par de patins, mas colocando uma certa substância nas rodinhas para que não tivesse jeito de Heero ficar de pé (daí o alto baque - o Hee - chan caindo. Ah, a "substância" que Duo colocou nas rodinhas foi um gel especial - sei lá de que tipo, já que é no futuro e tal).  
  
-Coitado de você, Maxwell - disse Faith rindo alegremente - O Hee - chan vai te matar.  
  
-Eu sei - disse o americano suspirando - Mas valerá a pena... Só que... Já que eu vou morrer mesmo, você não poderia me conceder como último desejo ouvir a tua linda voz cantando "I Hate You Then I Love You", Jennifer?  
  
-Por que essa justamente essa música, Duo?  
  
-Porque ela reflete bem a nossa relação.  
  
-O que você disse? - perguntou Jenny estreitando os olhos.  
  
-Bem... É verdade, não é? - perguntou o americano levantando - se e puxando a namorada de uma só vez até os seus braços. Ele nem esperou por uma reação dela e a beijou. Ao invés de empurra - lo, a garota simplesmente deixou - o beija - la, apesar de sentir - se um tanto desconfortável e embaraçada de trocar beijos com o namorado na frente da família e amigos. O americano adorou a aceitação do carinho e foi logo prolongando e aprofundando o beijo, deixando a bela morena cada vez mais vermelha, constrangida e envergonhada, apesar dela não ser a única assim na sala.  
  
Jim só queria encontrar um buraco pra enfiar a cabeça e não ter que assistir àquela cena entre sua irmã e Duo. Quatre estava envergonhado, apesar de ter beijado Faith na frente de todos há pouco. Kazu e Shin estavam constrangidos, não sabendo o que fazer (ou dizer). Yuki olhava sorridente, Trowa e Wufei querendo a mesma coisa que Jim. Joe olhava entediado, assim como Faith (embora ela estivesse rindo de se matar por dentro).  
  
Duo soltou Jenny, que virou o rosto rapidamente, tentando esconder o rubor intenso que simplesmente não queria sumir de sua face. O americano sorriu alegremente.  
  
-Agora podemos cantar, Jennifer, minha querida?  
  
-Tá bom - murmurou Jenny se resignando.  
  
Ela ficou esperando de braços cruzados até que o namorado disse sorridente que tinha colocado a música que escolhera. Ela pareceu entediada.  
  
Os dois começaram a cantar. Jenny era a primeira (alguém conhece essa música, por acaso? É uma das minhas favoritas!) a cantar, e os que não a conheciam (os pilotos, Kazu e Shin) acharam que a sua voz era quase que angelical, muito doce e boa de se ouvir. Duo, por sua vez, cantava com entusiasmo, porém muito bem também. Os dois formavam uma dupla muito boa, considerando que eram de personalidades tão diferentes.  
  
Eles terminaram de cantar e Jenny jogou o microfone em Faith (e quando eu digo jogou, eu realmente quero dizer jogou, do tipo tacou, e meio que com força). Duo entregou o microfone a Quatre, e os dois sentaram - se, o americano passando o braço em volta da namorada.  
  
-Dez - disse Jim.  
  
-Nove - disse Joe ainda entediado.  
  
-Dez! - disse Kazu animado.  
  
-Nove e meio - disse Shin sorrindo.  
  
-Deu empate - disse Faith levantando e mexendo na máquina de karaokê (só pra vocês saberem, eu não sei direito como é uma máquina de karaokê no Japão, e especialmente na época em que eles vivem...).  
  
-Que música... - "All The Love In The World" (música - tema de "Os Queridinhos da América" - by The Corrs) começou a tocar. O piloto do Sandrock queria se matar - Mas não é uma música de dueto, Faith...  
  
-Eu sei... Mas eu gosto dessa música, entendeu? - disse a garota de olhos esmeralda.  
  
Os dois começaram a cantar rapidamente. Faith cantava animada, e Quatre, certamente que nervoso e estranhando e muito, já que ele falava inglês fluentemente e sabia que aquela música era de mulher (e é mesmo), mas sorrindo toda vez que via a sua namorada sorridente de verdade, não de uma forma maliciosa ou com segundas intenções pra cima dele (coisa rara, rara!).  
  
Quando terminaram, Faith se jogou em Quatre e o beijou. O loirinho (coitado (...)) ficou muito vermelho e constrangido, mas não conseguia afasta - la.  
  
-Nove - disse Jim vermelho.  
  
-Dez - murmurou Joe cansado daquilo tudo.  
  
-Nove e meio - disse Kazu sem olhar para o casal.  
  
-Dez - disse Shin sorridente.  
  
-Tá, deu empate entre os três! - exclamou Faith nervosa - E agora?  
  
-Por que a gente não troca as músicas entre nós? - propôs Yuki.  
  
-Boa idéia! Vamos nessa, então!  
  
Mais cantoria. Mais votos. Mais gente dormindo (aliás, vocês perceberam que o Trowa não votou? É que ele tava cansado e permaneceu calado. De qualquer forma, tava todo mundo começando a fazer bagunça, se matando, quase, que ninguém o percebeu - coitado e sortudo, ao mesmo tempo).  
  
Lá pela uma da manhã, com muitos dormindo (mas não dava pra dormir direito com Faith acordando a gritos qualquer um que dormia), Heero e Ellen desceram finalmente. A garota tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas o Soldado Perfeito parecia querer matar alguém (quem seria?).  
  
-Seu maldito, imbecil, babaca, retardado... - começou Heero com um olhar de matar. Ele ainda continuou xingando Duo por mais uns cinco minutos - ... Filho do diabo!  
  
-Hee - chan! - disse Ellen com um olhar reprovador - Você não deveria ser assim...  
  
-Esse daí me fez cair, Ellen - chan, e isso - ele desviou o olhar da irmã, olhando fixamente para o americano, que estava suando frio - eu simplesmente NÃO PERDÔO!  
  
-Se ferrou, se ferrou! - disse Faith rindo de Duo.  
  
-Ah, cala a boca! - Jenny lhe deu um tapa na cabeça - Por que você fez isso?  
  
-Nunca fale isso pra ninguém da minha família, Duo - disse a morena num tom de voz perigoso - Nunca mesmo. Eu não perdôo quem manda as pessoas que amo - ela corou - calarem a boca. Só eu posso fazer isso.  
  
-Obrigada, Jenny - disse Faith.  
  
-Cala a boca, Faith. E não fique zoando o Duo - o americano sorriu e quase a agradeceu com um beijo, mas rapidamente lembrou - se de Heero.  
  
A noitada continuou até de manhã. Heero obviamente que ainda queria se vingar de Duo, e conseguiu (mais ou menos) ao joga - lo na piscina às quatro da manhã. O americano ficou ensopado, mas Jenny cuidadosamente passou uma toalha em volta dele, deixando - o quentinho. Ele ficou totalmente vermelho, mas agradeceu com um daqueles sorrisos dele. Heero não gostou nada, nada, mas permaneceu quieto, embora nem um pouco arrependido.  
  
A Festa do Pijama do Aniversário continuou e continuou até que o sol nasceu, e até que a hora deles irem à escola chegara. A maioria estava quase morta (exceto por Yuki - alegrinha - e Faith - pronta pra outra noitada a qualquer hora), mas todos foram à escola arrumadinhos. Mais um dia de escola estava por vim...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uma droga de capítulo, eu sei, eu sei. Mas há certas coisitas que serão apontadas posteriormente. Não vou dizer exatamente o que, mas tentem adivinhar. Se não, bem... Não importa, porque eu vou acabar apontando - as eventualmente no futuro - bem próximo, na verdade...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Nono

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 009: Garotas selvagens  
  
Jenny andava no dia 23 de Setembro pelos corredores do Colégio Minami com o seu caderno de desenhos nas mãos.  
  
-Droga, por que não se pode fumar na escola? - pensou a linda morena raivosamente. Ela entrou bruscamente na sala de Shin e Kazu, que estavam no fundo da sala. Faltavam dez minutos para o começo das aulas. Os dois a olharam com cansaço.  
  
-Oi, Jenny - disse Kazu bocejando. Jenny arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
  
-Cansados? Que patético. Ficar acordado por uma noite apenas não é nada - ela balançou os cabelos com impaciência. O jovem diretor ficou olhando - a, percebendo como ela e Faith se pareciam.  
  
-O que foi, Jenny? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou ele.  
  
-Não, claro que não. É só que eu queria trazer o meu caderno de desenhos pra você ver. Eu terminei mais alguns, e trouxe umas amostras de tecido... Hum... - e começou a procurar freneticamente por algo em seus bolsos - Segura - ela começou a entregar uma grande quantidade de doces para Kazu e Shin segurarem. Eles olhavam estranhando um pouco o grande montante de doces que a garota conseguia guardar somente nos bolsos do paletó. Finalmente, ela tirou uma caixinha de um dos bolsos e a colocou na cabeça de Shin. Ela pegou todos os doces de volta, e os guardou pacientemente, pegando a caixa das mãos de Shin (ele a pegou da cabeça para que não caísse).  
  
-Que é isso? - perguntou Kazu.  
  
-Amostra de... Tecidos - disse ela abrindo a caixinha e mostrando um pequeno monte de tecidos de texturas e cores diferentes. O jovem diretor sorriu.  
  
-Ah, legal... - ele pegou os tecidos e o tocou alegremente - Bom, bom... Você mesma vai costurar as roupas, né?  
  
-Claro que sim. Quem mais?  
  
-Sei lá... Mas você é boa na costura?  
  
-Olha pra minha saia - os dois garotos olharam para a saia da garota, e perceberam que ela era bem mais curta que a saia da maioria das garotas; ela batia no primeiro terço da coxa da garota, considerando que a saia da maioria batia na metade da coxa. Os dois ficaram vermelhos - Claro que não é um dos melhores exemplos, mas fui eu quem a costurou. Mas de qualquer forma, a Yuki poderia muito bem me ajudar, sendo boa costureira como é.  
  
-Mesmo? - perguntaram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo. Jenny piscou os olhos vagarosamente.  
  
-Sim, ela é muito boa nesse tipo de coisa... - ela olhou fixamente para Shin, que começou a corar furiosamente, mas ainda assim, ele a encarava de volta - Você deveria saber disso.  
  
-Heim? Eu? Por que?  
  
-Vocês não são protagonistas? A Yuki costuma ficar fazendo alguma coisa durante as cenas e nos intervalos nos ensaios... Estranho que VOCÊ nunca tenha percebido.  
  
Sob o olhar inquisidor de Jenny, Shin ficou paralisado e sem saber o que dizer ao certo. Ela sabia, então, que ele...? Hum...  
  
-Bem, eu já vou indo, então. Fique com o caderno e com as amostras e diga o que acha depois, Setaki. Até - e foi embora.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Na sala de aula do 2ºGT, uma metade dos jovens do grupo principal desta fic estava sonolenta - Quatre, Trowa, Ellen e Wufei -, e a outra estava animadinha e bem acordada - Joe, Yuki e Duo. Heero era o neutro. Faith, em sua sala, também estava animadinha.  
  
O professor de Estudos Sociais entrou na sala e encarou os alunos com seriedade, como sempre fazia, mas depois abriu um sorriso cansado.  
  
-Boa dia, classe. Hoje teremos algumas assembléias especiais, com alguns convidados surpresa, e iremos assim que eu apresentar uma nova aluna. Por favor, entre - a porta da classe se abriu.  
  
Uma garota linda, com cabelos negros e lisos até os ombros, com frios e meio que opacos olhos azuis celeste, que se assemelhavam e muito aos de Jim, alta, com um corpo muito bonito, apesar de estar um tanto escondido embaixo do uniforme escolar. Seu rosto mantinha - se sério e sem expressão.  
  
-Apresente - se, por favor.  
  
-Mai Susuhara, é um prazer - disse ela. Sua voz era seca e sem vida. Algo nela lembrava e muito...  
  
-Heero, você tá bem? - perguntou Quatre olhando para trás.  
  
O Soldado Perfeito não respondeu, mantendo seus olhos cobalto fixos em Mai. Algo nela lhe lembrava de alguém... Se fosse a pessoa que ele achava que ela era...  
  
-Feitas as apresentações, gostaria que viessem comigo até o auditório.  
  
Todos os alunos foram saindo calmamente da classe, Heero tentando ao máximo ficar para trás para poder olhar direito para Mai. Ela colocou a sua mochila na carteira ao seu lado, dando - lhe um olhar penetrante e gélido. Ele devolveu um olhar parecido.  
  
-Mai Susuhara... A amante de Heero Yuy - disse Heero.  
  
-Heero Yuy, o líder máximo das colônias - disse a garota com um sorriso, deixando - a mais linda ainda.  
  
-O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
-O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
-Não lhe interessa...  
  
-Idem.  
  
-O doutor J não mencionou que você ainda estava viva...  
  
-Idem. Sabia que você devia estar vivo, mas certamente não tinha certeza.  
  
-O que quer?  
  
-O que quer?  
  
-Heero, vamos nos atrasar! - exclamou Duo - Vamos chegar atrasados e vamos acabar levando bronca!  
  
-O Shinigami disse bem, Heero - disse ela com um sorriso malicioso e colocando as mãos no peito do Soldado Perfeito - Hum... Continua com esse corpinho, heim? E quanto à sua boca? Continua boa de se beijar? - e, colocando as mãos rapidamente no pescoço de Heero, ela o puxou para um beijo que o Soldado Perfeito certamente não recusou.  
  
Por alguns segundos, os lábios dos dois se tocaram com ardor, pensamentos paralisados. Mentes paradas naquele momento apenas.  
  
Mai e Heero se separaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando um para o outro com o rosto sereno, porém corado. Ela abriu um outro sorriso malicioso.  
  
-É, algumas coisas jamais mudam, não é mesmo? A tua boca continua gostosa de se beijar como sempre foi. Pena que não dê pra terminar como sempre terminavam os nossos beijos, né? - e o beijou novamente, muito de leve - Até depois, Heero - ela saiu da classe silenciosamente. Depois de um segundo ou dois, o Soldado Perfeito a seguiu.  
  
Heero correu até o auditório, que ficava logo abaixo da sua sala de aula (tem o auditório - dentro do prédio do colégio -, e tem o teatro - fora do prédio, sendo um prédio em si). Avistou Mai rapidamente, já que ela ainda estava de pé quando ele chegou. Ela percebeu o olhar de jovem de olhos cobalto, mas não o retribuiu. Ela sentou - se logo na frente de Yuki.  
  
-Heero, vem logo! - disse Duo acenando alegre. O Soldado Perfeito foi e sentou - se entre Trowa e o americano - Por que você demorou tanto?  
  
-Cale a boca, Duo - disse Heero num tom mortal. O americano não disse mais nada.  
  
Um homem de feições gentis, o diretor da escola, entrou no palco, sendo aplaudido por basicamente todos os seus alunos. Ele sorriu docemente.  
  
-Hoje teremos algumas pessoas falando sobre a paz, e depois, os candidatos a presidente de classe falarão. Agora, para começar, tenho o grande prazer de receber uma jovem muito especial, na faixa etária de vocês, mas que já fez muito pela humanidade. Senhorita Relena Peacecraft Darlian - uma salva de palmas foi ouvida, mais forte e ensurdecedora, embora desta vez, seis pessoas não bateram palmas: os pilotos Gundam e Mai.  
  
Então, uma figura entrou silenciosamente no palco. Um conjuntinho rosa formal, o longo e liso cabelo caramelo todo trançado (diferente, não?), os olhos azuis cheios de determinação, e um sorriso simpático e gentil iluminava o rosto jovem e bonito. Relena Peacecraft Darlian, o coração de Heero.  
  
-Ai, Deus... Isso não é nada bom... - murmurou Quatre a Duo. O americano balançou a cabeça concordando.  
  
-Bom dia a todos vocês. É um grande prazer estar aqui hoje - sua voz era decidida e firme - Pediram - me que viesse para falar sobre o que fiz e o que faço até hoje - ela começou a vagarosamente passar os olhos pelos alunos - Eu sou uma pacifista de sangue, alma e coração. Sangue dos Peacecraft, alma dos Darlian, e coração... - seu olhar parou nos pilotos Gundam (estavam sentados: Joe, Wufei, Yuki, Ellen, Faith, Quatre, Duo, Heero e Trowa), e seu rosto avermelhou ao ver a expressão serena de Heero. Ela perdeu a fala por alguns momentos, mas recuperando - se - Hã... Onde eu estava mesmo? Sinto muito, eu só... Ah, sim. Coração. Coração de Relena, meu desejo, minha vontade.  
  
O discurso de Relena foi cheio de paradas, momentos de reflexão enquanto ela olhava vagamente para os pilotos, para Heero.  
  
-Posso ter lutado para trazer a paz, e hoje luto para mante - la, mas... Muitos outros lutaram, aliando - se a um dos lados, embora... - seus olhos azuis buscaram pelos olhos dos pilotos, desta vez de todos eles - Embora alguns que lutaram bravamente, jamais desistindo, dispostos a sacrificar as suas vidas, a se machucar, a se traumatizar, a perder pessoas que amavam... E jamais se aliando a qualquer um dos lado. Estou falando dos pilotos Gundam - um murmúrio geral tomou conta do auditório. Relena encontrou os olhos de Heero e não pôde conter um sorriso - Sim, os pilotos Gundam, jovens extraordinários, fortes, valentes, bons e puros de coração. Os soldados mais perfeitos e dedicados que já conheci na vida. E tenho um grande orgulho de dizer que conheci três deles, embora tenha desejado ter conhecido todos eles. Eles lutaram sem nunca olhar para trás. Sim, eles mataram, mas mesmo assim, eles salvaram muitas vidas, tantas que ninguém poderia saber quantas ao certo. Não sei se eles próprios sabem o quanto eles foram e são importantes, mas se vão saldar - me por ter lutado pela paz, então saldem - nos também. Se não o fizerem, então também não desejo aplausos, sorrisos... Nada.  
  
Ela sorriu penosamente e saiu do palco sem dizer mais nada. O diretor correu até o microfone.  
  
-Hã... Esta foi a senhorita Relena Peacecraft Darlian. Teremos agora... - e continuou. Mais suas pessoas falaram. Durante o tempo todo, os pilotos permaneceram alerta e se olhando constantemente - Agora teremos alguns alunos discursando para o cargo de presidente de classe. Nos dias que se seguirão, candidatos aos outros cargos estarão falando. Primeiramente...  
  
Alguns alunos passaram. Cinco. Depois deles, cada um com uma fala mais entediante e maçante que o outro, o diretor apresentou o último candidato.  
  
-Senhorita... Jennifer Wayne - Jenny entrou no palco, e os pilotos, ao menos Duo, Quatre e Heero, finalmente pareceram sair de seu estado de total seriedade e alerta.  
  
A garota andava calmamente como costumava fazer. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, uma mecha de cada lado. Eles balançavam de um lado para o outro ligeiramente, dando - lhe um ar de garota gentil e doce. Mas seus olhos azuis brilhavam de uma forma intensa, forte, demonstrando sua seriedade, frieza e decisão. Era uma figura quase ou tão imponente quanto Relena. E isso é muito.  
  
Os garotos ficaram bastante agitados, e as garotas também (já perceberam como nos animes e mangás, as garotas ficam agitadinhas quando vêem uma garota bonita?). Alguns alunos ficaram se perguntando como nunca tinham visto tal beldade. Duo abriu um sorriso ao ouvir alguns comentando como sua namorada era estonteante e perfeita.  
  
-Meu nome, como já mencionado, é Jennifer Wayne, mas prefiro ser chamada de Jenny. Pouquíssimos têm o direito de chamar - me de Jennifer - ela sorriu ligeiramente, e Duo ficou alegrinho - Como devem perceber, vocês não podem ser assim tolos, estou aqui porque quero ser a presidente de classe - alguns sons, como assobios, foram ouvidos pelo auditório. Jenny ficou séria de repente.  
  
-A Jenny é sempre bastante popular, vocês não acham? - comentou Faith rindo um pouco.  
  
-Porque a Jenny é muito bonita e fala bem em público - disse Yuki sorridente.  
  
-Continuando após tal, sinto dizer, tola e estúpida interrupção - os alunos ficaram quietos -, gostaria de dizer que... (não tô com vontade de continuar o discurso dela... Digamos apenas que ela falava com muita honestidade, e ficava muito séria quando assoviavam e tal).  
  
A garota terminou o discurso e saiu do palco calma e silenciosamente como entrou. Um silêncio caiu momentaneamente entre os alunos.  
  
-Bem, é isso. Que horas são? - começou o diretor - Ah, sim! Nossa, meu Deus! Já são onze e quarenta? (tá, eu exagerei "um pouquinho", mas é só pra dar certinho o horário) Bem... Já que faltam somente vinte minutos para o intervalo... Bem, estão dispensados! Só não façam nada de errado - os alunos riram e gritaram e saíram correndo do auditório.  
  
Os pilotos e os Wayne saíram por último, Mai sumindo entre o mar de alunos. Então, ouviram o riso alegre de Jenny e viraram - se, vendo a bela morena conversando com...  
  
-Relena - murmurou Heero alto o bastante para as pessoas ao seu redor ouvirem - no. Seus familiares impressionaram - se. Os olhos cobalto do Soldado Perfeito brilhavam de uma forma que nunca brilharam antes.  
  
-Ah, venham aqui - disse Jenny sorrindo. Duo chegou mais rápido e a segurou pela cintura, dando - lhe um beijo.  
  
-Você não vai fazer nada, Heero? - perguntou Wufei rindo, mas Heero estava sério e encarando Relena. Esta sorria nervosamente, o rosto muito vermelho.  
  
-Olá, Heero... - ela disse silenciosamente. Os Wayne olharam dela para Heero.  
  
-Você conhece mesmo a princesa Peacecraft, Heero? - perguntou uma voz atrás do grupo. Jason.  
  
-O que faz aqui? - perguntou Jenny muito corada e se desvencilhando de Duo, que simplesmente não queria deixar de beijar a namorada, mas é claro que não adiantou muito porque o americano a abraçou por trás e começou a beijar - lhe o pescoço. Heero mantinha seu olhar em Relena, apesar de estar vendo o que Duo fazia com a irmã. Jason pareceu bravo.  
  
-Jason Yamazaki? - disse Relena tentando desviar seu olhar de Heero - Ah, como vai?  
  
-Senhorita Relena - disse o garoto gentilmente - Faz tempo, não?  
  
-Sim... Um ano, creio.  
  
-Mais ou menos, sim.  
  
-Vocês se conhecem? - perguntou Heero.  
  
-Sim. O Jason estudou no Instituto Saint Gabriel comigo (tá, ficou meio fora da cronologia, mas deixa) - respondeu Relena.  
  
-Heero Yuy... - os pilotos o olharam - Eu devia ter lembrado quando conheci você, Heero Wayne.  
  
-Jason...  
  
-Acalme - se, senhorita Relena. Não direi nada, absolutamente nada sobre o que sei.  
  
-Agradeço.  
  
-Bem, até depois - Jason foi embora, mas não antes de lançar um olhar raivoso a Duo e Jenny.  
  
-Heero, podemos conversar? - perguntou Relena de cabeça baixa.  
  
-Hn - eles se distanciaram do grupo e encontraram uma sala vazia. Quando entraram, Relena encarou Heero abertamente.  
  
-Ah, Heero! - ela o abraçou com muita força, deixando - o muito vermelho.  
  
-Relena... - murmurou Heero no ouvido da garota.  
  
Eles ainda ficaram abraçados por alguns momentos. Quando o largou, Relena observou com carinho e cuidado aquele jovem que não via à quase que um ano (acho que dez meses, mais precisamente), vendo um brilho diferente em seus olhos cobalto.  
  
-Você mudou muito, Heero...  
  
-Você não, Relena...  
  
-É uma surpresa te reencontrar... E ainda mais numa escola civil... Na Terra...  
  
-Sim. Foi por insistência das garotas. Elas...  
  
-O que? Garotas?  
  
-Ah, sim. Ellen, minha irmã gêmea, Yuki, minha prima, e Faith, minha irmã mais nova.  
  
-Você... Você tem família?  
  
-Sim. Além delas, ainda tem a minha irmã mais velha Jenny, que você conheceu, Joe, meu primo, irmão gêmeo de Yuki, e Jim, meu irmão mais velho.  
  
-Você tem mesmo uma família! - disse Relena sorrindo exasperada.  
  
-Relena...  
  
-É que... Eu não tenho mais família a não ser a minha mãe e o meu irmão, que está em Marte! E você...  
  
-Você tem a mim, Relena - ela ficou tão vermelha quanto ele.  
  
-Heero... Eu ainda... Ainda te amo...  
  
-E eu ainda a considero o meu coração - ele disse gentilmente desfazendo a trança da garota. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto sentia os dedos de Heero passando calmamente por seus cabelos. Há quanto tempo...?  
  
O rapaz segurou o rosto de Relena e a beijou. Docemente.  
  
-Heero... Agora que eu te vi de novo, eu nunca mais vou poder me esquecer de você... - sussurrou Relena com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
-Eu sempre a vejo na minha mente... Nos meus sonhos... Sempre, minha Relena.  
  
Ele acariciou o rosto da garota e a beijou novamente. Gentilmente como da outra vez. Quando se separaram, Relena sorriu.  
  
-Eu já vou indo... Não posso ficar por muito mais tempo aqui. Até algum dia, Heero.  
  
-Até, Relena - ela o olhou por uma última vez e foi embora. Heero ainda ficou parado na sala por alguns momentos até sair da sala também.  
  
-Restabelecendo laços de amor com a senhorita Relena Peacecraft Darlian? - disse Mai, parada na frente da porta da sala, os braços cruzados e um sorriso malicioso. Ela encostou Heero na porta (já fechada) e o beijou ardentemente. O jovem de olhos cobalto ficou paralisado, apesar de não negar que desejava continuar beijando aquela garota.  
  
-O que pensa que está fazendo? - ele perguntou quando se separou de Mai. Ela sorriu novamente.  
  
-O que quer dizer, Heero?  
  
-Por que fica me beijando?  
  
-Porque eu quero. Como se você nunca tivesse me beijado e feito muitas outras coisas comigo sempre que queria...  
  
-Era treino.  
  
-Treino, claro que sim. Então eu uso a mesma desculpa e digo que é só treino. Pra ver se eu ainda sei beijar. Afinal de contas, faz tempo, sabe?  
  
-E eu com isso?  
  
-Deixa de ser assim, Heero. Você nunca foi assim comigo, e não gosto de você comece agora.  
  
-Eu não me importo com você, Garota.  
  
-Ah, por que não me chama de Mai? É o meu nome agora. Desisti de ser chamada de Garota, e peguei o nome Mai Susuhara para mim. Afinal, combina perfeitamente, não? Você, eu.  
  
-Hee - chan! - chamou Ellen acenando. O Soldado Perfeito e Mai viraram - se para olhar a garota. Ela sorriu constrangida e corada - Ah, desculpa... Vocês tavam conversando? Eu interrompi, por acaso? Ah, eu já vou indo, então... Eu só...  
  
-Não tem importância, Ellen - chan - disse Heero saindo de perto de Mai - O que foi?  
  
-Vamos almoçar?  
  
-Claro... - Ellen sorriu e foi andando para longe. Heero se voltou para Mai por um momento - Fique longe de mim, dos meus amigos e da minha família, entendeu?  
  
-Ah, agora você tem amigos? Que gracinha! Bem... Certamente que será difícil, sabe?  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Eu fui convidada pra uma comemoração de aniversário numa boate. Seu aniversário, aliás.  
  
-Eu não quero você lá.  
  
-Mas vai querer. Porque foram a sua irmãzinha Ellen - chan, a sua irmãzinha Faith, e a sua priminha Yuki - chan que me convidaram.  
  
-Pois eu não...  
  
-Cale a boca, Heero, senão vão começar e te perguntar o motivo de você não me querer lá. Você pode até falar sobre um dos motivos, que nem é tão bom assim, mas se falar sobre o outro motivo, não vai ficar muito bom pra sua imagem perante eles, não? Portanto... Eu sugiro que cale a boca e me aceite.  
  
-Não ouse dizer uma só palavra a qualquer um sobre o nosso passado.  
  
-Eu sei disso. Além disso, por que eu faria isso? Tiraria a graça de tudo, e você, mais que qualquer um, deveria saber que eu adoro me divertir quando posso, Heero. Acho que vão vir te chamar de novo, então você deveria ir indo. Até depois - e foi embora.  
  
-Droga... Por que ela tinha que aparecer? - pensou Heero com raiva.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mai, uma garota do passado de Heero, finalmente apareceu. Quem é ela de verdade? O que realmente aconteceu entre Heero e ela? Hum... Depois, depois...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Décimo

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 010: Confessando sentimentos  
  
Era a noite do dia 25 de Setembro, meia - noite. Ellen estava sentada na cama, olhando para seus presentes. Ela acariciou cada um deles e deu um sorriso triste: Trowa não lhe dera nada. Ela suspirou e passou as mãos pelos olhos, que não paravam de querer soltar lágrimas. E se ela começasse a chorar...  
  
Alguém bateu na porta. Estranho. Quem estaria acordado a esta hora se o dia seguinte era sexta - feira, dia de escola? Ellen levantou - se e foi até a porta, abrindo - a cuidadosamente. Seu rosto ficou muito vermelho ao ver Trowa parado lá, um sorriso sincero no rosto vermelho, a mão esquerda fechada com força.  
  
-Trowa? O que houve? Tá tarde...  
  
-Eu sei... Posso... Entrar? - os dois ficaram muito vermelhos se encarando daquele jeito. Num impulso, Ellen entrou no quarto, e Trowa a seguiu. Seus olhos esmeralda passaram pelo quarto inteiro, e pararam na cama cheia de presentes. A garota parou perto da cama, de costas para ele, o rosto para os presentes.  
  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Trowa? - ela perguntou nervosamente. Ele suspirou e andou até ela. Então, ele passou seus braços em volta dela, abraçando - a com força. A garota ficou paralisada, sem conseguir pensar numa resposta.  
  
-Aconteceu... Sabe, Ellen, eu... Eu queria dizer que eu... Eu... - ele começou sussurrando, deixando a garota arrepiada e em expectativa - Ellen, eu estou apaixonado por você...  
  
-O que? - ela não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.  
  
-Eu... Eu amo você, Ellen. Eu te amo - ele a apertou com mais força.  
  
-Trowa... Obrigada... - ela murmurou alegre. Ele a virou e a beijou levemente.  
  
-Me desculpa... Eu não conseguia entender... Não conseguia... Mas agora eu entendo... Eu te amo, Ellen.  
  
-Eu também te amo, Trowa - o garoto a puxou para um outro beijo.  
  
Ele a abraçou novamente, nunca parando de beija - la. A garota não conseguia deixar de desejar mais e mais de Trowa. Ele a amava! Era um sonho bom demais, mas que estava finalmente acontecendo.  
  
O jovem de olhos esmeralda foi aprofundando o beijo, e inclinando - se, deitando Ellen e a si mesmo na cama. Os lábios do rapaz foram saindo de perto dos da garota e indo pelo seu rosto, pelo seu pescoço... Quando chegaram no ombro da garota, ela mordeu o lábio de baixo e colocou a mão no rosto de Trowa, fazendo - o parar para olha - la. Ele parecia levemente confuso.  
  
-O que foi? - ele perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu penosamente.  
  
-Eu não tô pronta, Trowa... Ainda não - ela murmurou carinhosamente. Trowa ficou muito vermelho e saiu rapidamente de perto dela. Ele a observou ainda deitada, olhando - o de volta, e ficou mais vermelho.  
  
-Desculpa, Ellen... Eu não tava pensando... Eu não devia ter... - ela sorriu gentilmente e balançou a cabeça.  
  
-Não tem problema algum, Trowa! Agora... Acho melhor você ir embora... Se o Hee - chan te pegar aqui, ele com certeza vai ficar bravo.  
  
-Tudo bem - a garota levantou - se e acompanhou Trowa até a porta. Ele beijou a garota profundamente, porém com carinho, e colocou as mãos em seu pescoço. Quando se separou dela, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente e o olhou.  
  
-Trowa...?  
  
-Feliz Aniversário - ele sussurrou antes de ir embora rapidamente. Ela o olhou indo embora e percebeu algo em seu pescoço. Ela tocou - o e passou seus dedos pela longa corrente lá colocada. Ela sorriu.  
  
Era uma corrente de ouro, com um belo pingente de anjo, com asinhas e auréola, segurando uma pedra azul escura... Safira.  
  
-Tão lindo... - ela murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos, que encaravam o anjinho. Ela segurou com força o pingente antes de fechar a porta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Em seu quarto, Quatre terminava de ler "O Senhor dos Anéis" (não estou com vontade de pegar o nome de outro livro, então...). A luz fraca do abajur iluminava as páginas de seu livro, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente.  
  
Assim que fechou o livro, o loirinho olhou para a porta que dava para o banheiro fixamente. Fechada. Estava fechada. E trancada. Ele tinha certeza absoluta. Ou tinha? Ele levantou - se e tocou a porta. Sim, ele lembrava - se claramente de trancar a porta. Como todas as noites desde que... Que se mudara para aquele quarto.  
  
Ele suspirou aliviado e um sorriso cheio de dor surgiu em sua face angelical.  
  
-Faith... - ele murmurou. O jovem surpreendeu - se quando sentiu a porta abrindo - se. O rosto de Faith pôde ser visto claramente sorrindo - Faith...  
  
-Quatre - chan - ela disse abraçando - o.  
  
-Faith, o que você...?  
  
-Quatre - chan, eu finalmente consigo abrir a tua porta e é assim que você me recebe? - ela se separou dele e o encarou por alguns segundos antes de puxa - lo para um beijo.  
  
-Faith, eu já disse pra você não fazer isso - ele murmurou afastando - se da garota. Ela o olhou maliciosamente, como sempre fazia.  
  
-Quatre - chan... Posso perguntar algo?  
  
-Pode...  
  
-Você tem medo de mim, por acaso? - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
-Tenho.  
  
-Mesmo? - ela estava bastante surpresa.  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Por que, Quatre - chan? - ele a olhou por um momento antes de abraça - la. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo era a última coisa que ela esperava que ele fizesse.  
  
-Porque... Eu amo você, Faith - ele murmurou em seu ouvido. O rosto da garota ficou muito vermelho.  
  
-O que...?  
  
-Eu amo você, Faith... E eu nem consigo entender direito o por quê... Só sei que te amo... E... É por isso que eu tenho tanto medo de você...  
  
-Por que, Quatre - chan?  
  
-Eu sou um soldado, apesar de tudo... Não posso amar ninguém... Amei muito meu pai e minha irmã, e quando os perdi, causei muito estrago. E do jeito que eu te amo... Eu... Eu tenho medo de te amar assim...  
  
-Quatre...  
  
-Eu te amo muito, Faith. Muito mesmo.  
  
-Eu... Eu amo você também, Quatre - ela disse com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto. Ele se separou dela, embora mantivesse os braços em volta dela. Ele sorriu de volta.  
  
-Obrigado, Faith...  
  
-Agora, Quatre - chan, você me deixa dormir aqui a partir de hoje? - o garoto ficou muito vermelho.  
  
-Mas, Faith, eu...  
  
-Eu prometo que não vou te atacar no meio da noite, tá? Só quero ficar perto de você...  
  
-Tá bom, então...  
  
Os dois foram para a cama. Quatre obviamente estava nervoso e apreensivo, mas a única coisa que Faith fez foi abraça - lo por trás.  
  
-Obrigada, Quatre - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. O loirinho sorriu docemente.  
  
-De nada, Faith. E... Obrigado também.  
  
Logo, os dois estavam dormindo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Jennifer...! Dorme, vai. Já tá tarde - resmungou Duo sentando - se na cama. Jenny nem tirou os olhos do caderno de desenhos.  
  
-Não posso dormir até terminar estes desenhos, Duo - ela respondeu seriamente. O americano suspirou inconformado.  
  
-Por que você não pode terminar isso daí depois?  
  
-Porque não.  
  
-Então por que você não terminou isso antes?  
  
-Ontem não deu, obviamente, e hoje você quis "brincar", então... - a garota estava tão concentrada no que fazia que nem percebeu o efeito de suas palavras em Duo, que ficou muito vermelho instantaneamente.  
  
-Ah, eu... Desculpa - Jenny o olhou (finalmente) um tanto quanto vagamente, não prestando muita atenção - Se você tivesse me dito, eu... Bem, eu provavelmente ainda ia querer... "Brincar" com você, mas...  
  
-Ah, é isso que você... - ela pausou quando finalmente entendeu, ficando vermelha, e voltando os olhos novamente para o desenho - Seu idiota.  
  
-Ei!  
  
-Você fica se importando com coisas tão sem importância... - ela murmurou num tom carinhoso. O rapaz ficou mais corado.  
  
-Mas é porque... Eu sei que é importante pra você, Jennifer. E você... - seu rosto estava vermelho, tão vermelho que o rapaz nem conseguia falar - Você...  
  
-Eu sei disso - ela disse rapidamente e parando de desenhar por um momento - Eu também... Também...  
  
-Você ainda vai falar sem gaguejar que me ama, Jennifer - Duo foi até atrás da namorada, sentando - se e abraçando - a. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.  
  
-Um dia, Duo. Um dia, quem sabe, né?  
  
-Mas mesmo assim, Jennifer, eu vou tentar desde já chama - la sempre de minha querida... Eu não te chamo muito assim, né? E eu também vou começar a dizer o quanto eu te amo a cada dez minutos quando estivermos sozinhos... Como agora. Eu te amo, Jennifer.  
  
A garota ficou muito vermelha, mas deixou que o namorado a deitasse vagarosamente, sempre beijando - a (como não quero ficar descrevendo detalhadamente (ou não exatamente, já que não sou boa nessas coisas) essas cenas de amor, vamos pular, tá?). A noite passou - se um tanto quanto agitada no quarto do casal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Yuki - chan, é melhor você ir dormir no seu quarto, agora - disse Wufei chacoalhando sua namorada de leve. Estavam no quarto do jovem chinês, e ficaram até a hora em questão (por volta da meia - noite, como se todos os eventos da noite ocorressem na mesma hora) lendo mais um livro de histórias infantis. Yuki adormecera uns vinte minutos antes, no colo de Wufei, e ele deixara, simplesmente acariciando o seu cabelo dourado.  
  
-Me deixa dormir, Chang... - ela resmungou. O chinês riu baixinho.  
  
-Não posso, Yuki - chan. Se o Heero te pega aqui... Bem, ele não só vai me matar como também vai me torturar antes. Muito.  
  
-Hn...  
  
-Yuki - chan...!  
  
-Chang... - a garota não estava fingindo: ela realmente estava com sono e tentava continuar a dormir.  
  
-Yuki - chan... - murmurou o jovem com um sorriso sincero no rosto - Por que eu...?  
  
Ele acariciou o rosto da garota adormecida. Seu sorriso só aumentou. Dúvidas em seu coração... Era uma grande surpresa para Wufei... Ele tinha coração? Ele REALMENTE tinha coração?  
  
-Como é que eu posso gostar assim da Yuki...? Como? Ela é só uma garota! Uma mulher fraca! Uma criança! Mas então... Por que...?  
  
-Chang... - murmurou Yuki. Wufei saiu de seus pensamentos e prestou atenção na garota. Ela virou - se e abriu os olhos, encarando - o seriamente por um momento. Então, um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, um sorriso gentil, mas ligeiramente diferente do seu sorriso gentil mostrado a todos; era um sorriso carinhoso, amoroso, até. E só Wufei tinha o prazer de vê - lo.  
  
-Ah... É por isso... - pensou o jovem sorrindo também - Esse sorriso da Yuki... É por isso...  
  
-Que foi, Chang? - a garota perguntou levantando - se e com o rosto muito próximo ao do namorado. Sua expressão era de preocupação - Você tá estranho... Será que tá doente? - ela encostou a testa na dele, verificando a sua temperatura. Wufei corou levemente e colocou a mão no rosto da garota - Chang...?  
  
-Eu tô bem, Yuki - chan, eu tô muito bem - ela corou furiosamente e sorriu - Mas... Eu queria saber...  
  
-O que, Chang?  
  
-Eu posso te beijar? - ela corou mais intensamente, mas sorriu como uma criança.  
  
-Claro! Você nem precisa me perguntar, Chang! Eu sempre vou deixar você me beijar! - o jovem chinês corou levemente e puxou a namorada para um beijo.  
  
Depois, Yuki não conseguiu dizer como ela acabou deitada na cama de Wufei, ou como e por que seu querido Chang estava encima dela (nossa, inocente até não poder mais... Fala sério...). O jovem chinês beijava a garota sem parar. Suas mãos começaram a se mover do rosto dela, descendo...  
  
-Chang, o que você tá fazendo? - perguntou a garota percebendo onde as mãos do chinês estavam.  
  
-Yuki - chan... Posso perguntar...  
  
-O que você quiser, Chang!  
  
-Algum dia a gente... Vai... Fazer... Amor? - a garota corou muito intensamente e sorriu gentilmente.  
  
-Claro que sim, Chang... Mas só...  
  
-Só...?  
  
-Não dá pra se fazer amor se não se ama a pessoa - o chinês ficou muito vermelho.  
  
-É verdade... Mas... Eu... Eu amo... Você... - ele disse MUITO devagar, mas não gaguejando. A garota arregalou os olhos e sorriu alegremente.  
  
-Eu também amo você, Chang! Muito, muito, muito!  
  
-Ainda bem que você disse isso! Eu não ia saber onde enfiar a cara se você não dissesse o mesmo.  
  
-Mas é claro que eu ia dizer a mesma coisa, Chang! Eu te amo faz muito tempo, mas eu não conseguia falar, assim, sem motivo. Mas agora...  
  
-Ah, agora sim...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Agora sim eu tenho garantia de que faremos... Amor um dia, Yuki - chan...  
  
-Era disso que eu tava falando, Chang!  
  
-Hã?  
  
-Só quando você dissesse que me amava eu poderia fazer amor com você, porque... Eu já te amo há muito tempo...  
  
-Yuki - chan...  
  
-Eu te amo muito - ela disse beijando o namorado levemente. Era a primeira vez que ela o beijava. Wufei até sentiu um friozinho subindo na sua espinha - Muito, muito, muito! - e riu alegremente. A sua risada encheu o quarto de uma só vez. Wufei não conseguiu deixar de rir.  
  
-Tá... Eh... Acho que é melhor você ir dormir no seu quarto, - Yuki - chan.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Porque se o Heero souber que você dormiu aqui, ele me mata, me mata e me mata de novo.  
  
-O Hee - chan não pode ser tão malvado assim, Chang!  
  
-Ah, mas do jeito que ele é ciumento e violento, Yuki - chan...  
  
-Mesmo assim! O Hee - chan não acorda tão cedo assim...  
  
-Bem...  
  
-Eu não gosto de dormir sozinha, Chang... - ela disse chorosa e com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono (deu pra entender que tipo de expressão é, né?).  
  
-Yuki - chan... Eu realmente acho melhor você ir dormir no seu próprio quarto - disse Wufei um tanto sério. A garota sorriu.  
  
-Por que? Além da desculpa do Hee - chan, Chang.  
  
-Bem... Se você quer a verdade, Yuki - chan, eu não quero que você e eu durmamos no mesmo quarto ainda porque eu... Eu posso acabar te atacando...  
  
-Hã?  
  
-É verdade. Tem vezes que eu não consigo me segurar de jeito nenhum, Yuki - chan, e aí... Aí eu... Eu tenho medo de te machucar, Yuki... Muito medo...  
  
-Chang...  
  
-Você não entende, Yuki? Se eu te machucar, eu não vou me perdoar! E você tem idéia de quantas pessoas eu já machuquei e matei na minha vida? Você poderia muito bem ser mais uma na minha lista, mas eu não posso... Não você...  
  
-Chang... Não se preocupe... Você não consegue me machucar...  
  
-Fisicamente, Yuki... - ele corou violentamente.  
  
-Hã? Ah... Mas isso acontece com todas as garotas quando elas perdem a virgindade, Chang! É natural e muito normal...  
  
-Mesmo assim, eu... Eu não...  
  
-Mas foi você mesmo quem perguntou se algum dia a gente ia fazer amor, Chang! E pra isso, é claro que você vai ter que me machucar, mas vai ser só na primeira vez, e, além do mais, eu amo você! - o jovem chinês ficou mais vermelho, e também um tanto envergonhado com as palavras gentis e carinhosas de sua querida namorada.  
  
-Posso perguntar uma coisa?  
  
-Claro!  
  
-Será que... Além de Yuki - chan, eu podia te chamar de...  
  
-De que?  
  
-De... Princesa? - a garota piscou os olhos vagarosamente, mas depois abriu um grande sorriso ^_^.  
  
-Claro que sim, Chang!  
  
-É que você parece muito com uma princesinha... Linda, boazinha, gentil... E você interpreta uma princesa na peça da escola, até.  
  
-Mesmo? - os olhos da garota brilhavam intensamente - Você acha que eu sou linda? - o rapaz corou furiosamente, se socando mentalmente (só um pouquinho).  
  
-Acho... - ele disse silenciosamente.  
  
-Obrigada, Chang... - ela disse vermelha e dando um beijo no namorado.  
  
-De nada... Mas agora, por favor, Yuki - chan, vai dormir.  
  
-Não!  
  
-Yuki!  
  
-Só se você me chamar do que você pediu - o jovem corou novamente.  
  
-Tá bom, então... Boa noite, minha princesinha...  
  
-Boa noite, Chang! - o chinês saiu de cima da garota (sim, ele estava encima dela durante toda a conversa) e ela desceu da cama, indo rapidamente até a porta que dava para o banheiro, mas ela parou por um momento, e virou o rosto vermelho e sorridente - Eu te amo de verdade, Chang!  
  
-Eu... Eu também te amo de verdade, Yuki - chan, princesinha - ele respondeu docemente. A garota o olhou carinhosamente, abriu a porta e a fechou rapidamente. Wufei ainda ficou olhando para a porta por alguns momentos antes de deitar - se na cama.  
  
Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando das batalhas em que esteve, das pessoas que matou, dos gritos que provocou...  
  
-Será que eu sou digno de amar a Yuki e ser amado por ela? - ele pensou abrindo os olhos e encarando o teto - A Yuki é pura... Como a neve, é claro (Yuki = neve, em japonês)... Será que eu...? Yuki - chan... Minha princesinha... Nossa, fala sério... - ele fechou os olhos, virou - se na cama e adormeceu pouco tempo depois.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obs: Hum... Acho que o apelido da Yuki ficou estranho...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obs2: Yes! Resolvi o "caso" da Ellen com o Trowa! Claro que não o terminei ainda, mas...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obs3: Não, ainda não aconteceu nada de mais... *cof* Forte entre o Quatre - chan e a Faith... Ainda, eu disse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Extras

Resumos dos capítulos:  
  
Já que eu cheguei ao capítulo 010 e ainda não consegui refazer o 011 (eu o perdi por pura ignorância e pressa - bate a cabeça na parede por dez minutos), então resolvi isso aqui rapidinho, só como um "presentinho" (nossa, que presente podre, heim? Bem...) pra vocês, leitores (se é que eu tenho algum... Só DUAS pessoas comentaram, e uma delas foi um amigo meu! Assim não dá!). Bem, acho que, se eu tiver vontade e ânimo e INCENTIVO pra chegar até o capítulo 020, então eu faço OUTRO resumo dos capítulos (de 011 até 020). É bem podrezinho, e peguei a idéia (alerta de falta de criatividade!) de Fitz, autor (ou autora, não sei) de uma fic de Rurouni Kenshin (em inglês, no fanfiction.net - nome da fic: Life's a dance).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ato 001:  
  
Narradora: Oito meses depois de Endless Waltz...  
  
Todos: Que saco! A gente não tem nada pra fazer!  
  
Heero: Eu tenho família! James, 18 anos, Jennifer, 17, Ellen, minha gêmea, e Faith, 15!  
  
Ellen: Oi! Eu sou Ellen, a irmã gêmea do Heero! Tenho olhos cobalto, cabelos castanhos escuros até a cintura e sou linda!  
  
Todos: OI!  
  
Trowa: *Fica vermelho toda vez que olha pra ela*  
  
Faith: Olá, gente! *olhar malicioso*. Sou linda, perfeita, maravilhosa, tenho cabelos castanhos e olhos esmeralda!  
  
Quatre: *Fica vermelho toda vez que ela olha pra ele*  
  
Joe: Oi, eu sou o seu primo Joe! Sou loiro, lindo e tenho olhos azuis claros!  
  
Heero: Meu nome é Heero Wayne!  
  
Faith: Heero, o Quatre e eu só nos conhecemos desde crianças!  
  
Os Wayne: Vamos pra escola!  
  
Os pilotos: Tá bom!  
  
Yuki: Eu sou a Yuki Zoe Wayne, irmã do Joe e sua prima também! Tenho cabelos dourados até a cintura e tenho olhos verdes claros!  
  
Wufei: *Fica vermelho toda vez que ela olha pra ele*  
  
Faith: Eu beijei o Quatre!  
  
Todos: Vamos pra boate hoje à noite!  
  
Yuki: Eu não vou!  
  
Heero: Wufei, cuida dela!  
  
Wufei: Tá!  
  
Heero: Minha família é normal!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ato 002:  
  
Todos: Tamo indo! Tchau!  
  
Yuki e Wufei: Tchau!  
  
Yuki: *Dorme*  
  
Wufei: O Heero vai me matar... *Olha para Yuki dormindo*. Ah, pro inferno! *Beija Yuki*  
  
Yuki: *Acorda*. Foi o meu primeiro beijo!  
  
Wufei: Eu gosto de você!  
  
Yuki: Eu também gosto de você!  
  
Narradora: Na boate...  
  
Faith: O Quatre é o meu dono!  
  
Faith: Heero, bate nesses imbecis que tão me cantando!  
  
Heero: Tá! *Bate num*  
  
Ellen: Eu gosto de você, Trowa!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ato 003:  
  
Heero: SAI DE PERTO DA YUKI, WUFEI!  
  
Wufei: Eu não fiz nada!  
  
Heero: Bom mesmo! *Vai dormir*  
  
Yuki: Eu sou boa cozinheira!  
  
Faith: Eu como mais que você, Duo!  
  
Todos: Vamos pro parque!  
  
Yuki: Eu não quero ir! Eu quero ficar em casa com o Wufei!  
  
Todos: Tá!  
  
Heero: Nem pense em fazer besteira com a minha priminha!  
  
Wufei: Tá bom!  
  
Todos: Tchau!  
  
Yuki e Wufei: Tchau!  
  
Wufei: *Beija Yuki*  
  
Wufei: *Beija Yuki de língua*  
  
Narradora: No parque de diversões...  
  
Faith: *Prende Heero no carrossel*  
  
Heero: AH!  
  
Duo: Faith, solta o Heero!  
  
Faith: Tá bom!  
  
Heero (em pensamento): Minha família é MUITO problemática...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ato 004:  
  
Narradora: No dia do passeio ao parque...  
  
Yuki e Wufei: Heero, nós podemos namorar?  
  
Heero: Podem!  
  
Narradora: Uma semana depois da chegada das irmãs e primos de Heero a mansão Winner...  
  
Faith: A Jenny e o Jim chegam hoje!  
  
Todos: Vamos pro shopping encontra - los!  
  
Narradora: No shopping, na fila para comprar milkshakes...  
  
Jenny: Sou a sua irmã mais velha, Heero! Sou morena, tenho olhos azuis escuros e sou linda! E sou fumante!  
  
James: Sou o James, mas pode me chamar de Jim! Tenho cabelos negros, olhos azuis celestes, sou lindo, lindo e tenho uma séria obsessão por livros!  
  
Jenny: Eu dirijo feita louca!  
  
Todos: Vai nessa!  
  
Faith: Eu sou virgem!  
  
Todos: Legal!  
  
Narradora: Todos já na mansão Winner...  
  
Jenny: Duo, vamos nos amassar!  
  
Duo: É pra já!  
  
Jenny e Duo: *Se amassam*  
  
Jenny: Eu não quero transar no sofá *Sai da casa*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ato 005:  
  
Narradora: Jenny e Duo se amassam no sofá.  
  
Duo: Eu te amo!  
  
Duo: Vamos pro meu quarto, que tal?  
  
Jenny: Tudo bem!  
  
Narradora: Os dois transam.  
  
Jenny: Eu te amo também!  
  
Jenny e Duo: Vamos morar juntos (no mesmo quarto)!  
  
Heero: Eu vou te matar, Duo!  
  
Duo: Eu amo a Jennifer!  
  
Ellen: Trowa, eu estou apaixonada por você! *Sai correndo*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ato 006:  
  
Todos: Primeiro dia de aula!  
  
Duo: Que gatas têm aqui na classe!  
  
Jenny: *Taca um isqueiro na cabeça de Duo e sai correndo*  
  
Faith: A Jenny é ciumenta!  
  
Faith: Eu sou boa massagista!  
  
Narradora: Todos se apresentam pra classe.  
  
Joe: Eu perdi a virgindade aos catorze e, desde então, tenho levado mil e uma garotas pra cama!  
  
Narradora: Aula de Educação Física.  
  
Ellen e Yuki: Somos boas nadadoras!  
  
Professor: Concordo!  
  
Joe: A Yuki - chan mede, de cima pra baixo, 84, 56, 85.  
  
Garotos: Somos bons nadadores!  
  
Professor: Concordo plenamente!  
  
Jenny: Tô irritada!  
  
Todos: Por que?  
  
Jason: Oi! Prazer em conhece - los! Sou Jason Yamazaki, sou o ex da Jenny! Tenho olhos verdes escuros e cabelos negros. Ah, e sou muito bonito!  
  
Jenny: Eu te odeio!  
  
Jenny: O Duo é o meu namorado!  
  
Jason: *Olhar de raiva a Duo*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ato 007:  
  
Kazu: Sou o Kazu Setaki, diretor das peças de teatro e capitão do clube de teatro. Calem a boca e façam o que eu mando! Ah, eu tenho olhos negros foscos, cabelos negros e eu sou muito bonito também!  
  
Yuki: Eu sou boa atriz!  
  
Kazu: Com certeza!  
  
Shin: Eu sou Shin Sasaki, melhor amigo do Kazu! Sou bom ator, sou bonito, tenho cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados! *Fica vermelho toda vez que Yuki chega perto dele, ou o olha, ou quando ele a olha*  
  
Todos: Queremos estar na peça também!  
  
Kazu: Tá bom!  
  
Jenny: Eu sou boa desenhista!  
  
Kazu: *Olha os desenhos dela*. Não é que é mesmo? Tá bom, você é a figurinista do clube de teatro!  
  
Quatre e Trowa: Vamos entrar pra banda!  
  
Faith: Quatre - chan, atue comigo, por favor!  
  
Quatre: Tá bom!  
  
Yuki: Eu tenho boa memória!  
  
Shin: Estou junto da Ellen na natação!  
  
Narradora: Só fica o Kazu, o Shin, a Faith e a Yuki no teatro.  
  
Kazu: *Fica olhando Faith*  
  
Shin e Yuki: *Atuam muito bem*  
  
Shin (Jonas - seu papel na peça): *Beija Katarina (Yuki)*  
  
Todos: Fim dos ensaios!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ato 008:  
  
Narradora: Quarta semana de aulas, mais ou menos.  
  
Narradora: Todos os membros do grupo principal desta fic são populares.  
  
Narradora: 22 de Setembro.  
  
Yuki: Kazu, Shin, vão lá em casa hoje! Vamos ter uma festa de aniversário pra Ellen e pro Heero!  
  
Kazu e Shin: Tá bom!  
  
Kazu: Shin, desiste da Yuki! Ela e o Wufei se amam!  
  
Shin: Eu sei... Mas você desiste da Faith, então!  
  
Kazu: Tá!  
  
Kazu e Shin: Oi!  
  
Todos: Oi!  
  
Todos: É festa!  
  
Ellen: *Desmaia*  
  
Heero: Ellen - chan!  
  
Jenny: Bebe isso e desmaia também.  
  
Heero: Tá bom *Bebe e desmaia*  
  
Todos: Beleza!  
  
Todos: Feliz Aniversário, Ellen e Heero!  
  
Heero e Ellen: Obrigado!  
  
Duo: *Beija Jenny*  
  
Kazu e Shin (em pensamento): A Jenny e o Duo namoram?  
  
Duo, Jenny, Wufei, Yuki, Quatre e Faith: Nós cantamos bem!  
  
Narradora: Festa do Pijama... Fim!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ato 009:  
  
Narradora: 23 de Setembro.  
  
Professor: Apresente - se.  
  
Mai: Mai Susuhara. Sou linda, tenho cabelos negros até os ombros e olhos azuis celeste.  
  
Heero: *Fica encarando Mai*  
  
Heero: Você tá viva...  
  
Mai: Você também.  
  
Mai e Heero: *Se beijam*  
  
Diretor da escola: Senhorita Relena Peacecraft Darlian!  
  
Relena: Sou linda, tenho cabelos caramelo, olhos azuis e sou pacifista! É uma prazer!  
  
Relena: Eu falo demais, né? Tchau!  
  
Diretor: Senhorita Jennifer Wayne, candidata a presidente de classe!  
  
Jenny: Calem a boca! É, tá, eu sou linda, e daí?  
  
Duo: Essa é a minha garota!  
  
Heero: Relena!  
  
Relena: Heero...  
  
Jason: Eu conheço a senhorita Relena!  
  
Relena e Heero: Eu te amo! *Se beijam*  
  
Heero: Eu encontrei a minha família!  
  
Relena: Legal!  
  
Relena e Heero: *Se beijam*. Tchau!  
  
Mai e Heero: *Se beijam*  
  
Mai: Eu fui convidada pra sua festa 02 na boate!  
  
Heero: Droga.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ato 010:  
  
Narradora: Meia - noite de 25 de Setembro.  
  
Ellen: O Trowa não me deu presente de aniversário...  
  
Trowa: Ellen, eu também estou apaixonado por você!  
  
Ellen: Ah, Trowa!  
  
Ellen e Trowa: *Se amassam na cama dela*  
  
Ellen: Eu não tô pronta ainda, Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Desculpa.  
  
Trowa: *Beija Ellen*. Feliz Aniversário!  
  
Ellen: Eu ganhei uma corrente de ouro, com um pingente em forma de anjo, segurando uma safira, do Trowa!  
  
Quatre: Uf! Ainda bem que eu tranquei a... Faith!  
  
Faith: Você tem medo de mim?  
  
Quatre: Tenho. Eu te amo!  
  
Faith: Eu também te amo!  
  
Faith: Eu vou dormir aqui a partir de hoje!  
  
Quatre: Tá bom.  
  
Duo: Dorme logo!  
  
Jenny: Tenho que terminar esses desenhos logo! Culpa tua! Quis ficar "brincando" hoje...  
  
Duo e Jenny: *Começam a transar* (pela noite afora, aliás - risos)  
  
Wufei: Vai dormir no seu quarto, Yuki!  
  
Yuki: Não quero!  
  
Wufei: Quando vamos fazer amor, Yuki?  
  
Wufei: Eu te amo!  
  
Yuki: Eu também te amo!  
  
Wufei e Yuki: *Se amassam na cama dele*  
  
Wufei: Posso te chamar de princesa? Você é linda!  
  
Yuki: Claro!  
  
Wufei e Yuki: Boa noite!  
  
Wufei (em pensamento): Eu não mereço a Yuki!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	12. Making off dos personagens 01

Making of dos personagens 01:  
  
Bem, como eu demoro muito com os capítulos, considerando que eu tenho muitas outras histórias para escrever, então resolvi perder um tempinho, enquanto espero a minha criatividade ser ligada ao cérebro, e escrever isto aqui, baseado nos "Making of" de Rurouni Kenshin. Simples, mas espero que gostem. E, só avisando: para compensar a demora do capítulo 011, eu o estou deixando gigantesco, como em... Mais de 10 páginas, e isso, considerando, é bastante. Bem... Aí vai... (sem muita ordem, e talvez nem todos serão muito compridos...)  
  
Yuki:  
  
Pra começo de conversa, pelo que eu me lembro, e bem mal, aliás, mas eu tenho umas anotações escritas em papel que me confirmam a idéia: a Yuki não se chamava "Yuki" no começo. Na verdade, o seu nome era Marie Zoe Wayne, mas eu acabei mudando... É que não pegava bem... Além do mais, me lembrava demais a minha fábula, e isso eu não gostava muito não... Além disso, eu acabei deixando o "Zoe", e isso já é demais pra mim.  
  
Sobre a aparência dela, é fácil, até. Como todas as garotas tinham que ter personalidades diferentes num todo, então a aparência também teria que ser. Cabelos loiros, ao meu ver, combinam com personagens alegres, gentis, bonzinhos, fofinhos. Em todas as minhas outras histórias, se a personagem (mulher) é loira, quer dizer que ela é boazinha. Claro que todos os meus personagens são legais e bonzinhos, mas... Bem, na verdade... A minha fonte para "loira" foi a Sara de Love Hina. Mas os olhos da Sara, de acordo com a capa dos volumes que eu a vi, são azuis, e eu acho que olhos verdes com cabelos loiros combinam mais (apesar do Joe...).  
  
Sobre a personalidade... Hum... Na verdade, no começo, ela era ligeiramente inclinada pro lado da Ellen, sendo um pouquinho menos... Criança. Não que ela fosse uma Faith da vida antes, mas ela simplesmente não era tão bobinha, "a" ingênua do mundo. Ela acabou assim acho que pra ficar mais contrastante com os outros personagens, especialmente o Joe, seu gêmeo.  
  
Ah, sobre ela acabar sendo o par do Wufei... Eu não sei de onde eu tirei isso... Quero dizer, acabou sendo meio estranho... J/D, F/Q, E/T e Y/W... Mas eles combinam. Acho que tem algo a ver com a infantilidade dela... Sendo ela desse jeito, ela meio que incita o Wufei, uma pessoa fria e distante, a ter sentimentos e a expressa - los mais abertamente. E aquilo dela gostar do mesmo tipo de filmes que ele foi um toque especial... Pra eles terem algo a ver no começo. A Yuki também gosta de livros infantis, deu pra perceber, né? Bem, isso eu acho que foi porque se encaixa na sua personalidade... E eu também sempre gostei muito de histórias infantis, contos - de - fada... Bem, como sempre, há algo em mim que eu transfiro pros meus personagens (homens e mulheres).  
  
Sobre a cena do primeiro beijo da Yuki e do Wufei, eu tinha pensado em algo um pouco mais... Ousado e controverso antes... Seria assim: eles teriam passado a noite vendo filmes e tal. Aí, eles iam dormir (cada um no seu quarto), mas depois, começaria a chover forte, e forte MESMO. Então, a Yuki iria até o quarto do Wufei, sendo ele a única pessoa na casa, e pediria pra dormir com ele. Relutante, ele a deixaria. Aí, quando ele a olhasse tão perto dele... Aí, fica quase que igualzinho ao que eu acabei escrevendo... Nossa, se eu tivesse escrito e deixado esse minha primeira versão, o meu querido e pentelho amigo... Shadow Runner (ou algo assim) teria enchido o saco... Mais do que já encheu (de verdade, viu?).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joe:  
  
Ah, Joe... O indiferente, atraente e Don Juan da história... Bem, vejamos então... Ele surgiu, simplesmente. Nada de muito especial... Acho que é porque eu normalmente crio personagens masculinos só pra não ficar muito vazio, e eles ou são bonzinhos irritantes, frios irritantes ou estranhos irritantes. Acho que o Joe, estranha e incrivelmente, entra nas três categorias.  
  
Hum... No começo, ele era o que era na primeira vez que aparece: um cara ajudando as primas. Depois, eu fui formando a personalidade dele enquanto escrevia as biografias de cada personagem novo (obsessiva até não poder mais... Ai, ai...), e resolvi que ele deveria ser o "secundário que poderia ser principal se quisesse", isso porque: ele é bonito até não dar mais, é atraente, é inteligente, não é arrogante, é bom nos esportes, é experiente (sim, na cama, eu quero dizer), é talentoso em tudo o que faz, é bonzinho, é prestativo (bem...), legal, gentil... Só que ao mesmo tempo, ele consegue ser frio, pentelho, indiferente, quieto demais, estranho, leitor de mentes (o que dá nos nervos), irreverente, cruel, brincalhão... E com um certo gosto irritante pra deixar as pessoas envergonhadas (ah, isso eu não podia deixar de lado na personalidade dele!).  
  
Sobre a aparência dele, nada de mais. Mas, se eu me recordo bem *risos*, quando eu coloquei o Joe com olhos azuis, eu já tava pensando em faze - lo loiro... E sobre o tom dos seus olhos, eu tava pensando mesmo era na cor dos olhos do Zechs, que, se eu for pensar agora, tem mais a ver com a cor dos olhos do Jim (azul celeste), mas, mesmo assim, a cor dos olhos do Zechs é a cor que eu tenho em mente quanto à cor dos olhos do Joe.  
  
Nenhuma base pro nome dele... Mas... Estranho, porque eu não gosto do nome "Joe"...  
  
Ah, e por que ele ainda não tem namorada? Ah, mas ele vai! Só que tá começando a me doer a cabeça... É que eu tô pensando também no futuro, depois da faculdade (BEM depois), bem quando todos já tiverem com filhos mais ou menos com quinze, dezesseis anos. Hum... Não tenho certeza sobre que tipo de pessoa a garota dele deve ser.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith:  
  
Como a Yuki, a Faith tinha um nome diferente no começo. Qual? Heather. É... Bem, pra falar a verdade, eu só não deixei no jeito que tava porque não ficava bem quando iam gritar com ela (e, por mais podre que soe, é a verdade - ficava MUITO estranho quando gritavam com ela, sendo o nome dela "Heather", então pensei, pensei e pensei e acabei com Faith. E fica bem quando as pessoas gritam com ela!).  
  
Personalidade... Ah... "A mais nova tem que ser a mais felizinha". Acho que essa frase é bem o que deve ter passado na minha cabeça ao criar a Faith... E é bem precisa, não? Ela é a mais nova de todos os personagens apresentados até agora, e, apesar disso, é, mesmo, a mais "felizinha". Eu a criei meio que pra me livrar do meu jeito... "Travada" de ser, além de... "Puritana" *risos histéricos*. Bem, a Faith é uma libertação do meu jeito "certinho" ao escrever e criar personagens. Não que ela seja a primeira personagem "felizinha" que eu crio, mas ela com certeza é uma personagem do tipo que não se pode desligar, do tipo que não se ignora ou faz agir de um jeito diferente: ela é única. Ela até que me faz lembrar da Faith de Buffy... Né? Um pouquinho só, vai.  
  
Sobre a aparência dela, eu só queria que a primeira imagem dela, a que fica na cabeça, a imagem de apresentação, fosse daquele jeito que eu descrevi mesmo: masculina, porém atraente. "Femme fatale" são palavras que conseguem explicar muito bem o que eu tinha em mente ao criar a Faith. Linda, perigosa, rápida, maliciosa, ardente *risos*. O tipo que não se esquece, não importa o que... Olhos verdes como esmeraldas (vendo agora, foi bom te - los feito dessa cor, porque dá pra fazer umas brincadeiras...), cabelos encaracolados (que eu acho lindos), castanhos meio escuros... Numa trança... E com um corpo que ela certamente gosta de mostrar... Como eu disse... "Femme fatale"...  
  
Por que ela com o Quatre? É... Acho que foi uma daquelas coisas que acontece comigo: eu fico impulsiva e, do nada, relações entre os personagens mudam drasticamente, ou simplesmente aparecem... No caso da Faith, foi o que aconteceu. Na verdade, acho que eu ia mesmo coloca - la com o Duo, mas, pensando agora, seria estranho demais... Eles têm personalidades tão parecidas que chegaria a ficar cansativo escrever sobre a relação deles... Ao invés disso, ficou como os opostos se atraindo... O cara mais bonzinho do mundo com a garota mais... Ahem, "dada" do mundo... Que dupla...  
  
Uma cena que eu imaginei e consegui transportar de um jeito satisfatório pras palavras foi quando eles vão pra boate da primeira vez. Quando ela tá dançando, e o Heero dá no cara... E também quando ela "convence" o Quatre a ir dançar com ela... Perfeitinho...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ellen  
  
Nada de muito importante sobre ela... Eu só queria um número exato de garotas pra combinar com os quatro pilotos. E uma gêmea pro Heero parecia mais que perfeito.  
  
A Ellen é linda, com certeza, e tinha que ter a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos iguais ao do Hee - chan... Não, na verdade, eles não eram pra ser exatamente gêmeos idênticos, mas simplesmente com o cabelo e os olhos de cores iguais... E, só como uma piadinha futura, que, se eu quiser ser realmente cruel com a Ellen (e provavelmente, no processo, com o Hee - chan e com o Trowa), e eu vou ser, eu coloquei a Ellen com medidas (de corpo) bem generosas...  
  
A personalidade da Ellen... Bem, se eu for ver superficialmente, ela é de um dos tipos que mais me irritam: apagada. E, além disso, chorona, sensível demais... Mas, aprofundando - me nela, dá pra ver a sua gentileza, alegria, bondade... Ainda não deu pra mostrar o melhor da Ellen, mas vou tentar!  
  
Sobre ela e o Trowa, bem... Eles realmente formam um casal perfeito. Os dois são tímidos, quietos, ainda que gentis e provavelmente os mais prestativos e doces de todos os personagens, e, mesmo sendo tão parecidos, um deles sempre age um pouco menos tímido, e as coisas acontecem. E isso fica interessante, pra mim, ao menos, porque demonstra que nenhum dos dois (Trowa e Ellen) é sempre só de um jeito, mas sim que eles podem, quando incentivados a tanto, agir de acordo com a loucura de seus sentimentos e emoções... Ficou muito confuso? Mas é mais ou menos assim que eu quero que a relação dos dois seja. Quando um age, o outro normalmente aceita e fica quieto (vejam bem: "normalmente").  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jim  
  
James, James... Como ele surgiu? Não tenho muita base pra ele... É que eu pensei numa família bem grande, então eu pensei: "só garotas fica estranho, então vamos colocar um irmão mais velho". E assim ele surgiu.  
  
Sobre a aparência dele... Bem, os olhos não mudaram em nada, absolutamente nada, mas os cabelos sim. De última hora, eu os mudei pra negros, oposto do original: caramelo. Claro que, na minha opinião, combina muito mais com a personalidade do Jim cabelos caramelo, castanho - claro, mas... Bem, na verdade foi porque eu dei uma olhada nos irmãos Wayne e achei que ficaria meio estranho alguém com a cor do cabelo tão clara assim... Quero dizer: três com cabelo castanho escuro, e uma com cabelo preto, e um com cabelo caramelo? Ah, ficaria estranho! Então eu tive que mudar... Mas os olhos... Ah, os olhos... Pra mim, os olhos dele, do Joe e da Jenny são os mais lindos de todos... Incluindo os pilotos... Quem gosta do Duo, por favor não me mate!  
  
Bem, sobre a personalidade dele... Outro apagadinho... Bem, tem coisas minhas que eu exagerei e coloquei nele (é aquela regra na criação de personagens: exagero para se perceber de cara), como a obsessão dele por livros, especialmente Agatha Christie (sobre isso, o meu amigo pentelho - já mencionado antes - me perguntou: "Mas como pode? Não é o futuro e blá, blá, blá?" E eu respondi: "É, mas esse é o tipo de coisa que não morre" (ou algo assim). Bem, que seja), e por arrumação e limpeza (quando eu fico obcecada... Sai de perto). Mas outra coisa em comum comigo: da família, eu agüento muita coisa sem estourar, mas também quando é pra ficar brava...  
  
Sobre o Jim ser "o" inteligente, é que eu acho que é mais fácil trabalhar assim. Além do mais, é melhor que um personagem não estude, porque assim, há mais brechas para o futuro. E sobre o seu trabalho de modelo... É interessante quando se pensa nisso... Eu tava pensando nisso outro dia enquanto voltava da escola... Como é que ele é modelo desde os treze anos se havia a guerra e tal? Bem, quem disse que não se podia ser modelo apesar disso? Antes da proibição de comunicação entre as colônias, quero dizer? Ou mesmo enquanto isso! Quero dizer, o comércio normal - não de armas -, também tinha que sobreviver durante a guerra, ou não? E, de qualquer forma, depois da guerra - fim da série de TV -, dava pra ele rapidamente ficar famoso, né? E oito meses se passaram desde Endless Waltz, portanto, sua carreira dava sim pra ir pro topo. E considerem que ele é mesmo lindo, não estuda mais porque é MUITO inteligente, e é rico, e não dá pra ter dúvidas: com guerra ou não, ele seria um modelo famoso.  
  
Alguma namorada pro Jim... Bem, como eu coloquei nas biografias (que eu não postei e provavelmente não postarei nunca porque são mais como guias pra mim, e eu vivo modificando - as), ele tem problemas de relacionamento por causa de sua carreira, e sendo assim, nunca teve uma namorada de verdade (tanto é que a Faith já disse que ele é virgem - e é mesmo!). Por isso que, quando começam a falar de sexo e essas coisas, ele fica vermelho, assim como quando as pessoas começam a se beijar/amassar na sua frente (como no Ato 008). Ele é meio que um puritano... Por enquanto, pelo menos *riso*. Pretendo coloca - lo com uma garota gentil e agitadinha, que o tire dessa redoma de vidro...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. Making off dos personagens 02

Making of dos personagens 02:  
  
Como tem dez personagens importantes o bastante para eu fazer biografias (até agora - mais uns dois serão adicionados em breve), então os reparti em dois. Continuando...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jenny:  
  
Ah, Jenny... A "donzela de gelo" da história... Sim, mesmo considerando a Mai... Esta não chega a ser exatamente de gelo, mas sim de aço *risos*.  
  
Jenny, Jenny, Jenny... Seu nome surgiu porque eu queria um nome que desse pra fazer apelido (também por isso que o Jim se chama, originalmente, e sem abreviações, James). Mas... Pensando bem, ficou meio podre colocar tantos personagens com o nome começando com "J"... (Jenny, Joe, Jim, Jason...) Mas acho que combina bastante com ela... Ou não?  
  
Jenny... Acho que ela foi mesmo a última mulher da família Wayne que eu pensei (também, ela foi a última a aparecer...), e, mesmo assim, ela chega a ser a minha preferida! Por que? Porque ela tem detalhes na sua personalidade que pode - se dizer que eu tirei de mim mesma. Como o que? Ah, vejamos... O fato de eu ser um POUQUINHO sincera (as pessoas podem dizer que até que demais), um tanto quanto crítica demais... E travada, claro. Isso, sem dúvida alguma. Sobre o fato de ela fumar e dirigir feito louca, bem... Eu simplesmente adicionei esses elementos porque achei que ficaria bom na personalidade "agressiva" e "fria" e "adulta" dela. Né? Bem, também seria para contrastar com a única outra pessoa realmente com carteira de motorista: o Jim. Deu certo, né? Ah, acabei de lembrar! Na verdade... O cigarro foi uma idéia de última hora que surgiu para aquela ceninha do primeiro encontro de Jenny com os outros. Foi um jeito bom de introduzir tanto a garota quanto o seu vício, né?  
  
Bem... Vejamos então... Ah, sim! A aparência da "donzela"... Cabelos negros... Eu mesma tenho cabelos negros, e acho que eles são bons e bonitos... E, além disso, combinam perfeitamente com os olhos azuis escuros da Jenny e com a sua personalidade fria. Aliás, só por curiosidade, eu baseei a Jenny, muito desta vez, na Motoko, de Love Hina (de novo... E eu nem gosto desse mangá!). E elas acabaram ficando parecidas... Frias, meio travadas, de personalidade forte, lindas, populares, sérias... Claro que também tem o negócio de que, quando se apaixonam... Nossa, sai de perto... Oops, fugindo do assunto! Ah, eu não tenho muita base pra aparência da Jenny... Só acho que ela fica bem de morena. E quando eu escrevo "a bela morena", simplesmente fica bem, e não dá pra confundir com a Faith nem com a Ellen porque, mesmo as duas sendo lindas, elas não são o que eu chamo de "morenas" isso porque a palavras, no meu vocabulário, encaixa - se melhor a personagens de cabelos negros.  
  
Além da cena da fila de milkshakes, acho que eu também imaginei, que já apareceram, a cena da primeira vez dela com o Duo (não as "sem - vergonhices", mas sim o clima... Eu não sou mente poluída! Quem disser o contrário, morre!)... E mais umas pro futuro, que, aliás, vai ser meio corrido pra ela e pro Duo, mas com final mais que feliz! E fofinho!  
  
Ah... E também tem o negócio da Jenny com o Jason... Eu já mencionei (na história) que ela odeia o ex simplesmente por ele existir. Será isso REALMENTE verdade? Bem... Ainda estou pensando nisso... Acho que vou me consultar com alguém, antes... Mas a minha primeira idéia pra ela odiar o garoto e ele ainda ama - la, e não saber porque ela o odeia tanto, é meio extrema e trágica... E, se forem ler direitinho, dá pra perceber que ela realmente gostava do Jason... "Jason, Duo... Que tipos eu vou escolher pra..." e "Depois do Jason, eu..." provam que ela gostava mesmo do Jason, mas "algo" aconteceu... E eu tô querendo que seja algo grave... Pesado... Pra dar um clima Dark, o clima que eu vou precisar quando for tratar de uma parte da relação do Trowa e da Ellen... E do Heero com suas duas garotas... ("Duas...?" Sim...) E de Shin, Kazu e seus sentimentos verdadeiros...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazu:  
  
O "jovem diretor"... Bem, ele nasceu do nada! Eu estava no capítulo após o primeiro dia de aula, e estava pensando em algo interessante pra acontecer... E essa coisa de "teatro" me veio do nada! Aí, o Shin e o Kazu foram começando a surgir, pouco a pouco... E considerando que eu meio que empaquei nesse capítulo, deu tempo de eu escrever uma biografia deles, colocando - os de vez como personagens fixos da história.  
  
Bem, a personalidade do Kazu vem de como eu vejo diretores num geral: mandões, arrogantes, chatos, irritantes, mentes - fechadas, pés - no - saco, pentelhos, impacientes, exigentes... A lista não é tão curtinha assim não. Mas, além dessas belas qualidades, eu também fiz o Kazu ligeiramente irreverente, bonzinho, talentoso e que adora ter gente talentosa ao seu redor, inteligente, sagaz, um tanto malicioso de vez em quando... Bom conselheiro, especialmente amoroso, bom amigo, leal... Uma boa pessoa que é um pouquinha estressada em relação ao seu trabalho. Assim dá pra descrever o Kazu.  
  
A sua aparência foi bem mais de improviso que a sua personalidade. Se forem perceber, eu meio que coloquei todos os personagens da escola com cabelo negro, e o Kazu eu achei que ficaria bom se ele fosse meio que "o" japa normal: tudo preto. E eu também achei que ficava bom se ele fosse do tipo de pessoa que, quando sorrisse, ficasse bonito, com um certo tipo de luz. Deu certo?  
  
Sobre a atração dele pela Faith... Bem, essa foi até que fácil. A Yuki eu já tinha decidido que ia ser o objeto de afeição do Shin, e o Kazu com certeza que precisava de alguém pra gostar, então... Tive que lhe arranjar uma da família Wayne! A Jenny eu nunca ia deixar, porque ela é mais do tipo amiga do Kazu, a Ellen nem pensar, porque vai ser sempre do Trowa (hum...), então... Sobrou quem, heim? A Faith, é claro! E eles até que não ficam mal juntos, mas tem o Quatre... E eu certamente que não vou separar a Faith e o Quatre! Mas fica bom assim...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason:  
  
Provavelmente o personagem que eu menos gosto... Por que? Porque eu o fiz sendo o tipo de pessoa que se pode gostar em termos. Na bio dele, eu coloquei detalhes que, se as suas aparições forem lidas com atenção, podem ser percebidos facilmente.  
  
Aparência... Bem, olhos verdes, cabelos negros... Nada de muito especial. sem base alguma pro desenho dele... Só achei que a história pedia mais gente de olhos verdes... E então... Aí está um personagem a mais de olhos verdes!  
  
Personalidade... O Jason pode não aparecer muito (agora, ao menos), mas eu pretendo coloca - lo em situações envolvendo: Jenny, Relena e todos os pilotos Gundam. Como? Bem... Pra começo de conversa, ele reconheceu o Hee - chan como o Heero Yuy que a Relena conheceu... E, se ele sabe disso... E considerem que ele mudou - se somente um ano antes para o reino Sank, e depois foi pra Terra... Onde os pilotos e a família Wayne apareceriam em breve... E ele, de jeito algum, é um garoto típico meu... Ele tem um lado bastante Dark, que eu pretendo ir mostrando pouco a pouco, mostrando que as aparências podem enganar bastante, especialmente os que têm rosto de anjo...  
  
Sobre o por quê de ele ter conseguido ser o namorado da Jenny, alguém com uma personalidade tão diferente da dele, eu ainda não decidi como vou colocar... Tô pensando em escrever uma "side story", dando, assim, pra explicar coisas que fica meio ruim, ou sem sentido, de colocar na história principal... Como, por exemplo, como o Quatre conheceu a Faith... E, se alguém pedir (eu: ai, Deus...), eu até considero escrever OUTRA "side story", mas do tipo com histórias fechadas (bem, assim como a outra - em termos), mas desta vez, com histórias mais... Ahem... Fortes (como em... Hentai puro). Vai ser difícil pra mim, mas se pelo menos UMA pessoa se manifestar a respeito (não importa quem), positivamente ou pelo menos não tão negativamente, então eu também escrevo essa "side story".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shin:  
  
Shin... "Shin" significa novo, verdadeiro, verdade... Shin Sasaki... Um personagem que eu acho que vai ser um dos mais sofridos, no fim, porque ele é uma pessoa pura, de coração bondoso...  
  
Sua personalidade é a mais comum nas minhas histórias... Gentil, doce, amável... Um amigo perfeito, envergonha - se com facilidade, apaixona - se perdidamente, e nunca consegue esquecer a pessoa que ama... Uma pessoa que sofre por sua pureza, incapaz de machucar quem for, mesmo que suas ações altruístas o machuquem e o façam sofrer e chorar por toda a vida... Uma pessoa... Sensível, doce, de maneiras amigáveis, alegres, mas com um coração frio, no fundo, já que é incapaz, em geral, de expressar seus sentimentos à pessoa por quem tem tais sentimentos. Uma pessoa... Infeliz... É... Acho que pode ser até que um quadro cruel do Shin, um personagem que pode ser tão querido, e me seria, se aparecesse mais, mas é a realidade. Realmente acho que, de todas as pessoas, ele é a que mais vai sofrer, e por sua própria causa... Todos sofrerão por causa de suas escolhas e ações, ou de pessoas próximas, mas o Shin sofrerá por causa do que é, e do que jamais deixará de ser...  
  
Sua aparência... Cabelos negros, demonstrando a sua linhagem oriental, e olhos cinzentos... Eu nem pensei direito quando lhe dei olhos desta cor, mas vendo agora, acho que foi uma escolha do destino... Olhos cinzentos, sem vida, tristes, melancólicos, para um personagem de coração sofrido e frio... Olhos cinzentos, combinando tão bem com o seu destino cruel, porém irreversível, a não ser que ele possa superar as suas fraquezas e tendências naturais... A não ser que ele consiga negar o que ele é e seguir em frente, magoado, sofrido, dolorido, mas ainda assim... Sorrindo...  
  
A Yuki encaixa - se perfeitamente no destino dele... Uma garota doce, gentil... Claro que a Ellen seria mais parecida com o Shin, mas este é o motivo para que eles sejam amigos. O fato de Shin gostar de Yuki, de ama - la, é a sua inocência, sua doçura, seu sorriso, sua infantilidade... Tudo... Mas o destino é cruel com Shin... Não importa o que ele ame, ele nunca dirá nada... E se o fizer, será para sofrer mais ainda, e para sempre, pois a sua resposta finalmente terá uma resposta: "Ela poderia me amar?". Acho que não preciso dizer a resposta a esta pergunta. E tudo aquilo que ele ama em Yuki será o que o fará sofrer. Por que? Porque ela é ingênua, não tem noção do quanto pode fazer alguém sofrer só por ser como é... Mas Shin sabe... Agora, ele pode ser um adolescente, mas ele crescerá, e eu quero mostrar esse crescimento... Físico, mental... E sentimental... Seus sentimentos por Yuki jamais sumirão, não importa o que diga, pois seus pensamentos e ações contradizem as suas palavras ditas... E aí, só dor...  
  
Acho que eu estava um tanto quanto... Sentimental quando escrevi isto, mas é o destino verdadeiro de Shin: sofrer por ser ele.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mai:  
  
Mai... A "donzela de aço", a garota fria, de atitudes que se contradizem... A garota que enlouquece aquele que quer... A garota mais perturbada de todas... Mai Susuhara...  
  
Mai, Mai, Mai... Eu tenho outra personagem chamada "Mai", mas não há semelhanças entre as duas, tanto fisicamente quanto em termos de personalidade. A outra Mai é doce, amável, corajosa, carinhosa... Tem olhos azuis, que, pensando bem... São bem parecidos com os da Mai Susuhara, mas, diferentes dos dela, eles têm vida. E longos cabelos prateados... Mais diferentes dos negros e curtos da Mai daqui, de Gundam Wing, impossível.  
  
Sua personalidade... Nada em especial. Silenciosa, fria... Como se fosse uma gêmea de Heero sem ligação sanguínea, com um desejo estranho de estar com ele. Seus passados se cruzaram, e nunca se descruzaram... No fim, acho que ela ficou sendo uma cópia do Heero, mas do que ele era antes, no começo, quando não conhecia os outros pilotos, Zechs, Lady Une, Treize... Relena... Mas Mai, diferente de Heero, não tem um coração querendo sair, e não sabe disso... Não... Mai sabe que tem um coração, só... Não quer que saibam.. Exceto... Heero...  
  
Por que ela e o Heero? Bem, nada contra a Relena, sua relação com o Heero parece ser mais de amor eterno, mas não de realização. Heero amou Relena pois ela foi, realmente, a primeira que lhe demonstrou sentimentos puros - ou pelo menos foi isso que ele sentiu -, e ele os retribuiu. Mas Mai é uma outra história... Diferente de Relena, ela é agressiva, violenta, direta... Tudo o que Relena não é, Mai com certeza é... E Heero sabe disso... A paixão deles será com certeza rápida e repentina, mas... Ainda não sei se irá florescer em amor...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	14. Décimo primeiro

Os entes perdidos de Heero - by: stranger12  
  
Lá estava eu, pensando numa fic bem levinha que eu poderia escrever baseada em Gundam Wing, claro, então, me veio essa idéia: a família do Heero! Nunca se fala direito sobre de onde ele veio, só que ele é japonês e foi treinado desde criança para ser um piloto Gundam, mas e o passado dele? É nessa idéia que eu comecei a formar uma família bem interessante para o meu querido e idolatrado Hee - chan...  
  
Obs: Eu estou ignorando o fato deles terem destruído os Gundams, como eles (os pilotos Gundam) fizeram no fim de Endless Waltz. Não sei se vou usar os Gundam da história, mas é melhor deixa - los como reserva.  
  
Obs2: Malícia vai rolar solta, mas ainda estou considerando se faço umas partes mais... Apimentadas e/ou explícitas (especialmente entre Jenny e seu par e Heero e seu par (e provavelmente não vai ser Relena...)). Mandem - me comentários pra eu saber se faço algo explícito ou não. Dependendo, até penso em mudar as minhas idéias.  
  
Ato 011: Pequenos momentos  
  
A manhã do dia 26 de Setembro amanheceu calmamente como sempre. Até mesmo na mansão Winner.  
  
Todos os jovens já estavam sentados a mesa, exceto por Heero, e comiam conversando, mas as conversas não estavam tão animadas e/ou altas como costumavam. Isso porque Duo não estava lá muito... Animado. Ele e Jenny estavam quietos, expressões de cansaço nos rostos, e leves olheiras embaixo dos olhos. Faith riu mentalmente ao vê - los assim, já maquinando idéias de como envergonha - los... Mas só quando Heero estivesse com eles. Só que... Ela não conseguiu mais se segurar quando sua irmã e Duo bocejaram ao mesmo tempo. O americano a olhou.  
  
-Que é?  
  
-Nadinha, Maxwell... Só estava pensando... Por que vocês dois estão tão cansados assim hoje? - seu sorriso era dos mais maliciosos e cheios de segundas intenções possíveis. Seus familiares a olharam e perceberam aquele brilho especial nos olhos esmeralda da garota.  
  
-Faith, não é besteira, né? - perguntou Jim seriamente.  
  
-Claro que não! É a mais pura verdade, Jim! Humpt, eu quero dizer, o que eu queria e vou falar é certamente a mais pura verdade. Eu queria esperar pelo Hee - chan, mas eu não consigo mais me segurar!  
  
-O que é, Faith? - perguntou Yuki sorridente e servindo pedaços de torta de maçã a todos.  
  
-Eu sei porque os dois estão tão cansadinhos hoje de manhã... - a garota disse num tom de diversão. Jenny e Duo coraram furiosamente.  
  
-E por que eles estão tão cansados assim? - perguntou Joe se divertindo.  
  
-Eu aposto o que vocês quiserem como eles ficaram a noite INTEIRINHA... Ocupados... - ela poderia MUITO bem ter dito coisa pior, como ela normalmente faria, e com prazer, mas ela não estava com tanta vontade assim de ser cruel... Além do mais, se ela FOSSE cruel com os dois, Jenny com certeza devolveria depois.  
  
-E como? - perguntou Heero atrás da garota. Seu sorriso só aumentou, deixando Duo e Jenny mais vermelhos ainda.  
  
-Bem... Certamente que você não é burro assim, Hee - chan. Afinal de contas... O que um casal pode ficar fazendo durante a noite INTEIRINHA, sozinho, num quarto fechado... - o Soldado Perfeito olhou raivoso para Duo, uma veia saltada no meio de sua testa.  
  
-Faith... - implorou Duo quase chorando, já imaginando que seria torturado por horas, dias, semanas e meses por Heero.  
  
-Que? É a verdade, não é, Duo?  
  
-Faith, não seja cruel assim - disse Quatre exasperado e corado, embora sua expressão fosse ligeiramente séria e repreensiva. A garota de olhos esmeralda corou levemente e sorriu gentilmente (raro, raro!).  
  
-Tudo bem, então, Quatre - chan... Mas só porque você tá me pedindo.  
  
-Você consegue controlar a Faith direitinho agora... - comentou Jim sorridente.  
  
-O que você teve que fazer pra te - la na palma da sua mão assim, heim? - perguntou Joe com um sorrisinho malicioso.  
  
-Hã? - Quatre estava realmente vermelho, o rosto voltado para o prato. Heero observava o amigo loiro com olhos de águia (perigo, perigo!).  
  
-Você passou a noite no quarto dele, não foi, priminha?  
  
-E daí? - Heero estava a um ponto de socar alguém. Só não tinha socado ainda porque estava decidindo quem mais merecia: Duo, por continuar a... Fazer "coisa feia" com sua irmã mais velha, ou Quatre, que, ao que parecia, tinha tirado a virgindade de sua irmã caçula (claro que a escolha pareceria óbvia - virgindade contra sexo a noite toda -, mas o Heero também acha meio mal a irmã mais velha   
  
e o namorado ficarem a noite toda... Ocupados - cof, cof)?  
  
-Ah, por favor, gente, não vamos brigar assim, logo de manhã, por favor - pediu Ellen com um sorriso doce e gentil - Hee - chan, você não deveria ficar assim bravo de manhãzinha. Faz mal a saúde.  
  
Heero a olhou, desviando (finalmente! - pensaram Duo, Quatre e Jenny, esta MEIO que preocupada com Duo. Faith? Até parece que aquela se preocupa tanto assim com o ciúme do irmão!) o olhar do americano e do árabe. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram ligeiramente, e seu cenho se franziu também.  
  
-O que foi, Hee - chan?  
  
-O que é isso aí no seu pescoço? - ele perguntou quase que rosnando. A garota percebeu que o irmão estava falando de sua corrente, e seu anjinho, mais precisamente, já que ela o estava acariciando com o dedão. Tanto ela quanto Trowa estavam bastante corados, e a garota soltou o anjinho instantaneamente.  
  
-Um presente atrasado de aniversário...  
  
-De quem? - Heero rosnou literalmente desta vez, o ciúme doentio (e é mesmo, falem que não!) subindo - lhe a cabeça mais uma vez.  
  
-Do... Trowa - a garota murmurou constrangida.  
  
-Do Trowa? - Heero repetiu vagarosamente, os olhos fixos em seu amigo de olhos esmeralda.  
  
-É... - disse Ellen num tom baixíssimo. Heero ainda olhou por alguns segundos para Trowa, voltando seu olhar para Duo e Quatre, que suavam, imaginando com qual dos dois Heero iria... Se "divertir" pelos próximos meses.  
  
-Heero! - exclamou Quatre desesperado - Eu não fiz nada! A Faith dormiu no meu quarto, na mesma cama que eu, mas eu não fiz nada! Eu juro! - o Soldado Perfeito o olhou incredulamente.  
  
-Tudo bem. Vou acreditar em você - disse ele finalmente. O loirinho suspirou aliviado - Mas... - ele voltou os olhos cobalto a Duo - Você e eu ainda vamos ter uma conversinha, Maxwell.  
  
-Heero! Deixe o Duo em paz - disse Jenny seriamente - Não fique assustando - o dessa forma.  
  
-Jenny... Deixe que eu cuide disso. Não se intrometa.  
  
-O que você disse?  
  
-Eu sou o seu irmão. Mais novo de idade, é verdade, mas isso não significa que eu vou simplesmente deixar que esse americano idiota faça... "Coisas" com você e não se reporte a mim.  
  
-Você quer que ele diga, em detalhes, tudo o que fazemos dentro do nosso quarto, por acaso?  
  
-Nem tanto. Só... Que ele entenda certas coisas.  
  
-Heero, ouça - me: pare com isso.  
  
-Jenny - seus olhos cobalto a olhavam de uma forma assassina, mesmo que ele estivesse olhando para sua própria irmã -, fique fora disto. É entre o seu namorado e eu. Entenda isso.  
  
A garota, apesar de ser como era (fria, adulta, confiante e tal), ficou um tanto quanto... Apreensiva ante o olhar de seu irmão. Nunca, absolutamente NUNCA ela havia recebido um olhar tão frio e sério como aquele...  
  
Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre os jovens. Até mesmo Yuki conseguia perceber a tensão no ar... Entre seus familiares e amigos...  
  
-Nossa... O Heero consegue deixar as pessoas a ponto de querer se matar só pra evitar esse silêncio... Fala sério... - pensou Duo brincando com a cereja em seu prato.  
  
Pouco depois, os jovens saíram silenciosamente para mais um dia de escola. Mais um dia...  
  
Jenny andava pelos corredores com sua "pressa" usual. Seus cabelos negros balançavam sem parar enquanto a bela garota procurava não entrar na sua própria classe. Motivo? Um só: Jason Yamazaki.  
  
O garoto não deixara de incomodar a garota desde que descobrira que ela e Duo estavam namorando. O pior era que ele a conhecia fazia muito tempo, e adquirira o péssimo e odioso (na opinião de Jenny) costume de contar histórias dela, e, muitas vezes, dos tempos em que os dois namoraram. Isso era demais para a bela morena. Simplesmente DEMAIS.  
  
A garota resolveu, então: ela tinha que falar com Kazu, de qualquer forma, então falaria agora, enrolando, quem sabe, até o começo das aulas. Boa idéia!  
  
Ela entrou na classe do jovem diretor e de Shin com o rosto sério como de costume. Os colegas de seus dois jovens amigos a olharam, como os jovens de TODA a escola a olhavam desde o discurso para presidente de classe.  
  
-Droga, esse bando de... - pensou ela, já xingando todos os que a olhavam. Ela andou, sem parecer ligar para os olhares que recebia, até o fundo da classe, onde, como sempre, Kazu e Shin conversavam. Os dois pararam a conversa e olharam a bela morena parar na frente deles.  
  
-Bom dia, Jenny! - disse Shin alegre, como sempre, e sorridente.  
  
-Bom dia, Jenny - disse Kazu sorrindo ligeiramente.  
  
-É, é - disse Jenny num tom irritado. Ela balançou os cabelos impacientemente - Setaki, eu tinha que te avisar que eu não terminei aqueles desenhos ainda.  
  
-Que?  
  
-O que?  
  
-Você disse que...  
  
-Eu sei o que eu disse, Setaki, mas... Eu tive uns... Contratempos.  
  
-Contratempos? - perguntou o jovem diretor levantando uma sobrancelha.  
  
-Sim, sim. Bem... - seu rosto começou a corar ligeiramente, mas o suficiente para que Shin e Kazu percebessem - Três dias atrás teve a festa do Heero e da Ellen, anteontem teve ensaio, e ontem...  
  
-Ontem...? - a garota ficou totalmente corada, e Shin e Kazu tiveram que segurar o riso.  
  
-Eu terminei os desenhos sim, alguns. Os dos camponeses 04, 05 e 06, mas faltam mais quatro desenhos.  
  
-Certo... Sem MUITOS problemas... Mas o que aconteceu, Jenny? Você nunca...  
  
-Eu sei.  
  
-Então...?  
  
-Bem, eu... Eu tive umas... "Coisas" a fazer durante a tarde toda... E... Durante a noite, eu terminei esses três desenhos que eu disse, mas... Eu estava terminando o camponês 06 quando eu fui... Interrompida.  
  
-Por quem?  
  
-Pelo idiota - os dois sabiam que era como ela se referia a Duo, uma vez que ela não gostava de demonstrar afeição em público, muito menos em relação ao americano.  
  
-A que horas? - perguntou Kazu sorrindo maliciosamente, lembrando - se do rubor no rosto de sua amiga - Quero dizer... Estranho.  
  
-Por que você quer saber? - a garota estava muito vermelha novamente.  
  
-Porque eu tô é achando que o "idiota" te incomodou tarde da noite... Pra vocês... Como era mesmo...? Ah! Pra... - e riu ligeiramente - "Brincar", né, Jenny? - o rosto da garota começou a pegar fogo.  
  
-Mais ou menos isso - ela respondeu a contragosto.  
  
-Sabia. Ele é tão... Sei lá. Parece que, quando ele quer, não dá pra dizer não, né? Só você saberia dizer.  
  
-Setaki, quieto.  
  
-Mas é verdade, não é?  
  
-Bem...  
  
-É. Peraí... - ele sorriu malicioso novamente, e Jenny corou mais intensamente - Você disse que o "idiota" te incomodou a tarde inteirinha também? - e começou a rir quase que histericamente, fazendo as pessoas que ainda não estavam prestando atenção à conversa (que, aliás, seriam poucas, uma vez que basicamente três quartos da classe estavam ouvindo a conversa entre o trio), virarem as suas cabeças para eles.  
  
-Eu já mandei você ficar quieto, não mandei, Setaki?  
  
-Tá, tá... Mas que é verdade... É, não é?  
  
-Isso só diz respeito ao idiota e a mim.  
  
-Claro, com certeza. Como se eu quisesse realmente saber o que acontece entre vocês...  
  
-Como o Heero.  
  
-Hã? Ele...  
  
-É. Irmão mais novo, mas age como se fosse mais velho. Humpt!  
  
-Certo, claro. Mas... Sabe, Jenny, eu tô percebendo agora... Você tá parecendo cansada hoje... - seu sorrisinho malicioso aumentou. Shin morria de rir, apesar de estar bastante corado - Dormiu bem esta noite?  
  
-Sim. E você? Sonhou alguma coisa boa? Esmeraldas, por um acaso? - o jovem diretor ficou vermelho.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Ou simplesmente... Olhos de cor esmeralda - agora era a vez dele corar, e de Jenny sorrir maliciosa. Aliás, tal sorriso ficava extremamente bem nela.  
  
-O que você...?  
  
-E você, Sasaki? Tá rindo de que? Você deve ter sonhado com neve, né? Neve douradinha... - o garoto corou intensamente, e Jenny sentiu - se satisfeita. Ela sorriu docemente, fazendo os dois corarem mais intensamente - Bem, eu estou indo, agora. É tão divertido brincar com vocês... Não como com o "idiota" - ela disse rapidamente, antes que Kazu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa -, mas divertido, ainda assim. Ah, mas... Guardem seus sonhos para si mesmos, entenderam? Nada de ficar... Contando segredos escondidos no mundo dos sonhos por aí, viu? É perigoso - ela olhou maliciosa para os dois e foi embora com um sorrisinho no rosto.  
  
-Odeio quando ela é assim - comentou Kazu ainda corado e olhando para Shin, que também ainda estava corado.  
  
-Eu também. Mas a Jenny É legal... Quando ela quer, é claro.  
  
-Com certeza. O que? - ele disse olhando, de repente, para seus colegas, que ainda os olhavam. Logo depois, eles se dispersaram, voltando a suas conversas anteriores a entrada de Jenny na classe.  
  
A bela morena andava pelos corredores, sem destino.  
  
-Droga... Eu não tenho mais o que fazer... - ela pensou raivosamente, embora seu rosto não demonstrasse.  
  
Então, dois jovens pararam na sua frente. Ela os encarou seriamente.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Você é a Jenny Wayne, não é? - um deles perguntou. Tinha intensos olhos azuis escuros, parecidos com os dela.  
  
-Sim. Vocês são...?  
  
-Hiromi Tadaoshi - disse o jovem de olhos azuis escuros.  
  
-Kazuki Minami - disse o outro jovem. Tinha olhos verdes claros.  
  
-De que classe?  
  
-2ºIT (também da minha realidade).  
  
-Ah, segundo ano... Sim, o que desejam?  
  
-Você... Poderia... Nos ajudar? - perguntou Kazuki timidamente e corando levemente.  
  
-Com o que?  
  
-Com os nossos... Discursos - disse Hiromi sorrindo tímido.  
  
-De que?  
  
-Ah, nós dois somos candidatos também... Eu a tesoureiro, e o Kazuki a vice.  
  
-Você, vice? - perguntou Jenny ligeiramente incrédula, deixando o garoto mais vermelho ainda - Bem, que seja. Hã... Mas por que...?  
  
-Você discursou muito bem naquele dia, então achamos que você poderia... Nos ajudar.  
  
-Ah, agora eu entendo. Bem... Se vocês realmente querem a minha ajuda... Então tentarei ajudar o máximo possível - disse a morena abrindo um sorriso gentil. Os dois garotos coraram intensamente.  
  
-Tudo bem, então. Obrigada, Wayne - san - Jenny levantou as sobrancelhas.  
  
-Não, por favor, me chamem de Jenny. Como há muitos Wayne por aqui, seria melhor para nos distinguir. Bem, então... Passarei na classe de vocês mais tarde para que eu possa... Ajuda - los.  
  
-Obrigado... Jenny - disse Hiromi estendendo a mão. Jenny a apertou firmemente.  
  
-De nada.  
  
-Obrigado também, Jenny - disse Kazuki sorrindo e apertando a mão da morena. Ela sorriu ligeiramente.  
  
-Eu os vejo depois, então - ela deu - lhes as costas e começou a andar pelo corredor em direção de sua classe. Mas um braço lhe impediu o caminho. Ela olhou o dono do braço e viu um belo par de olhos violeta. Um sorriso involuntário tomou conta do rosto sério da garota.  
  
-Oi - disse o americano sorrindo alegremente.  
  
-Olá - respondeu a garota olhando o namorado nos olhos.  
  
-Tá fazendo o que?  
  
-Nada. E você?  
  
-Só te esperando.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Porque eu tava com saudades, mas é claro. O que você achou? - ele encostou, gentilmente, a garota na parede, ainda com o braço tentando prende - la, impedi - la de fugir.  
  
-Mesmo...?  
  
-Claro que sim, Jennifer - ele abaixou o rosto só um pouco (afinal, os dois eram quase que da mesma altura, com só uns 04, 05 centímetros de diferença) e fechou os olhos por um momento - Eu não consigo ficar nem dois segundos longe de você que eu já sinto saudades - ele encostou seus lábios nos de Jenny, mas não beijando - a.  
  
-Pára com isso - ela sussurrou.  
  
-Tá, tá... - ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios e abrindo os olhos.  
  
-Eu já disse, Duo...  
  
-Eu sei disso. Mas... Eu não te beijei, eu não te abracei...  
  
-Verdade, mas chegou bem perto disso... - ela colocou um dedo no peito do garoto, mexendo - o de cima para baixo vagarosamente. Ela levantou os olhos, até então ligeiramente baixos, e encarou o garoto - Você é cruel.  
  
-Que? Eu? Por que?  
  
-Porque sim - ela disse depois de colocou seu dedo no queixo de Duo e beija - lo levemente. O jovem corou intensamente, e sorriu docemente.  
  
-Você também é cruel.  
  
-Por que? - ela perguntou baixinho, não se importando se alguém estivesse os olhando, deixando Duo passar uma mão em seus cabelos negros.  
  
-Porque você me deixa louco, e você sabe muito bem disso. E... Tira vantagem disso - ele disse se abaixando e sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
  
-É mesmo...?  
  
-Fica quietinha, Jennifer - ele disse finalmente tirando o braço da parede, passando - o pela cintura da garota e puxando - a para um beijo - Tinha alguma coisa na sua boca... Eu já tirei - ele disse rindo ligeiramente quando separou seus lábios dos da garota.  
  
-Você também tem alguma coisa na sua boca... Posso tirar? - ela colocou uma mão no peito do garoto, mesmo já percebendo os incontáveis pares de olhos que os olhavam abismados.  
  
-Com certeza - a mão da garota moveu - se rapidamente até o pescoço do americano, puxando - o para um beijo profundo.  
  
-Acho que... Consegui - murmurou a garota quando se separaram, seus olhos ainda fechados, seu rosto corado intensamente.  
  
-Me beijando assim, não tem como não ter tirado tudo o que poderia estar dentro da minha boca - ele disse rindo alegre.  
  
-Idiota... - a garota murmurou constrangida e abrindo os olhos.  
  
-Sou mesmo... Sou o seu idiota... Né? - ele disse vermelho, e beijando Jenny enquanto falava.  
  
-A gente não devia ficar "brincando" na escola, Duo - a garota murmurou.  
  
-A gente não tá "brincando" de verdade, Jennifer. Se estivéssemos, com certeza que teria mais gente nos olhando.  
  
-Verdade - ela começou a rir, jogando a cabeça para trás, como costumava fazer. Os alunos do Colégio Minami ficaram mais impressionados com a risada de Jenny do que com ela e Duo se beijando. Não... Espere. Eles ficaram TÃO impressionados com a sua risada do que quando viram - na beijando Duo.  
  
-Já disse que você fica mais linda ainda rindo assim?  
  
-Acabou de falar.  
  
-E fica mesmo. Linda, linda, maravilhosa, perfeita... Eu já disse que te amo? - a garota corou furiosamente.  
  
-Não fala essas coisas em público, Duo...  
  
-Antes você nem me deixava chegar perto de você na frente das outras pessoas, mas agora você me deixa te beijar na frente de basicamente toda a escola, e mesmo assim você não me deixa nem dizer que te amo? Ah, isso sim é tortura Jennifer - ele começou a beijar o pescoço da morena, sua mão descendo um pouco e parando firmemente na barra de sua saia.  
  
-Você fala que eu te torturo... Mas você também me tortura, Duo... - a garota disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, pensamentos fluindo sem parar, planos sendo feitos - Se você não parar com isso... Eu não "brinco" com você hoje à noite, quando formos na boate...  
  
-Que? - o rosto do garoto estava muito vermelho - "Brincar" na... Boate?  
  
-Claro que sim - ela o beijou levemente - Afinal, será a primeira vez que você me verá dançando, e a primeira vez que eu te verei dançando, Duo.  
  
-Você nunca me viu dançando...? - ele tinha um sorrisinho no rosto, e a garota corou furiosamente - Teve uma vezinha sim...  
  
-Bem... Sim, mas daquela vez não conta.  
  
-E por que não?  
  
-Porque estávamos sozinhos... E depois, a gente começou a "brincar" logo depois de você começar a dançar, então é por isso que não conta.  
  
-Tem razão - o americano olhou para o pescoço da garota e vagarosamente passou seus dedos por ele. A garota mordeu o lábio de baixo levemente.  
  
-Você parece um vampiro, mexendo no meu pescoço assim...  
  
-Então... Se eu sou mesmo um vampiro, eu tenho que te morder, né? - ele sorriu feito bobo e chegou perto do pescoço dela com a boca, mas ao invés de beija - la ou morde - la, ele simplesmente... A lambeu.  
  
-DUO! - basicamente todos os alunos que os estavam observando começaram a rir baixinho.  
  
-Que foi? Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes... No seu pescoço e em outros lugares - o americano disse baixinho no ouvido da garota, deixando - a muito vermelha e constrangida.  
  
-É, mas mesmo assim...  
  
-Eu prometo que não te torturo mais em público... Agora, hoje, se você prometer que a gente vai poder "brincar" na boate - ele disse também bastante corado.  
  
-Tá bom, tá bom - disse a garota rolando os olhos. Ela colocou a mão no peito do garoto, e um sorrisinho surgiu em seu belo rosto - Mas você vai ter que me compensar, viu?  
  
-Com certeza - o americano respondeu rindo. A mão da garota foi descendo até o fecho do cinto dele. Ele corou furiosamente - Jennifer, o que você...!  
  
-Eu também tenho o direito de te torturar um pouquinho, Duo - ela segurou com força o fecho do cinto e puxou o garoto, beijando - o. Os olhos violeta de Duo se arregalaram por um momento, relaxando e se fechando dois segundos depois, seus braços envolvendo a garota.  
  
Enquanto isso tudo acontecia, os olhos de todas as pessoas que os olhavam estavam arregalados, e suas bocas, escancaradas. Afinal de contas, quem diria que Jenny Wayne, que sempre aparentara ser tão fria e sem sentimentos, começaria a se amassar com ninguém menos que Duo Maxwell, um dos garotos mais desejados da escola, mas também um dos mais alegres e animados? Tá certo que dizem que os opostos se atraem, mas tudo tem limite! Frieza e alegria com certeza não combinavam... Certo?  
  
Os alunos simplesmente não conseguiam processar tanta informação junta: Jenny Wayne se amassando com Duo Maxwell no meio do corredor, pra todo mundo ver? Havia algo de muito estranho nisso, e muito MESMO. Nenhum deles conseguia entender como os dois poderiam estar juntos, ou sequer ficando, que fosse! Se bem que os jovens do 2ºGT não se impressionavam TANTO assim, pois a maioria se lembrava do pequeno incidente no primeiro dia de aula, quando Jenny jogou um isqueiro na cabeça do americano (vide Ato 006: O primeiro dia de aula - Aleluia!), e dissera, depois, algo que fazia parecer que ela era a namorada de Duo.  
  
Jenny se separou vagarosamente de Duo, e o olhou vagamente, seu rosto ficando muito vermelho. Duo acariciou o rosto da garota por um momento, seu olhar demonstrando todo o carinho e afeição e amor que sentia por ela.  
  
-Meu Deus, como é que eu consigo amar tanto assim a Jennifer? Não deveria ser possível! Somos totalmente diferentes, com personalidades e passados extremamente diferentes, mas ainda assim... E não é só quando a gente se beija, faz amor... Isso é só o jeito que eu encontrei pra dizer que a amo sem ter que realmente dizer que a amo! A Jennifer não gosta mesmo quando eu falo alto e na frente dos outros que eu a amo, apesar de eu realmente... Ama - la. Com todo o meu coração. Nossa... Duo Maxwell, você virou um coração mole de verdade! - pensava o jovem de olhos violeta.  
  
-Duo, eu vou pra classe agora - disse a garota assim que o sinal tocou. O garoto a sua frente finalmente saiu de seus pensamentos e sorriu, balançando a cabeça vagarosamente.  
  
-Tudo bem, Jennifer. Te vejo depois - ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto, deixando - a vermelha de constrangimento, e depois correu para a sua própria classe. A bela morena agradeceu aos deuses que os alunos já tinham voltado para as suas respectivas classes.  
  
Quando entrou na classe, Duo foi recebido com vários olhares, mas o único que ele prestou atenção foi o de um certo irmão ciumento, violento e de olhos cobalto.  
  
-Que foi, gente? - perguntou o americano inocentemente enquanto se sentava.  
  
-Você conseguiu fazer a Jenny se amassar com você no meio de um corredor cheio de gente, Duo? - perguntou Joe num tom de diversão e virado para trás.  
  
-Hã... - o americano não sabia o que dizer. Se ele dissesse que sim, com certeza que Heero bateria nele (mesmo que fosse verdade que ele e Jenny tivessem se amassado legal no meio do corredor, bem...), mas se ele dissesse não, Heero bateria nele de qualquer forma! Afinal, não seria difícil para Heero ter levantado - se, olhado pela janela pro corredor, e visto sua irmã e seu namorado se amassando. Não importava qual das duas opções ele escolhesse: ele levaria uma surra de Heero - Bem...  
  
-Acho que o que eu já disse algumas vezes para o Quatre e para a Faith também vale para você e pra Jenny, Maxwell - disse o Soldado Perfeito friamente. O americano engoliu seco - Eu não quero vocês dois se amassando na minha frente, ou sequer perto de mim, ou no alcance possível da minha visão, entendeu?  
  
-S-sim... - gaguejou Duo, surpreso e feliz, ao mesmo tempo. Afinal de contas, ele tinha acabado de escapar de uma surra de Heero! Ah, isso era motivo suficiente para comemorar!  
  
-E... Depois conversamos mais em casa, Maxwell - Heero disse com um sorrisinho maligno no rosto. Duo quase começou a chorar, sua alegria esquecida por completo.  
  
-Tá bom - disse Duo tentando manter o sorriso no rosto.  
  
Quando Jenny voltou para a sua classe, ela teve que agüentar, sem gritar, parecer brava ou sequer olhar para seus colegas, os olhares constantes, os murmúrios, os risinhos... E... Jason.  
  
O jovem que fora o "primeiro" de sua vida, o garoto que a incomodava, a irritava tão facilmente... Só por existir... A bela morena andou até sua carteira sem nem mudar a expressão séria em seu rosto e sentou - se, seus colegas ainda olhando - a. Ainda bem que Jason sentava - sa no fundo da classe, e ela no meio, duas fileiras longe dele, senão, provavelmente ele teria levado um soco na cara. Ou pior...  
  
-O que diabos eles estão olhando? Qual o problema de uma garota beijar o seu NAMORADO no meio de um corredor cheio de... Ah, bem, claro que talvez não seja lá muito normal, mas... - pensava Jenny vendo o professor entrar na classe, cumprimentar os alunos e ser cumprimentado de volta - É o Duo... - um sorriso se formou em seu rosto - Droga! AH! EU NÃO POSSO, DE JEITO ALGUM, ESTAR ASSIM APAIXONADA POR ALGUÉM!  
  
A garota mantinha seu rosto sério, seu sorriso já esquecido. Mas... Sua mente sorria e ria, lembrando - se de como Duo gostava de aperta - la, abraçando - a com muita força, tanta força que, às vezes, a garota não agüentava e até o abraçava de volta. Os sorrisos do garoto, sua risada, seus olhos, seus beijos, suas palavras e olhares sempre tão cheios de amor, carinho... Sentimento...  
  
-Duo... - a garota murmurou tão baixo que nem ela própria conseguiu ouvir. Na verdade, ela nem percebeu que havia falado... Foi tão inconsciente e impensado...  
  
Enquanto isso, Jason observava Jenny com toda a sua atenção, ignorando por completo o que o professor dizia tão entusiasticamente.  
  
-Tão linda e perfeita... Meu Deus, eu ainda sou louco por ela como no dia em que a vi pela primeira vez, três anos atrás... E daquela vez a gente nem conversou! Eu a vi de longe no colégio, como uma deusa, e depois, só depois de dois dias! Ela era uma sombra, sempre escondida, aparecendo pouco, nunca querendo se mostrar às pessoas. Aí, quando o Joe e eu estávamos conversando depois do Basquete, ela... Os cabelos negros, o rosto sério, os olhos azuis escuros... Todos os garotos ficaram olhando - na. Ela andou até o Joe sem hesitar e abriu um sorrisinho.  
  
"Joe, a Yuki pediu que eu lhe entregasse isto" - ela disse, sua voz tão séria como sua expressão, apesar de ser macia, linda! Joe sorriu e pegou o caderno. Então, ela nos deu as costas, sem dizer mais nada, e foi embora.  
  
"Quem é ela, Joe?" - eu perguntei freneticamente. Ele me olhou e riu. Joe Wayne... Nossa, ele era e ainda é um gozador... Grande amigo. Na época, ele tinha uns treze anos, quase catorze, e estava na sétima série, a Jenny e eu na oitava, com uns catorze anos, quase quinze. Era já o segundo semestre do ano letivo. O Joe e eu estávamos nos mesmos clubes de esportes.  
  
"É a minha prima, Jennifer Wayne. Mas ninguém a chama de Jennifer; ela não deixa. Jenny é como todo mundo a chama. Que foi? Ah, mas é claro... Todos sempre caem de amores por ela, mesmo vendo como ela é fria... Você é mais um, Jason?" - Claro! Mas é claro que eu era! Jenny Wayne... Lindo, um nome simplesmente... Lindo, perfeito...  
  
"Meu Deus! Ela tem namorado?"  
  
"Com certeza que sim, Jason. Sinto muito, amigo"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Ele tem quinze anos, é do tipo intelectual... É o segundo que ela já teve... Mas ela não transou com nenhum dos dois. Ainda é virgenzinha" - eu fiquei vermelhinho com o que ele tinha dito.  
  
"Por que você insiste em falar desse jeito, Joe? Você sabe que eu odeio, absolutamente, odeio!"  
  
"Porque você odeia, é claro" - ele abriu o caderno e começou a virar as páginas vagarosamente.  
  
"Da Yuki, a.... Jenny disse?"  
  
"Isso aí. A minha irmãzinha querida e amada disse que queria que eu visse os exercícios de Matemática e Física dela".  
  
"Mas... Eu achei que ela..."  
  
"Não, a Yuki - chan é MUITO inteligente, mas mesmo assim... Acho que é porque eu sou como um irmão mais velho pra ela..."  
  
"Isso com certeza. Mas... Vem cá. Como é que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar da sua prima antes?"  
  
"Porque... Nunca pareceu ser preciso falar sobre ela...?"  
  
"Bem..."  
  
"É que ela é a única de nós, da família, que tá num ano acima, não no mesmo, ou abaixo, como a... Faith"  
  
"Ah, essa é a sua prima que eu ainda não conheci, né?"  
  
"Isso mesmo. Doze anos, e o diabo em pessoa"  
  
"Nossa"  
  
"Que? Mas é verdade"  
  
"De verdade?"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
"Como? Vamos, diga, novamente, por que a sua priminha Faith, mesmo sendo a mais nova, é a pior de todas as suas primas e irmã?"  
  
"Eu nunca disse que ela era a pior de todas. Só que... Bem, ela é um diabinho!"  
  
"De que jeito?"  
  
"Tá, você sabe como eu tenho o costume de ficar com qualquer garota, a qualquer lugar, certo?"  
  
"É... Tá certo que normalmente são elas que querem sair com você, mas tá, vai"  
  
"Bem, no caso... A Faith seria como eu... Mas é ELA quem toma a iniciativa. Sempre. Ao que parece... Ela enfia a língua na garganta dos garotos desde... Não, ela começou este ano. Acho que é porque ela começou a menstruar..."  
  
"Eu simplesmente não agüento quando você começa a falar desse jeito, Joe"  
  
"Desse jeito... Como?"  
  
"Sem preocupações, como se sexo fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo..."  
  
"Mas é...!"  
  
"Pode até ser, mas..."  
  
"É que você nunca teve namorada, Jason. Acredite: é muito bom ter namorada"  
  
"Você que o diga!"  
  
"Com certeza que eu já tive mais namoradas que qualquer um próximo de mim consegue se lembrar, mas eu me lembro de toda garota com que eu já fiquei e namorei. Cada uma delas"  
  
"E você só tem treze anos"  
  
"É... E daí?"  
  
"Nada... Só... Comentando"  
  
"Claro... Agora..." - ele ficou com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto - "Você quer que eu fale pra Jenny de você?"  
  
"Que?" - eu exclamei muito vermelho - "Pára com isso, Joe!"  
  
"O que? Você obviamente gostou dela, e eu sei que a Jenny não gosta de verdade do namorado atual dela..."  
  
"Mesmo? Quero dizer..."  
  
"Vai nessa, Jason! Somos amigos, não somos? Vai ser mais fácil, desse jeito..."  
  
"Tá bom..."  
  
"Isso! Agora eu vou ter o que fazer quando não tiver treino!"  
  
"Você é cruel... Já te disseram isso, por um acaso?"  
  
"Já, na verdade. Mas não é nem um pouco verdade. Eu sou uma pessoa boa, não sou? Se não fosse, claro que nunca sequer te ofereceria ajuda com a minha priminha"  
  
"Bem..."  
  
-Foi assim que tudo começou... Tudo tão... Confuso. Confuso, confuso... A Jenny... Sempre longe do meu alcance... Sempre... Mas eu... Sempre a amei com todas as forças do meu coração. Sempre...  
  
A aula terminou mais rápido que Jason conseguiu assimilar. Ele corou levemente ao perceber que tinha acabado de ficar uma aula inteira pensando em Jenny... Mas... Não que isso fosse ruim... Ou tão incomum...  
  
O dia se passou calmamente, sem muitos mais eventos interessantes. Contudo, durante o almoço, Duo sumiu, deixando Heero com os nervos a flor da pele, já que ele tinha cérebro o bastante para perceber que o americano deveria estar com a sua irmã, que também não estava com eles. Bem... Ao menos eles não estavam perto dele se amassando... Menos mal.  
  
Depois das aulas, os jovens andaram calmamente até o teatro, onde Shin e Kazu já estavam. Mas... Eles estavam discutindo.  
  
-Não, isso é intolerável, Kazu! Não dá pra fazer isso!  
  
-Shin, eu escrevi essa peça! Eu sei que ela não é perfeita, mas...  
  
-Mas ela não é perfeita!  
  
-Olha aqui, Shin, a cena vai ficar do jeito que tá não porque fui eu que escrevi, mas porque ela está boa do jeito que está!  
  
-Mas não está perfeita!  
  
-Ai, meu Deus, Shin! Não precisa ficar perfeito! Além do mais, do jeito que você tá... - o jovem diretor parou de falar abruptamente ao perceber seus amigos olhando para ele e Shin meio que de boca aberta. Ele corou e Shin, ao percebe - los, também ficou vermelho.  
  
-Oi! - disse Yuki, provavelmente a única que não percebeu direito a briga entre Shin e Kazu.  
  
-Ah... Oi - disse Kazu constrangido.  
  
-Olá - disse Shin corando cada vez mais.  
  
-Por que vocês estavam brigando? - perguntou Quatre gentilmente.  
  
-A gente tem idéias... Diferentes em relação a uma cena ou outra - disse Shin sorrindo.  
  
-E a gente fica meio... Agitado quando começamos a brigar - completou Kazu.  
  
-Vocês brigam mesmo? - perguntou Yuki sorrindo, a cabeça pendendo para o lado. Shin corou novamente - Especialmente você, Shin. Você sempre é tão bonzinho!  
  
-Ah... - o garoto estava bastante constrangido, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.  
  
-Mesmo sendo amigos de longa data, quando começamos a brigar... Sai de perto.  
  
-Percebemos - comentou Jenny pegando uma bala de um dos bolsos e colocando - o na boca. Duo a puxou pela cintura e murmurou algo no ouvido da garota. Ela abriu um sorrisinho e beijou o namorado no rosto. Heero, obviamente, percebeu.  
  
-Bem, já que vocês estão aqui, e vocês são os principais, por que não começamos, já? Quando os outros chegarem, a gente vai vendo... - disse Kazu lançando a Shin um olhar irritado.  
  
-Ai, tá bom, Kazu! Depois a gente resolve aquela cena de forma civilizada. Votamos com todo mundo.  
  
-Todo mundo?  
  
-Claro que sim. Seja você o diretor e escritor ou não, Kazu, todos envolvidos na peça serão afetados por toda e qualquer cena da peça.  
  
-Tá, tá... - disse Kazu cansado. Ele voltou - se para os outros jovens, que esperavam pacientemente - Bem, podem ir descendo e subindo no palco... - os jovens obedeceram e vagarosamente desceram. Jenny sentou - se no seu lugar de sempre, e Trowa, que, como não tinha o que fazer e não queria ir para casa fazer nada, veio ao ensaio do teatro também, sentou - se à frente da morena.  
  
O ensaio começou assim que os figurantes chegaram. Jenny desenhava, e Trowa assistia a tudo. Kazu estava agitado... Se é que aquele estado dele, praticamente de um coelho com café correndo na corrente sanguínea ao invés de sangue, podia ser chamado simplesmente de "agitação".  
  
-Não! Recomeçar a partir da página... - dizia ele a cada cinco minutos. Os atores começavam a ficar nervosos com o jovem diretor, exceto por Yuki e Quatre.  
  
-Ai, o Setaki hoje tá... - dizia uma garota atrás das cortinas. Era para ela e sua amiga, com quem conversava, terem entrado no palco vinte minutos antes, mas por causa do senso de perfeição de Kazu, elas continuavam a esperar a sua deixa.  
  
-Com certeza - concordou a outra garota. Elas observavam os jovens no palco. A primeira garota, de cabelos azulados, sorriu ao olhar para Quatre.  
  
-Ah, como eu queria aquele loirinho só pra mim - ela disse de modo malicioso. Sua amiga, de olhos verdes escuros, sorriu.  
  
-Você quer o Winner, mas eu bem que ia gostar de ficar sozinha com o Maxwell...  
  
-É... Ele pode ser meio... Estranho com aquela trança gigante dele, mas o corpinho... Uau!  
  
-Pena que os dois já têm namorada...  
  
-Os dois?  
  
-Você não sabia? O Winner tem aquela... Faith, a puta, e o Maxwell tem aquela outra Wayne, a vadia que se candidatou a presidente de classe... Você não ouviu falar que os dois ficaram se amassando no meio do corredor hoje de manhã?  
  
-De verdade?  
  
-Nossa, com certeza!  
  
-Como eu não ouvi isso?  
  
-Sei lá.  
  
-É... Mas tem aquele chinês também... Hum...  
  
-Ele tem namorada também, parece.  
  
-Não! Quem?  
  
-A queridinha do Setaki.  
  
-A Yuki Wayne? A piranha com cara de criança?  
  
-Essa mesma.  
  
-Ah... E o Sasaki? Ah, fala sério! Ele é tão lindinho!  
  
-Concordo completamente, e parece que ele tá solteiríssimo!  
  
-Mesmo? Que bom.  
  
-Ah, mas você já viu aquele cara altão na platéia? Na frente da vadia Wayne?  
  
-Nossa... Ah, ele também é um gato!  
  
-Também não tem namorada.  
  
-Hum, que bom...  
  
-E você já deu uma olhada naquele deus grego loiro?  
  
-Joe Wayne?  
  
-É, ele!  
  
-Claro, com certeza! Não dá nem pra acreditar que existe um cara tão lindo e perfeito como ele no mundo!  
  
-É... E nem dá pra acreditar que ele é irmão dessa piranhazinha. E ele é solteiro também!  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-Isso aí. Ouvi dizer que ele tinha milhares de namoradas na colônia onde ele vivia.  
  
-De verdade?  
  
-É. Teve um dia... Acho que era o primeiro dia de aula, sei lá, que ele disse até que não era mais virgem. Verdade, eu juro.  
  
-Não é mais virgem? Então ele tem experiência...  
  
-Pode crer.  
  
-Ah... Interessante.  
  
-Vai tentar ir nele?  
  
-Pode apostar até que eu consigo fácil, fácil.  
  
-Até parece - disse uma voz na escuridão. As duas garotas se assustaram e viraram - se ao mesmo tempo, vendo Heero sair das sombras. Sua expressão era mais séria que o normal.  
  
-Que foi, Heero?  
  
-O Joe pode namorar muito, mas duvido que algum dia ele vá querer uma vadiazinha como você - seu tom de voz era gélido.  
  
-Você devia ser mais gentil, Heero.  
  
-Cale a boca, sua vadia - ele pegou um braço de cada uma delas com força - Vocês duas, calem a boca. Eu não quero ouvir um único pio de vocês, entenderam? Especialmente sobre a minha família e sobre os meus amigos. Eles não são mais assunto de vocês, me entenderam? Conversem sobre eles e eu saberei. E se vocês conversarem sobre eles, então eu terei que tomar providências nada gentis.  
  
-Como o que, idiota?  
  
-Como... - ele sorriu cruelmente, e as duas sentiram um friozinho na espinha - Isso não é da conta de vocês. Eu sei o que eu farei com vocês se me desobedecerem, e acreditem em mim: eu cumpro o que digo - ele soltou as duas bruscamente e entrou no palco. As duas se entreolharam nervosamente.  
  
-O que foi isso?  
  
-Ele... Nos ameaçou...?  
  
-Acho que... Sim...  
  
-Sabe, eu nem tinha lembrado antes...  
  
-O que?  
  
-O Heero é o cara mais gato que eu já vi.  
  
-Ah... - ela o olhou no palco e sorriu - Você tem razão - as duas riram, mas não se esquecendo da ameaça de Heero Wayne.  
  
Uma hora de ensaio. Kazu estava COMEÇANDO a ficar mais calmo. Bem... Talvez nem tanto, mas um pouco menos agitado e nervoso. Os atores estavam um tanto quanto estressados por causa de seu diretor, mas, ainda assim, todos eles se esforçavam para não terem um ataque e tacarem alguma coisa nada leve na cabeça do jovem de olhos negros opacos.  
  
-Certo, pessoal! Dez minutos de descanso. DEZ, me entenderam bem? - gritou Kazu, os atores já ficando todos alegres e correndo para fora do teatro. Ele suspirou cansado e sentou - se ao lado de Trowa.  
  
-Que ensaio bom! - exclamou Yuki sentando na ponta do palco e balançando as pernas de uma forma infantil. Wufei sentou ao seu lado e segurou - lhe a mão de forma terna. Ela sorriu graciosamente para ele e o beijou no rosto, deixando - o vermelho.  
  
-Também achei - disse Kazu sorridente para ela. Os outros atores os olharam com raiva, quase. Ódio, praticamente. Até mesmo Shin (mas não pra Yuki, é claro).  
  
-É porque você não fica entrando e saindo do palco, falando as mesmas coisas uma, duas, três vezes seguida - retrucou o jovem de olhos cinzentos de mal - humor.  
  
-Mas sou eu quem tem que ouvir vocês, Shin - disse Kazu com um sorriso irônico. Shin decidiu não devolver.  
  
-NÃO! - eles viraram - se bruscamente, vendo a porta do teatro sendo aberta por ninguém menos que Jim Wayne. E em seus braços, rindo de uma forma alegre e animada, assim como o próprio Jim, Ellen Wayne. Trowa sorriu ligeiramente, mas também franziu o cenho, seu coração batendo forte por algum motivo que ele certamente desconhecia.  
  
-Ei! - disse Jim abrindo um enorme sorriso e descendo correndo até o grupo de jovens perto do palco.  
  
-O que está fazendo aqui, James? - perguntou Jenny sem tirar os olhos azuis do desenho do vestido de casamento de Katarina.  
  
-Eu combinei com a Ellen de sair um pouco hoje pra fazer... Compras, e depois, ela disse que queria vir aqui, então... Aqui estamos!  
  
-Que lindinho, vocês dois - disse Jenny. Ela franziu o cenho olhando para o desenho, empurrou impacientemente alguns restos de borracha e abriu um sorriso satisfeito.  
  
-Ai, que lindo, Jenny! - exclamou Ellen olhando para o desenho. Jenny deu o caderno para Kazu, que instantaneamente abriu um sorriso enorme.  
  
-Meu Deus! Lindo, lindo, meu Deus! Perfeito, Jenny! - o jovem diretor exclamou admirando o desenho. Os outros jovens inclinaram - se para ver o desenho que merecia tantos elogios de Kazu. E... Nossa!  
  
Maravilhoso... Lindo... Majestoso... Incrível... Perfeito...  
  
O vestido era totalmente rendado, bastante trabalhado, com camadas e mais camadas de tecido, o véu caindo perfeitamente sobre o rosto inexpressivo de Katarina. Tudo, simplesmente... Perfeito.  
  
-Jennifer, que lindo! - exclamou Duo com um sorriso orgulhoso e indo rapidamente até a namorada. Ele acariciou o seu rosto e a beijou ternamente. Heero lutava contra o seu desejo de esganar alguém... - Você é mesmo boa nisso! - a garota corou furiosamente e desviou o olhar dos olhos violeta do americano, mas ele simplesmente sorriu travessamente e colocou a mão na coxa da garota. Ele encostou a boca no ouvido dela - Tava pensando em como seria o seu vestido no nosso casamento, heim?  
  
-Cala a boca! - ela disse nervosa e muito vermelha.  
  
-Quando você fica nervosa assim, e vermelha assim, quer dizer que sim, Jennifer - o americano disse sorridente. A garota virou o rosto; ela estava irritada.  
  
-Bem, vocês vão ficar até o fim do ensaio? - perguntou Quatre gentilmente.  
  
-Com certeza - respondeu Jim. Ellen continuava a rir em seus braços. Trowa... Continuava com o coração batendo forte, e mais forte ainda observando a garota rindo nos braços do irmão.  
  
-Jim, me bota no chão, por favor - Ellen disse. Jim ficou pensativo.  
  
-Não...  
  
-Jim!  
  
-Não!  
  
-Jim...!  
  
-Ai, que saco! - Faith desceu do palco com incrível rapidez e deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão, e ele gentilmente soltou Ellen. A garota riu.  
  
-Faith...! - disse Quatre exasperado. A garota sorriu para o namorado, que, depois de arregalar os olhos por um momento, sorriu de volta.  
  
-O Jim deixa, então... - ela sorriu pro irmão e o abraçou com força. Jim corou, mas sorriu.  
  
-Minha irmãzinha tá ficando tão melosinha - disse ele em tom de brincadeira. Faith corou (contagem: acho que esta seria lá pela quarta vez que ela fica vermelha, né? Eu que escrevo e espero que vocês saibam... Ai, ai...) e pisou no pé dele. Com força - AH! FAITH!  
  
-Isso é pra você aprender a nunca, jamais me fazer ficar vermelha, Jim! Só o Quatre - chan pode fazer isso - Heero olhou para Quatre, que ficou muito vermelho com o comentário da namorada. Kazu corou intensamente também.  
  
Eles ficaram conversando por algum tempo, até que os outros atores e pessoal - ajudantes de palco e afins - voltaram dos dez minutos de descanso. E bem na hora em que um pequeno grupo de atrizes subia no palco, Jim deu uma risada alegre e meio alta, fazendo - as olharem - no, mas ele, meio avoado por estar entretido na conversa com Kazu sobre peças de teatro, nem percebeu.  
  
-Quem é ele?  
  
-Meu Deus!  
  
-Que?  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Ele é... Mas não tem como...  
  
-Quem?  
  
-Jim Kimiohara!  
  
-Aquele Jim Kimiohara?  
  
-É! O modelo mais lindo e perfeito das colônias!  
  
-Ele desapareceu, praticamente, por quase dois meses, agora!  
  
-E ele está aqui... Na nossa escola... Ai, Deus!  
  
-Quantos anos ele tem mesmo?  
  
-Uns dezoito. Por que?  
  
-Ai, será que ele tá estudando aqui?  
  
-Claro que não, né? A gente já teria visto esse gato pelos corredores!  
  
-James, parece que algumas fãs o reconheceram - disse Jenny com um sorrisinho malicioso. Faith sorriu igualzinho a ela.  
  
-Não é que a Jenny tem razão...? Vai, Jim! Você precisa desesperadamente dormir com alguém, então... Por que não uma colegial? - Jim parou a conversa com Kazu assim que ouviu a palavra "fãs", e, agora, com os comentários de sua irmãzinha, o jovem modelo estava com o rosto intensa e totalmente corado.  
  
-Eu... Vou embora... - ele murmurou constrangido e dando uns passos pra trás. Ellen pegou o seu braço.  
  
-Não, Jim! Fica, por favor...! - o garoto a olhou por um momento.  
  
-Droga - ele murmurou suspirando. Ellen sorriu alegremente.  
  
-Isso mesmo, Jim - começou Faith rindo - Você tem que ficar pra nos ver. Mesmo que a Ellen não esteja na peça, bem... Nós estamos.  
  
-Heim? Ah, eu sei disso, né? Eu não sou idiota.  
  
-Eu sei que não, Jim.  
  
-Que horas são? - Kazu quase arranca o braço de Wufei ao ver as horas no relógio no chinês, que, aliás, não ficou nem um pouco feliz e só porque ainda estava segurando a mão de Yuki ele não arrancou a cabeça do jovem diretor - Tá certo... - ele virou - se para a entrada do teatro - TODOS DO CLUBE DE TEATRO DEVEM ESTAR AQUI EM UM MINUTO, SENÃO, FORA DO CLUBE PRA SEMPRE!  
  
Depois de dez segundos, mais ou menos, todos os membros do clube de teatro estavam dentro do teatro, a maioria parecendo cansada e quase morta de cansaço, provavelmente de tanto correr, todos olhando feio para Kazu.  
  
-Certo, vamos recomeçar a partir da página... - e desandou a falar sem parar.  
  
Jim e Ellen sentaram - se ao lado de Trowa (nesta ordem: T - J - E). O jovem de olhos esmeralda estava com o rosto muito corado, apesar de não entender o por quê.  
  
-Ei! - umas três garotas estavam perto dos três jovens. Jim corou intensamente, já imaginando do que elas queriam falar com ele.  
  
-Vocês querem falar comigo? - ele perguntou calmamente, tentando não ficar mais vermelho.  
  
-Com certeza, Jim Kimiohara.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Você poderia nos dar o seu autógrafo? - Jim ficou definitivamente corado, e Ellen, assim como Jenny, embora um pouco mais audível, riu do irmão. As garotas a olharam.  
  
-Você faz sucesso mesmo, Jim - ela disse carinhosamente, deixando o jovem mais vermelho - Vai, seja bonzinho com elas!  
  
-Ellen... - ele disse constrangido. Ele pegou o papel que uma das garotas lhe deu e assinou nele rapidamente - Aqui.  
  
-Obrigada, Jim - disse uma das garotas de uma forma maliciosa. O jovem modelo ficou escarlate - Não sabia que você estava morando aqui na Terra...  
  
-Pois é... - ele não queria ser muito específico.  
  
-Por que, posso perguntar?  
  
-Eh... Assuntos familiares.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Jim! - exclamou Yuki sorridente, já encima do palco. Ela acenou entusiasticamente para o primo, que, embaraçado, acenou de volta.  
  
-Que foi, Yuki?  
  
-Você vai ficar aí, com a Ellen, vendo o ensaio todo?  
  
-Acho que sim.  
  
-Ah... Que bom! - a garota sorriu alegremente, e Jim corou mais intensamente, percebendo o olhar das garotas, suas... "Fãs"... Ah, como ele odiava fãs obsessivas...  
  
-Yuki - chamou Kazu - Página... - o jovem diretor começou a falar muito rápido, e Yuki só balançava a cabeça, entendendo e assimilando tudo, incrivelmente.  
  
-Jennifer! - a morena levantou a cabeça ligeiramente só para encontrar o rosto sorridente de Duo em cima do palco. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.  
  
-O que é?  
  
-Nada... Só tava querendo ver se você ia prestar atenção, desta vez.  
  
-No que? Você não aparece tanto assim...  
  
-Ei! Essa doeu...  
  
-Humpt - a garota voltou a desenhar.  
  
-Tá... Só por isso, eu juro que vou te humilhar, Jennifer, querida.  
  
-Faça isso e eu não te deixo "brincar" na boate - o americano corou intensamente e Jenny abriu um sorrisinho malicioso enquanto ainda olhava para o desenho - E você adora "brincar", né, Duo? - ela o olhou e começou a rir.  
  
- "Brincar" de que, heim? - Faith perguntou, rindo.  
  
-Daquilo que você parece querer com o Quatre - Jenny respondeu rapidamente. Faith sorriu.  
  
-Ah... Claro... Ai, ai... Mas ainda não "brincamos" nem uma vez, dá pra acreditar? - ela jogou os cabelos para trás - O Quatre - chan é tão puritano... Tanto quanto a Ellen - a garota ficou escarlate, assim como Quatre já estava, um tanto afastado, mas ainda assim, ouvindo a conversa - Não dá pra acreditar que o Quatre me recuse, e que a Ellen seja recusada pelo...  
  
-Faith! Fica quieta! - Ellen exclamou, muito vermelha. Jim a olhou impressionado, assim como Trowa e todos os outros jovens que a conheciam. A garota ficou mais vermelha e calou - se.  
  
-Nossa... Vai, Ellen! - Faith disse rindo, fazendo - a corar mais intensamente. Jim segurou a risada o máximo que pôde, mas acabou por começar a rir quase que histericamente, suas fãs o olhando.  
  
-Coitada da Ellen! - ele disse entre risos.  
  
-Você é muito malvado, Jim! - ela disse dando - lhe soquinhos no ombro, fazendo - o rir mais ainda.  
  
-Nossa, você é forte mesmo!  
  
-Jim!  
  
-Ah, Ellen - chan, é divertido zoar com você... - as suas fãs começaram a conversar baixinho entre si, e, sorrindo, foram embora - Ah, que bom... Elas se foram...  
  
-Que pena... - Faith disse. Jim olhou feio para ela - Eu poderia ter listado as suas boas qualidades... E, é claro, eu poderia ver quem seria boa o bastante para ser a sua...  
  
-Cala a boca!  
  
-A sua primeira...  
  
-Faith!  
  
-Jim, sem brincadeira: quando é que você finalmente vai arranjar uma namorada e sair do estado de...  
  
-Faith, deixe - o em paz - disse Heero seriamente atrás dela.  
  
-Ah, Hee - chan! Você é um chato!  
  
-Ei, Faith! - Kazu exclamou, irritado - Eu tô te chamando já faz tempo! Vê se vem aqui logo!  
  
-Ai, saco... - apesar de reclamar, ela foi até o jovem diretor.  
  
-O Kazu - kun tá bravo hoje - Yuki comentou a Wufei. O jovem chinês sorriu para a garota.  
  
-Ele tá sempre bravo, princesa - a garota corou intensamente e riu, abraçando - o em seguida. Ele corou também e sorriu.  
  
-Eu gosto quando você me chama assim!  
  
-É por isso também que eu te chamo assim.  
  
Quando os dois se beijaram, Shin desviou o olhar finalmente, olhando novamente para seu script. Sua atitude foi tão singela, calma, que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém percebeu. E ninguém mesmo (sem brincadeira - ninguém, nem mesmo os mais atentos do grupo).  
  
-A Yuki e o Wufei... Realmente se amam... - ele pensou com amargura. Ele passou o dedo por sobre as suas falas, e franziu o cenho - Isso continua esquisito...  
  
-Que foi, Shin? - Yuki perguntou inocentemente e ao lado do garoto. Ele levantou o rosto e corou, vendo a garota tão perto dele - Alguma coisa errada?  
  
-Cadê o... Wufei?  
  
-Hã? Ah, o Chang teve que ir falar com o Kazu - kun... Ele não tá um pouco mais bravo hoje que o normal? - ela sentou - se ao lado dele, e pegou o script - Você tá vendo as falas...  
  
-É... - como ele queria passar a mão pelos cabelos dourados de Yuki, hoje em duas chiquinhas altas, dando - lhe o ar infantil que suas ações e palavras já demonstravam.  
  
-Mas você já decorou todas as suas falas!  
  
-É, eu sei... - ele corou mais intensamente, sob o olhar curioso da garota - Mas eu tô vendo as partes que eu acho que ficaram estranhas, e aí eu vou ter que falar com o Kazu...  
  
-Ah, tá...  
  
E lá os dois ficaram, num momento que Shin desejou poder durar para sempre... Um momento em que não havia mais ninguém além dos dois... Eles estavam juntos, juntinhos, sem ninguém os atrapalhando, sem palavras o envergonhando... Perfeição... Mas... Tudo o que é perfeito, acaba um dia...  
  
-Yuki - chan, o Kazu tá te chamando - Wufei disse. A garota sorriu radiante para ele, e virou - se momentaneamente para Shin.  
  
-Depois a gente conversa mais, Shin. Tenho que ir - ela devolve o script, dá - lhe um beijo no rosto e deixa que seu namorado levante - a. Os dois sorriem um para o outro, sem perceber como Shin os olhava, e vão até o jovem diretor, no momento estressado até não poder mais, de mãos dadas.  
  
-A Yuki nunca... - Shin apertou com força o lado do script, embora conseguisse manter uma máscara sorridente no rosto. Não importava as tristezas, as mágoas... Aquela máscara, ele sendo bom ator com era, Shin podia manter sempre, se protegendo do resto do mundo... Sempre...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finalmente! Meu Deus! Depois de tanto, tanto, tanto, TANTO tempo, finalmente eu consegui! Nossa, demorou que não foi brincadeira este capítulo, fala sério! E considerando que a primeira versão meio que se extraviou por aí... Se bem que o começo - com a conversa no café da manhã -, não mudou muito, em linhas gerais, só que o negócio entre a Jenny e o Duo ficou BEM mais extenso, e, na outra versão, a Jenny quase que teria um ataque só do Duo beija - la! Nossa... Mudou isso. O que ficou faltando mesmo foi uma introspecção de cada personagem - masculino e com par - em relação aos seus respectivos sentimentos quanto às garotas que capturaram seus corações. Isso tinha ficado curtinho, porém fofo. Oh, well...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
E eu FINALMENTE tenho um agradecimento a fazer!!  
  
Minhas DUAS queridas leitoras e que tiveram paciência e saco pra postar um review... São elas:  
  
Bruna Valeu! O seu review compensou o fato de quase ninguém ler a minha fic e comentar! Valeu! Bem, eu já te mandei um e-mail agradecendo, mas agradeço novamente, tá? Novamente e novamente! Valeu! Ei, aliás, quantos anos você tem? Acho que esqueci de perguntar isso no meu e-mail... Espero mais e-mails logo, tá? Eu gosto de receber e-mails escritos, sem ser besteiras sentimentais!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru Curtinho, mas o primeiro que eu recebi depois de MEIO que ter deletado a minha fic acidentalmente... Valeu, valeu!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nota especial: Este capítulo contém uma das cenas que eu mais gostei de escrever! n_n  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
